A Friend in the Capitol
by jmint945
Summary: Finnick meets Celeste. She is different from all the other capitol woman he has come in contact with. Can their friendship help them through the rough times they both face?
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for the story while reading Salt and Sunshine written by SmurfLuvsCookies. It is an excellent story. I obviously do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

Finnick stands at the door of yet another hotel room. He knocks on the door with his usual rhythm of beats. In a few minutes, the door opens and a young woman with long brown hair, who doesn't look much older than Finnick, stands there with a purple robe on that matches her violet eyes perfectly. Finnick almost wants to ask if her eyes are naturally that color, but he figures that can come later.

"Come in, Mr. Odair," she says as she looks him up and down.

Finnick strolls past her and looks around the room. It looks just like one of the many other hotel rooms he has been in before. There is a bed with royal blue bedding, two chairs and love seat that provide a sitting area, double doors that lead to the balcony, a bar that is usually well stocked to add to the pleasure of the woman, and a bathroom with a rather large and well accommodating shower.

The woman closes the door and walks over to stand in front of him. She looks like she has no idea what to do now.

"So you know my name. Can I ask you yours?" Finnick questions.

"Oh yes, my name is Celeste."

"Nice to meet you, Celeste. It has a very heavenly ring to it." Finnick smiles one of his award winning smiles.

This makes Celeste smile shyly. "Yes, my mother gave me that name. She was an astronomer and loved to study the stars."

After another odd silence, Celeste shakes her head. "How silly of me. Please, Mr. Odair, make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just some cola would be fine." Finnick never drank even though most of the time he wished he could drink enough to forget these occasions.

Celeste headed to the bar to get the drinks. She poured Finnick's cola and one for herself also. She also picked up the tray of crackers, cheese, and cookies that had been placed on the counter.

When she turned around to head over to the love seat, she almost dropped the tray at the sight of the now naked Finnick lounging on the bed in amongst all the pillows. "Mr. Odair, what are you doing?" she asked, quite aghast. "I said to get comfortable; not take off your clothes."

Finnick just shrugged and climbed off the bed and began to pull his pants back on. His cheeks were a little flushed, but he did not act as if anything was wrong.

Celeste watched him out of the corner of her eye as she went to set the tray down on the coffee table between the chairs and loveseat. She had to admit that Finnick was very nice to look at with his handsome face, chiseled abs, and slender hips. She found herself feeling a little warm and tingly.

As he zipped up his pants, Finnick sauntered over and took a seat in one of the chairs and rested his feet on the edge of coffee table. "Sorry about the little peep show, but usually when a woman tells me to get comfortable, that's what she means."

"Oh," is all Celeste said as she handed Finnick his drink before picking up her own and sitting in the love seat across from him. Finnick took a long drink and then looked over to find Celeste staring at him with her violet eyes with a strange look of fascination as she took small sips from her own glass.

Finnick set down his glass and gave her one of his womanizing smiles. "So what are the plains for tonight?" he asked nonchalantly.

With eyebrows suddenly knit together and lips puckered Celeste asked, "What do you mean by plans?"

Finnick genuinely smiled at her surprised look. "What are we," Finnick motioned with his hands back and forth between to the two of them, "going to do?"

"Oh," is all Celeste said with still a little question in her voice. As she thought about it she tucked her legs up to the side. She looked down at her hands as she thought. "We could just talk," she said, glancing back at Finnick.

"About what?" Finnick asked while folding his arms over his still bare chest.

"About you or the games."

"Well, I guess we could, but you probably already know a lot about me since you are having me here tonight…"

Celeste rolled her eyes and interrupted before he could continue. "Mr. Odair, let's get one thing straight about me. I do not _want you_ like so many of the capitol women do and I have no intentions of sleeping with you tonight. In fact it was not my idea for this night to happen at all."

"Really," Finnick sat up a little in his chair, as this had never happened. "Do continue," he said with interest in his green eyes.

Celeste put down her drink and sat up straight in her seat. "I am not looking for a lover like you because I do not need one. I am to be married in one month to the love of my life." She held out her hand, which Finnick took and found a very impressive engagement ring.

"Then whose idea was this night?" Finnick said with a tinge of amusement.

"It was my father's," Celeste said with a roll of the eyes and shake of the head. "He seems to think I need lessons in the bedroom and thought who could be a better teacher then the ever popular 'Finnick Odair'."

Finnick had to chuckle. "This is getting better by the minute."

Celeste's face hardened. "I do not see what is funny about this situation at all, Mr. Odair."

"Oh, this is a hoot if you ask me. So what does your mother think of this little arrangement?"

At this Celeste's eyes became cold as ice. Finnick thought he could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she stared at the glass in her hand. Without a word Celeste set her drink down and walked out on the balcony where she stood motionless at the railing.

Finnick felt a prick of guilt even though he did not know what he had said wrong. He got up quietly and stood by Celeste on the balcony gripping the railing tightly. After a bit he finally looked over at her and found big tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said softly laying a hand on her shoulder with real sympathy in his green eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what happened," she said as she turned away and wiped the tears from her face.

"What happened to your mother? Did she leave you? Mine did when I was young, or at least that's what my father told me," he asked letting his hand drop to his side.

Celeste slowly turned to face Finnick. She could tell he was really interested. "No she didn't leave she was taken from my father and I when I was five," she stared down at the lights and people bustling about below them. "My Father was the head gamemaker for many years, but then one year, I think it was the 54th games, there was trouble. The mutts that were being held for later somehow got out during the bloodbath. Only one tribute survived. That game only lasted a few hours. The capitol was in an uproar. The mistake was ultimately blamed on my father. Snow's men took my mother and we have not seen her since. Since that time I refused to watch any part of the games until I was old enough to start sending gifts to tributes."

"I'm sorry for you and your father."

"What's done is done I guess, but thank you," Celeste smiled weakly. After a minute or two she spoke again. "After my mother was gone my father and I would spend evening up on our balcony looking at the stars. It is a shame the lights are so bright here. I don't think I can see any stars."

Finnick followed her gaze upward. "Yeah, it is a shame. The stars are beautiful in district 4."

"Tell me about your home." Celeste looked over at Finnick.

"Well," Finnick thought for a moment. "I grew up on a houseboat before I became a victor. I loved swimming in the ocean. Still do when I have the chance…" Finnick told Celeste all about home. While doing so he pulled the loveseat over to the doors of the balcony so they could sit and talk while still looking out at the lights.

They talked about many other things as well. "So you said you send gifts to tributes. Would you sponsor my tributes?"

"Maybe, but I never know who I want to sponsor until I've seen how things are going."

"Let me guess. You have to see who is worthy of your gifts," Finnick's demeanor suddenly went cold as he felt a tinge of revulsion as he looked at her. I've met her kind before he thought.

Celeste crossed her arms over her chest as she met his gaze. "No, you are totally wrong about me. I don't pick tributes that I think will win. I mean I hope they will win, but that is not how I pick them."

"How do you pick who to send gifts to then?" Finnick asked coolly.

"I try to figure out who I think my gift will help the most." Finnick just eyed her suspicously as she continued. "Last year, for instance, I sent healing cream to a boy who had been badly burned. He was killed later, but at least he did not suffer the whole time."

"Do you ever send gifts to careers?" Finnick asked in a slightly softer tone.

"Just once," Celeste said with a small smile looking down at her drink. She did not wait for him to comment. "It was my first games. I was 16 and my father told me to try to make my gifts count. He said it would be like a tribute to my mother." Celeste looked over to find Finnick's eyes on her. "That year I spent all my money on one gift. Do you want to know what that gift was?"

"Yes?" Finnick said cocking his head out of interest. Perhaps he was wrong about this young capitol girl.

"My gift was a trident." Celeste paused as her words began to sink in.

Finnick looked at the floor and his eyes slowly got bigger with realization. "Wait, you sent me the trident in the arena?" He looked up to see a small smile on her lips as she slowly nodded her head. "You sent me the trident that would help me win the games." His eyebrows were still knit together as he tried to fathom it all. Finally he raised his head. "Why?"

"Because you were the underdog and needed help. I knew you would know that weapon the best."

Finnick nodded his head as his mind went back to his first games. "You saved my life many times with that gift." He looked at her and smiled with a look of new respect. "But how did you know that was the weapon for me?"

"Well, after the reapings of that game my father told me I would be allowed to send gifts that year. He told me that to be able to send gifts I would have to get his permission. He said I should learn about the districts so I could make wise choices. He gave me a book that told about each district and told me to study it. He also told me that each year I had a winning tribute that he would increase the amount I could spend on gifts."

"How often have your tributes won?"

Celeste was silent for a bit while she thought and counted in her head. "Three, but that is not why I send gifts." She shrugged her shoulders.

They continued to talk some but also just sat and watched the people below. As the night went on Finnick felt Celeste leaning against his shoulder. He glanced over and smiled as she had fallen asleep. He was not tired since he had gotten used to many late nights while here in the capitol.

In the quietness Finnick did not wake Celeste. He let her head rest on his shoulder as he continued to watch the lights of the capitol. It gave him time to think about the many things that were swimming in his mind: the impending games that were only a week away and the advice he would give to his tributes.

Only when he felt Celeste shiver and nestle closer to him for warmth did Finnick realize how cool the night air had become. He got up to pull the covers back on the giant bed. Then he walked back over to where he had left Celeste curled up on the loveseat. He easily lifted her small frame into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He lay her gently down and pulled the covers around her.

As he turned to head back to the loveseat Celeste caught his hand in her own. "Stay," she said groggily with her eyes barely open.

"Are you sure?" Finnick questioned.

Celeste only nodded then rolled onto her side as she pulled the covers closer.

Finnick walked to the other side and climbed in but lay there on his back with his head resting in his hands. He was still trying to figure out what he thought about this girl who had saved his life so many years ago and whom he had only just met. Finally he succumbed to sleep.

Celeste was the one to wake up later and lay in the covers trying to remember for sure how she had gotten to bed in the first place. The last thing she recalled she had been sitting on the loveseat with Finnick. She turned over as she felt movement next to her. She found Finnick's bare chest next to her. She frantically tried to think of what had happened before she fell asleep. They surely hadn't done anything had they? She was brought back to the present when felt Finnick move and heard him mumble in his sleep.

She opened her eyes again and looked at him to find a concerned expression on his face though he seemed to still be asleep. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists many times. "No, please," he murmured. "Don't hurt Annie, please. I'll do whatever you want." He began to wrestle in his sleep even more.

Celeste became more concerned as tears ran down his checks and his face contorted in as if in great pain. "No, she can't. She's very frail. She won't be able to take it."

Celeste sat up and reached over to place a hand on his arm. "Finnick, wake up," she said and shook his arm a bit. He did not wake up but only became very still. "Finnick open your eyes. It's only a dream.

Finally after some vigorous shakes Finnick's eyes opened. He took in gasping breaths and sat up, nearly hitting heads with Celeste. Luckily she leaned back just in time. She watched him silently. It seemed as if he didn't know she was there. He clutched at the sheets at his side and took several deep breaths. Sweat trickled down his face and chest.

Celeste didn't know what to say or do so she reached down and tentatively took hold of his hand that was still gripping the sheet tightly. He looked at her with confusion as if he were not really sure she was actually there. She massaged his hand to loosen the death hold he had on the sheet. "It was only a dream," she said soothingly.

Slowly his grip on the sheet loosened, but his body was trembling. Both hands reached up to grip his copper hair that was now matted with sweat. "No, that's the problem. It's not just a dream; it's my life." He rocked back and forth squeezing his eyes shut as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks. "Sleeping with women night after night. Do you know how dirty it makes me feel?" He slowly opened his eyes and turned to face her as if to make sure she was not just part of his nightmare.

"Can't you just tell them no," she asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head sadly. "The capitol will never let me quit. And if I refused they'd hurt Annie."

Celeste looked at him with sympathy tears welling up in her own eyes. "I'm sorry, Finnick," she whispered and leaned over to wrap her arms around him. She easily pulled him over to her so that his head rested on her shoulder. She could hear his almost silent sobs and felt a tear fall on her neck every now and then but she didn't move. In her arms was not the arrogant man that came in the door but a broken boy who had had to endure so much at a young age.

Even after his breath became even Finnick still rested his head on Celeste's shoulder. He felt comfort with her closeness and that was something he had not felt when in the arms of other capitol women.

After a while he slowly raised his head and she loosened her arms so he could sit up. "Are you okay?" she whispered. He weakly nodded. Celeste wiped away the last tear that lingered on his check.

Without any questions Celeste lay back down. Finnick followed suit. Then he looked over and hesitantly moved his still shaky hand to entwine his fingers in her hand that rested near by. He felt her squeeze reassuringly ever so lightly before he closed his eyes to try to sleep for another few hours.

When Finnick woke the next morning he breathed in deeply. The most wonderful aromas filled the air. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the coffee table filled with trays, which must be where the smells were coming from.

He glanced about the room, but something was wrong. He suddenly realized that Celeste was not around. He looked toward the bathroom but the door was wide open. For a moment he was worried she had up and left like he did most of the time. She had said she never intended to sleep with him. Maybe she still looked down on him for what he did. His shoulders slumped a bit as he thought of the bond he thought they had formed.

"Celeste?" he weakly called his voice still groggy from sleep. Had she really left without a goodbye? He slowly crawled out of bed and looked around. "Celeste?" he said again as he noticed the doors to the balcony were open.

When he got to the door he felt a wave of relief as he saw the familiar brown hair and purple robe. Celeste turned to Finnick and smiled. "Good morning." Then she turned back to look over the balcony. "I love the early mornings, because it is quiet. The only noise is the Avox workers. Sometimes you can even hear a bird or two."

Finnick joined her at the railing. He had never really stopped to enjoy the morning. Usually he was hurrying to leave.

Soon the smells of breakfast became too hard to resist. Plus Celeste heard Finnick's stomach growl. She turned to him with a mug in her hands. "I've been waiting on you for breakfast but couldn't resist the hot chocolate." She padded over to the coffee table with him following. She breathed in the delicious smells. "Let's eat, unless you want to shower first."

"No, breakfast sounds great."

They sat on either side of the coffee table and began to pull the lids off the trays. Under the lids was every breakfast food imaginable. "Wow, this is a lot of food. Father must have preordered it."

Soon they were both digging in. They ate in silence for a while when Celeste finally spoke. "Finnick, can I ask you a question?"

Finnick looked up to find Celeste with a serious look in her violet eyes. "Sure. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. I was just thinking of last night…when you had your nightmare." Finnick watched her trying to recall what had happened, as she seemed a little leery to speak. "Last night you mentioned Annie. Who is she?"

"Someone very special to me,"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she lives in district 4. Why?"

"You just seemed very concerned for her. That's all."

Finnick looked down at his food for a bit and then looked back at Celeste. "She is very…fragile and can't handle situations like I can."

"You must love her a lot if you are willing to do whatever the capitol tells you."

Thinking of Annie made Finnick's eyes twinkle and a small smile form. "Yes, she is all I have." Celeste smiled too.

They finished their meal with light small talk. Finnick glanced up at the clock. "I should probably get back to the training center. My tributes may be wondering where I am." He pulled on his shirt and brushed his teeth.

Celeste walked him to the door. When he turned to say goodbye she put her hand on his cheek. "I am glad I got to know the real Finnick Odair, not the arrogant man that so many of the capitol women find so intriguing."

"Me too, but don't tell anyone," he winked, "I don't want to ruin my reputation." Finnick stood tall with his chest pushed out and his hands on his hips.

Celeste laughed but then looked down at the mug still in her hand. "However I am still not sure what I will tell my father."

"Just tell him you don't kiss and tell."

She only shook her head, "But we didn't kiss."

"Well, then," he said as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. Celeste closed her eyes and leaned in. The kiss lasted longer than Finnick intended. He pulled away and smiled a genuine smile then winked. "I truly hope to see you again."

"Me too," Celeste whispered as she leaned against the doorframe.

Finnick turned and walked down the hall. He would never forget this capitol woman.

**I would love to hear what you think. I will write more for this story but I need to finish my other one as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Later

Celeste stood at the top of the large staircase that led down to the main floor of the capitol ballroom. Her light blue dress fit perfectly hugging her small waist then flared out to lightly brush the floor. Her hair was pulled up in a clip with small brown curls cascading over it. Her gloved hand lightly gripped the elbow of the handsome man standing next to her. Matthew, her loving husband of five months, turned to smile at her. She looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Are you ready to descend into the chaos of the night, my darling."

"If we must," she breathed in deeply and returned his smile. She reached up to straighten his light blue tie that matched her own dress.

"You dress me well," he commented as he pulled at the cuffs of his well-pressed black tux.

"It's easy to do with a man as handsome as you," her eyes twinkled as she reached up to give him a small kiss.

As he turned to face the stairs he offered her his arm. She took it with one hand and used the other to lift the bottom of her dress to make it easier to navigate the stairs. A few heads turned as they made their way down the long stairs. The dance floor was already full of capitol people enjoying the music.

Celeste glanced around looking to see if she could spot anyone she knew. Her eyes fell on the game maker and other important men standing at the end of one of the food tables. She remembered when she was four and had come to her first victor's ball with her father. She had held onto his hand and waited patiently as he talked to his colleagues. Then he had helped her get a piece of delicious chocolate cake. After she had eaten he danced with her for a few songs.

Matthew calling her name brought her out of her memories. "Celeste, I'm going to talk to Caleb. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay," she said letting go of his arm. Her hand fell to her side as her eyes moved from group to group.

Out of the corner her eye she caught a flurry of pink feathers headed in her direction. Soon she was engulfed in them as she felt arms embracing her.

"Celeste, dear, I was hoping to find you," came the enthusiastic squeal of her next-door neighbor. Missy had bright red curls sticking out every which way around her face. Her neon pink dress hung dangerously low off one shoulder. Her volumous lips matched her dress perfectly. "I love your outfit. Who is your designer?"

"I don't know. I bought it from a little shop near Matthew's office."

"Well, you simply have to take me there."

"Sure," Celeste smiled as she thought of how appalled Missy would be if she knew her dress had come from the last season closeout section. She only half listened as Missy divulged into great detail of who was wearing what this year.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Missy shrieked in her ear. She turned to glare at her but Missy did not notice as she was pointing to a rather large crowd of women and was practically cutting off the circulation in Celeste's arm. "What are you so excited about?"

"It's him! It's him!" she squealed.

"Who?"

"Finnick Odair," Missy crooned with a dreamy glaze in her eyes. She loosened her grip on Celeste's arm and hurried over to join the group of swooning capitol women.

Celeste stood on her tiptoes catching a glimpse of the signature copper hair. She shook her head at the silliness of all those girls. She was hoping to talk to Finnick again after their one night together but she had no intention of getting in the middle of that tornado of feathers, sequins, and lace.

She decided to wait for a better opportunity as she walked over to an empty table and sat down. She watched as an avox girl slowly circulated among the tables. She came by and offered her a drink. "Thank you," she said as she took it gladly with a polite smile.

Soon Matthew came to the table. "Would you like to dance?" he said as he extended his hand. She smiled as she took his hand and followed him to an empty space on the dance floor. She put her hands loosely around his neck and leaned against his shoulder as they slowly swayed to the music.

When the song ended she lifted her head and everyone clapped. The next song was much more upbeat. She enjoyed twirling around the dance floor. She always felt graceful when Matthew was guiding her.

After a few more songs they left the dance floor and headed over to the food tables. There were so many tantalizing choices. Celeste made sure to pick things that Matthew didn't since they usually tried each other's food.

"Try some of the chocolate mousse. It's to die for," said a familiar voice behind her. She turned her head and smiled as Finnick smiled back at her. He was standing there with a plate half filled.

"Ooh, that does look good. So, where is your mob?"

"I think I lost them when I went to the restroom and came out the other door."

"Very sneaky."

"Well, you have to be when you have crazy fans."

As they got to the end of the table Celeste asked, "Are you sitting with anyone?"

"No, I'm not. Is that an invitation?"

"Yes." She motioned with her head and Finnick followed her to their table. She set down her plate as Matthew pulled out her chair. "Finnick, this is my husband Matthew. Matthew, this is Finnick."

"Nice to meet you," replied Matthew as they shook hands. The three chatted as they ate.

"Would you care to dance, if Matthew doesn't mind?" Finnick looked at Celeste and then at Matthew.

"Go ahead," said Matthew waving a hand toward the dance floor. Celeste stood and took Finnick's hand. He led her to a space that was not too crowded.

"So, how is the married life?"

"Wonderful. How have you been? I didn't expect to see you here at the victor's ball."

"Well, I was in town and President Snow thought it would be good if I made an appearance."

"Are you here with anyone in particular or just here to drum up business?"

"Actually I am here with someone but it is a little of both. I came with Agatha Burcanshire, but she knows I have to make the rounds," Finnick said as he spun her.

"Isn't Agatha married?"

"I'm not really sure. She has a pretty big diamond ring, but then again she wears quite a few rings. To tell you the truth, I've learned not to ask. Snow sets up my appointments and I figure it's really not my business."

Celeste nodded. "It's probably best not to pry."

Finnick's eyebrows suddenly knit together, "Does Matthew know about our night together?"

"Yes, he actually knew about it before it happened. He wasn't happy about it, but he trusts me. Plus I told him about it later that day when we met for lunch."

Celeste glanced away from Finnick and over his shoulder and became aware that the dance floor had gotten much more crowded. She was certain some to the women were leading the men so they could get closer to Finnick. "I think we have eaves droppers," she whispered.

"Well, let's give them something to talk about," Finnick smiled slyly.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just follow my lead." At the end of the song Finnick dipped Celeste. As he brought her back up he whispered, "I hope Matthew won't mind," then he kissed her gently on the lips.

Celeste opened her eyes wide and felt her cheeks blush. She heard many gasps from the crowd. "I'm pretty sure that did it."

Soon a rather large woman with a very tight green lacey dress came pushing her way through the chattering crowd. "Finnick darling, I've been looking all over for you," said the woman as she brushed her hand with long red fingernails down his cheek.

"Well, here I am," he answered nonchalantly.

"Come on then. I need to show you off," she said as she gave Celeste the stink eye and reached down to take his hand.

"I'll see you later," called Celeste as the woman drug Finnick off in the direction of a rather large crowd of women.

"Save me a dance," Finnick called back over his shoulder as he was swallowed up by the mob.

As she watched Celeste shook her head slowly. She thought it was disgusting and a little sad that Finnick was merely a trophy to show off to many capitol women. _They will never know the real him_ she thought as she headed off to look for someone she might know.

She found Missy and some other ladies that lived in their neighborhood. She joined the group but mostly listened as they talked about frivolous things and complained about how horrible their lives were: not getting the right colored hat or having to pick only five pairs of shoes to buy.

Matthew came and touched her elbow gently. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Celeste replied turning to say goodbye to the women she was standing with. She was a little relieved to leave as she thought the conversation a little dull.

As she turned to take Matthew's arm she gasped softly, "Oh, I forgot. Finnick asked if I would dance with him once more before I left. Do you mind, dear?"

"No, I think I can survive a little longer," Matthew replied with wink and a sly smile. "I'll get a drink and find a table to sit at. Come find me when you're finished."

"Thank you," Celeste replied reaching up to give him a little pat on the cheek. She then went off in search of Finnick. He should not be that hard to find. Just look for a large group of love struck women and follow their gaze. She wandered around for a while but could not find him anywhere.

She was beginning to think he might have already left when she caught sight of Agatha. She was sitting at a table surrounded by men. Celeste quickly headed over to her. If anyone would know where Finnick was it would probably be his "date". Celeste lightly tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Can I talk to Agatha for just a second?" All the men nodded politely. Agatha turned to stare at her coldly. "I don't mean to interrupt but do you know where Finnick might be? I told Finnick I would dance with him again before I left."

"Not really. Last time I saw him he was staggering out the door to the garden. I think he may have had a little too much to drink, if you ask me."

"Thank you," called back Celeste as she headed for the door. She felt a rush of cool air as she pushed open the door. She glanced this way and that to see if she could catch sight of anyone. Over in the shadow of a tree she could see someone sitting on a bench facing away from the door.

As she got closer she recognized the coppery hair fluttering in the light breeze. "Finnick?" she spoke softly as she walked around the bench. His head rose slowly as a small smile formed, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that something was wrong. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, but I'll be fine. My stomach is probably just not used to all that rich food yet."

She sat down next to him smoothing out her skirt over her legs. Just as she glanced over at him he winced in pain and gripped his stomach tighter. "Do you want me to get you some ginger ale? Matthew can call you a cab. Maybe you should go back to your room."

"No, I can't leave. Snow wouldn't like that, plus I have an engagement for after the ball, but some ginger ale would be nice though."

She patted his knee as she stood. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Finnick just nodded still holding his stomach. Celeste hurried inside and over to the drink table where she inquired about ginger ale or something similar. She was handed a glass of clear bubbly liquid. She thanked the Avox and headed back to the garden.

When she opened the door she turned toward where Finnick was seated. He was now hunched over with both hands wrapped around his sides. She hurried over and knelt in front of him.

"Here," she said holding the glass out to him. She could see the beads of sweat on his forehead as he lifted his head and opened his eyes. Most of the color was gone from his cheeks. It seemed to take him a bit to focus as he reached out a very shaky hand toward the glass. "Maybe I better hold it," she cautioned, with concern in her voice. She carefully tilted it to his lips as he took a few small swallows. "You don't look well. I think it may be more than just rich food."

She set the glass down and took off one of her gloves, then rested the back of her hand on his forehead. His eyes closed as he leaned forward against her touch. "Finnick, you're burning up," she just got out as his whole body began to sway toward her. She quickly moved both of her hands to support his shoulders and pushed him back until he was sitting up.

While holding him up with one arm she used her other hand to lift his chin. "Finnick, can you hear me? Open your eyes." His eyelashes fluttered slightly but his eyes would not open.

His head sagged back down as her hand went back to his shoulder as she carefully guided his body to lie down on the bench. "I'm going to get Matthew," she said even though she wasn't sure he heard her.

Celeste then reached down to take hold of her dress and took off at a slight jog toward the door. When she entered the room she quickly glanced from table to table until she spotted Matthew chatting with some other men. She hurried over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

At her sudden touch he turned around. "Celeste, what's wrong?" his voice was concerned as he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. "What happened?" he said standing to his feet.

"It's Finnick," she said reaching down to take his hand. He let her lead him through the crowd that was watching them and out the door to the garden. "Something is wrong," she choked out as they hurried across the lawn to where Finnick still slumped motionless on the bench.

Matthew knelt next to Finnick as Celeste covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold back small sobs. He carefully removed Finnick's bowtie and undid a first few buttons of his shirt hoping a little air would help.

When he still got no response he put his fingers to Finnick's throat and could detect a weak pulse. He could see Finnick was breathing. He turned to Celeste when he heard a quiet sob escape her mouth. He gave her a sympathetic look. "Celeste, sweetheart, crying is not going to help him. Why don't you go on ahead to get us a cab."

She watched him lean over and carefully lift Finnick's body up off the bench. It was a good thing Matthew worked construction or he may not have been able to lift Finnick as they looked to be about the same size. Celeste hurried on ahead to call for a cab.

By the time Matthew got to the street in front of the great hall Celeste was waiting with the door already open. "Here, you get in then rest his head on your lap." Celeste nodded and climbed in. Matthew maneuvered Finnick inside then hurried to the front seat. "To the hospital as fast as possible," he told the taxi driver. It was only a short distance but traffic was busy.

Once there, Matthew paid the driver then lifted Finnick gingerly out of the cab. Celeste slid out and held the hospital door for Matthew. Then she hurried over to the front desk. "We need help right now! Our friend is unconscious and we are not sure what is wrong."

The nurse glanced up at Matthew holding a limp Finnick in his arms. "This way." She said heading to a room. Once Finnick was on the bed the nurse called for a doctor.

When the doctor arrived Celeste explained to him about the pain Finnick had been complaining about. "It sounds like food poisoning to me. We will have to run some tests to be sure." The doctor wrote some things down then spoke, "You will have to wait in the waiting room. We will let you know as soon as you can come back in."

Matthew led a very reluctant Celeste out of the room and down to one of the couches in the waiting area. He sat down and found a newspaper to read. Celeste sat next to him and linked her arm though one of his while resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you think Finnick will be alright?" she asked quietly.

Matthew looked from the paper to the eyes of his worried wife. Then he sighed as he folded the paper and set it down on the coffee table in front of them. He then moved his arm around Celeste and pulled her close. "I think the doctors will take good care of him."

After twenty more minutes, a doctor came out of Finnick's room and headed in their direction. "He is still unconscious but you can go in and see him now."

Celeste quickly got up and hurried over to the room. Matthew followed behind but stopped to talk to the doctor. "Do you know what is wrong?"

"You had mentioned the stomach pains so we had his stomach pumped. We found some rather large amounts of poison. It was good that you brought him in so soon."

"Where did the poison come from?"

"We are not sure, but it was most likely in something he ate or drank. That is really all we know. Once he wakes up we may be able to tell more once we ask him some questions."

"Thank you, doctor," Matthew replied. The doctor simply nodded and headed down the hall.

Celeste looked up from Finnick's side when Matthew came in the room. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that he was poisoned."

"Poison?" Matthew nodded as Celeste turned to look Finnick who lay still and motionless. She reached up and brushed a few locks of hair out of his face.

Soon she felt Matthew's strong arms wrap around her shoulders. She could feel the tears coming as she turned to look up into Matthew's kind and loving eyes. "Why would someone want to poison him?" she said resting her head against Matthew's chest.

"Jealousy probably," he answered quietly with a shrug of his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist trying to understand. When she finally looked up at him with questioning eyes, she heard a soft chuckle escape his lips. After she still just looked at him he reached down to gently kiss her nose. "Think of what he 'does' then tell me there would not be some jealous husbands or fiancées." He poked her side on the last word then smiled as the realization came over her.

"Oooh," she said.

As she laid her head back against Matthew's chest she looked over at Finnick. He looked bad with his once tan skin so pale and the IV's coming out of his wrists. She watched his chest rise and fall. "I hope he will be okay."

"If he made it through the games, I'm sure he'll make it through this too." Matthew rested his chin on the top of Celeste's head and gently rubbed her back.

They stood in the silence for a while until Matthew guided Celeste over to a small couch in the corner. He sat down and Celeste laid her head on his lap and curled her legs up onto the couch. Both of them fell asleep to the sound of the machines whirling.

Celeste woke when the nurse came in. She sat up and watched the nurse silently check the monitors and write things down on a clipboard. When the nurse headed for the door Celeste reached out. "How is he doing?"

The nurse smiled softly. "All of his vitals are a little weak but are getting stronger. He should be fine. It was a good thing you brought him in when you did."

As the nurse walked out of the room Celeste walked over and stood by the bed. Some of the color was beginning to return to his face. Even though she knew he would be fine she still felt a few tears escape and slide down her cheeks as she thought of all the rough times he had gone through. She remembered the pain in his voice when he had confided in her that night so long ago.

She reached down and placed her hand around his hand that lay still at his side. Then she watched as his fingers slowly curled around her hand.

Her eyes slowly moved up to his face. She smiled faintly as she saw his eyes slightly open and watching her. She smiled more even as a tear ran down her cheek. He smiled back groggily. "I hope those tears aren't for me," he managed to say.

She quickly reached up and brushed the tears away with the back of her hand as she tightened her hold on his hand. His face went serious. "Trust me. I'm not worth crying over," he said with deep and labored breaths.

"You're worth it to me," she barely whispered.

"But we hardly know each other."

"You're still a friend, and friends matter to each other."

He smiled a little then closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He squeezed her hand and opened his eyes. "Are you staying the night?"

"If you want us to." Finnick followed Celeste's gaze as she glanced over at Matthew who was sleeping soundly on the sofa.

"I'd like that."

Celeste nodded as she squeezed his hand. "Get some rest," she whispered and slowly let go of his hand. Finnick closed his eyes and drifted back into the haze of sleep.

Finnick woke to a sudden pain in his arm. He opened his eyes to see a stern nurse standing there firmly gripping his arm. She looked at him once out of the corner of her eye and then with no warning yanked the IV from his arm.

When he jerked his arm she simple said, "The doctor said you don't need that anymore." She then walked out of the room after grabbing the clipboard on the nightstand.

Finnick slowly sat up and when he found he was not lightheaded he slide his legs over the edge of the bed. He looked over to the empty couch and wondered if he had only imagined Celeste being here last night. He sat on the bed wondering what to do next when he heard a familiar voice in the hall.

In came Celeste with a steaming mug in her hand followed by Matthew. The words Celeste was saying stopped short as she saw him. "Finnick, how are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly not too bad."

Just then a doctor came in and they all looked at him. "Mr. Odair, we got your test results. You ingested some poison but because of these people's fast response the poison should be completely out of your system within a day. I contacted President Snow and there will be a car to pick you up soon. I suggested that you get a full day's rest before you continue your 'job' or whatever the President has for you."

"Thank you." The doctor nodded then exited the room. A nurse brought in some clothes and laid them on the bed without a word.

"I guess we better let you get dressed. I don't think you want to wear that gown out."

Finnick looked down for the first time realizing he had on nothing but a blue hospital gown. "Yeah, I don't think that would impress the ladies." All three chuckled as Matthew guided Celeste out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Minutes later Finnick opened the door. He carried his tux over his arm and headed over to where Celeste and Matthew stood by the windows looking out the hospital. Celeste turned and hurried over to him reaching up to give him a hug. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Me too," he said while hugging her with his free arm. Then he reached out his arm to Matthew. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. I'm glad we could help."

Just then the all too familiar limo with the capitol symbol on it pulled up. "Until next time," Finnick said shaking Matthew's hand again. He pulled Celeste into a hug once more. "Thanks for caring," he whispered in her ear and then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. He waved to them once more as he climbed into the limo and the driver shut the door.

Finnick watched longingly as the limo pulled away from the hospital. He wondered when he would next see the only capitol woman he would truly call a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Finnick and Johanna walked out the door of the training center. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Sure. Celeste won't mind if you come as long as you act nice."

"That's just it. You know I don't play well with other children."

"Trust me. You'll like Celeste."

"I'm sure I won't, but I'll do about anything to get away from there for a while."

"I thought you might feel that way."

"No. I'm serious Finnick. Have you seen my male tribute this year?"

"I don't know. We just started training today. What's wrong with him?"

"He is the biggest loser I have ever met, and trust me I've met plenty of them."

"Johanna, he can't be that bad."

"He is. He's sixteen, but he whines like he's four. That kid just won't stop." Finnick glanced at Johanna with a get serious look. "No, I mean it. I may just kill him myself before he even gets to the arena." Johanna continued to complain about her tribute all the way down the street.

"Here it is."

"Here's what?"

"The restaurant."

"I thought you said we had six blocks to walk."

"We did, and you complained the _whole_ way."

"Oh…So where is this Celeste?" Finnick looked around for a bit before waving and smiling. Johanna followed his line of vision. "Oh no. No, no, no. I am not eating with cat people."

"What?" Finnick gave her a strange look.

"I am not eating with those people," insisted Johanna. Finnick began to chuckle as he looked back at the people he had been waving at. The woman had purple pointy cat ears and whiskers while the man had orange cat ears and orange stripes tattooed on his forehead and across his cheeks. "I refuse to eat with animals that lick their butts," Johanna said as she gave the people the snake eye.

"Neither of those people are Celeste but you don't have to be so rude. I'm just being friendly."

"I don't have to be friendly. I don't have to worry about who my next 'client' might be." Finnick gave her a dirty look. "But hey, you may like that type. She can give you a tongue bath." Johanna reached up and licked Finnick's cheek.

"Ha, ha, very funny." They walked a few more steps.

"Oo look at that woman. She could tie you up with her hair while she made love to you."

"I don't think so," he replied dryly.

"Or look at that guy with the snake tongue. He looks like he's the type that might do it with a guy." Finnick just huffed. "Or her. Yikes! Those lips would leave quite the hicky."

Before Johanna could make a comment about any other people Finnick shoved her. "Knock it off, Johanna." She nearly tripped off the end of the sidewalk. She was just about ready make another snide remark when she glanced up and saw both the hurt and anger in Finnick's eyes. He stood there glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. She realized then that she had crossed a line. She hung her head and dug her hands in her pockets while staring down at the sidewalk.

After a few minutes she looked up. The anger was gone but the hurt was still obvious. She looked back down at her feet and kicked at a weed in the sidewalk. "Look. You know things just come spewing out of my mouth sometimes." She looked up. Finnick's expression had not changed much. "I'm sorry, Finn. I shouldn't have said those things," her voice sounded small.

When she looked up again Finnick's eyes had softened. He didn't say anything but simply nodded for her to follow. He then turned and walked past the front entrance to the other side of the restaurant where there were more tables.

He easily spotted Matthew and Celeste seated at a table. Celeste saw him and waved. Finnick looked back to find Johanna trailing a few steps behind. "That's them. Please try to be on your best behavior." Johanna shook her head and followed Finnick to the table.

Both Celeste and Matthew got up from the table. "It's good to see you again," Celeste said as she gave him a hug. Matthew shook his hand.

Finnick stepped to the side so they could see Johanna behind him. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend. This is Johanna Mason. She's a mentor from district 7."

"Hello, Johanna. Nice to meet you," Celeste smiled warmly. "I'm Celeste and this is my husband Matthew."

"Hello, Johanna," Matthew smiled and put out his hand for Johanna to shake.

"Hi," Johanna replied quietly.

As Celeste was turning to sit back down Finnick let out a low whistle. "What?" Johanna looked at him. He was looking at Celeste.

"Are you pregnant?"

Celeste put her hand on her belly absentmindedly. "Yes," she said a large smile forming on her face. "I'm about four months along."

"Well, congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you," they both said at once.

All four sat down to look at the menus. Matthew reached over and took Celeste's hand. "Feel free to order what ever you like," said Matthew. It was hard to decide but they all finally made their choice.

After the waitress took their order and brought their drinks they talked about the games. Finnick and Johanna each told about their tributes.

Soon the food came. "Johanna, what district are you from again?" Matthew asked.

"Seven. It's mostly forest."

"That's right. I've been to your district once."

"Really? Why?"

"I work for a construction company and we needed wood. I went to pick out what would be best."

"Oh. We do send a lot of wood to the capitol."

"The cedars are my favorite with the red coloring and the sweet smell."

"I do miss the smell of trees when I come here for the games."

"Matthew bought me a cedar chest when he was there."

Soon the food arrived and it was mostly quiet. Celeste noticed Johanna watching her as she reached over and took a piece of Matthew's steak. "We share all the time. Would anyone like to try a piece of my chicken?"

Matthew took a bite and then Finnick shrugged and took a small bite. "Not bad, but the crab is pretty good. It's not quite as good as the fresh crab we get in district 4 though."

"It probably did come from 4," Matthew guessed.

"Maybe, but it's still better when you get it fresh out of the ocean."

"I'll remember that if I'm ever in district 4 on business."

"If you're ever in 4 I'll cook you the best crab you ever had."

"I would be glad to take you up on that offer."

When they were done the waitress asked if anyone wanted dessert. "They have the best cheese cake," Celeste said to Finnick and Johanna. "I'll have the chocolate with raspberry sauce."

"I'll have the strawberry," added Matthew.

"Why not. I'll try the caramel and fudge," replied Finnick.

"Sure, I'll have the white chocolate with cherry," chimed in Johanna.

When the waitress walked away Johanna scooted her chair back and placed her feet on the edge of the table. Celeste looked at her with displeasure but did not say anything. Matthew watched her wearily then finally stated, "Would you mind not putting your feet on the table?"

"Yes, I would mind," Johanna remarked snidely.

"Johanna," Finnick hit her arm and glared at her.

"Fine," she huffed and swung her feet off the table. No one spoke and quietly started eating their cheesecake when it arrived. There was a little small talk but the rest of the meal was pretty quiet.

"Well, I need to get back to work. Nice seeing you again, Finnick," Matthew smiled at him then nodded to Johanna, "Johanna." She smiled brusquely. "You have the card right?" Matthew said leaning over to kiss Celeste on the cheek.

"Yes. See you at home."

"Yeah, I better get going too. My tributes may need me," Johanna stood up and she rolled her eyes as she thought of the male tribute waiting for her back at the training center. "Thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome. It was nice meeting you," Celleste called as Johanna stalked off waving her hand over her shoulder.

When Johanna was out of earshot Finnick turned to look at Celeste. "Sorry about Johanna. She's a little rough around the edges."

"It's no big deal," she shook her head a little.

"I hope Matthew wasn't too bothered."

"Oh, don't worry. He'll get over it. He works with a bunch of construction guys. They can be pretty crass."

There was a bit of silence. "So what are your plans for the afternoon?"

"Go home, probably read a book. Why, did you have something in mind?"

"Well, I thought we could take a little stroll. You know, walk off lunch."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but don't you need to get back to the training center?"

"No, my tributes are fine. I think that was Johanna's excuse because she could feel the tension in the air."

They waited for the waitress to bring the check. After it was paid for, Finnick offered Celeste his arm, which she accepted. They strolled down the street and past many stores.

When they passed an Avox selling flowers Finnick picked out a beautiful pink rose. He handed the girl some money. When she tried to give him the change, he smiled warmly, "No, you keep it." She smiled back and handed him a small daisy in return.

"Here. Every girl deserves flowers," he said handing them to Celeste.

"Thank you," Celeste said as she smelled the sweet fragrance. She stopped short and when Finnick looked at her she had a playful twinkle in her eyes. "What would Annie say if she knew you were giving flowers to another girl."

"I don't know, but how will Matthew feel when he knows you accepted them from a such handsome man like me," Finnick replied with a chuckle.

"Quite sure of yourself, aren't you."

"Who wouldn't be if they had the women of the capitol falling at their feet?" Finnick wiggled his eyebrows as he smiled down at her. They walked along until they came to the training center. "Well, I guess this is my stop."

"I guess it is. Thank you for a lovely afternoon,"

"No, thank you." Finnick reached down and pressed her hand to his lips. "Until next time," he said with a slight bow.

"Good bye, Finnick. Take care of yourself, and try not to break too many hearts," she smiled as she curtsied.

Then Celeste stood and watched as Finnick pushed through the doors. He turned to wave one more time as he waited for the elevator that would take him to his room where he was sure to find his next assignment waiting for him. If only all his "jobs" were this enjoyable.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. The next one will be longer. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Four Months Later

Finnick stood next to the stove with a spatula in his hand. He had just flipped the grilled cheese sandwiches that he was making. Annie perched on the chair next to the table. Finnick jumped a bit when he heard a knock at the door. Who would be visiting? "I'll see who it is," he said looking at a stiffened Annie. "Don't worry. Maybe someone just needs to borrow an egg or something."

He set down the spatula on the counter and walked to the door. He opened the door and looked outside to find a find a smiling face. "Celeste, what are you doing here?" he said as he pulled her into a hug. He stepped back looking into those bright violet eyes.

Celeste smiled, "I came to visit you, silly."

"I mean what are you doing in district 4."

"I'm here with Matthew."

"Matthew's here. I didn't see him." Finnick opens the door and pokes his head out to look around an empty yard. When he closes the door, he looks at Celeste.

"Matthew is not _with me_ with me, but he is here in district 4."

"What are you both doing here? We don't get many tourists from the capitol."

"Matthew's here to help rebuild the justice building that was damaged in the hurricane. Snow wants it fixed up before the reaping. And I decided to tag along to see you."

Just then a small voice came from behind Finnick, "Finnick, who is she?" A young woman with long, slightly unruly hair and big green eyes peered around the corner.

"Annie," Finnick said gently holding out his hand, "I'm sorry." Annie came to his side and took his hand in both of hers. "Annie, this is the girl I was telling you about that I met in the capitol." Annie looked Celeste up and down still not sure of who she was. "Celeste, this is Annie," Finnick reached over and kissed Annie gently on the cheek. Annie smiled softly but still did not take her eyes off Celeste.

Suddenly Annie's eyes grew larger as did her smile as she squeezed Finnick's hand. "Finnick, look. She's going to have a baby."

"Yes, she is."

"I want to have a baby, Finnick."

Finnick turned to look into Annie's green eyes. "Maybe some day, Annie," he said patting her hand with his free hand.

When he turned to look back at Celeste, she was wrinkling her nose slightly. "Do you smell something burning?"

Finnick sniffed the air and looked around too, as he could now smell it. "Oh no, the sandwiches. I'll be back in just a sec." Finnick let go of Annie's hand and turned on his heels as he hurried back into the kitchen. Smoke was rising from the now charred sandwiches. He dumped them into the trash while shaking his head. Oh well. He would just have to make more. He should probably see if Celeste wanted one.

He crossed the kitchen and was just ready to walk around the corner when he heard Annie's soft voice. "Hello, baby. How are you, sweet baby?" he could hear her cooing.

As he turned the corner he saw Annie down on her knees with her hands pressed against Celeste's belly and her head pushed up to it. Her face shone as she talked to the baby and moved her hands around.

"Annie, honey," Finnick said stepping toward her, "Celeste probably doesn't want you touching her belly." He squatted down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Annie looked at him as if not understanding what he was saying as she continued rubbing her hands on Celeste's belly. He looked up at Celeste who was smiling down at Annie. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Celeste whispered as she smiled kindly.

Without warning Annie grabbed Finnick's hand and held it to Celeste's belly. Finnick eyes shot open. "Can you feel it?" Annie whispered as she moved both their hands around. "Did you feel it?" She said looking at Finnick with eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Annie. I feel it," he said standing back up.

"It's the baby moving," Annie smiled even more. Finnick nodded as he gently pulled his hand back.

Celeste reached down to put her hand on Annie's other hand. Annie quickly jerked her hand back and looked at Celeste with frightened eyes. Celeste laid her hand on her own belly while smiling tenderly and speaking softly, "The baby is a girl, Annie."

Annie tentatively placed her hand next to Celeste's as the smile returned to her face. "When can we see her?"

"She's not due for another month."

Suddenly Annie looked up at Finnick with a quizzical look, "Can Celeste stay for lunch?"

"If she wants," he smiled down at her.

"Will you stay for lunch?" Annie turned her gaze to Celeste.

"I would love to, Annie." Annie stood up and took Celeste's hand and began to lead her into the kitchen. Celeste looked back at Finnick as she allowed Annie to pull her along. Finnick just smiled and shrugged as he motioned toward the kitchen.

Finnick started making the sandwiches as Annie and Celeste sat at the table. "So how did you meet Finnick?" asked Annie. Finnick cringed slightly waiting to hear Celeste's response. He had never told Annie what he _did_ in the capitol.

"My dad heard about Finnick and he brought us together."

"Oh, how nice. I've been to the capitol twice. It was too crowded and scary," Annie commented. "Do you like district 4?"

"I have not gotten to see much of it yet. I was hoping you and Finnick would give me a tour."

Finnick came to the table with the sandwiches, apples, and a pitcher of lemonade. "Annie usually spends the afternoon with Mags, but I would be glad to show you around."

Annie took an apple and bit into it. "Mags is teaching me to knit." She took another bite. "Oh, maybe I can make your baby a blanket," she looked at Celeste with wide eyes.

Celeste smiles back at her, "I would love that, Annie."

They continued to talk as they ate. When they were finished they walked over to Mags' house to drop off Annie. "Mags, this is Celeste. She's the one I told you about from the capitol."

"Nice to meet you. Have Finnick show you his ocean. Very nice at sunset."

Finnick promised to let Mags meet Matthew also, before they set off down the road that led out of the victor's village. Celeste held onto Finnick's arm so she could look about as he guided her along. Finnick showed her the docks where the houseboat he had grown up on was. Another family now owned the boat since Finnick had his house in victor's village. He had given it to them when their boat had sunk in a storm. As they walked along they passed many people. From time to time Finnick would stop to introduce her.

Suddenly Finnick felt Celeste squeeze his arm. He smiled slyly. "If you wanted to feel my bicep you could have just asked." As he turned to look at Celeste his face turned serious. She was doubled over clutching her belly with her other hand. "Celeste, what's wrong?" he said worried. She held up a finger, but stayed that way for a while.

Finally she lifted her head and let go of her belly. "I'm fine," she said taking a few deep breaths.

"That did not look fine to me." The concern in his eyes was obvious.

"The doctor says it's just false labor and that it is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled, "Yes, let's go. You have lots to show me."

He looked at her questioningly, but turned to go on when she took his hand and started pulling him in the direction they had been heading. He took her to the market where you could buy almost any thing. Finnick ducked away to look at something. Celeste was about to buy some shells when Finnick stopped her. "We can find better ones of the beach, but I have something for you," he said holding up a bag.

"What is it?" Celeste asked reaching for it.

"Wait till we get out of here." They picked up some bottles of juice and continued walking. Finnick bought a blanket from the weaver.

"What's it for?"

"Her blankets are perfect for sitting on the beach. Let's go." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye as he left the change on the table when the little old woman was helping another customer. "She hates it when I leave without my change, but she has three grandkids to raise."

He took Celeste's hand and led her down the street and then turned to pass between two buildings. When they came out the other side Celeste gasped while putting her hand to her mouth. "Oh, Finnick, it's more beautiful then I had imagined." Finnick didn't speak but simply squeezed her hand and smiled as he looked out over the big blue ocean.

"This is the best part of district 4, besides me of course," he said with a chuckle as he walked out onto the sand. He laid out the blanket and sat down. Celeste just stood next to the blanket and watched the waves roll in. Finnick smiled as he watched her eyes seem to widen and shrink with the waves.

After a bit he finally asked, "Don't you want to sit on the blanket?"

Celeste shook her head as if to clear it then looked down at Finnick. "Actually I'd rather walk some more. I've always dreamed of feeling the sand and water on my feet."

Finnick jumped to his feet. "It just so happens that I can make all your dreams come true. Well, this one at least." He kicked off his shoes near the blanket and waited for Celeste to do the same then headed down to the water's edge.

The water was cool but felt good. Finnick laughed as Celeste pushed her dress flat over her belly in an attempt to see her feet as she wiggled her toes down into the sand.

Then they walked along the beach. Finnick bent down to pick something up, then held out his hand to Celeste. She held out her hand and he dropped a light purple shell into it. She rubbed her finger over the ridges of the outside and the smooth inside. "It's beautiful," she said with a smile.

"I told you we'd find them on the beach," Finnick said as he took a few more steps and picked out another shell that he placed beside the other one in her hand. This one was white with little flecks of pink.

They talked and walked as Finnick gathered more shells of different colors and shapes. "Maybe we should go back to the blanket and rest for a bit. My feet are getting sore from walking and the weight of the baby."

"Sure." They walked back and Finnick sat down. Celeste just stood there. "Aren't you going to sit? It was your idea to come back."

Celeste placed her hands on her hips and gave Finnick her best-annoyed face. "I would love to, but one of us is eight months pregnant and has a hard enough time sitting down in a chair on her own much less trying to sit on the ground."

"Oh, sorry," Finnick apologized as he quickly got back up. He guided her to the front of the blanket then took her hands and carefully lowered her down on the blanket.

"Thank you," she said as she smoothed out her dress.

"No problem," he replied as he sat back down and handed her a bottle of juice.

"What kind is it?"

"Pineapple. Freshly squeezed this morning." He took a long swig, then looked over at Celeste. "Do you like it?"

"Um hum. It's very good." They sat in silence for a bit watching the boats that were sailing on the ocean. "What are they doing?"

"Probably fishing. See that guy jump off the boat?" Celeste nodded. "He's hunting clams and oysters in the reef. Soon they saw the man come up with a full bag.

"Do you mind if I take a quick dip?"

"No, go ahead."

Finnick stood and pulled off his shirt, which he laid on top his shoes. "I won't go too far, so if you need me just holler.

Finnick waded out into the water until he was about waist deep then dove in and swam as long as he could without coming to the surface. When he poked his head out to get air he turned to the beach and waved. Celeste waved back from where she sat on the blanket.

The sun felt warm on her shoulders. She watched Finnick swim then noticed a little crab skittering across the sand. She reached over the edge of the blanket and let the warm sand sift through her fingers.

A very sharp pain in her belly suddenly interrupted her wonderful day. It was much like the false labor she had experienced before but was much stronger and lasted longer. She clutched her belly and the blanket waiting for the pain to go away. Finally it did. But all too soon it started up again. She endured through the pain three more times each getting harder and sharper.

Celeste became frantic when she felt her water break. She knew that this was real labor and that the baby would be coming soon. She scanned the water and spotted Finnick floating on his back. "Finnick, I need you!" she yelled as loud as she could. She knew if he were underwater it would be hard to hear. "Finnick, help!" she tried again. This time she saw him stand up. He was chest deep. "Finnick, I think the baby is coming!" She hoped he heard her some, but at least he was swimming in her direction.

When he got shallow enough he began jogging through the water and up onto the sand. "Celeste, what did you say? I heard you calling, but couldn't tell."

"I think the baby is coming."

"Now?" She shook her head and clutched at her belly as another contraction started. "You can't have the baby here." She only managed to glare at him. "We've got to get you to Melanie. She's the local midwife. She'll know what to do."

Instead of trying to help Celeste to her feet, Finnick just reached down and carefully scooped her up in his arms. He carried her between the two buildings and down the road that led to the victor's village.

"Can't we go to the hospital?" Celeste asked now that the contraction had subsided.

"We don't really have a hospital. Don't worry though, Melanie has delivered lots of babies."

"Okay," Celeste groaned as the next contraction started.

Finnick called to Mags and Annie as they passed Mags' house, "Celeste is in labor. I'm taking her to Melanie." Annie stood up and put down her knitting. She helped Mags down the stairs and they followed slowly after Finnick.

He knocked loudly on Melanie's door. Soon a slender woman with graying hair opened the door. "What's wrong, Finnick?" she asked as she let him in.

"This is Celeste and she thinks she's having her baby." Just then Celeste let out a low moan and clutched her belly.

"Here bring her in here," Melanie motioned quickly to the room off the living room. Finnick laid Celeste on the stiff bed while Melanie got right to work getting things ready. "Put your feet up here in the stirrups," she instructed as she laid a soft green blanket over Celeste. "Good. Everything will be just fine," she smiled reassuringly to a very scared Celeste. "Is this your first?" Celeste nodded. Melanie continued to bustle around. "Finnick, go get me the black bag by the door. Then get me the towels in the closet."

Finnick was relieved to get out of the room. As he was grabbing the bag, Mags and Annie came in the door. "They're in there," he said pointing. "Here, take this with you," he handed the bag to Annie and headed down the hall to get the towels.

When he can back into the room, Mags was holding Celeste's hand while Annie was curiously watching Melanie's every move. Melanie lifted the blanket that was draped over Celeste's legs. "You will definitely be having that baby today. You're already dilated to a two." Melanie patted Celeste's knee, "You're doing just fine."

"I want Matthew," Celeste managed as she squeezed with the next contraction.

"Breathe, hoo, hoo, hoo," instructed Melanie. "Who's Matthew?" she asked looking up at Finnick.

"He's her husband."

"Do you know where he's at?"

"He's helping with the justice building."

"Go get him then. He should probably be here," Melanie said calmly.

Finnick nodded as he ducked out of the room. He raced down the street toward the justice building. People moved out of the way and stared as he ran past. When he got to the justice building it was all fenced off because of the construction. Finnick looked for a gate but could not see one. He finally decided it would be easier to just climb the fence.

Once over it he looked around to find Matthew. He might be inside he decided since Matthew was a supervisor. As he began to walk around he heard a gruff voice, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Finnick turned to see a very large muscled man with a yellow hard hat heading toward him. "Didn't you see the signs? No one's allowed in here except workers."

"But I need to find Matthew."

"No, you need to leave." The man took a few steps toward Finnick.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Finnick puffed up his chest trying to look intimidating.

"Someone that doesn't belong here."

"No, I'm Finnick Odair, victor of the 65th Hunger Games."

"I don't care. You could be President Snow, but you're still not allowed in here." The man stepped closer and grabbed Finnick by the arm.

Finnick knew if he didn't think fast the man would throw him out. "I need Matthew. Celeste is having her baby," Finnick blurted out.

"Celeste? Why didn't you say something?" The man did not let go but quickly changed directions. He headed for the building stopping only to grab a hard hat from off a box. "This is still a hard hat restricted area," he said jamming the hat on Finnick's head. He then ushered Finnick up the steps and into the building, through some half finished rooms, and into a large open area.

A man wearing a similar hard hat was bent over a table in the middle of the room. As the large man moved forward pushing Finnick in front of him he spoke, "Matthew, this man says he needs to speak to you."

The man looked up from the papers he was consulting and smiled immediately. "Finnick, what are you doing here?"

"Celeste needs you."

"Wait. Isn't Celeste with you?"

"She was but I came to get you."

Concern spread across Matthew's face. "Is she all right?"

"She will be. I think."

"You think? Where is she?"

"She's with Mags and Annie at Melanie's."

"Why is she at Melanie's, and why does she need me?"

"She's having her baby."

"But she's not due for another month."

"Well, the baby's early. She's in labor as we speak."

"Take me to her then." Matthew said with urgency.

"Okay," Finnick said turning to leave.

Matthew looked at the surprised man standing listening to their conversation. "Mike, I have to go. Celeste is having her baby." Mike just nodded. "You know what to do. I'll check in with you tomorrow."

"Okay," he said hitting him on the arm. "We'll take care of everything."

Matthew smiled and nodded back. "Thanks," he hurriedly answered and turned toward the doorway where Finnick waited for him. Both men hurried through the building and out the front gate. Matthew spoke to some men in the yard, "Celeste is having the baby. Talk to Mike if you have any questions." Finnick noticed that the men all smiled and nodded.

Soon they were running down the street toward victor's village. They jogged up the steps to Melanie's home.

When they entered the house they heard a cross between a moan and a scream coming from the side room. Finnick looked at Matthew then they both crossed the room quickly and entered the room. "Celeste," Matthew said endearingly as he hurried to her side. He took her hand in his and lightly kissed her sweaty forehead.

"It's about time you came," she said with a small smile. Matthew smiled back at her.

Finnick came to her other side. "Sorry it took so long Mike wouldn't let me in without a hard hat." Celeste shook her head and smiled a little until another contraction came. She squeezed Matthew's hand and groaned.

"Just a little more," encouraged Melanie.

"I can see the head," squealed Annie.

Celeste gave one more hard long push. There was the sound of a baby crying and a collective sigh. "Good, good, you did great. It's a girl," Melanie said placing the baby in the towel and rubbing it off. "Do you want to cut the cord?" she looked at Matthew. Matthew looked down at Celeste who was still holding his hand. She smiled and let go. Matthew crossed over to Melanie and she showed him where to cut.

Then she carefully wrapped the baby in a blanket and brought her over to lay in Celeste's arms. Matthew followed her and leaned over Celeste. "She's beautiful and so are you." Matthew kissed Celeste and then gently kissed the baby. Celeste smiled as a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

Finnick had gone to stand by Annie, Mags, and Melanie. He wrapped his arms around Annie and kissed her cheek, "Maybe we'll be a family like that someday."

Then they quietly filed out of the room to give Matthew and Celeste some privacy. "Thanks, Melanie," Finnick said as Melanie busied herself with cleaning herself up.

"It's what I enjoy. I like to see new life, rather than see death." She looked up at the past victors. They all understood.

Finnick, Annie, and Mags went to sit on the porch while Melanie went back into the room to get Celeste and the baby cleaned up. Matthew soon came out to join them on the porch. He held out a hand to Finnick, "Thank you for getting Celeste to Melanie. If I had known the baby would come this early I wouldn't have let her come with me."

"Hey, but then you would not have been there for the birth."

"True," Matthew nodded in thought.

Annie and Mags walked back to Finnick's house to make supper for everyone. When Melanie was finished cleaning things up they all headed over to Finnick's for supper. Melanie carried the baby while Matthew carried Celeste.

After supper they all sat around the living room talking. Celeste was sitting on the sofa holding a sleeping little girl with Matthew by her side. Annie and Finnick shared the loveseat, while Mags and Melanie sat in chairs.

"Do you want to hold her?" Celeste asked Finnick.

"Okay," he replied a little cautiously.

"You won't break her," Celeste said as Matthew carried the baby over and gently laid her in his arms.

"Hello, beautiful," he said smiling down at her.

"What will you name her?" Finnick asked looking up at Celeste and Matthew.

"We haven't really picked out a name yet," replied Matthew.

"I think it should be something to remind us she was born here in district 4," commented Celeste.

"You could name her after me. Finnick Jr." Finnick joked.

"I don't think so," Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Okay, how about Finna?" Celeste shook her head. "Fin? Nick? Come on you know you want to name her after me," he said as everyone laughed.

"You could name her Pearl. That was my sister's name," Mags reminisced.

"No, but much better than Finn Jr."

"How about Oceana? She was born near the ocean," Matthew suggested.

"O-ce-ana, I like it," Celeste smiled. The baby opened her eyes just a crack.

"I think she likes it too," Annie said reaching over to rub the baby's soft cheek.

"Oceana it is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Jada Ryl for giving me the suggestion of including Cinna in my story.**

Celeste walked down the sidewalk talking to the silent girl next to her. She carried a bag of groceries in one arm and had a cloth bag slung over her shoulder. Lilia, the girl walking with her, was carrying another bag of groceries.

When they were a few houses away from home, Celeste noticed someone was sitting on her front step. "Are we expecting someone, Lilia?" She looked at the other girl who shook her head and shrugged. "I did not think so either."

As they got closer, Celeste realized the visitor was definitely a man, but she was not sure who, as he had his head tucked against his arms that were around his knees. She walked up the steps cautiously until she noticed the copper hair. "Is that Finnick?" she thought to herself.

Sure enough, as Lilia and Celeste walked up the steps, Finnick lifted his head. Celeste began to smile, but her smile quickly faded when she saw the sadness in his sea-green eyes. "Lilia, can you take the groceries inside?" Lilia looked questioningly at Finnick and then back over at Celeste. "I don't know, Lilia." Celeste answered without the other saying a word. "Please put our stuff away, then go ahead with dinner. I will be in in a bit." Lilia nodded as Celeste handed her the bag of groceries and opened the door for her.

After closing the door Celeste went over to Finnick and sat down next to him, carefully nestling the bag that hung over her shoulder between her legs as she sat Indian style. When Finnick didn't look up she asked, "Is every thing all right?"

Finnick shook his head.

"Do you want to talk?"

He shook his head again slowly.

"Would you like me to leave?"

This time Finnick raised his head and looked over at her with pleading eyes without saying a word before laying it back down. Celeste sat there in silence looking at Finnick trying to think of something to say but had no idea what to say.

Finally she entwined her arm in his and laid her head lightly on his shoulder. She felt him lean into her a bit. She decided that just being there must be the comfort he was needing at this time. She lightly patted his arm with her fingers.

She almost drifted off when she felt the bag on her lap wiggle. She smiled as she gently pulled her arm free and opened the bag. Her smile grew as she tenderly pulled the little baby through the opening. "Did you have a nice nap, my sleeping beauty? Look at those beautiful blue eyes. Yes, those are your father's eyes."

Finnick lifted his head as Celeste continued to talk to the baby.

"This is our friend, Finnick. He was there when you were born. You came when momma wasn't ready. She was in district 4 with daddy."

After a while little Oceana began to pooch her little lip as she started to whimper. "I think someone is getting hungry. Aren't you, my little girl?" As Celeste cuddled her to try to soothe her, she quieted for a bit, but soon Oceana's cries became more insistent. "All right, mommy will get your bottle." She kissed her forehead before turning to Finnick. "Here, why don't you hold her while I get her bottle."

Before Finnick could protest, Celeste laid her gently in his arms. "I'll be right back." She smiled as she got up. "She's a very good listener," Celeste patted Finnick's shoulder before going inside.

When Celeste came back out with a bottle, she found Finnick rocking back and forth with a very content Oceana staring up at him with wide eyes. Celeste sat down with a sigh. "She always did like men best. She cries for me, and as soon as Matthew takes her, she's content," she commented as she handed Finnick the bottle. Oceana sucked the bottle hungrily, but soon slowed as her eyes began to droop closed.

When the baby was sound asleep Celeste spoke quietly, "Are you going to tell me why I came home to find you sitting on my porch?"

Finnick sighed and turned to look at her. "Can't I just come for a visit?" he replied quietly.

"Of course, always…but I know you didn't just stop by to say 'Hi'."

"No," he shook his head as his eyes turned to look again at the sleeping baby in his arms. "I came because I had to get away. Here was the only place I could think of to go."

"I didn't know you knew where I lived."

"Hey, I know how to get information," his usual sly smile flickered across his face as he nudged her with his shoulder.

His smile suddenly left as if he was reminded of what he was trying to get away from and he stared off into the distance. Noticing his sudden change in mood, Celeste asked softly, "So what were you trying to get away from?"

He looked down sadly at the sleeping baby and gently brushed a finger across her soft cheek. "They want me to train the new victor."

"Train her to do what?"

Finnick turned and looked over at her with a raised eyebrow as he spoke with disdain, "Think about it. What do I do?" Then he turned to look vacantly back out at the street.

"Oh," Celeste said in a hushed voice.

This time when he spoke, his voice was soft and hurting, "She's only twelve. Did you know that? She's still a child," he said as a single tear escaped his misty eyes and slowly fell down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered then leaned against his shoulder. "You were only fourteen when you started, weren't you?"

"Yes...but she'll have it much worse than me. Many capitol men will do what they want no matter how young you are. Trust me, I've had it all done." Celeste raised her head as she felt a shiver pass through him as memories he had tried to forget came flooding back. When she looked up at Finnick she saw hatred in his eyes.

"Can't you just say 'no'?" she asked quietly.

"You don't tell Snow 'no'. Not without serious consequences."

There was a long silence before Finnick spoke again, "Are you coming to the victor's ball?"

"No, not this time."

"Oh," is all he said but Celeste could hear the disappointment in his voice even in that one word.

She went on explain, "We were planning on going, but Matthew is leaving town tomorrow for his job and I am not one to go on my own."

Finnick thought for a moment. "Would…would you go with me?" he turned to look at her with hope in his sea green eyes.

"I don't know. You probably have a slew of women wanting to go with you, and I don't know if I could handle being the center of attention like you."

"Please?" he pleaded. "I don't want to go with someone who only looks at me as a trophy." He looked down at Oceana then back at Celeste. "I want to go with someone who actually cares about me, not just the attention they'll get from being with me."

Celeste was quiet before she spoke, "Well, I'll have to make sure it is okay with Matthew first." She could see his mood brighten at the prospect. "Besides, it would be a shame not to get to wear my dress."

"You already have your dress?"

"Yes, I met up with an old school friend that is a designer. His name is Cinna. He hopes to design for the tributes some day."

"Wow, I thought you didn't 'do' designer," Finnick said in a slightly fake snide tone but with a smile.

"_Only_ because he's a friend and gave me a huge discount. He said he wants to get his looks out there."

The front door opened slowly and Lilia stepped out. Celeste looked up and smiled at the slender girl. "Lilia, I'm sorry I didn't come help with the groceries." The other girl just shrugged her slight shoulders. "Here, come sit with us."

The girl with black hair and red highlights sat next to Celeste. "Finnick, this is Lilia."

Lilia leaned over to smile shyly at Finnick. He noticed her dark brown eyes smiled with her face. He held out his hand and they shook. "Nice to meet you, Lilia. That's a very pretty name."

Lilia's smile spread across her face as she nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Do you come over often to Celeste's?"

Lilia nodded then gave Celeste a look. Celeste turned to Finnick. "Lilia wants to know if you would like some lemonade and cookies that she made this morning."

"Um, sure, that would be great."

Lilia smiled and got up to go inside.

"Why didn't she just ask me?"

"Lilia doesn't speak, because she is an Avox. We just know each other well enough that we usually know what the other one is thinking. She's employed by my father, and comes to help me around the house once a week."

"She seems young to be an Avox."

"Yes," Celeste looked thoughtful. "She's only seventeen. Her father worked for Snow, but Snow thought he was spreading secrets, so he had her parents killed. He was afraid that she might know things, so he made her an Avox."

"Couldn't she just write things down?"

"Yes, but Snow didn't think she would, I guess," Celeste shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, my father knew her father, so when that all happened my father took her in. She lived in his house for a year until she could find a place of her own." Celeste's smile returned, "She's probably the best-paid housemaid in all of the capitol. My father makes sure she is well taken care of."

Just as Celeste finished, Lilia came back out with a tray holding two glasses of lemonade and four large chocolate chip cookies. She set the tray down, then tapped her watch.

Celeste looked at her watch. "Oh, you're right. Matthew will be home in an hour. I'll be in in a little to help with dinner."

Lilia nodded and walked back inside. Celeste turned to Finnick while she handed him a glass and cookie. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I couldn't. I would hate to interrupt your evening."

"It's fine. I always make plenty of food, and besides I'm sure Matthew would like to see you again."

"Well…"

"Then we can ask if he minds if I go with you to the ball."

Finnick acted like he was considering his options. "I suppose I could. I don't have another engagement until 8:00."

"Perfect. That gives us plenty of time. I better get to cooking."

Celeste stood and picked up the tray. Finnick followed suit, but was careful not to wake Oceana, who was still sleeping soundly.

When Matthew walked in the door an hour and a half later, he could smell that Celeste had made lasagna. He walked through the dining room where Lilia was busily setting the table. "Hello, Lilia," he smiled as she looked up from her work. She returned the smile and nodded. He noticed the extra setting, but didn't ask whom it was for.

As he was ready to enter the kitchen he saw Celeste turning to put a dish in the sink. When she caught sight of him, she squealed, "Matthew!" as she ran over to throw herself into his arms. He just barely had time to catch her. She kissed him affectionately.

"I see I was missed," he said through their kissing.

When Celeste loosened her hold, she said, "Yes, I miss you all the time. How will I manage when you leave for a week to go to district 2?"

"I'm sure you will find something to occupy your time." He ran his fingers through her long brown hair and kissed her again.

Then he caught sight of Finnick sitting at the table, grinning as he watched the whole thing. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before saying, "Honey, you didn't tell me we had a guest." He leaned over to extend a hand with Celeste still in his other arm, "Sorry about that. Good to see you again."

Finnick smiled and nodded, "No problem. And likewise."

"Finnick came over to visit, and I invited him to stay for dinner. I hope you don't mind." Celeste was busy pulling the lasagna out of the oven.

"No, I don't. You always make enough for an army anyway." He winked at her when she turned to carry the pan to the dining room.

"Why don't you grab the ice for the glasses? I think we are ready."

Matthew obeyed, "I guess that's our cue," he said as he motioned to Finnick to follow.

Supper went along nicely. "This is the best meal I've had since I've been in the capitol," Finnick stated.

"Thank you, but my cooking is nothing spectacular. Don't they feed you?" Celeste asked.

"Yes, but it's way too fancy for my taste."

Just then they heard crying coming from the baby monitor. Lilia started to get up but Matthew stopped her. "I got it, Lilia. Sit and enjoy your dinner."

Soon Matthew returned with a pink blanket in his arms. "Are you hungry too, my precious," he said as he crossed through to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle and took his seat. He smiled down at Oceana as she drank.

When she was done, he held her with one arm and ate with the other. "So how long will you be in the capitol?" Matthew asked Finnick.

"Till the end of the week. I've already been here for a week."

"Are you going to the victor's ball?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Matthew, I was going to ask you about that." Matthew turned to his wife. "Finnick wanted to know if I could accompany him to the ball since you will be out of town. Lilia was already going to watch Oceana for us."

"Sure, I don't mind. I don't see why you should miss it just because I'm gone. You already have your dress, don't you?"

"Yes, I have to pick it up from Cinna."

He turned back to Finnick, "You'll keep her from getting too wild, won't you?" He smiled mischievously. "Just don't keep her out too late. We married folk turn into pumpkins at midnight." He smiled and winked at Celeste.

After they finished eating, they moved out into the living room to continue talking until Finnick glanced at the clock. It was 7 o'clock. "I guess I better get back to the training center. My limo will be there to pick me up at 8."

"Matthew could drop you off. Couldn't you, dear?"

"No, I'll walk. It gives me time to think," Finnick insisted before Matthew could reply.

"I'll see you in two days then," Celeste said as she stood to give Finnick a hug.

Finnick smiled then turned to shake hands with Matthew. "Have a safe trip, and I won't let Celeste get too wild at the ball." Both men chuckled.

"I'm sure you won't," replied Matthew.

Just as Finnick was walking down the steps Lilia came hurrying from the kitchen. She held out a paper bag to Finnick. He took it and opened it to look inside. Before even opening the bag he could smell them- chocolate chip cookies. "Thank you, Lilia. I will really enjoy these."

They all waved as Finnick made his way down the block.

**I need your opinion. The next chapter will be the victor's ball, but I am trying to decide if I should include when she picks up the dress. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

When the limo stopped in front of Celeste's home, the driver jumped out and opened the door for Finnick. He was dressed in his usual black tux with white shirt and black tie. "I'll be right back." The driver nodded and leaned against the car. Usually he just dropped Finnick off and came back in a few hours or the next morning depending on the appointment.

Finnick strolled up to the door and knocked. Within a few seconds the door opened. Lilia smiled as she opened the door to let him in. In her arms was a very happy Oceana.

"How are you, beautiful?" Finnick cooed as he pulled on her cubby foot. Oceana kicked her foot as she smiled and gurgled back. "Thank you for babysitting so Celeste could come with me."

Lilia smiled and nodded as she hugged the baby close.

"Is Celeste ready?"

Lilia looked toward the upstairs and shrugged. Then she pointed to the baby then at Finnick. Next she pointed to herself then the stairs.

Finnick furrowed his eyebrows but then quickly smiled. "Oh, you want me to hold the baby and you will go check on Celeste." Lilia nodded her head vigorously then held out the baby.

Finnick took Oceana in his arms as Lilia went up the stairs. Oceana stared at the shiny buttons on his shirt and tried to grab them. Finnick chuckled as she tried to pull on them but they would just slip out of her little fingers.

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming. Lilia came down the stairs to stand next to Finnick and turned toward the stairs. Finnick followed her gaze to the top of the stairs and saw Celeste smiling down at him.

She was wearing a red strapless dress with a mermaid bodice. The skirt was layered with black feathers. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist with the same black feathers sticking out the top. She smiled as she slowly made her way down the stairs. As she got closer, Finnick noticed her feather eyelashes and bright red lips. "What do you think?" she said with a twirl.

"I think you look very capitol."

"Is that a good thing?" she said with a look.

"Yes," he chuckled. "I just never thought I would see you dressed so fancy."

"Well, actually I was not planning all this," she motioned to her hair and make-up, "but when I was trying on my dress, Cinna insisted that he show me off to his assistants. They in turn started to question me on hairstyles and make-up. I told them I had no plans, so they begged me to let them do it. And this is what came about three hours later."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful one there." Celeste blushed. "Besides, you have the most handsome escort," he said with a wink.

"Well, the most egotistical anyway," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Ouch," Finnick laughed lightly as they walked over to Lilia and Oceana.

"Are you sure you're okay watching her for this long? I have no idea when we will get home." Lilia gave her a look that said _I can handle it_. "I know you will be fine, Lilia," Celeste remarked, "This is just the longest I will have been away from her." Celeste kissed Oceana on the forehead. "See you later, my sweet. Have fun with Lilia."

She turned to see Finnick waiting patiently by the door. She walked over as he opened the door. "Our ride awaits, my lady," Finnick bowed. Celeste took the crook of his arm and followed him outside.

Lilia stood on the steps watching as the driver opened the door to let them in. She waved little Oceana's hand as they drove off down the street.

As they went, they passed many people dressed in all sorts of fancy and outrageous outfits that they were sure they would see again at the ball.

When they pulled up to the great hall, there were tons of people lining the walkway that led inside. They were all waiting to see who would be arriving next. The driver opened the door and Finnick slid out. Finnick put on his most debonair smile as he waved to the crowd. Celeste saw several camera flashes. Then Finnick leaned over and held out his hand to her. Celeste looked a little apprehensive. "I don't know about this."

"Come on. You look radiant." He reached and took her hand as he smiled tenderly.

"All right, but don't let me get lost in the crowd," Celeste gripped his hand tightly and slid out into the flashes.

Finnick pulled her close as he wrapped his arm around her waist then guided her through the crowd. He would stop every now and then to allow a picture to be taken. "Smile," he would say then pose with her. Sometimes he would pull her close and press against her cheek. While other times he would bow and kiss her hand.

Finally they made it into the hall. As they stood at the top of the large staircase, Finnick felt Celeste interlace her fingers in his and tighten her grip. He looked down at their hands. "So we don't get separated," she commented when she noticed him eyeing their hands.

"You ready for this?"

"I think," she said as she tried to smile bravely. "I'm just not used to this much attention."

"Welcome to the world of Finnick Odair, the capitol's most sought after victor," Finnick smiled. He turned to Celeste and could see apprehension in her eyes. He gently brushed a hand against her cheek, which turned her focus away from the crowd as she looked into his dazzling sea eyes. "You look wonderful," he encouraged, which made her smile a small, yet genuine smile. He then looked down at the growing crowd. "Shall we?" he asked as he stepped toward the stairs. Celeste pushed her shoulders back and lifted her chin high as she followed Finnick down the stairs still holding tightly onto his hand.

When people suddenly engulfed them, Finnick put his arm around her waist as he had done outside and guided her while he smiled and shook hands with the other people. Finnick stopped to talk with some men while Celeste stood quietly and listened.

Soon she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned she saw Caleb, one of Matthew's coworkers. She smiled with relief at seeing a friendly face.

"You look stunning this evening," he remarked.

"Thank you," she blushed slightly. "You look handsome. And how are you?"

"Good. Where's Matthew?"

"He had to go to district 2."

"That's right. They almost sent me too."

Finnick was finished talking and turned his attention to Celeste and Caleb. "Are you here with him?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, this is Finnick." She turned to Finnick. "Finnick, this is Caleb. He works with Matthew."

"Nice to meet you," Finnick said holding out his hand. Caleb shook it. "Matthew and Celeste were visiting your district when Oceana was born, weren't they?"

"Yes."

"That little girl has everyone at work wrapped around her little pinky. She's quite a cutie."

"Yes, she is."

When the music started Finnick and Celeste went to the dance floor. They danced several times before they sat at one of the tables.

No sooner had they sat than a rather plump woman came over. "I simply must dance with you, you gorgeous man you." She grabbed Finnick's arm and began to pull him away before Finnick could say no. Celeste sighed as Finnick disappeared into the crowd. She sat watching as Finnick was passed from one woman to the next. An Avox came by and offered her a drink, which she gratefully accepted.

She was so busy watching the crowd that she did not realize when someone sat next to her. "My, you look radiant tonight. May I ask who designed your gown?"

Celeste shook her head and turned toward the familiar voice. She smiled when she saw Cinna sitting next to her. With a twinkle in her eyes she replied, "This dress was designed by a brilliant young designer."

"Oh really?" Cinna feigned surprise, "I should have him design something for me. Do you think he would?"

"I'm not sure. He only does it for the finest of clientele."

Cinna laughed whole-heartedly. "I wish I could afford to be that picky."

"I'm sure you will some day."

"Maybe," he leaned back in his chair, "So where is this eye candy you told me you would be with?"

"Somewhere over there. He seems to have been abducted by the cloud of feathers, glitter, and lace."

Cinna looked onto the dance floor and shook his head knowingly; "Yes, and once you go in you may never come out." They talked for a while before Cinna was beckoned by another group. "Come see me again when you need another dress."

"I will."

After many songs Finnick finally came back and sat next to Celeste. She was talking with Caleb who had joined her. Celeste looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Sorry. I tried to get away, but every time I tried to escape, someone else would grab me to dance."

"I suppose I'll forgive you," she said with a sly smile.

"What do you say we sneak out to the garden? I could use a little air."

"I think that would be nice. We'll be back," Celeste told Caleb as they headed for the door.

They were able to make it out without anyone seeing them. Many strands of white lights dangling from the tree branches lighted the garden. "It feels good to be away from the crowds," Finnick sighed as he undid his jacket.

"You don't like all the adoring fans?"

"Not really."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You always seem so suave and confident. I guess I figured you liked the attention."

"It just means I can put on a really good act. Don't get me wrong. I'm a people person, but a few at time would be nice, not the whole capitol at once."

"True. Do you get a lot of attention at home too?"

"Not so much. Maybe a little more when I first was crowned victor, but district four has several victors so it's not that big of deal."

"Do they know about your 'work' here?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "It's not something I really want other people to know about. Mags is the only one I think."

They continued to walk around the garden stopping to smell flowers or look at a particularly nice tree. Soon Celeste heard Finnick's stomach growl. "Shall we go back in and get something to eat?" Celeste smiled.

"My stomach would like that very much," he chuckled.

"We're getting food. We'll be right back," Celeste told Caleb as they passed their table.

Caleb waved them on since he was already eating. "Get the goose. It's scrumptious," he called after he swallowed.

"I will," she called over her shoulder as she led the way over to one of the many tables of food and picked up a plate. There were so many choices that it was very hard to decide what to get.

As they headed back to their table Celeste noticed the group of women keeping an eye on them. "Don't look now, but I think we are being watched."

"Probably," was all Finnick said as he didn't take the time to look back but as soon as he set his plate down the table filled up immediately. Celeste was glad that Caleb was already sitting in the seat next to her. Several ladies sat at the tables around them to get as good a view as possible.

As they were eating Celeste noticed Finnick nonchalantly scooting his chair closer to hers. So she scooted a little closer to Caleb. This happened several time before she noticed she was practically rubbing elbows with Caleb. Caleb did not seem to notice, but soon Finnick scooted over again until his chair was touching hers. "What are you doing," she hissed as quietly as she could. "If I scoot over any more I'll be sitting in Caleb's lap."

Finnick looked at her and motioned with his eyes to the woman with the bright red bushy hair sitting next to him, "She keeps grabbing my thigh, and isn't getting the hint."

"Well. Just tell her to stop."

"I can't," Finnick opened his eyes wide.

Celeste rolled her eyes, "Then I will. I like Caleb but this is ridiculous." She lightly pushed Finnick back so she could see the other woman. She looked down and could clearly see the woman squeezing Finnick's thigh and rubbing her fingers on his inner leg as she chatted with the woman next to her.

"Excuse me," Celeste called waiting for the woman to turn around. The woman ignored her and continued talking. So Celeste reached over and tapped her on the shoulder.

Without letting go of Finnick the woman turned to face Celeste. "Yes. Can I help you?" the woman sounded slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Yes, you can. Would you please quit fondling my date? He doesn't like it." Celeste glared at her.

At that the woman released Finnick's leg and stood to move toward another table. "Thank you," Celeste sweetly called to her over her shoulder. "See. It's not that hard," Celeste smiled at Finnick.

Caleb snickered on her other side, "I don't believe I have ever seen Mrs. Snell so red."

"Oh, she'll get over it."

The three of them continued to look over in Mrs. Snell's direction and would laugh some more at her outraged expression.

After he finished eating, Caleb stood and pushed in his chair. "Nice to meet you, Finnick. Have a good rest of the evening, Celeste. I think I shall head home. I have an early morning."

"Good night, Caleb." After watching him leave Celeste looked at the large clock on the wall. "Oh wow! It's 11:00 already. How much longer do you think we will be staying?"

"I don't know," Finnick turned to look around. The crowd had already shrunk quite a bit. "Shall we dance a few more songs since it is not so crowded?"

"I suppose we could."

Finnick pushed back his chair and then held out his hand for Celeste. She took it and he led her to the dance floor. Most of the songs now were quite slow as the people were getting tired. They glided across the floor from one end to the other. Finnick guided her around several other pairs.

"Wow, you sure are an elegant dancer."

"Thank you. I've had many years of practice," Finnick smiled, "You're not too bad yourself."

"Trust me, it all comes from a good partner. Matthew has taught me well."

"Oh come on. You dance splendidly."

"Maybe, but it's only because Matthew had the patience to guide me. Even when I was a teen I would still stand on the end of my father's shoes and he would guide me."

"Really?" laughter shone in Finnick's eyes.

"Yes," she admitted reluctantly, "Matthew and I practiced for two weeks every night before our wedding so I would not make a fool of myself at our reception."

"Well, he is quite the teacher then."

"That's what I said," Celeste laughed.

As the song ended Finnick dipped her. While they waited for the next song, a short bald man walked up and tapped Finnick on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but Mr. Marlock would like to speak with you." The man motioned over to a tall man with lime green hair wearing a yellow suit standing in the midst of a group of other capitol men.

"I guess I need to go with them for just a while. I promise I'll be right back."

Celeste nodded. "I'll find a place to sit."

Finnick nodded as the short bald man hurried him over to the group. He looked over his shoulder as she sat down on a bench to wait patiently for him.

As soon as Finnick joined the group the man in the yellow suit spoke. "Gentlemen, let me introduce myself. My name is Mr. Marlock. I work for President Snow. You have been selected to have the great pleasure of sampling a new drink that I have been working on. It is very special and will only be served to President Snow's most prestigious guests, but he would like to have you sample it and tell us what you think."

As Mr. Marlock finished a young woman with the same lime green hair wearing a yellow dress that matched his suit came over with a tray full of champagne glasses with a blue drink. She began passing out the glasses to each man. Finnick took the glass but just watched as the other men around him started drinking.

"This is wonderful," chirped a man near him.

"It's the best thing I have ever tasted," commented another.

"Aren't you going to try it, Mr. Odair?" the man in the yellow suit eyed him.

As others turned to look at him Finnick answered quietly, "I don't drink alcohol."

"Oh, I assure you. There is no alcohol in this drink. And I do insist you try some." Finnick could tell by the man's face that he was serious. It was not a request but a command.

Finnick kept an eye on the man as he hesitantly took a few small sips before the man turned his attention back to the other guests. Everyone else did not seem cautious at all so Finnick took a few more sips, as the drink did taste quite good.

When he was finished he set his glass on the tray as the same woman in the yellow dress passed among the men to collect the empty glasses.

"Thank you for your analysis. I am sure President Snow will be pleased with your excitement."

As the men began to disperse Finnick looked at the clock. It was now well after 1 o'clock. He knew he had been gone much longer than planned. As he walked away from the remaining group he glanced around to find Celeste. He soon spotted her with her head resting on the arm of the bench she was now curled up on. As he got closer he could see her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell gently. She looked so peaceful.

He walked up to her and smiled as he reached down and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Celeste," he said gently. She didn't move. He sat on the edge of the bench. "Celeste, wake up," he shook her shoulder lightly.

Her lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"After one."

"Oh," She said sleepily as she began to sit up. "Oh, we need to get home so Lilia can go home too." She was suddenly wide awake. Finnick stood and took her hand. They slowly made their way out front where the limo driver was waiting.

Once in the limo, Finnick instructed the driver to go to Celeste's house. Celeste watched the lights of the city pass by. She turned to Finnick to ask, "What did that one man want?"

"He just wanted us to try some new drink he came up with."

"Did it taste good?"

"It wasn't bad," Finnick shrugged.

"I wonder why they didn't just serve it to all the guests."

"I don't know."

After a long lull Celeste leaned her head on Finnick's shoulder. "Thank you for taking me," she mumbled.

"Thank you for coming with me," Finnick replied as he leaned his head against hers.

When the limo pulled up to Celeste's house, Finnick got out. Celeste had fallen asleep again so instead of waking her he gently picked her up and carried her to the house.

When he knocked quietly Lilia opened the door and held it so he could come in. She led him to Celeste's bedroom where he gently laid her down and pulled the covers up. He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Finnick." Her violet eyes fluttered open to look up at him in the dim light.

"Yes?"

"You can sleep here. We have a guest bedroom."

"Are you sure?" "Um hum." She stretched then pulled her arms under the blanket. "See you in the morning," she yawned.

Finnick found Lilia waiting in the hall. He pulled the door closed then smiled at Lilia. "I guess I'm staying here for the night. Do you have a ride home?"

Lilia shook her head no.

"My driver can take you. You write down the address and I'll tell him."

Lilia politely shook her head.

"Please do. You shouldn't be walking home at this hour. I insist."

Lilia shrugged her shoulders then nodded.

"Good," Finnick hurried down to the front door. Lilia grabbed her bag as she followed him out the door. Finnick instructed the driver that he would be taking Lilia home since he would be staying here for the night. "Pick me up at 10. I'll be ready."

"Whatever you say Mr. Odair."

Once the limo was out of sight Finnick went back inside. He found a room with a bed that he assumed to be the spare room. He took off his suit and climbed into bed. It did not take long before he too was sleeping peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I was busy watching to Olympics. **

Celeste woke sometime in the night and realized she was still wearing her dress, which was not very comfortable to sleep in. So she slipped out of bed and pulled on some pajamas and then climbed back into bed.

Just as she was falling back to sleep she heard her door open but thought nothing of it. When she felt movement on the bed she opened her eyes. In the darkness she saw a man, but in her tired state she figured it was Matthew and closed her eyes. She felt the man climb on top of her, which made her come out of the daze of sleepiness. What was happening she thought? Matthew never did anything like this.

Suddenly she came to her senses. This man on top of her was not Matthew. Matthew was in district 2. At this realization she opened her eyes again. The man was kneeling on top her with her arms pinned to her side under his legs. She could feel the panic growing inside her as she tried to fathom what was going on.

As her eyes began to adjust to the light she focused on the muscular slender form. "Finnick?" she whispered. The man raised his head and looked at her and even in the dark she could see his piercing eyes. There was no doubt in her mind. It was Finnick on top of her. "Finnick, what are you doing?" she spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice," he answered.

"No choice for what?" Celeste questioned as she tried to move her arms but Finnick was stronger.

"Just don't fight and I promise I'll be gentle," he said as he reached up to smooth away a strand of her hair. She could feel his hand trembling.

"Finnick, I don't understand," her voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she felt something small and wet hit her neck- a tear. Celeste could see the pain in Finnick's face.

When she felt his hands touch her chest just above her top, she looked down to see his trembling hand working on undoing the top button. It slowly began to sink in just what was going on. "Finnick, stop. You don't have to do this," she pleaded.

"Yes, I do. _They_ said I have to."

"Who?"

"Snow and his men. They're watching us to make sure I train you."

"What? No one's watching us."

Finnick started to undo the next button as he spoke, "Over there. See the mirror." He glanced at the mirror on her dresser as he continued with the third button, "It's not a mirror. It's a one way window and they're watching us."

"Finnick, snap out of it. Snow is not watching you. It's just a mirror," Celeste wriggled her body as she tried to muster a harsh tone but failed.

"I'm sorry," Finnick muttered again as he opened the top of her shirt. Her heart started pounding harder then it already was as Finnick leaned down and gently skimmed his lips across her chest right below her neck. He slowly made a trail of kisses up her neck.

Celeste stretched and twisted her neck to the side trying to move away from Finnick. "Stop," she begged, "What will Matthew say?"

Finnick didn't seem to register what she was saying. He kissed her all the way up to her jawbone. Celeste tried to move away even more, but she felt his strong but gentle hands cup her face.

As he moved her so she was looking into his green eyes she pleaded again, "Finnick, please, I don't want to do this." Tears slid from her eyes.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered as he gently wiped away her tears on both cheeks with his thumbs. Then he leaned down and began to kiss her lightly on the lips.

As he continued the kisses became more passionate. When Finnick lightly pulled at her lips with his teeth Celeste involuntarily opened her mouth. This made the kisses deepen even more.

Celeste knew she had to do something or she feared this kissing would lead to other things so just as Finnick's bottom lip was passing over her mouth again she suddenly reached out and bit down hard. Finnick jerked back at the instant pain he felt.

"What in the…" he cried out as his hand reached for his lip. When he pulled his hand back there was a small bit of blood. He blinked and stared at it for a bit as if coming out of a trance. "What's going on?"

Then his eyes fell on Celeste whose small form was still held tightly under his legs. She met his gaze with frightened eyes. "Celeste?" he questioned as he climbed off of her.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands as he tried to remember what had just happened. Off to the right he heard shuffling and when he turned to look, he saw Celeste cowering at the top of the bed. Her large violet eyes wide, unsure of what he might do next. He saw the top of her shirt hanging open. "Celeste," he whispered as he slowly scooted toward her, reaching with a shaking hand toward her face. He watched as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Please, Finnick, don't," her voice trembled.

His hand stopped as he noticed that she was shaking. Was she afraid of him? The last hour or so was a haze. Celeste continued to watch him as his hand slowly fell to his side.

Finnick stared at his tightly clasped hands as he tried desperately to remember what happened but he could only remember bits and pieces as if it were all a dream. He would think that a possibility if it weren't for Celeste's reaction to him. He wanted to ask her what happened, but did not think she would talk to him.

He looked back at Celeste, who was still shivering, and then he stood and slowly pulled a blanket up to the top of the bed and draped it around her small shoulders. With her eyes still glued on him, she took hold of the edge of the blanket and pulled it around her.

With a sigh, Finnick turned and walked out of the room. As he was pulling the door shut, he heard quiet sobs that could only be coming from Celeste. He walked the few feet to the stairs and sat down on the top step.

What had he done? What could he have done to upset Celeste so much? His hands gripped tightly to his head as he felt the guilt welling up inside. "I would never hurt Celeste," he thought shaking his head. The pain he was feeling was so over whelming. Everything he did seemed to cause someone he cared about pain. Maybe he should leave. Whatever he had done must have been horrible. Celeste would probably never want to see him again. He felt deep pain in his heart. Celeste was the only person here in the capitol that truly cared about him.

Reluctantly he stood and began to walk slowly down the stairs. It would be hard to not see her again, but he could not chance hurting her more.

His hand was on the doorknob when he heard something that made him stop. It was crying but not like Celeste's. He stood frozen for a moment listening. He turned and his eyes slowly moved up the stairs and to the door where the crying was coming from. He knew it was Oceana, but surely Celeste would care for her baby, plus what if he hurt Oceana. He would never forgive himself for that.

He waited for what seemed like hours, but Celeste did not come out. The crying became louder and more frantic. Finally, Finnick could take it no longer. What if something really was wrong with Oceana? He sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He hesitated at the door where the crying was coming from, but then silently opened the door. When he looked inside, he saw the small baby in her crib red faced and tears streaming down her tiny cheeks. When he stepped closer, Oceana caught sight of him and stared at him as she continued to cry.

Finnick carefully reached down and picked up the tiny baby and held her close. She quieted instantly, but only for a moment, then she began to cry again but this time a little softer.

He tried to rock her, but that did not calm her. He held her up to his shoulder and patted her back but that did not work either. Finnick wracked his brain, trying to think of what else he could do, when he suddenly remembered that a few days earlier when Oceana had cried, Celeste had gotten her a bottle.

"Are you hungry?" he whispered as he continued to sway her back and forth. He held her close as he carried her downstairs and into the kitchen.

When he opened the fridge, he was relieved to find a bottle already prepared and waiting. The instant Finnick offered Oceana the bottle she stopped crying and began to eat hungrily.

As she finished the bottle, her eyes began to droop closed again. Finnick set the bottle on the counter and carried Oceana back up the stairs. He started to go into the nursery but decided he should take Oceana to Celeste. He did not want Oceana to need her mother and be left crying.

He quietly opened the bedroom door and peered inside. Celeste was curled up at the top of the bed wrapped in the blanket. As Finnick approached cautiously, he saw that Celeste had fallen asleep.

He stood there watching her sleep so peacefully. It reminded him of when he would wake up and watch Annie sleep. No matter how bad of day Annie had, she always seemed peaceful and unaffected as she slept in his arms.

Finnick gently reached down and brushed the hair from Celeste's face just as he did with Annie. Celeste moved ever so slightly. Finnick was not sure if she woke or not, so he whispered to her, "Here's Oceana. I fed her a bottle."

He laid the sleeping baby next to her mother in the piled blankets. Then he kissed the baby lightly on the forehead. "Goodbye, Oceana," he whispered as he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

He leaned over to kiss Celeste on the forehead also. "I'm sorry, Celeste. I don't know what happened, but I only hope one day you will be able to forgive me. What I did must have been terrible, so I won't come back because I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you any more." He stood and took one last look at Celeste before he walked out the door and down the stairs.

After he closed the front door he slid down the side of the house as he sat on the front porch. He thought of how Celeste had comforted him here. The sadness of losing such a friend overcame him. His sobs shook his whole body.

When he could finally cry no more, he stood and began the slow walk back to the training center where his lonely room awaited him.

Inside the house, Celeste lay curled up in the blanket. She had woken when Finnick had touched her but had not moved. She was still frightened of what had occurred earlier. She had felt Finnick place Oceana next to her. When Finnick said goodbye, her heart had wanted to jump up and tell him not to go, but her mind told her to stay still.

As he left, she felt the tears welling up. Once she heard the front door close she could hold back the tears no longer. Her body trembled as the blanket muffled her cries. When Oceana began to stir, she pulled the baby in close and cuddled her even when she knew she was asleep. Celeste lay there in the dark wondering if she would ever see Finnick Odair again.

**Don't worry. More will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update. I meant to do it before I left on vacation but ran out of time. I had a great time at Dragoncon in Atlanta. Enjoy!**

It had been two days since that night. Celeste tried to keep herself busy with Oceana and housework, but every time her mind would wander she would think of Finnick. Lilia was busily putting away groceries while Oceana played contentedly in her playpen.

Celeste was taking a break by sitting on the back porch in the swing. As she was thinking, she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. When she looked over, she saw a glass bowl sitting on the railing. Inside the bowl were sand and seashells.

She stood and walked over to the bowl. She picked up one of the shells and held it in the palm of her hand. The beautiful white shell with pink edges was one of the shells Finnick had given her the day she was in district four-the day that Oceana had been born. She rubbed her fingers along the grooves in the shell before placing it back in the bowl.

Then she picked up another shell that was purple. She held it in her hand as she walked back over to sit in the swing. She pulled her legs up and just sat swaying gently back and forth. She closed her eyes and felt the shell in her hand. She had cried so many times the last two days, but she could feel the tears coming unbidden.

As the tears began to fall down her cheeks, she heard the back door slide open. Celeste quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She opened her eyes when she felt the swing sway as whomever came out the door sat down. Lilia was sitting beside her watching her with a sympathetic look. Lilia reached over, took her hand, and squeezed it gently.

"What should I do, Lilia?" Lilia held up her hand to her ear making it look like she was talking on the phone. "I know I should call him, but I don't know what to say." Lilia just shrugged her shoulders. Celeste leaned her head on Lilia's shoulder and both women sat on the swing in silence for a while.

The silence was broken when the phone started to ring. Celeste hurried inside with Lilia close behind. "Hello," she said.

"Celeste?" the man on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Gavin." Gavin was a close friend and also the family doctor.

"Hello, Gavin. What can do for you?"

"I was calling to see how Matthew was doing."

"He's doing fine as far as I know."

"Good, good," Gavin's voice sounded more relaxed.

"Is there a reason why you are concerned about Matthew's health?" Celeste asked with slight apprehension.

"Well, I can't say too much but we have had some cases since the victor's ball, and I know you both usually attend."

"Actually Matthew did not go this time. He's been away on business to district 2."

"Oh…I guess I did not need to worry then anyway."

There was an odd silence before Celeste spoke again. "Gavin…can you tell me about these cases…I went to the ball with a friend and that night something happened." Celeste's voice was almost a whisper by the end of her last sentence.

"Celeste, are you okay?" She could hear the instant concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Tell me what happened," he urged.

"I…I can't. I don't want him to get in trouble."

"Celeste, did he hurt you?" There was a tone of anger in his voice.

"No, no, nothing happened. He stopped before anything happened."

"Okay." There was a sigh of relief on the other end and then silence for a moment. "Celeste, I am going to tell you something, but it is very confidential. You must not repeat it to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I can't tell you specific cases, but they all had one similarity."

"Okay."

"All of them were men that went to the ball and all of them had some kind of blue drink that was offered at the end of the night. They said it was something special from President Snow." Celeste let out a little gasp. "Celeste, did your friend have some of this drink?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay, this drink has an unknown drug in it. It seems to affect the brain. In the cases we have seen it seems to cause the person to live out what they are most worried about. Does this match at all with what happened to your friend?"

Celeste was quiet for a bit as she thought back to a few days earlier. She remembered that Finnick had been upset about training the victor. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as it all made sense. "Gavin?"

"Yes, Celeste. I'm still here."

"What do I do if I think that my friend was affected by this drink?"

"Well, there's really nothing you can do. By now the drug should have worked its way out of his system. My only suggestion is to tell him what I have told you. If he has any questions you can give him my name and number. I would be happy to give him as much information as I can."

"Okay. Thanks for calling, Gavin."

"You're welcome, Celeste. Tell Matthew 'Hi' when you see him."

"I will. Have a good day." Celeste hung up the phone. She leaned against the wall as she felt her knees give out. She slid down the wall and sat there with her eyes closed. Lilia who had been making herself busy in the kitchen came hurrying to Celeste's side. She knelt beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

When Celeste opened her eyes, Lilia looked at her with eyes wide with question. Celeste quickly filled her in on what Gavin had told her. Lilia took her hand and cocked her head as if saying, "What are you going to do, now?" "I need to go tell Finnick. I'm sure the whole situation is eating at him. Do you think he will let me talk to him?" Lilia nodded her head vigorously. "Will you stay and watch Oceana for me?" Lilia smiled softly and nodded again. "Thank you, Lilia," Celeste said softly as she hugged the other woman to her.

A few minutes later Celeste headed out the door and got into the taxi waiting for her. "To the training center, please."

"Yes, ma'am," the driver replied.

When she got to the center, she walked through the big glass doors that led into the lobby. The huge lobby was completely deserted. She crossed the lobby to the elevators and pressed number 4. She recalled Finnick saying that the floor numbers matched the district numbers.

The door opened to a large room with a couch and three chairs gathered around a coffee table that all faced a huge TV. She imagined this is where they watched the recaps and scoring. She glanced around nervously but saw no one. She walked past a kitchen area complete with an elegant wooden table that could easily seat ten people. She walked down a hall that had many rooms.

All the doors were open except for the last one on the left. She leaned against the door to hear if anyone was inside, but all she could hear was silence. Celeste knocked softly on the door. No answer. She knocked a little harder, not knowing if her first knock was heard.

"I don't need anything. Thank you," was the soft reply. Celeste knocked again. "Please, just leave me alone."

Celeste thought about walking away since obviously Finnick was not in the mood for company. She decided to knock once more then spoke softly, "Finnick? It's me Celeste." When there was still no answer she spoke again, "Finnick, I need to talk to you. Please open the door."

Slowly the door opened. Finnick stood with bent shoulders and looked at her with sorrowful eyes. She looked at him with apprehension "Can I come in?" she finally managed to ask.

The question was barely out of her mouth before Finnick had his arms wrapped around her. She could feel the heaving of his chest and hear the ragged breaths as he cried while embracing her. She slid her arms around his waist and hugged him back. "I thought…I would never…see you…again," Finnick choked out between sobs.

Celeste could feel the tears slide down her own cheeks. "I could never do that to you." She reached up higher to hug him again.

When she touched the middle of his back she felt him flinch and pull away slightly as he breathed in a sharp breath. She pulled back from him and looked up into his sea green eyes that looked like a stormy sea. "Finnick, what's wrong?"

Finnick looked down at her and shook his head as another tear rolled down his cheek. "It's nothing," he whispered, "It doesn't matter."

Celeste knit her brows together but decided to not push the issue. "I came to talk to you about the other night."

Finnick nodded. "Do you want to sit?" he motioned to the chairs over by the window that looked out into the street. Celeste nodded and followed him.

Once they were seated she stared at her hands as she told Finnick about Gavin's call. When she looked up Finnick seemed to be deep in thought. "So it was the drink that made me do it?"

Celeste nodded. "It made you live out training the victor, but since I was the one around you did it to me. But when I bit your lip it woke you up. It was like shaking someone awake from a nightmare. That's why you only remember bits and pieces."

"I'm glad you bit me," Finnick replied softly.

Celeste blushed a bit but agreed, "Me too."

There was silence as each thought then Finnick looked over at Celeste. "How is Oceana?"

"Good," she smiled. They talked about other things for a bit.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure. Water would be good." As Finnick stood to get them drinks Celeste heard him wince in pain just as he had done when they hugged. As he walked away Celeste noticed a few red patches forming on the back of his shirt. "Are you bleeding, Finnick?" Celeste asked as she left her seat to walk over to him.

"It's nothing," he said trying to shake it off as if it were nothing, but when his eyes met hers he knew he had failed miserably.

"Finnick," she looked at him with tender but firm eyes, "Take off your shirt."

"I can't," he grimaced slightly.

"Please…let me see your back." He looked at her but she only looked back with more determination.

"Okay," he sighed as he turned around so his back was to her. He reached down with both hands and began to slowly pull up his shirt. He only managed to get it about a third of the way up before he cried out in pain and his hands began to tremble as he tried to continue.

It was enough for Celeste to see the long stripes on his back. "You can stop," she managed to say as her eyes began to water with fresh tears. Finnick turned to look at her with eyes still full of pain. "Why?" was all Celeste could utter.

"Because…I wouldn't train her." Finnick ran a still trembling hand through his hair.

"You wouldn't?" Celeste repeated.

Finnick shook his head as he opened the fridge and with shaking hands poured water into the two cups. "They tried to make me," he said gripping the counter with both hands trying to subdue the shaking, "But every time I looked at her I only saw you. The fear in her eyes mirrored the fear I saw in your eyes the other night." Finnick closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears that threatened to come again. "When I refused to continue, they whipped me, but I didn't care."

Celeste walked over to the counter and squeezed Finnick's hand. When he looked up at her she smiled gently, "You did the right thing."

Finnick nodded his head. "I hope so."

"We should clean your back before it gets infected." Celeste took his hand and began to lead him back over to the bed before he could protest. Finnick sat on the edge of the bed and watched Celeste walk out of the room.

She soon returned with a tub of water and several hand towels that she placed by the bed.

"You…you don't have to," Finnick quietly protested as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I know, but I want to," she reached over and lifted his chin so his eyes met hers. "It's what friends do." She smiled tenderly.

Finnick smiled back. His smile faltered as his mind went back to the task at hand. "I don't think I can get my shirt off." He could almost feel his body tense at the thought.

"Don't worry I already thought about that." Celeste leaned down and lifted a pair of scissors from beside the tub.

"Are you sure?" Finnick questioned.

Celeste nodded. "Turn around." He stood and gingerly turned away from her. When he was still Celeste reached over and cautiously pulled his shirt away from his back so she could cut it without touching him. She gently lifted the shirt over his shoulders then let it slide down his arms and fall to the ground. Finnick let out a small sigh of relief. "Can you lie down? It might be easier that way," Celeste said as she moved away from the bed just a bit.

"I'll try," Finnick answered as he slowly climbed onto the bed and lowered himself down only wincing slightly a few times. With care he positioned his shoulders so he could rest his head on his arms.

"Ready?" Celeste asked when Finnick was still. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. He knew that even with Celeste being gentle it was really going to sting. When he heard her wring the water out of the towel he gripped the edge of the sheets tightly.

Celeste began to gently dab the wet towel on Finnick's back. She would stop to rinse out the towel and to also change to the water. Neither spoke the whole time.

After the second time of changing the water Celeste noticed for the first time that Finnick had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his hands balled up in the sheets. "Are you okay? Do you want me to continue?" she whispered as she placed a hand on his. She felt his hand tremble. When Finnick opened his eyes he couldn't seem to speak. Celeste could see from his face that the pain must be excruciating. Celeste rung out the cool towel and pressed it to his sweaty brow.

"Just do it. It needs to be done," Finnick spoke as he closed his eyes as he turned his face into the pillow and clenched the sheets even tighter. Even though she hated causing him so much pain Celeste continued until his whole back was washed.

"I'm done," she said softly as she squeezed his clenched hand. Both hands slowly relaxed their hold of the sheets but were shaking from the intensity.

"I'm going to look for some salve that might help soothe some of the pain." Celeste went into the bathroom and found what she was looking for.

When she returned she found a much more relaxed looking Finnick. "Thank you," he managed.

"You're welcome," she smiled softly and began to rub his hands to loosen out the muscles. Then she carefully rubbed the salve on his very sore back. At first she felt him tense up but immediately relax at the cooling sensation. Celeste spoke quietly as she continued to rub the salve in, "I still don't see why they did this to you. Won't it stop you from fulfilling your…appointments?"

"I don't have anymore. I'm going home tomorrow."

"I'm sure Annie will be glad to see you." Finnick smiled at the mention of Annie but then furrowed his brows. "What?" asked Celeste.

Finnick sighed, "How do I explain my back to Annie?"

"I'm sure she'll understand if you tell her you wouldn't do what Snow said. You don't have to explain what he wanted you to do." Finnick nodded in agreement.

After a while Celeste whispered, "I should probably go. Lilia is watching Oceana for me."

Finnick raised his head. "Before you go will you do something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Will you go check on Surah?"

Without asking Celeste knew that Surah was the other victor. "Okay," she replied nodding as she reached down to squeeze his hand since she did not want to hug him.

He squeezed back. "Thanks…for everything. I'll see you next time?" he added with hesitation.

"Of course," Celeste smiled and nodded. Celeste pulled the door shut and made her way down the hall and through the district 4 living area.

Celeste made her way up to the eighth floor. The elevator door opened and she stepped out into a large living room almost identical to the one she had just left. She looked around until she came to a closed door, which she assumed to be a bedroom.

Celeste knocked softly not wanting to scare the girl. When there was no answer, Celeste knocked a little harder. Still there was not answer so Celeste reached up and turned the knob then pushed the door open. "Surah," she called softly. She heard a little movement and turned toward the bed.

On the bed was a young girl curled up in a ball. As Celeste approached she noticed that the girl was naked. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as she saw the bruises around the girl's wrists and ankles. When Celeste came near the girl only looked at her with her big brown eyes.

"Surah?" she asked.

The girl nodded and then pulled herself into an even smaller ball. "I don't want to go anymore," she whispered.

"I'm not going to take you anywhere."

"Are they coming here?" Surah's voice trembled.

When Celeste realized what Surah was talking about she replied quickly, "No. No one is coming for you right now. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl's lip quivered as she spoke, "That's what they always say, but they do anyway." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Celeste felt her own eyes become moist and a tear of her own slid down her cheek. She brushed it away with the back of her hand.

"Why…why are you crying?" the little girl asked quietly.

"Because I am sad that you have been hurt," Celeste spoke gently. "Can I sit with you on the bed?" Surah nodded and moved her legs over so there was room for Celeste.

Both were quiet for a long time when Surah spoke softly, "Why did you come?"

"Finnick wanted me to check on you."

Surah's eyebrows knit together. "Why didn't he come check on me?"

"He was afraid you would not want to see him since he was supposed to train you."

"But it's not his fault."

"I know, but it still really bothers him."

"Oh."

When Celeste noticed Surah shiver, she asked, "Would you like me to run you a hot bath then you can dress for bed." Surah smiled weakly and nodded.

After the bath was drawn, Celeste sat at the edge of the tub watching the little girl soap up. She dunked under the water several times. "Will you wash my hair? My mother always does it at home." The little girl asked timidly.

"Sure," Celeste smiled a friendly smile. Surah laid her head on the edge so Celeste could reach it. Celeste gingerly rubbed the girl's scalp then poured water over the hair to rinse it.

Surah played with the bubbles that floated nearby. "I never take baths like this at home. I always have to help with my brothers and sisters."

"How many do you have?" "Two brothers and three sisters."

"My, that is a big family."

"Yeah, I like it that way. Then you never get lonely."

After a bit Celeste went to find some pajamas for Surah. After she was dried and dressed Surah and Celeste sat on the bed. "Would you like me to brush your hair?" Surah nodded and scooted closer. Celeste brushed her hair then braided it. While she did they talked. "How did such a small girl like you win the hunger games?"

"It was because my district partner protected me. He was my brother's best friend." Celeste tucked her under the covers. "At the end when they let the mutts out he pushed me up into a tree, but they got him before he could climb up. The mutts attacked everyone else too. I was the only one safe."

As she finished Surah snuggled down into the blanket. "Sweet dreams," Celeste said as she hugged Surah then stood.

"Are you leaving me?" Surah spoke softly.

Celeste turned to see the girl almost in tears. She quickly sat by her and pulled her close in a hug, "Oh Surah, don't cry. I have to go. My little girl needs me at home."

"But…but I don't want to be alone," she whimpered.

Celeste stroked her hair for a bit trying to come up with an answer. She pulled away slightly and looked down into Surah's sad brown eyes. "Do you want to sleep with Finnick? He's just a few floors down."

"Do you think he will let me?" she asked warily.

"I think so, if you want." Surah nodded her head without hesitation. Celeste helped her find some shoes and then took her hand to lead her to the elevator.

When the door opened to four the only light they could see was a soft glow coming from Finnick's room. Celeste walked to the room with Surah in tow. Finnick was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling when Celeste cleared her throat.

He looked over. "You're still here?"

"Yes. I brought you some company." When Finnick raised his eyebrows Celeste smiled as she moved so he could see Surah peeking timidly at him from behind. "Someone does not want to be alone and I thought maybe you could use the company. Can she sleep with you?"

"Okay," said Finnick as he scooted over and pulled the cover up. Celeste led Surah over to the bed. Surah just looked at Finnick for a bit. Finnick smiled gently then said, "Come on. It's okay."

At the invitation Surah climbed in and nestled closely to Finnick's chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped his protective arms around her and held her close. A small yawn escaped her lips as she snuggled against him. Finnick leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Celeste smiled. "I think you have been forgiven."

Finnick's eyes shone a bit as he rested his chin against Surah's head. "Thank you," he mouthed.

"You're welcome," Celeste whispered. She then turned to leave. It was time to head for home where she knew her own sweet child would be waiting for her.

**Just wanted to know. Is the time between chapters confusing at all where some are in the same visit and some are not?**


	9. Chapter 9

Finnick breezed through his room and into the bathroom. The hot water from the shower felt good and seemed to wash away the body paint. He scrubbed at the stripes and circles all over his chest. If only it could wash away the dirtiness he felt from doing the things he did.

When he was satisfied that he was clean enough he stepped out of the shower. While he was drying off he thought he heard a noise from his room. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. He looked around but did not see anyone. Finnick shrugged his shoulders and headed for the closet. He pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. He stepped out onto the balcony and watched the people on the street below. He had the day free until this evening when he would go to his next appointment.

After a bit he walked back into his room. Finnick flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Although he did not enjoy his evening activities at least they helped his time in the capitol pass quickly. He thought about Annie and what she might be doing back in district 4.

The light breeze from the open balcony door caught a paper that had been on his dresser. Finnick sat up to watch as it fluttered to the floor, then walked over to pick it up. He thought it strange because he didn't remember seeing the paper before. He opened the paper and found a note neatly written:

Finnick,

I have a favor to ask of you. I am going to be gone for a few days on business. Celeste is in the hospital. She accompanied me to district 11. When she was spending time with some sick children at the orphanage she contracted the illness one of them had.

I would greatly appreciate it if you would be able to visit her. My parents are busy taking care of Oceana. Her father will probably not visit as he has a phobia of hospitals.

I know it would mean a lot to Celeste.

Sincerely,

Matthew

Finnick glanced at the clock. It was only 10 a.m. He would have plenty of time, plus it was the least he could do since Celeste had been so kind to him. So Finnick pulled on his socks and shoes and headed to the elevator. He met an Avox carrying a tray of food. "I won't need anything. Thank you," he smiled gratefully and pushed the button for the lobby. Then he turned back to the Avox. "Could you tell my driver to pick me up at the hospital? I'm going to visit a sick friend." The Avox smiled and nodded. "Thanks," Finnick said as the elevator door closed.

He stepped out onto the sidewalk and headed toward the hospital. He knew exactly where to go as he had spent a lot of time there with Annie after her games.

Finnick waited patiently behind a little old lady as the receptionist tried to explain to her where to find a certain doctor's office. Finally a nurse came and led her down the hall only after winking at Finnick and mouthing, "See you around, handsome."

Finnick stepped forward. The receptionist ogled him up and down before batting her long purple eyelashes and saying, "What can I do for you, Mr. Odair?"

"Could you tell me what room Celeste is in?"

"Of course," she replied as she typed on the computer. She stared at him with an impish smile while she waited for the computer to think. It was still strange to Finnick even after all these years how many capitol people knew who he was. "Mr. Odair?" the lady said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. Yes?"

"She's in room 248. Would you like me to show you the way?" she asked already making her way around the desk.

"I think I can find it."

"Oh, it's no problem at all." She quickly took his arm and began pulling him down the hall.

When they got to room 248, the woman stood there holding Finnick's arm, but he didn't seem to notice as he glanced in the room. All he could see was the doctor standing over the bed talking to the patient.

"I'm glad to see that you seem to be doing much better."

"Thank you, Gavin."

Finnick peered around the doctor as he recognized the voice. When Celeste caught sight of him a smile instantly spread across her face. The doctor turned to face them. "Gavin, this is Finnick."

Finnick stepped forward leaving the receptionist at the door. She scowled slightly at Celeste, but quickly left after the doctor gave her a stern look.

Finnick shook hands with Gavin before looking down at Celeste sitting in the bed. Although she was smiling her cheeks looked a little hollow. He tried to smile even though he was worried about her. "How are you?" he came to her side and took her hand.

"Better," she squeezed his hand.

"Well, I will leave you two to catch up. The nurse will be by soon with your medicine." Gavin glanced at Celeste who looked at him with resolve and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Finnick."

"You too."

When the door closed Finnick turned back to Celeste. She could see the concern in his eyes. "Finnick, don't look so worried. I'm fine, I promise." She patted his hand that still held hers.

Finnick tried to muster a smile. "You look so…so…small."

"I've always been small." Finnick raised an eyebrow. "Well, except when I was pregnant with Oceana," Celeste smiled again trying to put Finnick at ease. "Gavin's taking good care of me, and he said I will probably get to go home in two days. It depends on when Matthew comes back. I can't be home alone with Oceana."

"How is she?" Finnick asked smiling a small but genuine smile.

"Growing by leaps and bounds. She's with Matthew's parents." Celeste's voice faltered. "I haven't seen her since we left for district 11. I got sick while we were there and they won't let them bring her to see me even though I'm okay."

Finnick could see her eyes brimming with tears. "Well, I'm sure you will see her soon." Celeste met his gaze and nodded.

Just then there was a light tap on the door. "Celeste, I'm here with your medicine." A friendly looking nurse nudged the door open wider and came to Celeste's other side. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. Thank you, Julian." Celeste eyed the syringe in the nurse's hand.

"Only two more. Dr. Matix said," Julian patted her arm trying to comfort her.

"I know," Celeste said, her brows knit together, as her body trembled with anticipation.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said setting the syringe on the table and rolling up Celeste's sleeve.

Finnick sat quietly watching Celeste and the nurse. Celeste looked at him with a bit of pain in her eyes. "You may not want to stay."

"Why?"

"You won't like it," she gulped as Finnick held her hand more securely and looked at her questioningly.

Celeste couldn't seem to find the words to say so Finnick looked to the nurse for an explanation. The nurse looked at him with a soft expression. "Although the medicine heals the body with great speed it is also very painful. Patients say it feels like their insides are burning."

Finnick's eyes widened as he looked to Celeste who nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Why do it then?"

"It's the only way, and I have to get better for Oceana. She needs me." Celeste whispered.

"I'll stay with you," Finnick straightened his shoulders and gripped Celeste's hand a little tighter.

"Thank you," Celeste managed a weak smile and then turned to the nurse. "Let's get it over with." Celeste held up her arm, closed her eyes tightly, and turned her head away.

Finnick watched at the nurse picked up the syringe and carefully poked it in Celeste's arm. He felt Celeste squeeze his hand. He rubbed her hand lightly trying to calm her.

When the nurse was finished she pulled the needle out and placed a bandage over the injection sight. "I'll be back in an hour," she patted Celeste's leg gently. Celeste didn't answer but simply nodded. The nurse pulled the door shut on her way out.

Celeste slowly curled up on her bed while keeping Finnick's hand securely in her grasp. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles and watched her. Soon she began to squeeze her eyes more tightly and bite her lips.

When Finnick saw tears begin to slowly fall down her cheeks he reached out a hand to gently wipe them away. Celeste opened her eyes to look at Finnick. She blinked as more tears came. "Is there anything I can do?" he whispered.

For a moment Celeste just kept eye contact while holding onto his hand as if it were her lifeline. Finally she managed to speak, "When Matthew is here…he holds me."

"Do you want me to hold you?" he asked softly while brushing the hair from her face. She nodded slightly then cringed and gripped his hand tightly as another wave of pain came.

Finnick let go of her hand to stand and carefully scooped her up in his arms. He pulled the blanket off of the bed too. Then he sat in the chair and cradled her close letting her head rest on his chest. He felt her cringe again and nestle her head closer against him. He slowly stroked her hair with one hand while holding her close with the other.

For a moment Finnick was lost in thought. He remembered when Annie had her fits where she would scream and cover her ears. This was one of the ways he would comfort her. He thought of how he would hold her face steady until she would open her eyes and look at him. It would usually only take one smile for Annie to come back to him and smile too.

Finnick was brought out of his memories when he heard Celeste whimper. He looked down and to his dismay he saw blood dripping down Celeste's hand. He then noticed that her nails from one hand were digging into her other. He reached out, and carefully pried her hand open then took it in his hand. "Squeeze as hard as you need. It's fine, Celeste." He felt her squeeze and although it hurt a little he didn't mind. When she would relax he would gently massage her hand.

After 30 minutes the nurse came back in to see how Celeste was doing. She smiled softly at them. Finnick looked up and asked, "How long does the pain last?"

"With the dosage she gets it sometimes lasts up to an hour, but it seems to vary some."

Finnick nodded as he felt Celeste squeeze his hand again. He pulled her close and tucked her head protectively under his chin.

Just as the nurse said, about 30 minutes later Finnick felt Celeste's whole body relax and her head rest on his shoulder. She let her legs sag down out of his lap. "Is it over?" he asked softly as he brushed her damp hair out of her forehead. He hadn't realized how sweaty she had been and how warm they both were. She didn't speak but nodded her head a little. "Good," he said lightly kissing her forehead. He slowly pulled the blanket off so they could get a little air.

Soon Finnick felt her hand release his and lay limp in her lap. Finnick leaned back in the chair and felt his own body relax to. He had not noticed how tense he had been.

When Finnick felt Celeste slowly breathing deeply in and out he knew she had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms lightly around her and then closed his eyes too.

Finnick woke as the nurse lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Odair," she whispered. Her orange eyes met his sea green. "There's someone here for you. He says he's here to pick you up."

"Okay," Finnick sat up a bit. "Tell him I'll be out in just a bit." The nurse nodded and hurried out of the room. Finnick glanced at the clock. He could hardly believe it was already 5:30. They must have slept for a long time. Finnick had to admit it had been the best he had slept since he had been in the capital.

He looked down to find Celeste still sleeping. He carefully stood up and laid her gently in her bed. She moved around and blinked her large violet eyes open. "Are you leaving?" she muttered sleepily.

"I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay," Celeste mumbled as her eyes began to droop closed again.

"Sweet dreams," Finnick said as he brushed his lips against her forehead. He saw a small smile form on her lips. He pulled the door closed and walked down the hall to find his driver sitting in the waiting room.

"Ready, Mr. Odair?" the driver asked standing.

"If we must."

Both walked to the door and out of the hospital to the limo parked by the curb.


	10. Chapter 10

Finnick left for the hospital as soon as he was showered and dressed. He snuck by the receptionist with the purple eyelashes and neon pink lips and hurried down the hall. When he got to Celeste's room he stood outside the closed door for a bit trying to decide if he should knock or not. He couldn't hear anyone speaking.

Finally he knocked quietly. There was no response so he opened the door without a sound. Celeste lay snuggled under the blanket sleeping soundly on her bed. Finnick sat down in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. He leaned over to brush a wisp of hair out of her face. She stirred a little but didn't open her eyes.

Finnick slumped back into the chair. He felt his body relax into the cushions. He was very tired, as he had not slept at all last night. The capitol woman he had been with had kept him quite busy. He shuddered at the thought of the activities they had done.

His head bobbed three times each time causing him to jolt awake. Then he noticed for the first time that there was another bed in the room. Finnick walked over and sat on the bed trying it out. For a hospital bed it was not too bad. He laid down resting his head on the fluffy pillow and closed his eyes figuring that even if he did fall asleep he was a light sleeper.

Usually he would wake up at any little sound. All those nights of being with capitol women had caused his body to be very sensitive to sound and movement. He was usually grateful for this, except that Annie moved around a lot in her sleep because of nightmares so sometimes Finnick relied on sleeping during the day while Annie was with Mags or Melanie. Soon he had drifted off to sleep.

Celeste rolled over and squinted at the clock. It was nearly 11 o'clock. She sighed as she hoped Finnick would have been here by now. She was trying to decide what to do to occupy her time when she heard a soft snore come from her left. She looked over and smiled when she saw Finnick sleeping in the bed next to her. He looked so young and peaceful. Celeste lay back down and watched him sleep. She figured he must be tired as he spent his nights in the capitol doing who knows what.

Tears came to her eyes as she was reminded of how she enjoyed watching Matthew sleep on the couch when he fell asleep after work. Usually Oceana was lying on his chest as she always commanded his attention as soon as he walked in the door. She couldn't stop the tear from falling down her cheek. She missed her family so much. If only they could be here with her. Matthew would surely be home soon, which meant she could leave this place. Gavin had been a good friend and doctor and of course the nurses were kind, but it was not the same as having family around.

She tried to stifle the little sob that escaped her lips. She watched as Finnick moved a bit, then opened his eyes. He looked at her as his mind cleared of the fogginess of sleep. When it registered that Celeste was crying he sat up and came over. "Celeste, what's wrong? Are you hurting?"

"No," she whispered as another tear escaped and she wiped it with the back of her hand.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

She shook her head. "I…I was just thinking about Matthew and Oceana," she managed to say before gasping out a few ragged breaths. "I just miss them so much."

Finnick brushed the hair from her face. "It's okay. You'll be out soon," he smiled.

"I'm…I'm sorry I woke you," she choked out.

"No, don't be sorry. I didn't come to nap. I came to see you."

"But you always look so worn out."

Finnick shrugged, "I'll rest when I get home."

"When do you go home?"

"I still have another week."

"Oh," Celeste stifled a yawn.

"Are you still tired? I can leave so you can rest if you like," he pulled the covers up to her chin and rubbed her arm. "That medicine seems to really take its toll."

"I don't want you to go," Celeste blurted out as her bottom lip began to quiver.

"No, no, don't cry again."

"I just get so lonely."

"Do you want me to lie with you?" She nodded and scooted over. Finnick carefully lay down beside her and pulled her close wrapping his arms securely around her. Celeste rested her head on Finnick's chest.

Soon Finnick could hear her breathing deeply. What could he do? Could he get Matthew's parents to bring Oceana? Would they even let them in the hospital? These thoughts swam in his mind as he lay there looking at the ceiling listening to Celeste's soft breathing. He completely understood how lonely she must feel. He often felt that same loneliness when he was alone in his room at the training center. As his eyes closed he thought of a plan. Maybe he could work a little of his Odair charm. Besides what good did his charisma do if he couldn't work the system a little?

Celeste woke later. She was curled up on the edge of the bed. When she flipped over, she was startled and let out a little gasp. She quickly covered her mouth.

She had completely forgotten about Finnick being there. He must have been very tired, as he didn't move. He was sleeping with his hands clasped behind his head. Celeste smiled as she pulled her hands in close and watched him. Her eyes traveled slowly down his broad shoulders, over his muscular chest, to his chiseled abs that were showing as his shirt was slightly raised.

She bit down on her lip when she noticed the long red scratches on his hips that ran parallel to the top of his jeans. "Poor Finnick," she whispered. "What have they done to you?" Without thinking she reached down and softly ran the tip of her finger over one scratch.

"Hey, no touching the goods." Celeste jerked her hand back and turned her face, looking up through her long lashes to see Finnick's green eyes watching her. His face was serious but a smiled pulled at the sides of his mouth but it didn't reach his eyes, "I'm kidding."

Her gaze stayed on him but Celeste just looked at him as her expression changed from surprise to sadness. Her eyes returned to the scratches. "Do they hurt?" she whispered.

"No," he said reaching down to trace one of the scratches as if examining them for the first time. "You can touch my goods anytime," he used his seductive voice, trying to distract her.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she cautiously reached down and ran her finger along one scratch. Her voice caught in her throat. "Remember, I'm a married woman, Mr. Odair," and she tried to smile.

"Oh really," he said playfully, "Does that make a difference?"

Her eyes turned more serious, "Probably not to most, but to me it does," she said softly.

Finnick lifted her chin so their eyes met. "You are one of the few capitol women I have not been able to seduce. I like that it matters to you."

She met his gaze, but then turned to lay her head on his chest. She let her arm lie across his chest as she closed her eyes. She could hear the beat of his heart as they lay in silence.

When Julian came in she found them both sleeping peacefully. She badly wanted to leave them alone but knew Celeste would need her medicine. "Celeste," she called lightly and touched her elbow.

Celeste turned and opened her violet eyes. She sat up and smiled at first but then her countenance fell, as she knew why Julian was here. She gently shook Finnick awake.

"Hmm," Finnick mumbled as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"I have to take my medicine," Celeste whispered.

Finnick blinked and rubbed his hand across his face with a confused look. He looked at Julian who stood beside the bed. She held up the syringe and gave both of them a sympathetic look. "Oooh," Finnick said as what was going on finally sank in. Celeste nodded her head.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked her voice barely audible.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Are you ready?" Julian asked. Celeste entwined her arm in Finnick's then reached down for Finnick's hand then nodded. Finnick entwined her fingers in his as Julian expertly injected the medicine then smoothly removed the syringe from Celeste's arm. "Dr. Matix will be in to check on you," she patted her leg.

When Julian left Celeste leaned against Finnick's side. He felt her body tense as she readied herself for the pain. "Maybe if you think of something else it won't hurt as bad."

"Like what?" Finnick shrugged. "Can you tell me about your childhood, before your games?"

Finnick thought for a moment. "How about the day I was saved by a dolphin."

"That sounds like a good story."

When Finnick didn't answer Celeste glanced up at him. Finnick stared at the wall as the memories came pouring into his mind that he had stored away long ago. He jumped slightly when he felt Celeste tighten her grip. When he looked down, he saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"I was 10 and I stood on the deck of our fishing boat. Dad and I were anchored deep in the harbor away from the other boats. Dad sat moping by the railing. My mother had left us about four months ago, but I still thought she would return someday.

I glared at him as he took another swig of the cheap wine. We had not had a decent catch in nearly three months. Our nets were full of holes because my dad was too drunk to mend them. I did the best I could but I was too young to know how to do it.

All of a sudden the boat jerked. It was almost enough to knock me over. 'Check the nets,' my dad slurred."

Finnick stopped when he heard a quiet sob come from Celeste. He looked at her. Her face was turned into his shoulder and a few tears stained her checks. She looked up into his eyes, "Please, tell me more," she clenched his hand then released, "It helps some." Finnick reached over to wipe the tears from her check then continued.

"I knew the nets had snagged on some rocks. They did that often so I removed my shirt and dived into the water. My arms and legs worked hard to propel me down to the ocean floor.

In the darkness it took a while to find the net. I followed it to the point where it was stuck. I gave the net a hard jerk but could not free it. The current had pulled the boat, lodging the net tightly between the two rocks. My lungs began to hurt and I knew I had to get air soon. I tugged hard on the net again but still it would not budge. I swam to the surface taking a deep breath.

'You didn't get it,' snorts my dad.

'I know. I need to cut it free.'

'That will ruin the net.'

'It's ruined anyways,' I half yelled as I climbed up the ladder of the boat. I started to head for the knife lying on the deck when my dad jerked me backwards.

'You're not cutting it,' he hissed, 'Get back in the water and don't come up until it's freed.' Even though he was drunk he was still three times my size. He easily picked me up and tossed me back in the water.

I manage to hold my breath as I sank beneath the surface. I swam down once more to the rocks where the net was imprisoned even though I knew I could not remove it. I pulled as hard as I could as I felt the net dig into my fingers. I kept pulling even as I saw the tiny red cloud of blood.

I didn't stop until I felt something brush against my back. I turned startled to see a gray reef shark glide past me. I knew the smell of my blood had attracted it, so I tried to swim to the surface.

My arms were weak from pulling and my lungs burned from lack of air. My mind began to go fuzzy even as I saw the shark gliding toward me. I flailed my arms, but knew I was about to pass out. Just as everything was going black, I felt something pull on the waist of my pants.

When I came to, I was floating on the water. I lifted my head and felt something smooth and almost rubbery pressing against my chest. I looked over to see a fin that I recognized. I had heard stories of sailors being saved by dolphins, but had rarely seen them in our harbor.

When I ran my hand down its side, it started squeaking at me. I looked around and found I was only a few feet from the boat. I reached out a shaky hand and tried to grab the ladder. The dolphin swam closer. I climbed clumsily up feeling the dolphin nudge me with its nose.

Once on deck, I lay motionless as my body relaxed. Finally I sat up and saw my dad passed out on the deck. I never saw the dolphin again."

As Finnick finished the story he looked over to Celeste. She had let go of his hand at some point in the story. She was leaning against him with her eyes barely open. She gazed up at him with a slight smile. "Thank you for the wonderful story."

"You're welcome," he smiled back and leaned his head on hers.

After a short time he slid out of the bed. "Rest," he whispered as she slumped down at the top of the bed and closed her eyes.

Finnick waited until he knew she was asleep before slipping out the door. He sauntered down to the receptionist's desk to where the purple eyelashes lady sat. She blushed when she looked up at him. "What can I do for you, Mr. Odair?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Her strangely plucked brows rose as Finnick continued to speak.

Finnick returned to Celeste's room to find Dr. Matix at her bedside. He was listening to her heartbeat as he talked with her. "Hi, Finnick," Celeste beamed.

Finnick smiled back, "Did you sleep well?"

Celeste nodded. "Gavin says I won't need any more treatments and that I can go home when Matthew returns."

"Good."

When the doctor was done he turned to leave. "Can I speak with you in the hall?" Finnick asked following the doctor.

He returned after a few minutes pushing a wheel chair. "What is that for?" Celeste questioned.

"You."

Celeste raised her brows, "Why?"

"I'm taking you someplace."

"I can walk," Celeste said standing on shaky legs, but quickly had to sit back down. "It has been a while since I got out of bed."

"See, that's why I got this." Finnick pushed the wheelchair right next to the bed. Celeste kept her eyes on him as she settled herself in the chair. Finnick pulled the blanket off the bed and laid it across her legs.

Celeste placed her hands in her lap, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," Finnick winked, then turned to open the door. He wheeled her down the hall to the front lobby. The receptionist jumped up from her desk and opened the front door. "Thank you," Finnick grinned at her as they walked through. The lady blushed and batted her lashes.

Finnick pushed the wheelchair over to a bench just outside the door then sat down. "Why are we sitting out here?"

"Just wait."

Celeste's eyes darted around at the people passing by. She was glad for the blanket to cover her legs as she was only wearing the paper-thin hospital gown. She was soon lost in thought as she gazed up at the floating clouds in the sky.

She didn't even notice the car pulling up and people getting out until she heard a baby cry. Her head jerked to attention as she recognized the cries. Only a few feet away stood Matthew's mom with a blanket in her arms.

Celeste's eyes grew larger as the smile on her face widened. "Oceana," she whispered.

"Hello, Celeste," Matthew's mom said smiling. "Finnick called me and asked me to bring her to see you." She gently laid Oceana in her arms. Celeste pulled her in close and lovingly looked at her. "I have some errands to do. I'll be back in an hour."

Finnick nodded as Celeste was consumed by her daughter's presence. As Finnick looked over at her he saw tears gliding down her cheeks. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she gasped out, "I'm just so happy to see her." She wiped her cheeks with her free hand then giggled as Oceana smiled up at her. "My dear sweet daughter," she whispered stroking her soft chubby cheeks. Oceana yawned and soon fell asleep. Still grinning from ear to ear, Celeste looked into Finnick's green eyes. "Thank you so much. This is the best thing someone has ever done for me."

Finnick's eyes twinkled, "I doubt that, but you're welcome."

"How did you ever pull this off?"

"I have my ways."

"Do I want to know?"

"I just had to kiss some neon pink lips. It could have been worse."

After Matthew's mom came to take Oceana home, Finnick rolled Celeste back toward her room. The receptionist winked and waved at them as they passed by.

Celeste turned in the chair gaping up at Finnick, "Are those the pink lips?"

Finnick nodded. Celeste turned back around and shook her head in feigned disgust. "You got to do what you got to do," Finnick spoke as he kept walking.

When Celeste was back in bed, she hugged Finnick. "Thank you for everything," she choked out as tears pricked at her eyes.

"It's the least I could do to repay all your kindness," he whispered, "Besides as a special person I know once said, 'That's what friends do.'"

"Who said that?"

"You when you washed my back."

"Oh," Celeste shrugged her shoulders like it had been no big deal.

"I have to go and get ready for tonight," Finnick said as he stood up. "But I'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay."

Finnick waved and headed out the door. Celeste settled into her bed and pulled out one of the magazines Julian had left for her to read.

**Yeah for good friends! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I meant to be faster but life got in the way.**

When Finnick got to Celeste's room, he found it empty. Her bed was neatly made. He felt a prick of fear as he leaned out into the hall to look for a nurse or doctor. Surely she had not checked out without leaving him a note or telling the nurse to let him know. Maybe he should go back to the receptionist's desk and ask if she indeed had been dismissed. Finnick decided that was the only course of action he could think of.

As he walked down the hall he could see the receptionist at her desk. Today she had a bright blue curls and glossy purple lips. He shivered as he thought of how those lips had pressed against his when he kissed her yesterday but then he was reminded of how happy Celeste had been to hold Oceana and he knew he would gladly do it again if he had to. What was one more kiss?

As he was almost to the end of the hall, he stopped short and listened. Then he heard it again. It was a familiar laugh. He turned to look into the room he was standing outside of.

He smiled immediately as he saw Celeste sitting on the bed grinning from ear to ear. Finnick could see she was stifling a laugh as a very elderly man was trying to tell her a story. When the man finished, they both erupted in uncontrolled laughter. Finnick watched as tears began to run down Celeste's cheeks. He was glad to know these were tears of joy not pain.

He cleared his throat to get their attention while they continued to giggle as Celeste gripped the old man's wrinkly hand. Celeste jerked to her feet, "I'm sorry are we being too loud?" She looked over with a serious face, but quickly her smile returned. "Oh, Finnick, it's just you. I thought we were getting in trouble by the nurses again."

"You? In trouble?" he feigned surprise.

"They don't appreciate us making so much noise, but Mr. Blitz was just telling the most hilarious story."

Finnick grinned as he walked over to Celeste's side. Celeste patted the old man's hand and leaned in closer to him, "Mr. Blitz, this is Finnick. A good friend of mine."

The old man turned a shaky head and looked at Finnick with bright blue eyes. "Pleased…to…meet…you," he spoke slowly as he held up a trembling hand. He instantly reminded Finnick of Mags.

Finnick took his hand and patted it gently, "You too, sir."

Just then a nurse came shuffling into the room and gave Celeste a stern look. Celeste turned back to Mr. Blitz, "I better let you get some rest, but I'll come back." She reached down to take his hand.

As he gripped it, he brought it slowly to his lips, "See…you…later."

Celeste reached up and kissed his wrinkled cheek, then slowly slid to the edge of the bed. She took a firm hold of the railing and stood carefully, gaining her balance. Finnick noticed her legs seemed very wobbly. "Do you need help?" Finnick asked as he offered his hand. She took it to steady herself as she took slow measured steps to the door. "Do you want me to get a wheelchair?"

"No," Celeste quickly replied as she gripped his hand tighter and reached for the railing on the wall. As they got in the hall, Celeste glanced back at the nurse watching then looked over at Finnick, "I need to get stronger for Oceana. I want to do it on my own." Finnick nodded as he slowly walked beside her down the hall.

They made their way back to her room, but Celeste seemed reluctant to go in. She turned to look at Finnick, "Can we go to the cafeteria for lunch?"

"Sure," he answered.

"I'm tired of being cooped up in that room," Celeste shook her head as she turned to continue down the hall.

Once Celeste was seated at a table, Finnick sat on the other side. "What would you like?"

"I'm really not hungry. I just didn't want to be in my room."

"You really should eat. It will give you strength to heal faster," he encouraged as memories of Annie came to his mind. He remembered how thin she looked when he finally got to bring her home to district four after her games. Mags had practically force-fed her, and even then she would hardly eat.

Finnick glanced up when he felt a hand on his. Celeste watched him with concern as she squeezed his hand, "Are you alright," she whispered. He blinked at her a few times then nodded. Celeste watched him, then quietly added, "I think I'll have a turkey sandwich."

Finnick smiled a bit, "Good. I'll go get it for you." Then he pushed his chair back and stood then to make his way over to the window to order.

He returned with a sandwich piled high with turkey and a large bowl of chocolate ice cream. "Yum, the ice cream looks good, but I could never eat all that meat."

"That's why I got just a plain croissant," he said motioning to the plate. "You take what you want and I'll make a sandwich with the rest."

Soon they were both enjoying their sandwich and the ice cream. "Thank you," Celeste said as Finnick got up to put the tray near the window.

"You're welcome. And thank you for the wonderful company. Shall we?" Finnick offered his arm as Celeste slowly stood. She reached and took his elbow as they made their way to the door.

When they got to Celeste's room, she sat on the bed and tried to hide her yawn. "I think you over worked yourself."

"Yes, but I need to be better so I can take care of Oceana."

Finnick's green eyes met Celeste's violet ones. "I know, but you may have to let Matthew do that for a bit. I'm sure he could handle it."

Celeste pulled the sheet back and lay down. "Will you stay?" she asked as she curled up on the bed.

"Of course. Now get some rest." Finnick gently stroked her hair until her eyes closed, and then he sat in the chair beside the bed.

When Celeste woke she wanted to go visit Mr. Blitz. "It gets me out of my room and lets me walk to gain strength." Finnick held her hand and loosely wrapped his other arm around her waist. When she felt his arm she turned and gave him that look, "I want to do it on my own."

"I know, but you make me nervous. Just humor me." Celeste shook her head but didn't resist.

As they made their way out into the hall Celeste heard a familiar voice, "Celeste!" Her eyes shot up and she saw Matthew hurrying down the hall. His arms were outstretched toward her.

"Wait," she said and he froze where he was but looked at her questioningly. "Let me come to you. I know I can do it."

He nodded then held out his palms to her. "Come," he smiled in that loving way that only Matthew did. She took hold of the wall to brace herself and cautiously made her way. Finnick followed behind with his hand barely brushing her waist. Her steps faltered a few times but Matthew stayed in his place. "Come on. You can do it. You're almost there," he encouraged.

Her last few steps were near stumbles, but she fell into his open arms. He swept her up into an embrace and nestled his face in her hair. "I am so proud of you." She hugged him tightly. When he pulled away, their eyes met and he smiled affectionately. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Those words have never sounded so sweet."

He reached down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms and carrying her back to her room. "Gavin said he wanted to check you over one last time before we go," he said as set her down on the bed. "He should be here in a few minutes as soon as he finishes his other patient."

Celeste glanced over to see Finnick standing the doorway watching them silently. Matthew turned to see what she was looking at. "Finnick, come in," he greeted and held out his hand.

"Glad to see you're home," Finnick nodded as they shook hands.

Matthew turned back to Celeste and sat on the edge of the bed as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you so much for looking after my wife," he said not taking his eyes off Celeste.

"It was my pleasure," Finnick said as he grinned at Celeste. "I should probably go and leave you two alone."

Matthew turned to face him quickly, "Do you have any…appointments this evening?" he asked awkwardly.

"No, not tonight. I guess it's my night off."

"Then come to our home." Finnick looked down at his hands. "Only if you want to, unless you would rather be alone," Matthew quickly added. Both Matthew and Celeste looked at Finnick.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. We both want you to," Celeste spoke up.

"All right," he smiled and nodded.

After dinner Matthew and Celeste sat on one couch with Finnick sitting across from them. Matthew told them of his trip. Celeste nestled close to Matthew as he kept his arm wrapped securely around her.

As the evening progressed, Celeste laid her head against his chest and she soon fell asleep. Matthew and Finnick continued talking. Finnick finally glanced at the clock on the wall that read 12:45. "Maybe we should get to bed."

"Probably so. Oceana is not a very late sleeper and I will need to get up with her. Let me put Celeste to bed then I can show you your room." Matthew carried Celeste up the stairs and into their bedroom.

When she was tucked in, he returned to the living room to find Finnick waiting. He led Finnick up the stairs and down the hall. He turned the light on in a room. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks," Finnick said as his eyes traveled around the room. There was a large bed with a purple comforter, a small side table with a lamp and clock, and a simple wooden bench at the end of the bed. The walls were a lighter shade of the comforter.

Matthew started to head down the hall when he turned back around. "Just to let you know, this room is Oceana's so you may hear her if she wakes up."

"Good to know."

Finnick closed the door after watching Matthew go into his own room. He pulled back the covers on the bed then sat down looking around the room. It felt strange but nice to be alone but know someone else was near by. After a while he pulled his shirt over his head and draped in on the chair next to the bed. He turned off the lights and lay under the covers. The bed was soft and inviting and soon Finnick was asleep.

The next morning Finnick came down stairs. He found Matthew sitting at the table with a cup of coffee where he looked up from the papers he was reading. "Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was wonderful."

"Me too. Oceana only woke once."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Sorry," Matthew said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's fine. I got much more sleep then I usually do when I'm here in the capitol."

Matthew stood and walked over to the counter for more coffee. "Would you like some? Or there is juice and milk."

"Juice is fine."

"Are you hungry? You can eat whatever you can find." Soon both men were enjoying a bowl of cereal.

Both heads shot up when they heard a loud thud come from up stairs. Matthew jumped out of his chair and ran for the stairs with Finnick close behind.

When they got to the bedroom, they found Celeste kneeling on the floor retching. Matthew crouched down next to her as he held her hair away from her face. She looked up at him as tears streamed down her checks, then suddenly she puked some more. Matthew rubbed her back softly as he waited for her convulsions to subside.

When she stopped, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. He could feel her body tremble. "I'm sorry, Matthew," she muttered.

"It's okay. I'll take care of it." He hugged her close. "What happened?" he asked as he gently wiped the tears from her face. He seemed to not notice the condition of her nightgown.

She looked up into his caring eyes. "When I woke my stomach felt sick. I thought I could make it to the bathroom…" she trailed off as she began to cry.

"It's okay," Matthew comforted as he rocked gently back and forth. After she calmed down he spoke again, "Let's get you cleaned up. Would you like me to run you a bath?" Celeste nodded against his chest. Finnick watched from the door as Matthew carried Celeste into the bathroom.

When the door was closed, he left the room and found some towels in the hall closet. Then he began to clean up the floor.

From inside the bathroom he could hear them talking. "Here. Let me help you."

"But I'm yucky and smelly."

"I love it when you're yucky and smelly."

"You're crazy."

"Yes, crazy in love with you." Then he heard Celeste giggle. "I love it when you do that." Finnick quickly finished cleaning up then went down stairs to wait.

After about half an hour Matthew came down the stairs carrying Celeste in his arms. She was dressed in a simple blue dress and her hair was brushed but obviously still wet from her bath. "I'm taking Celeste back to the hospital to have her checked over."

"I'm fine, Matthew," Celeste insisted.

Matthew looked down with firm but gentle eyes. "I just want to make sure. Remember you just got out of the hospital." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Is there anything I can do?" Finnick interjected.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Could you stay until Lilia gets here? She will take care of Oceana while we are gone."

"Sure," Finnick said and then Matthew and Celeste scurried out the door.

As Lilia opened the door, she was met with the sound of a very upset baby. She followed the cries and found Finnick sitting on the couch nervously cradling a red faced Oceana in his arms.

When he heard her walk in, he looked at her, his sea green eyes pleading for help. "What's wrong? I don't know what to do." She nodded her head once then turned on her heels and headed into the kitchen. "Wait…don't leave me," she heard behind her.

She soon came back around the corner. Finnick looked unsettled as he jiggled the baby in his arms.

When he looked up, she smiled and held out the bottle. He took it and stuck it in the infant's mouth. Oceana calmed instantly, and began to eat hungrily. Lilia patted Finnick's shoulder as if to say everything was going to be fine. He looked at her with relief as she sat beside him and gently wiped the tears from Oceana's cheeks as the baby continued to eat.

When the bottle was empty, her eyes slowly slid closed. Lilia smiled as she watched Finnick affectionately kiss her forehead. Finnick looked over at Lilia, "I've never cared for a baby before." Lilia smiled and reached over to pat his arm that cradled Oceana. "Do you want to hold her?" Lilia's eyes shone as she shook her head.

Both sat in silence as they watched Oceana sleep.

When the door opened a few hours later, Finnick stirred from his place on the couch where he lounged with Oceana still in his arms.

Lilia poked her head from the kitchen where she had been tidying up.

Matthew stepped in, carrying Celeste, and they both smiled broadly.

"I assume everything is good?" Finnick said as he swung his legs off the couch and waited earnestly for their reply.

"More than good," Matthew grinned turning to lock eyes with Celeste. Both Finnick and Lilia stood silently without understanding and stared at them blankly.

"Gavin said it was just morning sickness," Celeste continued, raising a brow as if that should be enough of a clue. Finnick just furrowed his brow, but Lilia suddenly smiled broadly and ran over to give Celeste a hug. "It means I'm pregnant, silly," Celeste laughed as she looked over Lilia's shoulder at a still bewildered Finnick.

"Oooh," Finnick said slowly as it all sank in.

"We're going to have another baby," Celeste nearly squealed in delight.

**It took me longer to figure out the ending than I thought and I am not sure if it flows as well as I would like. Please tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but life just seems to always get in the way. I will try to do better next time. Enjoy!**

Finnick slowly ambled down the sidewalk. A few blocks ahead of him he could see the park. Celeste had told him to meet them there for a picnic. It certainly was the perfect weather to be outside. As he passed people he would smile and nod.

Soon he came out from between the buildings and into the giant expanse of the trees. Wow, how had he been in the capitol so many times but not ever known this place even existed? There were areas of flowers of every color imaginable and beautifully carved fountains everywhere. The park was crowded with many people dressed in all colors of the rainbow and all seeming to enjoy the sunshine and warmth.

"Finnick!" came a shrill voice. When Finnick turned he saw a pink swirl heading toward him. The girl with cotton candy pink hair and super short dress to match came to a stop just inches from him. "It is so good to see you. It feels like ages since we spent time together." Her purple eyes twinkled in the sun. Finnick stood still looking down at her. "You do remember me, don't you?"

Finnick slowly shook his head. Capitol women never seemed to understand that he spent every night with a different one. How was he ever supposed to remember them all?

"Vixen. My name is Vixen," she batted her long lashes.

Finnick smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry," he muttered.

"Well, maybe this will trigger your memory. I am not one to be forgotten." Then right in the open where everyone could see she hiked up her already revealing skirt so that the rest of her thigh was showing. On her upper thigh was a large tattoo of roses and hearts.

Suddenly Finnick's eyes grew as the memory exploded in his mind. She was the girl that he had been with only a week ago. They had rubbed glittery body paint all over each other's bodies then taken pictures. The pictures had made Finnick feel even more degraded than usual.

Vixen smiled with her plump bubblegum lips. "I knew you'd remember me!" she squealed. She entwined her arm with his and pulled him in as close as she could. "So where are we going?" she asked glancing about. Finnick was sure she was looking to see how many people where paying her attention.

"Actually, I'm meeting someone."

"Oh. Who is it? Maybe I know them." She looked up at him while batting her lashes.

"I'm meeting Celeste and Matthew for a picnic."

"I just looove picnics. Especially when we have those tiny little sandwiches."

Finnick tried to remove his arm but quickly realized that Vixen was not about to let him get away. He knew he was already running late so he decided she would have to come along for the time being. The two strolled along while Vixen smiled and waved to everyone.

On the other side of the park Finnick glanced around at the large crowd until his eyes fell on a slender figure in a simple lavender sundress with brown hair pulled up a French twist. With Vixen still in tow he sauntered through the grass and over to the woman. He quickly noticed the blue blanket with pink flowers cradled in her arms and a smile spread across his face.

"Hello, gorgeous," he half whispered in his most seductive voice as he leaned in close almost touching her ear. She jerked her head around and gave him a harsh look.

Her look softened immediately. "Finnick. I was wondering when you would get here." She stood on her tiptoes and reached over to give him a one armed hug.

"Well, it is a rather large park."

"I know. I would have been more specific but it is hard to tell where there will be space." She turned more to him and blinked a few times when she noticed Vixen standing there with her arm still entwined with his. "Oh…you brought a friend. Nice to meet you. I'm Celeste."

"Vixen," she replied pulling Finnick closer giving Celeste a smug grin while rubbing her fingers with long glittery pink nails across Finnick's bicep. Celeste repositioned the pink blanket in her arm then turned back and smiled patiently at Finnick.

"Can I hold her?" Finnick pulled his arm from Vixen and held out his hands.

"Oh, sure," Celeste gently cradled the blanket in Finnick's arms. He swayed back and forth a bit before reaching up to the pull back the blanket. A small head with blonde curls moved a bit then tiny violet eyes flitted open as the baby yawned. Finnick smiled and brushed a finger across her soft cheek.

Then his brows furrowed together and he looked up at Celeste. "I thought Oceana had brown hair and blue eyes?" he questioned.

"She does," Celeste answered as she grinned at the little bundle. Finnick looked back at the baby and then back at Celeste as his mind worked to comprehend. "Finnick," she giggled, "I think I see smoke coming out your ears." She put her hand on his arm, "This is not Oceana. This is Stella." The light clicked in Finnick's mind as Celeste continued, "Remember last time you saw me I found out I was pregnant?" Finnick nodded as all the pieces came together. "Oceana is over there with Matthew." Finnick followed Celeste's arm as she pointed to Matthew a few feet away. He was holding the hand of a small brown haired toddler with a pink dress.

A large yawn drew Finnick's attention back to Vixen who was pouting next to him. "As fun as this is, I think I shall find someone else to talk to." Without waiting for a reply Vixen stalked off across the park.

Finnick looked over to Celeste who shrugged her shoulders and looked back to see Matthew headed in their direction. Matthew waved with his free hand. "Finnick," cried the girl holding onto Oceana's other hand.

Finnick looked over and saw Surah smiling at him. She let go of Oceana's hand as she ran over and threw her arms around Finnick.

"Hey, how are you?" Finnick smiled down into her twinkling brown eyes.

"Good," she answered. "Are you having lunch with us?"

"Yes," Finnick replied as he felt something grab onto his leg. He looked down to find large blue eyes looking back and a great big smile. He picked up the toddler and pushed the brown curls back from her face. "Hello, Oceana."

"Hi, Fin-nick" the toddler answered with a bigger smile showing she was quite pleased.

"We've been practicing your name all week," Celeste said as she giggled at Finnick's surprised face.

"Good job," he encouraged and kissed her plump little hand.

When Finnick let go as she lifted her tiny hand to his face. "She likes to touch everything," giggled Celeste. "Come here, my sweet. Are you ready for lunch?"

Oceana held out her arms instantly to Celeste, who took her and swung her around before sitting down on the blanket. "Let's see what we can find." Everyone else joined her on the blanket. She passed Oceana off to Matthew so she could open up the picnic basket. Soon everyone was enjoying their food.

A white limo pulled up to the curb. A man in a black suit got out and headed over to them. Finnick recognized the man as one of the drivers for Snow. He knew the limo was not for him, so he looked around the park. The man walked over to them and stood next to the blanket. "It's time to go, Miss Cox."

Surah looked up at the man. Her countenance fell instantly. Everyone was instantly sullen except Oceana and Stella who were sound asleep. Surah slowly stood and turned to Finnick, "Good-bye," she said as she leaned over to hug him. Matthew and Celeste got to their feet. First Surah embraced Celeste, as she kissed her forehead. "Thanks for the good afternoon," her voice quivered when she spoke.

"You're welcome," Celeste squeezed her tightly.

When Surah let go, she moved over to Matthew. She put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He embraced her and rested his chin on the top of her head while he closed his eyes. When she turned her head Finnick could see the tears on her cheeks. "I don't want to go," she pleaded and clung tighter to Matthew.

"I'm sorry, Surah," Matthew whispered, "There's nothing I can do." When he opened his eyes Finnick could see they were moist with tears. He reached down and lifted her chin so that her big brown eyes were fixed on his. "You're staying with us tomorrow. Okay?" Surah nodded as her bottom lip trembled.

"Let's go to the car," Matthew said softly as he reached down to take her small hand in his. They walked slowly behind the driver who opened the door when they got to the limo. Surah climbed in and Matthew carefully closed the door. As the limo drove away, Surah watched out the window as tears ran down her cheeks.

When the limo was out of sight, Matthew turned to Celeste. He took her by the shoulders and looked into her violet eyes. "I'm going for a walk," he said as she kissed her quickly on the lips.

Celeste nodded, "We'll go home when you come back." Matthew nodded slightly then without another word he turned and slowly walked away. Finnick stood silent, but turned to look at Celeste. Celeste met his questioning gaze with sorrowful eyes. "It tears him apart every time she leaves in that limo."

"Do you see her often?"

Celeste nodded. "She stays with us when ever she has no appointments. Matthew knows the man that makes her arrangements, so we know when she is in the capitol."

When Matthew returned, the girls were awake. Oceana was hiding behind Celeste while having a giggle fit as Finnick reached around to tickle her. Stella watched with wide eyes from her position on her mother's hip. Celeste smiled when she saw Matthew and he smiled back although neither said a word.

"Do you have appointments tonight?" Matthew inquired as he started to fold the blanket.

"No, I'm free tonight."

"Would you like to stay with us?"

"Sure," Finnick answered as he dumped the cups out and put them in the picnic basket.

The evening was spent with more giggling and lots of splashes as Finnick helped Celeste give the girls their bath. Stella's eyes grew large as she watched a bubble float through the air. Oceana insisted that Finnick help her with her pajamas, which was quite a feat since she kept squirming around.

Finnick held Stella while Matthew read Oceana her bedtime story then both were laid down to sleep.

Soon after that Finnick also retired for the night, as he had not gotten much sleep since his arrival in the capitol. "Good night," Celeste called from the couch where she sat smuggled next to Matthew.

"Night," Finnick turned to wave and smiled.

Celeste woke up to Stella's cries. Matthew touched her arm as she sat up to get out of bed. "Do you want me to get her?"

"No, I'll do it." She reached over to kiss his cheek, "Go back to sleep." He reached up and returned the kiss then rolled over and pulled the covers up.

Celeste hurried silently down the hall to Stella's room. The baby cried but quieted instantly when Celeste picked her up and cuddled her in her arms. "Oh, are you hungry, my sweet girl?" Celeste cooed as she walked down to the kitchen where a bottle was waiting in the fridge.

After feeding and rocking her back to sleep, she placed the baby back in her crib. Celeste headed down the hall back to her own bedroom.

"Celeste," she heard as she froze in her tracks as she stopped and listened.

"No. Celeste," it came again. She recognized the voice as Finnick's but had no idea why he was saying her name. She listened some more.

"Celeste, stop! It's a trap!" She turned and quickly jogged back down the hall to the guest room where Finnick was supposed to be sleeping. She opened the door just a crack and peeked in. All was dark.

"Finnick?" she whispered then waited for his reply. All she heard was the blankets rustling around. She pushed the door open all the way so the light in the hall shone in the room. Finnick lay on the bed tangled in the blankets while curled in a tight ball with his hands clutching the sheets. "Finnick, what's wrong?" Celeste asked as she made her way to the bed.

She jumped when Finnick suddenly cried out, "No, no, Celeste." She looked down to see tears running down his cheeks.

Celeste perched on the edge of the bed. "Finnick, wake up. It's only a dream." She said shaking his shoulder firmly.

Finnick's eyes popped open wide and he lay there breathing in quick ragged breaths. Celeste reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and spoke gently, "It's okay. It was only a dream."

Gradually his breathing slowed but he still just lay there staring at the light coming in from the door. "Are you all right?" Celeste finally asked. He slowly nodded. "What were you dreaming about?" He didn't answer but she saw his body shiver. She pulled her legs up on the bed and sat there quietly in the dark as she continued to run her fingers calmingly through his hair.

When he sat up and moved the blankets to untangle himself Celeste stood up. When he was finished he sat silently with his head in his hands. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked as she sat back down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No," he said quietly, "I'll never be okay." He slowly lifted his head and met her gaze. "No victor is ever okay," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not you're fault."

"What did you dream, Finnick? You kept calling out my name."

He looked down at his hands. "I dreamt that I was mentoring and you were my tribute."

"Did I die?"

He nodded his head as he rubbed his hands together. "It's so hard to watch your tributes die year after year," she could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

Celeste reached up and lifted his chin so he was looking at her, "Finnick, it's not your fault."

"I know," he whispered even though his eyes said that he didn't believe it. Celeste leaned over and pulled Finnick into an embrace. He didn't fight but leaned into her and rested his head in the crook of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Celeste didn't say a word but simply held him.

After a while he lifted his head. Both let go of the other and Finnick slowly lay back down. "Do you want me to stay?"

He shook his head, "No, I'll be okay." Celeste squeezed his hand and smiled sweetly then stood and headed for the door. "Thank you," Celeste heard as she pulled the door shut behind her.

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

When Finnick woke the sun was shining in the window and he could smell pancakes. He took a quick shower then pulled his shirt and pants on. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair as headed down the hall. As he made his way down the stairs he saw Matthew sitting on the couch. "Good morning," he called.

"Morning," replied Matthew. Finnick saw a small figure move into Matthew's arms.

"I don't want them to take me again," he heard a small whimper and he realized the person was Surah.

"Shhh. No one's leaving," Matthew gently spoke as he stroked her hair. "It's only Finnick coming down for breakfast."

Surah slowly turned as Finnick came to the front. He gave a friendly smile and waved to her. She smiled ever so slightly then returned her head to rest on Matthew's shoulder. Matthew continued to hold her close.

Finnick slipped in the kitchen and found Celeste busily flipping pancakes. "Good morning," she smiled. When Finnick didn't return the smile she asked, "Is every thing okay?"

"How long have they been sitting like that?" Finnick asked motioning toward the door.

"Since she got here about thirty minutes ago."

"How long will they sit there?"

"As long as it takes." Finnick sat at the table contemplating as Celeste served him a plate of pancakes. She sighed when she sat down and Finnick looked up. "I don't know how you do it."

"What?"

"Deal with your _job_. Surah nearly breaks down every time she returns."

Finnick sighed, "I guess you just learn to live with it although you never really feel normal again."

"I suppose," Celeste spoke but seemed off in her own thoughts.

When they finished eating both went out to the living room. Celeste sat on the edge of the couch by Matthew. "Do you want something to eat?" Celeste asked Surah. The girl nodded. "Would you like oatmeal with brown sugar?"

Surah looked at Celeste with her large eyes and shyly smiled and nodded. "That's my favorite," she spoke softly. Celeste smiled and turned to head back to the kitchen.

As Finnick was about to sit down he heard cries coming from upstairs. Matthew turned to look at the stairs. "I'll get her," Finnick said heading for the stairs.

He soon returned with a very smiley Oceana and a wide-eyed but content Stella. Oceana squirmed out of his arm and began to play with the blocks on the floor while Stella just sat in his lap sizing him up with her giant violet eyes.

Celeste came out of the kitchen with a bowl, which she handed to Surah. Then she sat on the floor and stacked the blocks. Oceana watched then knocked quickly them over and giggled as Celeste gave her a fake angry face. This only made her giggle more.

When the doorbell rang everyone looked up. It was the man in the black suit. "Mr. Odair," he nodded to Finnick. Finnick nodded once then stood and headed up the stairs.

He soon returned with his overnight bag slung over his arm. "I have to go meet up with my tributes and our other mentor," he explained as Matthew and Celeste watched him.

"I…I don't want to go in the hunger games," Surah spoke as she reached up to cling to Matthew's shirt.

"It's okay. You won't ever have to go again," Matthew comforted as he wrapped his arms around he once more.

Celeste stood and walked over to give Finnick a hug. "Good luck," she said and she squeezed then let go. Finnick only nodded and smiled weakly as he turned to head toward the limo. Maybe this year would be different he hoped but he wouldn't hold his breath. Annie was his only tribute who had ever won. He smiled at the thought of Annie as he climbed in the limo and headed to the training center.

**Please let me know what you think. I have ideas but more could be helpful.**


	13. Chapter 13

Finnick stood at the top of the staircase that he had walked down many times. He surveyed the crowd below. His hands moved to smooth his tie and button his jacket. Then he placed his hand on the railing. The cool wood felt soothing. He never understood how he still felt so nervous after so many of these balls.

He took only a few steps away from the stairs when he felt an arm close around his. He looked over to see bright red hair that was pencil straight. The face was square with fierce yellow eyes that almost made him jump out of his skin. The woman's lips were neon purple as well as her glittery lashes. "Would you like to dance?" the words stumbled out as he took in her skin-tight purple dress that clung to every curve.

"I would love to," came a slightly husky voice. As Finnick led the way, his mind was spinning trying to figure out if this was a man or woman. As he stepped onto the dance floor he was relieved that the song was very up tempo and fast paced. That meant very little physical contact.

The next song was not as kind. He found himself in the awkward position of having to wrap his arms around her or him, which ever it might be. He felt even more uncomfortable when he felt a tight squeeze on his backside. The large purple lips smiled and the lashes batted playfully. Finnick smiled back but hoped the song would end soon.

As soon as it did he bowed and excused himself. He glanced over his shoulder and felt a wave of relief as the "woman" had already moved on to someone else. He turned back and scanned the tables of people. Celeste had said that she and Matthew would be here tonight. Finally he saw a hand waving. He smiled as he saw the friendly smile that came with it. He made his way through the tables to Celeste who was dressed in a black gown with a purple sash. Matthew sat next to her. He wore a black tux with a purple bow tie. "Would you care to join us?" Celeste inquired after they had hugged.

"I would love to." Finnick sat next to Celeste.

An avox soon came by to offer him a drink. "The green one is good," Matthew interjected when he saw Finnick carefully examining the different drinks. "It's also safe," he said with a light chuckle.

"I hope so," Finnick replied as he took a tentative sip. "Um. Tastes like the wine they serve in four." As Finnick set his drink down his eyes fell on the girl sitting next to Matthew. Her black hair was pulled back in a bun with two red curls framing her face. Her dress was red also. "Lilia?" She smiled and nodded.

"This is her first victor's ball," Celeste announced.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She nodded again.

"Shall we dance, my dear?" Matthew asked as he stood and held out his hand to Celeste.

"Oh, yes." Finnick watched as Matthew led Celeste to the dance floor. When he turned to look at Lilia her eyes were twinkling with delight as they flit all over the room.

He watched her for a while before asking, "Would you like to dance?" He knew the answer instantly from the huge smile. He stood and held out his hand to her.

"You are a natural," he said as he twirled her around during their third dance. This only seemed to make her smile even more than she already was.

After the fourth song he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned there was a young man in a deep purple tux standing next to him. "May I?" he said bowing to Lilia. Lilia looked at Finnick apprehensively. Finnick shrugged and tried to smile back reassuringly as he moved to the side so the young man could take his place. Finnick stepped off the dance floor and watched as Lilia was swept into the crowd of other dancers and soon disappeared. Then he turned to make his way over to the food line.

By the time he returned to the table Matthew and Celeste were back also. "Where is Lilia?"

"Someone else wanted to dance with her."

Matthew stood in his place when he saw the worry in Celeste's face. He scanned the dance floor then sat down. "I can see her," he stated, "She looks like she is having a wonderful time," he included as he patted Celeste's hand. "Don't worry so much. She's a big girl."

"I know, but I worry since she can't speak."

"I'll keep an eye on her, mother hen." Matthew smiled mischievously as he leaned over to peck her cheek. Celeste acted bothered and crossed her arms.

Celeste became uneasy when Matthew said he lost sight of Lilia after she had danced with yet another guy. He had been part of a large group seated near the dance floor. Lilia had sat at their table before dancing with two others before this last guy. "I'll go check it out," Finnick said standing and heading over to group of young capitalites.

"Where did your friend go?" Finnick asked firmly but politely as the man in the purple tux turned to look up from his plate.

"I don't know. After a few songs he led that girl in the red dress over through that door over there."

Finnick gave the guy in the purple tux a stern look then hurried over to the door he had pointed to. He pushed open the door and glanced about. It was a long hall with many other doors on both sides. He looked back over his shoulder before he slipped through the door. He stood just inside the door silently listening for any clue as to where they had gone.

He was just about to give up and go back into the ball room when he heard some movement. He quickly followed the noise down the hall but stopped short when he heard a voice.

"Hold still," the voice hissed. Then he heard a smack and a soft whimper just around the corner. "If you're smart you'll do as you're told."

Finnick cautiously looked around the corner. He saw Lilia with her back against the wall. Her dress had a huge tear at the top which now exposed her lacy black bra. The same guy that had seemed so friendly before was holding her hands above her head with one hand and roughly squeezing her chin with the other. He leaned in to kiss her but she jerked her head away.

"Oh come on. I'm a nice guy," he said tracing a finger down her face, past her neck, and stopping at her chest where the tear in her dress stopped.

Lilia's eyes followed his hand to where it stopped.

When she was distracted he quickly grabbed her chin again and forcefully kissed her. He pulled away and chuckled at the hatred in her eyes, "There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

That was all Finnick needed to see. He stepped out around the corner. "I think you should leave her alone." The guy turned quickly toward Finnick without letting go of Lilia.

"This is none of your business. Go back to the ball."

"I'm making it my business. Let the girl go."

"I know you," the young man sneered, "You're that 'pretty boy' victor that sleeps with all the capital women."

"Yes, I am a victor and I'm asking you nicely to let her go."

"And what if I refuse?"

Without a reply Finnick decked the guy who fell to the floor clutching his jaw. "You would assault a capital citizen for a low life avox?" the man spit out.

"No. I would beat up a jerk for hurting a lady," Finnick said as he watched the man as he staggered to his feet and glared at Finnick. Finnick looked back when he heard a small sob from where Lilia sat crouched in the corner. As he turned around he felt the blow of the man's fist hitting him right in the lip. Finnick ignored the pain and struck back with a hard jab to the stomach. This sent the guy to his knees.

As he looked up he found Finnick with his fists balled ready to strike again. "She's not worth this," the guy grunted as he quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried away down the hall.

After the man was out of sight Finnick turned around. He found Lilia crouched on the floor in the corner. He wiped his bloody lip on his sleeve then knelt down beside her. He could hear her quiet sobs. He reached his arms around her and pulled her to him and gently held her. "Are you hurt?" he asked after a bit. She shook her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She slowly lifted her head and gave him a questioning look. "because of that jerk." She bent her head and leaned back against him.

"Are you okay," came a voice from down the hall. Finnick looked up to see Matthew and Celeste coming toward them. "What happened?" Celeste asked kneeling next to them, "We saw that guy come from the door we saw you leave through. He was holding his jaw."

"He was trying to kiss Lilia so I punched him when he wouldn't leave her alone."

"Is Lilia okay?"

"I think she's mostly scared."

Lilia looked up at them. "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head but both noticed the tear in her dress. "The bastard," Celeste gasped. Finnick shrugged off his jacket and hung it on Lilia's shoulders. It draped over her small shoulders and swallowed up her petite frame but at least it hid the rip.

Matthew reached out a hand to Lilia. She took it and stood. "I think it's time to go. We have all had enough for the night." They all collectively nodded. Lilia held the jacket around her as they walked through the great hall and up the steps. No one stopped to talk. Matthew hailed a cab.

"Is Lilia going to your house?" Finnick asked as they waited.

"No. We'll drop her off at her apartment."

"Where is that?"

"It's a few blocks away from the training center."

"Why don't you two go on home and I'll take Lilia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Your house is the opposite direction. There's no need for you to go all that way and all the way back."

Celeste looked at Lilia, "Are you alright with that?" Lilia nodded. "Alright. Good night." Celeste hugged Lilia then Finnick. Matthew opened the door for them and gave the taxi driver the address. The ride was quiet.

When the taxi pulled up to a bunch of small apartment buildings Finnick looked at Lilia to confirm this was the right place. She nodded and slid closer to Finnick to indicate he should get out. Finnick got out and held his hand out to help Lilia. He followed her up the steps and she unlocked the door. They went up three flights of steps before Lilia stopped in front of a door with the number 351 on it. She pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. She then turned and motioned Finnick to follow.

When she stepped inside, she flipped on a light that illuminated the small apartment. Finnick looked to the right and saw a small kitchen with just enough space for the stove, fridge, table, and two chairs. To the left was a living room with a small couch, chair, and coffee table. He could see two doors that he assumed were bedrooms or a bathroom.

Lilia pointed to the couch then disappeared into one of the rooms that had been closed. She soon reappeared in sweats and t-shirt. She walked into the kitchen then came over with two glasses of lemonade handing one to Finnick. "Do you live here by yourself?" Lilia shook her head no.

Lilia stood and walked over to the counter. She came back with a small screen. Finnick watched as she turned it on. The screen lit up to reveal a keypad. Lilia typed quickly then handed it to him.

_I have one roommate. Her name is Onyx._

Then Lilia looked at Finnick. He nodded and went to take a drink. He winced when the glass touched the small cut on his lip, then he touched it with his finger. Lilia grimaced when she noticed the cut then hurried into the kitchen. She quickly returned with a wet dishcloth and gently dabbed it to his lip.

Finnick smiled, "Thanks." Lilia returned his smile as she continued to clean his lip. Then she noticed the blood on his jacket. She pointed to it and motioned for Finnick to give her the jacket. "No, don't worry about it. It'll get cleaned before the next time I need it anyway." Lilia shook her head and continued to insist on taking the jacket. Finnick finally gave in and shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. She took it to the kitchen and began scrubbing at the stain.

While she was doing that Finnick looked toward the door as it opened. In came a woman who looked to be about Finnick's age. She had straight, jet black hair and was wearing a short red dress that stopped about mid-thigh. She didn't seem to notice Finnick at first as she hung a black shawl on the hook by the door. She walked to the chair and plopped down as she kicked off her shoes then rested her feet on the coffee table.

It was then that she froze as she noticed Finnick sitting on the couch. She looked at him then looked toward the kitchen then back at Finnick. She quickly removed her feet from the coffee table and watched him with suspicion. "Hi. I'm Finnick," he extended his hand. She didn't move except to narrow her vivid green eyes.

When Lilia heard Finnick speak she came hurrying in and sat next to him. The woman looked at Lilia and opened her eyes wide obviously wondering why he was here. Lilia picked up the screen next to Finnick and quickly typed something and handed it to the woman. She read it then placed it on the coffee table as she shook she head slowly and looked at Lilia with a disapproving glare and crossed her arms over her chest. Lilia picked up the screen and began typing. Then handed it to Finnick.

_This is Onyx. She is very leery of people. Sorry._

"It's okay. She doesn't know me." Finnick looked over at Onyx and smiled a friendly smile. She just watched him coldly before walking into the kitchen.

Lilia and Finnick sat in silence as Lilia kept glancing over to the kitchen. After a bit Finnick stood and walked across the room to look out the small window. He could see the training center towering over the neighboring buildings. His fingers brushed against something smooth. When he looked down he saw a beautiful scarlet silk table runner draped over the book shelf under the window. He ran his fingers over the material again. It reminded him of a dress he had bought for Annie a few years ago. It was the same soft material but Annie's dress was blue like the ocean on a perfect summer day. Lilia joined him at the window.

_That is Onyx's. It is the only thing she has of home._

"Where is Onyx from?" Finnick asked.

_She is from district 1._

"Why is she an Avox?"

Lilia typed for a while.

_She became an Avox after her brother..._

But just as Finnick was starting to read, the screen was snatched from his hand. He looked up to find an angry Onyx. She quickly deleted the message then shoved the screen back in Lilia's hands while giving her a very dirty look.

Then almost as if nothing had happened she walked over to the couch and sat down. Lilia gave Finnick a look that said she was sorry then shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's really not my business any way."

It was then that the buzzer by the door rang. Lilia glanced over at Onyx who just shook her head and pointed to the door. Lilia typed on the screen and handed it to Finnick.

_I have to go check on an older lady down stairs._

"I'll come with you."

Lilia shook her head.

_She is a little senial and will have a fit if anyone she doesn't know comes to her door._

"Then maybe I should be going."

_Please wait here just a bit. I won't be long. Then your jacket should be done drying._

She looked at him with such big eyes that Finnick couldn't resist. "Okay. I'll stay." Lilia smiled triumphantly then disappeared out the door.

Onyx watched him as he sat quietly on the chair then she got up and walked into the kitchen. She soon returned with a tube of something which she placed on the coffee table. Then she began to pick at a bandage tied around her arm that Finnick had not noticed before. She struggled with the knot at her wrist but could not loosen it.

"Would you like some help?" Onyx ignored him as if he wasn't there. She continued to pick at the knot and even tried to use her teeth. "Here. Let me help." Onyx jerked away when Finnick took hold of her arm. She had not even noticed he had come over. He sat down next to her and calmly spoke, "I'm from district 4. I can undo almost any knot. Trust me I've unknotted my fair share of nets."

She looked at him judgingly before slowly extending her arm to him. He guided her arm to rest on his leg then gingerly took hold of the bandage and in no time had the knot undone. Without much thought he began unwrapping her arm too.

As he unwound it he was shocked to see long red streaks across her arm from her wrist to her elbow. "What happened?" he started to ask. Onyx quickly jerked her arm away and held it against her as she glared at him. Even though Finnick could see the pain in her eyes she tried to act as if it were no big deal. He could tell he was not going to get an answer from her so he finally got up and stood at the window and looked out. "I know alot more about what goes on in the capitol then most district people," he muttered as watched a few cars pass by on the street below.

After a minute he turned quietly back around. Onyx's attention was on her arm were she was carefully rubbing some kind of cream on it. She would cringe every now and then when she would touch a particularly tender place. "I'm sorry for whatever they do to you." Onyx glanced up momentarily then continued with her arm.

After she was done she wrapped the bandage back around it and started to tie another knot. "Actually..." Finnick began until she jerked her head up at him. He walked back over and sat next to her. Waiting to see if she would pull away he cautiously reached for the end of the bandage. Her muscles tensed but when she didn't resist he continued, "Actually if you do it like this," he said slowly twisting the end to form a slip knot, "you won't have to fight so much to get it undone." Finnick glanced up to see Onyx's green eyes intently watching his hand. "Now all you do is pull the end and it will just slip undone." He smiled a little as he gently pulled on the corner then looked to see her reaction. Her face showed neither anger nor happiness. When her green eyes met his she simply looked at him and nodded once to show she understood.

Just then Lilia can back inside. Onyx quickly stood and disappeared into her room leaving the door cracked behind her. Finnick smiled at Lilia. "How is your friend?" Lilia shrugged her shoulders and bobbed her head back and forth as if to say so-so. Finnick nodded. "I should probably be going. I'm sure you have to get up early." Lilia nodded in agreement then hurried into the kitchen to retrieve his jacket. "Thank you for the lemonade," he said picking up the glass and handing it to her in exchange for his jacket. "I hope for the most part you enjoyed your first victor's ball." She smiled and nodded vigorously. "Good night then and tell Onyx I hope her arm heals quickly." Lilia glanced over her shoulder toward Onyx's room and nodded.

As Finnick walked down the hall to the stairs he wondered about the serious dark-haired woman and what her story was. Maybe some day they would meet again.


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is a fluffy chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Finnick walked along the street lined with fancy houses. The neighbors stopped and stared as he passed by. When he waved, some waved back while others watched him with judgmental glares. Finnick knew that although much of the capital adored him that there were some who looked down on him for his "work".

He stopped in front of the house he had come to cherish when in the capital. It was his safe place.

Just as he started up the walkway to the front door it opened and out stepped Lilia and Onyx. Lilia smiled brightly and hurried down to give him a hug. The other Avox simply gazed at him coldly as she walked past him. "Bye, ladies," Finnick called after them as he stood on the front porch. Lilia turned to wave while Onyx just kept on walking.

Finnick knocked on the door. "Come in," Came the muffled reply.

He opened the door and looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Celeste?"

"I'm up here. In the bathroom." Finnick looked up the stairs and could see the closed door. He took the steps two at a time and dropped off his night bag in the spare bedroom.

"I'm done, mommy," he heard from the closed door.

"Good girl, Oceana. Mommy is very proud."

Soon the door opened and out came Oceana with a purple dress and brown hair pulled into ponytails followed by Celeste with Stella on her hip. "Finnick!" screeched the little girl as soon as she caught sight of him. She barreled down the hall toward him. Finnick caught her up and swung her around. He laughed as she hugged him tight. He could always count on a bear hug from her, no matter how long it had been since she had last seen him.

When he set her down, a much larger pair of arms and a soft smile met him. "It's good to see you again. How is Annie?" Celeste asked as they headed toward the stairs.

"She's good. She talks a lot about seeing the little baby again. You really should come and visit again."

"Oceana and Stella would love to see the ocean, but we can only travel out of the capital if Matthew has to go for work."

As Celeste walked down the stairs, Finnick noticed the wide violet eyes watching him. "Is Stella talking yet?"

"No, she just has no interest."

Finnick followed Celeste into the kitchen where she got out a cookie and handed it to Oceana who was jumping around her legs. "I went potty," she mumbled as she crammed the whole cookie in her mouth. Celeste rolled her eyes as Finnick held out his hand for a high five. The happy three-year-old hit his hand, then bounded off into the living room.

Celeste looked down when she heard grunts coming from her leg. Stella held tight to her mother's leg looking up at her with wide eyes and hand extended up. Celeste smiled and broke off a small piece of cookie and handed it to her. The cookie and three fingers were inserted in her mouth as she smiled back up. Then she turned and followed after her sister.

"Do you think she's okay? Most kids her age are talking some, aren't they?" Finnick eyed the curly mop of blond hair then looked at Celeste.

"Gavin doesn't think there is any concern. Sometimes I think she is quiet because she is around Lilia so much."

"Mommy…mommy!" came the calls.

"What do you want, sweetheart?"

"Can we go outside?"

"Sure, but hold the door for Stella. I'm going to get Finnick and I a drink."

"Okay!" They heard running followed by softer thumps. "Hurry, Stella." Then a slam of the door. Finnick jumped at the noise and Celeste hurried to look out the door. Oceana was half way across the yard and Stella was gingerly stepping off the last step of the porch.

Celeste turned back to Finnick, "Would you like tea or lemonade?"

"Tea sounds good."

Soon they were sitting on the porch swing swaying back and forth as they watched the girls playing in the yard. Oceana came over frequently to show them a bug or flower. Stella would usually follow a few feet behind but would simply plunge into Celeste's lap then smile big. "What is she doing?" Finnick asked after the fourth time.

Celeste just laughed, "She doesn't know that Oceana is showing us things, but she doesn't want to be left out of the game."

Finnick watched as Stella followed Oceana as she flitted around the yard. "So where is Matthew?"

"He is in district 1. They are building a larger victor's village."

Finnick started to nod, thinking of how often district 1 had won the hunger games. Then suddenly the thought of district 1 reminded him of Onyx. She was from there. "Speaking of district 1," Finnick said as he turned his attention to Celeste, "Do you know much about Lilia's roommate?"

Celeste shook her head. "I know she was from district 1," she said looking out at the fence.

"How did she become an Avox?"

"Lilia said something about her rebelling after her brother was sent into the games." Celeste shrugged, "That's all I really know. Onyx comes over but I have never really asked."

Stella came up sniffling and holding out her finger. Celeste scooped her up and looked at the finger. "What happened?"

"Ouchy," Stella whimpers quietly and held up her finger.

Celeste took hold of the tiny hand and put it lightly to her lips, "All better," She whispered. Stella smiled contentedly then snuggled against her mom. Celeste wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

Soon the little girl was sleeping in her mother's arms. Finnick looked out into the yard were Oceana was crouched over. He stood and walked over to crouch next to her. "What are you looking at?" She pointed down to the earthworm squirming in the dirt then poked it with her finger. When it wiggled she squealed and pulled her finger back. Finnick chuckled, "Do you know what we do with worms?"

"What?" Oceana turned to look at him with big blue eyes."

"We feed them to naughty little children." Finnick picked the worm up in his hand while Oceana's eyes grew large as she watched the worm wiggle around.

"I would never be naughty," she muttered quietly.

"Oh, but they taste so good. Don't you want to try them?" Finnick didn't think it was possible for her eyes to get any bigger as she shook her head.

Suddenly the little girl sprinted over to her mom. "Mommy, mommy, Finnick says they make naughty children eat worms in district 4."

Finnick could see Celeste trying not to laugh, "Well, maybe that's what I should do when you won't listen."

Finnick had to cover his mouth when he saw the terrified look on Oceana's face. "I will always listen, mommy," she said putting her small hands on Celeste's arm.

"Good," Celeste smiled. "Now, let's go inside and get some dinner." Oceana hurried over to the door and held it open for Celeste and Finnick.

When Celeste laid Stella on the couch her eyelashes fluttered open, but she lay still looking around the room. Celeste kissed her forehead then walked back to the kitchen.

After they finished their spaghetti and garlic bread, Celeste cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher while Finnick played with the girls in the living room. She heard lots of squeals and giggles along with many chuckles from Finnick. When she entered the room she found Finnick tickling Oceana as Stella tried to tickle him. He would laugh then switch to tickling her. Celeste sat on the couch and watched the excitement. When Stella saw her mom she hurried to her and held up her arms. Celeste scooped her up and tickled her belly, which incited another fit of laughter.

"Okay, girls, time to get ready for bed."

"Do we have to?" Oceana called from her perch on Finnick's back as he rounded the end of the couch.

"Yes, and don't give me that pouty lip. You know that won't work." Oceana slid off Finnick's back and headed for the stairs. "Hurry and I'll tell you a story."

"Can Finnick tell us a story? Please!"

"If he wants to."

"Please, Finnick, please."

"Sure."

"But you have to be all ready," Celeste said with that look."

"Come on, Stella. Finnick will tell us a story." Oceana hurried up the stairs and Stella crawled up after her.

When the girls were both ready for bed all four sat on Oceana's bed. Finnick told them a story about a little mermaid who met a fisher boy and they played games in the ocean. "Are mermaids real, Finnick?" Oceana asked as she yawned and Celeste pulled her covers up to her chin.

"Maybe, but I've never seen one."

"Someday I want to come see the ocean with you, then maybe I can be friends with a mermaid."

"Maybe," Finnick answered as he smoothed her hair from her forehead and lightly kissed it.

Celeste picked up Stella and laid her in her own bed. "Good night, my princess," Celeste whispered as she kissed each girl. Then she pulled the door mostly closed leaving it open a crack.

Celeste and Finnick sat on the couch and talked. "So how do you think your tributes will do this year?"

"I'm not really sure. I had to come to the capital before the reaping."

"When will they get here?"

"In a few days. I'm actually not mentoring this year."

"Really?"

"Yah, I'm 'Mr. Popular' so I'm booked full with appointments."

Celeste nodded. "Well, maybe you can still encourage support for your tributes."

It was Finnick's turn to nod. "Have you seen Surah lately?"

"She was here a week ago but she went home for the reaping. She's still too young to mentor which I think is wise."

"Probably wise. It's always hard your first year. I had to mentor my first year after I became victor."

"Why?"

"The other men decided they had done it enough and said there was no better way to learn then just jump in feet first."

"How was it?"

"Hard. Luckily I had Mags with me and she made the hard decisions."

"When did you mentor Annie?"

"Five years after I won."

"Did you know her before?"

"Not really. I mean I had seen her around."

"So when did you know you loved her?"

"She grew on me during training. But it wasn't until after we got home from her games that I really came to love her. Every victor goes through a different game so we all deal with it differently. Annie just kind of shut down."

"Didn't her family help her?"

"They tried but just couldn't understand. It was actually Mags that suggested I befriend her more. I was the only victor that was close to her age." Celeste sat quietly as she watched Finnick stare at the wall. "We spent days just sitting on the beach near the victor's village. She didn't speak and I didn't know what to say so I just sat with her. Finally one day she told me about the nightmares she had. I told her about mine. As the weeks went on we shared more and more."

Finnick turned to look at Celeste who was smiling. "She's lucky to have you."

"I guess, but there's so much I have to hide from her. She could never handle knowing what I do in the capital."

Celeste laid her hand on Finnick's knee, "I'm sure she would love you even if she knew your secrets."

Finnick just nodded and squeezed her hand lightly. "So what about you and Matthew? How did you meet?" "

"It was at a party my father was hosting. Matthew's parents had been friends with my parents for many years."

"So you were childhood sweethearts?"

"No, they knew each other before I was born. Then parted ways. But my father saw them again when he was out one day and invited them to come to the party. Matthew tagged along."

"So did he ask you to dance?"

"Actually I never cared for parties so I was hiding out in the back yard looking through one of my mother's telescopes. Matthew found his way out and started asking questions. I told him what I doing. He was the first guy that was genuinely interested in me, not just my looks or who my dad was."

"So how long did you know each other before you got married?"

"Two years. Matthew is not the kind to rush in."

"He is quite the lucky man."

"No, I'm the lucky one. Matthew is a caring husband and a wonderful father."

They talked about other things until Finnick noticed that Celeste had yawned at least five times in the last few minutes. He chuckled lightly, "Maybe we should head for bed."

"I think that would be good." Celeste stood and made her way up the stairs and Finnick followed behind.

Finnick took off his shirt, pulled the covers up to his waist, and laid his head on the pillow when the door creaked open. He turned toward the door expecting to see Celeste but instead was greeted with a sleepy smile. Oceana rubbed her eyes and stepped timidly over to the bed. "Hi, Oceana. What are you doing up?"

"I want to sleep with you."

"Me?"

She nodded, "Grandpa let's me sleep with him when I stay the night."

"I guess it would be okay." She was instantly awake and came bounding over to the bed. She scrambled up next to him. When he laid down she snuggled up next to him. He reached over to turn off the light when he noticed a silent Stella looking at him with her large violet eyes. He smiled at her and held out his arms. She slowly walked over so he could pull her into the bed.

As soon as he set her down she crawled up on top of him and laid her head on his chest. Her little legs straddled his waist and her one arm lay at her side while she sucked on her thumb. Finnick rested one arm on Stella's back, and the other was curled around Oceana. He closed his eyes and lay very still hoping the girls would go to sleep. Both girls lay still also except when Stella pushed the hair from under her head and nuzzled her face against Finnick's chest.

After a while both girls were sound asleep. Finnick lay in the stillness listening to their soft breathing. He opened his eyes when he felt the overwhelming sense that someone was watching him. He saw Celeste standing at the door.

"I see you have company," she whispered when their eyes met. He smiled in response, and she continued, "We can put them back in their beds if you don't want them to sleep with you."

"No. I don't mind," he whispered back as he rubbed Stella's back. He felt her free hand pat his side with the same rhythm.

"If you're sure?" Celeste questioned. He nodded. She silently crossed to his side and kissed each girl on the cheek then stood to leave.

"What, don't I get a kiss," Finnick pretended to feel hurt.

Celeste shook her head but smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek, "Good night, Finnick."

He smiled and closed his eyes, "Good night, Celeste."

When Finnick woke the next morning Oceana was gone but Stella was still fast asleep on his chest. She had not moved all night long. Finnick carefully reached up to brush a blond tangle of curls away from her face. When he did she immediately jerked her head up. Her face was encircled by a halo of golden curls. "Good morning," he whispered and smiled at her. She smiled back, looked at him for a few seconds, then laid her head back down and kept completely still.

Finnick cocked his head to the side, trying to tell if she was trying to sleep but then he noticed her long eyelashes move as she blinked. "Hey, are you awake," he whispered as he reached up and just barely poked her side. He could feel her smile against him. "Hey, wake up," he whispered and poked her twice this time. She wiggled then stilled.

This time when Finnick just lifted his hand and acted like he was going to poke her, Stella squirmed and giggled then turned so her face was pressed against his chest. He chuckled then poked with both hands. She giggled and squirmed more. They both stilled and Finnick could feel her breath on his chest.

When Finnick lay very still for a long time she wiggled a little then he felt Stella's body tense in anticipation. He waited just long enough for her to relax then fast as he could he started tickling her. She burst out squealing and threw herself back so she was upside down on his legs. He caught hold of her as he thought she might roll off, then he sat up. He tickled her a bit more before he let her go.

Suddenly the smell of bacon filled his nostrils, "Ummm, I think breakfast is ready. Should we go eat?" She nodded, then smiled and rolled off his legs and slid off the bed.

Stella stopped at the door and turned around. She motioned with her fingers beckoning Finnick to come too. He got up and pulled on his shirt then walked to the door. Stella reached up and took his hand and the two walked down the hall to the stairs.

Celeste was just coming up the stairs when she stopped and smiled at the two of them. "I was just wondering if you two were up."

"We came because we could smell the bacon."

"You better hurry or Oceana will eat it all." At that Stella began pulling on Finnick's arm urging him to hurry.

When they entered the kitchen Oceana was seated at the table happily drinking her juice. Stella hurried over and climbed up into her chair. Finnick walked over and poured himself some coffee, then joined the girls at the table. Celeste came with the bacon and scrambled eggs. The toast was already waiting on the table.

After breakfast, Celeste dressed the girls while Finnick took a shower. They were in the living room when Finnick came down. Celeste was reading while the girls colored on paper.

"Mom, Stella is just scribbling."

Celeste looked up from her book. "Oceana, are you being kind? You know Stella is only 2. It's okay for her to scribble."

"Yes, mommy."

Finnick plopped down on the couch beside Celeste. "What are we doing?"

"Relaxing," she answered as she held up her book.

"Look what I'm drawing." Oceana insisted as she scampered over to Finnick and thrust her paper in his lap. He could make out four round blobs with eyes and mouths.

"What did you draw?" Finnick asked as he looked at the smiling girl.

"That's my daddy, my mommy, Stella, and me."

"Very nice."

With that Oceana grabbed the paper and ran back over to the table to draw more. Finnick watched as the girls continued to color.

Soon there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked up as Celeste stood and answered the door. "I'm here to pick up Mr. Odair."

"Please come in." Celeste opened the door wide to allow the man to enter.

"Are you ready, Mr. Odair?" Finnick nodded as he stood and walked over to pick up his bag that he had left by the stairs.

"Say, 'good bye' to Finnick, girls," Celeste said as the girls looked at the stranger standing in the entrance hall.

Both stood and hurried over to Finnick. He hugged them each then turned to Celeste, "Thanks for having me."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in tight, "You're always welcome." When she pulled away he could see her eyes were watery. His hand slid down her arm until his hand griped hers. He squeezed it once then let go and turned to leave.

As the driver closed the door to the limo Finnick blew a kiss goodbye to the girls, who were waving from the porch.


	15. Chapter 15

**This one was posted quickly because I had it mostly written before I wrote the previous one. Enjoy!**

Finnick stood on the front porch of a huge mansion. If he had not all ready been inside President Snow's mansion, he might have suspected that this was it. He rang the bell and a small older woman answered. "Is Mrs. Fitzpatrick here?" The woman nodded and opened the door wide as she motioned Finnick in. She waddled over to the black leather couch in the spacious living room and nodded once more. Finnick settled onto the couch as his eyes scanned the room.

This was the fanciest home he had been in yet. There were ornately carved wooden tables, crystal chandeliers, and beautiful paintings all over.

Finnick turned when he heard a male voice. "Come on, Onyx. Let's go down to the playroom." Finnick stood when he saw a middle aged man walk into the room. Behind him was a familiar black haired woman. Her mesmerizing green eyes met his, then they quickly moved to the floor. The man walked ahead of her holding onto a silk scarf that was tied to her wrists. The man did not seem to even notice Finnick until he got to the couch. "Well, hello. You must be Mr. Odair."

"Yes," Finnick mumbled at first but then straightened his shoulders, "Yes. I'm Finnick Odair." He reached up to shake the man's extended hand. As he did, he looked past the man to Onyx. Her green eyes stared at him as if she were examining his soul.

"My wife will be quite pleased to have you. She is jealous that I get to have fun all the time," he spoke holding up the end of the scarf. Finnick looked at the scarf and then his eyes moved over to Mr. Fitzpatrick, then to Onyx. "How silly of me. This is Onyx. Isn't she beautiful?" The man reached over and ran his fingers down her cheek. Finnick thought he saw her flinch as he nodded.

His eyes traveled past her face down to the lacy black nightgown that barely skimmed her thigh. He then noticed the lace scarf that covered the still evident bandage on her right forearm. Onyx kept her eyes on her hands; she would not bring her eyes back to Finnick.

"Have you ever been kissed by an Avox?" Both faces shot up to Mr. Fitzpatrick when he spoke.

"No, sir," Finnick spoke hesitantly trying to figure out where this was going.

"It is quite amazing especially since they have no tongue." Finnick stared with nit brows at the Mr. Fitzpatrick. "Would you like to try? Onyx is a very passionate kisser. The best I think."

"No…no. That's quite all right." Finnick held up his hands to object as he looked at Onyx who stood there with down cast eyes.

"Go on, Onyx. Show him," Mr. Fitzpatrick pulled on the scarf forcing her to take a few steps forward. She was now only a foot from Finnick.

"She really doesn't have to," Finnick looked over at Mr. Fitzpatrick.

"Oh, she doesn't mind," he replied as he pulled again on the scarf which brought her closer, then he put his hand on her waist and pushed her so she was right up against Finnick.

She blinked her long dark lashes twice and swallowed before she lifted her eyes to his. She reached up and pressed her lips against his. It only lasted a few seconds and then she pulled away. Her head was bowed but he could see her sad green eyes looking at him through her long thick lashes. Finnick let out the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Both stood silent with eyes locked.

"You can do better than that, Onyx. Give him a real kiss." Mr. Fitzpatrick pushed Onyx back against Finnick. She sighed then reached up on her toes again this time she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Finnick down to her. He instinctively put his arms around her waist as she kissed him hard then gently nipped his lip with her teeth. This time Finnick returned the kiss and deepened it.

They didn't pull away until they heard a shriek from across the room. Mr. Fitzpatrick let out a very guttural laugh. They both turned to see a very angry woman headed toward them. Finnick felt Onyx's arms slide down his chest and she stepped back. When he glanced down at her, he saw her shoulders were slumped, her head was bowed, and her hands were clasped in front of her.

"What is going on!" the woman screeched. Finnick felt Onyx brush against him as she moved slightly more to his side so that he was positioned between them. "What is that wicked Avox doing?" the woman hissed. Finnick felt a shiver come from where Onyx's body touched his. He looked down to see both fear and hatred in her eyes as they stayed on the woman.

"Calm down, Priscilla. It was just a little kiss," Mr. Fitzpatrick piped up. "Nothing to get so worked up about."

Mrs. Fitzpatrick glared at Onyx and looked like she might slap her if Finnick hadn't been in the way. "You stay away from him," she hissed again. "Do you hear me, you filthy Avox?" Then she grabbed Finnick's arm and roughly pulled him toward the stairs that led to the second floor.

When he turned to look back the man was leading Onyx down the stairs. Her green eyes were locked on him as she shuffled along slowly. "So this is why she is so closed off to people," Finnick thought as she disappeared through the doorway.

Four hours later Finnick stepped onto the porch and pulled the door closed behind him. He sighed as his mind still spun with visions of what had occurred behind the closed doors of the bedroom on the second floor.

His body shivered and he blinked as he tried to clear his mind. It was then that he noticed some one sitting on the porch. He saw the long black hair and knew it was Onyx. She was bent over with her knees to her chest staring out into the empty street.

When he quietly walked over and sat next to her she turned her head more to the side. Then she wiped her left hand across her cheeks quickly as if to dry them of tears. "Are you okay?" Finnick asked as he wrapped his own arms around his knees and watched her. She didn't move.

After a long time she finally turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed as if she were trying to tell him to leave her alone, but he also noticed they were red from crying and that she was cradling her right arm. When Finnick looked closer he saw that her hand was now also bandaged, but he didn't know if he should ask. She winced as she pulled her hand in more when she noticed Finnick looking at the bandage then she stared back out at the empty street.

Ten minutes of silence went by before Finnick's limo pulled up to the curb. Onyx glanced sideways at Finnick then turned her face away. "Can I give you a ride home?" he asked softly. She shook her head but didn't look up. "How will you get home then?"

She turned to look up him and slowly shook her head back and forth as if to answer, "You already know."

"Come on. We go right by your place…besides do you really want to walk home this late at night?"

Onyx let out a small sigh then stood. She cradled her arm against her as she waited for Finnick to go. Once he was sure she could not see his face he smiled a little wanting to claim the small victory.

The driver jumped out of the limo and opened the back door when the two approached. Finnick let Onyx get in on that side as he made his way to the other door. When he got in he looked over to see Onyx watching him, but as soon as she noticed she looked away quickly. He noticed her hand shaking slightly but looked away.

After watching the mansions change to towering buildings out the window he stole another look at Onyx. He sat up anxiously as he noticed the sweat on her forehead and that she appeared to be more bent over. "Onyx, are you all right?" he whispered.

When she slowly lifted her head to look in his direction her eyes seemed glazed over. She then hung her head and slumped against the door. He could barely make out the slow rise and fall of her breathing. "Onyx…Onyx!" his voice rose as fear began to overtake him. He had heard of shock and knew it could be very serious. "Go to the hospital, now!" he commanded. The driver swerved into the far lane and turned sharply. Finnick caught Onyx as her body swayed toward him. "Hold on. You'll be okay. We're going to get you help," his voice cracked as he spoke and pulled her small form into his arms. She lay limp against his chest

As soon as the limo pulled up to the hospital, Finnick opened the door and was half way to the building before the driver got out. When he got to the receptionist desk, he stared down at the woman there. She ignored him as she continued talking on the phone.

After waiting what seemed like an eternity, he turned down the hall. "Gavin! Gavin, are you here?" he called loudly.

"You have to check in," called the woman at the desk as Finnick started walking down the hall.

He turned to glare at her than turned back around. "Dr. Matix!" he called.

Two large men in white coats came hurrying down the hall. "We have to ask you to leave," the one on the right spoke as they formed a human barrier.

"But she needs help," Finnick spoke.

"This hospital doesn't serve Avox. Capitol citizens only." The two men began to force Finnick back down the hall.

When Finnick realized it was a lost battle he quickly turned and fled back out to the waiting limo. "Take me to Celeste's house quickly."

The driver pulled out onto the street. Finnick looked down at Onyx and wiped the sweat from her brow with his shirt. "Hold on," he whispered, "We're almost there."

As soon as the driver stopped, Finnick bolted out the door and across the lawn. He pounded loudly on the door. Matthew opened it a few seconds later. "Matthew, we have to get Gavin's help!" Matthew's eyes fell on the Avox in Finnick's arms and he nodded.

Just then Celeste's voice came from behind him, "Matthew, what's going on?"

"Something is wrong with Onyx. I think she's sick! Call Gavin!" She hurried over to the phone as Matthew guided Finnick to the couch where he laid Onyx down.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gavin came hurrying in with a black bag in hand. Celeste motioned over to Onyx. Gavin began examining her then quickly removed a syringe from his bag and injected the yellow liquid into her arm. Almost immediately her eyelids began to flutter open.

When she became frantic and struggled to get up, Celeste sat next to her to calm her, "Onyx, it's okay. Gavin is a friend and he's going to help you." She quit fighting but continued to glance around the room nervously as if trying to figure out how she had gotten here.

Her eyes finally came to rest on Finnick who sat in the chair across from her. His head was in his hands with his fingers splayed out in his copper hair. She looked at the tall man in the white coat that listened to her heart.

Gavin checked her eyes then leaned back and nodded reassuringly to Celeste and Matthew who stood nearby. He turned back to Onyx, "You should be fine. The medicine will stabilize your system. Now I'd like to look at that hand."

Onyx looked down at her hand, which she still held protectively in her lap. When the doctor reached for it Onyx instinctively pulled it away. Her eyes held a look of fear. "Please. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"It's okay. You can trust Gavin," Celeste reassured.

Onyx reluctantly held out her hand. Gavin gently unwrapped it. Celeste let out a little yelp when she caught sight of the horrible burns that crossed Onyx's hand. Gavin shook his head, "This is the worst burn I've seen."

"Can you help her?" came Finnick's quiet voice from his chair. His green eyes were once again focused on Onyx.

"Yes. It will take time but it will heal." Gavin met Onyx's anxious eyes then he pulled out a round object from his bag. "This sphere will help remove the heat, and keep the burn from penetrating any deeper layers of skin. You need to hold it loosely." It glowed blue and was cool to the touch. "It may take a few hours for it to work, so I suggest someone sit with you encase you get tired."

"I can do that," Celeste volunteered.

"No," said Finnick, "Let me. You need sleep so you can care for your girls."

Celeste looked at Finnick and could tell he really wanted to do it. "Alright."

Gavin moved out of the way so Finnick could sit next to Onyx. "If you just rest her hand in yours, like this," Gavin placed Onyx's hand facing up in Finnick's palm, "There that should do it. The sphere will turn off by itself when your skin reaches a curtain temperature. When it does put this cream on. It will heal the skin within minutes."

Gavin stood to leave. "Thank you," Celeste murmured as she hugged him.

"That's why I became a doctor." Gavin nodded to Onyx and Finnick as Matthew held the door for him.

"Do you need anything? A drink maybe?" Celeste asked. Onyx shook her head glancing down at the glowing ball in her hand.

"No thank you," Finnick answered and smiled when he caught Celeste looking at him.

"Here, let me get a few blankets in case you get cold."

When Celeste was gone upstairs Finnick looked over to see Stella next to the couch. She tottered over in her blue polka-dot pajamas. She rested her head on Onyx's knee for a bit then smiled up at the Avox with her arms outstretched.

Onyx slowly leaned over and pulled the little girl up onto her lap with her free arm. Finnick was surprised to see such gentleness in her eyes and a small smile on her face as the little girl cuddled up to her. Onyx held her and kissed the top of her head.

"Stella, what are you doing out of bed?" The large violet eyes blinked at her mom then she simply cuddled more against Onyx. "Do you want me to take her?" Onyx shook her head lightly then rested her cheek against Stella's hair. "All right then, you can stay with Onyx, but you let her rest, okay?" Stella nodded then patted Onyx's side. "Goodnight then," Celeste walked up the stairs leaving the three in the darkness.

Finnick sat and glanced around the room. He would occasionally glance over at Onyx who was staring straight ahead or down at the glowing sphere. After a while his head began to bob, as he was getting more and more tired.

He was woken when he felt something bump his shoulder. When he looked over he found Onyx's head leaning on his. Her eyes were closed. He leaned his head back so it rested on the back of the couch.

He woke up in the night sometime when he felt Onyx pull her hand out of his. Without opening his eyes he tightened his hold thinking she was moving in her sleep. She kept pulling until he opened his eyes. The blue glow was gone. "Sorry," he whispered as he released her hand. He watched as Onyx rubbed the cream on her hand. "Is it better?" he whispered. Her dark eyes met his and she nodded once then turned back to applying the cream. When she was finished she sat still in the quietness. Finnick slowly drifted off to sleep again.

The next time he woke it was still dark. He glanced around groggily until he noticed that Onyx was no longer seated next to him. Stella lay sound asleep on the couch. Finnick looked around the room but couldn't see Onyx. He was beginning to think she had left when he heard a light tapping sound. He strained to listen for it again until he figured out it was coming from the blinds. Then he noticed the sliding door that led to the back yard was open. A slight breeze was blowing causing the blinds to sway.

Finnick stood and walked to the open door. He stuck his head out. It was then that he noticed the small figure sitting on the swing. Her knees were pulled up and her chin was resting on them. He could see her looking at a small piece of paper in her hand.

He quietly walked over. "Can I sit with you? It's a beautiful night." She quickly wiped her cheeks as if to remove tears as she shrugged her shoulders. As Finnick sat she held the paper against her legs as if hoping he would not notice. Finnick sat silent and looked out into the empty yard.

When he looked in her direction he saw her looking at the paper again. In the small shaft of light Finnick could see it was a picture. "Who is that?" He asked gently. She hesitated but slowly held out the picture for Finnick to see. He held it up in the light. It was Onyx with a man who had dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes. They looked so happy.

"Is that your brother? Celeste told me he died in the hunger games." She shook her head as she looked up at Finnick. Then she held up her left hand and pointed to the small silver band on her ring finger. "He's your husband?" he questioned looking again at the picture. She nodded. "Were you both Avox?" She nodded again. "Huh…I didn't know you guys married."

Finnick thought for a while before speaking. "If you're married why do you live with Lilia?" he asked turning to look at her. Onyx stared out into the yard and sighed then she got up and walked inside. Finnick sat on the swing wondering if she had left because he asked too many questions.

To his amazement she soon returned with a screen like Lilia and she had used before. She turned it on then sat for a bit before she started typing.

It is against capital law for Avox to marry but some do secretly. That is what Daniel and I did. No one knew except a few other Avox.

"So what happened to Daniel?"

Five months after we were married I found out I was pregnant. I was able to hide it for six months. But when they found out they killed the baby. I never saw him again.

By the time she finished typing a few tears were sliding down her face. Finnick didn't speak for a long while. "How long ago was that?"

Two years.

Finnick looked again at the picture. "Did they kill him too?" Onyx shrugged and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Onyx. I can't imagine losing someone like that." Finnick wiped the tear that slid down his own cheek. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked out into the darkness thinking about what it would be like to lose Annie. That's why he was willing to endure so much. To ensure that it wouldn't happen.

After a bit he looked at the picture again. Maybe that is how someone so obviously happy in the picture could become as cold and distant as Onyx. She had been hurt one too many times. He handed back the picture. Onyx held the picture up to the light so only Daniel was seen then she folded it carefully and put it inside the locket that Finnick hadn't noticed she was wearing. She then slowly rubbed her thumb back and forth across the locket.

In his dreams Finnick saw Onyx with the man from the picture. They looked so happy but every time he tried to talk to them they would duck around corners and disappear.

When he came around the fourth corner he found Onyx crouched in a corner crying as she cradled a lifeless baby in her arms.

He turned and ran back the way he had come. When he turned a corner he came face to face with an Avox he had seen many times in the training center. Finnick stood frozen. This Avox looked just like the one in the picture but skinnier and his icy blue eyes were sunken in. They both had the same scar across their left cheek right under the eye. Could both men be the same person?

Finnick woke to someone tugging on his shirt. When he opened his eyes he found Oceana sitting on the swing next to him looking at him with big eyes. "Why are you sleeping in the swing?"

"I was…out here with Onyx," he answered while yawning. He looked around a bit but the porch was empty.

"She already left," the little girl answered before Finnick could even ask.

"Oh."

"Mom told me to get you for breakfast."

"Alright." Finnick stood and Oceana slid down and hurried through the open screen door. Finnick could smell the pancakes as he closed the door.

As they all ate Celeste noticed Finnick seemed deep in thought. "Is something bothering you?" she asked as she wiped away the syrup running down Stella's chin.

"Oh, sorry," Finnick said smiling, "I was just thinking about my dream last night."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No, not really."

"Was it a good dream?"

"No," Finnick said shaking his head.

"Mommy," Oceana interrupted. Celeste looked over. "Can I go play?" she asked pushing her empty plate up on the table.

"Yes, you may." Stella pushed her plate up as well, and then smiled widely at her mom. "Are you done too?" Celeste asked. Stella nodded vigorously.

After the girls' hands and faces were washed and they were playing quietly in the living room Celeste turned her attention back to Finnick. "So what did you dream?"

"Did you know Onyx was married?"

Celeste nodded and smiled, "I figured she was by the wedding band."

"Did you ever meet her husband?"

"No. We met her after she moved in with Lilia."

Finnick moved his uneaten pancake around on his plate while thinking. "What would you do if you thought you knew where Onyx's husband was? Would you tell her?" His green eyes stayed on Celeste as she thought. "Or would you bring him to meet her?"

"Do you know Onyx husband?"

"Maybe. There's an Avox that looks a lot like him that I see in the training center."

"Are you sure it's him? There are many Avox here in the capitol."

"I'm pretty sure."

"I don't know Finnick. Think of how she would feel if it wasn't him. How would you feel if you had not seen Annie for a long time, then someone said they knew where she was, but when you went to see her, it wasn't Annie?"

Finnick nodded thoughtfully before speaking, "But think if it were him."

"That's true. I think I would talk to him first, and then if it were him bring him to meet her. There's no use getting her excited and then it not working out."

All the way back to the training center Finnick thought of the picture of Onyx and her husband. Could he and the one at the training center be the same Avox?

**I am toying with the idea of writing a story about Onyx but am not sure since I already have two stories in progress. What do you think? **


	16. Chapter 16

Finnick walked down the hall heading toward the gym. He had the day off and needed to kill some time before he would meet up with Mags when she took a break from mentoring. This was the second day of the games and they were already down to 16 tributes.

When he got to the gym he was met by groan, "Finnick, how's it going?"

Finnick looked over to find Blight lifting weights in the corner. "Shouldn't you be mentoring?"

"Johanna's got it covered. We're down to one tribute already."

"Sorry," Finnick said as he sat down at another weight machine.

"It's okay. Being cooped up in that room all the time is enough to make anyone go a little stir crazy."

The guys caught up as they worked out. "How are you and Annie?"

"Good, when I get to see her. It seems I'm like here in the capital more than I'm home."

"Bummer."

Finnick nodded as he glanced up at the TV. "Who is that?" he gasped.

Blight looked up from changing the weights, "Oh, that's the kid from 1."

"How old is he?"

"They say he's only 15."

Finnick shook his head, "I wouldn't even stand a chance with that guy."

"I know, right."

After ten more minutes Finnick headed back down the hall toward the elevator. He should have enough time for a quick shower before Mags came back for lunch and her afternoon nap.

As he was waiting for the elevator an Avox slowly walked by pushing a large cart full of weapons from the training area. Finnick watched him pass. His icy blue eyes met Finnick's for a brief moment before he quickly focused on the cart he was pushing. Then Finnick noticed a scar under his left eye. Why did that seem to be important?

The elevator door opened and Finnick stepped on. Just as the door was closing Finnick's head jerked up. "Onyx," he whispered as he quickly pushed the button for the door to open.

He stepped off the elevator and looked down the hall. The Avox was just turning the corner. "Wait! I need to ask you something." The Avox stopped but didn't turn around. "Is your name Daniel?" Finnick asked quietly glancing around to make sure no one was around.

The Avox lifted his head as if he were going to answer but then lowered it back down and continued to push the cart around the corner. "Stop." Finnick's request was ignored. He tried again, "Please. Are you Onyx's husband?" his voice sounded desperate.

The Avox stopped but did not look up. Finnick took a few steps closer. He could see the Avox gripping the cart handle so tight his knuckles were turning white. His eyes were closed for a while. When they opened they stayed focused on the floor but a single tear slid down his cheek and dropped to the floor.

"I know where she is," Finnick half whispered. The Avox slowly turned his head to look at Finnick. His expression was sadness with a bit of mistrust. "My name is Finnick. I'm a victor. I met your wife and she told me what happened to you. I want to help you see her again."

The Avox turned his eyes back to the floor but stood there as if thinking. "If you trust me and want to see her I'll be on the fourth floor. That's my district number." Without waiting for a response Finnick turned and walked back to the elevator. He road up to his floor not knowing if the Avox would come.

When the elevator doors opened Finnick could see Mags already sitting at the large dining table. The same Avox girl who had served district four for the past few years was setting a sandwich down in front of her. "Thanks," Mags said lifting a very shaky hand toward the sandwich.

"Hello, Mags" Finnick greeted as he walked over. He leaned down to kiss the old woman on the cheek.

She smiled up at him, "How are you?"

"Not too bad. How are the games?" he asked as he sat in the chair across from her.

"So-so," Mags shook her hand back and forth.

The Avox girl hurried over to Finnick's side and stood silently waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. "I'll just have a turkey sandwich, please." Finnick watched Mags struggle to eat her sandwich. Her shaking was really bad today, but he knew she didn't like to be taken care off.

"Here," Finnick finally reached over to reassemble the sandwich then held it out for her. Mags let out a deep sigh but leaned in to take a bite. "Is it good?" Finnick asked as Mags chewed. She nodded.

Soon the Avox was back with his sandwich, so he took turns feeding Mags and eating his own.

When they were finished they sat on the couch looking out the large picture window. People were milling around the square. Finnick could make out a few mentors, who were probably trying to get sponsors. It was kind of nice not having to worry about that. He glanced sideways when he felt Mags curl her arms around his and lean her head on his shoulder. He reached up a hand to smooth her always-kinky white hair then he leaned his head on hers. "Sweet dreams," he muttered quietly. Soon Mags was snoring softly as Finnick continued to look out the window.

Mags had long since gone back to the mentor's room on the floor below the training room. Finnick had taken a shower and watched some of the games on the TV but had quickly turned it off when the careers circled around the boy and girl from district 10. He knew all too well what would most likely follow.

He was in his room considering calling Celeste to see what she and the girls were doing when he heard a quiet knocking from the living room area. Who would knock there? There was no door except the elevator but it of course opened automatically.

Finnick stuck his head out the doorway and called down the hall, "Hello, is someone there?" He walked down the hall to the living room.

Standing next to the elevator nervously rubbing his arm was the Avox Finnick had seen down stairs. "Daniel?" Finnick questioned. The Avox looked up and nodded then quickly looked back down at the floor. "Don't be afraid. I want to help you."

Their eyes met. "Will you come sit down so we can talk?" Daniel smiled just a bit then followed Finnick to the couch. He was still smiling slightly when they sat down. "Did I say something?" Daniel cocked an eyebrow then pointed to his mouth. "True. I guess you won't be talking." Finnick smiled a little too, as Daniel shook his head but smiled again.

As they sat Finnick tried to think of what to say first. He looked down but glanced sideways to see Daniel messing with a small silver band on the chain around his neck. "Onyx had a ring just like that," Finnick said more to himself than to Daniel, but the Avox glanced up. His icy blue eyes were just like in the picture.

The picture would probably be a good place to start. "You're probably wondering how I knew about you and Onyx." Daniel nodded. "Well…a few days ago I was…" Finnick sighed thinking of how to explain it. "I was at an appointment at a capitolites home when I saw Onyx there. She was hurt so I tried to help her."

Finnick noticed Daniel biting his lower lip and leaning in. His face changed from attentive to concerned almost immediately. "Oh, no, no, no. Onyx is fine. A doctor helped her." Daniel's body relaxed a bit. "Any way. I saw her looking at a picture. When I asked her about it she told me about you. Then the more I looked at the picture, I thought I had seen you before."

When he heard a crinkle, Finnick looked up from his own hands. He saw Daniel unfolding a small piece of paper, which he handed to Finnick. It was another picture of them. "Yes, just like this one."

Daniel looked at Finnick as if waiting for him to continue. "I have a girl back home that I love very much and don't know what I would do if I couldn't see her anymore." Their eyes met again. "I want to help you see Onyx again." Daniel slowly shook his head then rubbed his finger across the picture. When he looked again at Finnick his eyes were watery. "What's wrong?"

Daniel sighed then stood and walked over to the counter where he found a piece of paper and pencil. He began to write even though Finnick noticed his hand shaking. It was then that Finnick also noticed the stump where Daniel's left hand should have been. "What happened to you hand?" Daniel glanced up but then continued to write.

He walked back over to Finnick and handed him the paper. Finnick could see things written on both sides. First he read:

_I lost my hand when I was feeding mutts. One attacked me and bit it off. _

"Wow," was all Finnick could say as he looked up at Daniel who was watching him. Daniel simply shrugged as if to say "You get used to it." Then he nodded for Finnick to read the other side.

_My master Dr. Samil has forbidden me to ever see her again. He is a powerful and cruel man and he will find out if I do. _

"But don't you want to see her?" Daniel nodded then put his head in his hands. Finnick could just barely hear his almost silent sobs and could see his body tremble. "There's got to be a way," Finnick whispered as he ran his fingers through his copper hair, "we just have to find a place where you could both be that won't be suspicious."

When the phone rang several minutes later it broke the cloud of silence that filled the room. "Hello?"

"Finnick? Did I call at the wrong time?"

"No, no. I've just been thinking."

"Well, I can call back later."

"No, it's fine. What did you want?"

"The girls are just dying for you to come back over. Oceana has been asking when you can come tell them another story about mermaids."

As Celeste spoke Finnick's eyes grew wide and he began nodding his head. Daniel watched him curiously from the couch. "I'm actually free in two days. Will that work for you?"

"That should be fine. Lilia and Onyx will be here, but…the more the merrier."

Finnick was quiet for a bit. "Is it okay if I bring a friend?"

"That's fine. Is Johanna free?"

"It's not Johanna."

"Oh…it doesn't matter. Whoever it is is welcome."

"Thanks. See you in a few days."

"You're welcome. See you soon."

A smile grew on Finnick's face as he crossed the room to Daniel and sat on the couch. "That was my friend Celeste. She invited us to her house on Friday."

Daniel's face wrinkled as he tried to understand.

"Silly me, I forgot the most important part. Onyx will be there." Daniel's eyes fell to the floor with contemplation. "What's there to think about? Celeste is a capital citizen. I'm sure we can think of a reason for you to be coming with me."

Two days later Finnick and Daniel slid into the waiting limo. Both men were dressed in matching tuxedos. Finnick had informed Daniel's work supervisor that he needed Daniel to accompany him because a very wealthy client with a very powerful husband had insisted she wanted a three-some.

Daniel nervously pulled on the cuffs of his jacket as he glanced around before pulling the door closed. "It's going to be fine," Finnick placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. His icy blue eyes met Finnick's sea green as he nodded once then turned to look out the window.

Soon the limo pulled up outside Celeste's home. Finnick led the way up the steps and rang the doorbell. Celeste answered it and took a step back, "What's with the fancy get-up? I thought you were just coming over to spend time with me and the girls."

"Well, it's kind of a long story. Can we come in?"

"Of course. I'm sorry I forgot you were bringing a friend." Celeste stepped to the side to allow both men to come in. She noticed the second with his head down not meeting her gaze. "Hi. I'm Celeste. Welcome to my home," she said extending her hand.

He slowly lifted his head and reached out timidly to take her hand. He smiled weakly as she smiled warmly.

"This is _Daniel._" Celeste glanced at Finnick with a questioning stare. "You know Onyx's husband."

Celeste's eyes widened as she nodded in understanding. "Oooh, yes of course. Daniel."

Finnick took the few steps into the kitchen and looked around, "Is Onyx here?"

"She's in the backyard with the girls and Lilia. I'll go get her."

"Thanks, but can we change first? I really don't want to spend the evening in this monkey suit," Finnick said already undoing his jacket and pulling off his tie.

"Sure. Your room is ready."

"Come on, Daniel," Finnick motioned leading the way up the stairs.

Soon they returned in normal clothes. "This is much better. I forget how constricting those suits can be."

Celeste turned from where she was standing glancing out the back door. They both came next to her. Daniel craned his neck to see out the door. His eyes widened and he sucked in his breath when he caught sight of Onyx. She was swinging a little brown haired girl around. His eyes immediately clouded over with tears as he took a few steps forward.

Celeste moved out of the way as he stepped up to door and rested his hand on the knob. He smiled lovingly as Onyx ran across the yard chasing Stella who was laughing the whole way. He watched her swing for a bit then slowly stepped away from the door.

When his eyes met Finnick's they were filled with fear. He blinked a few times then shook his head as he hurried to the living room. Celeste and Finnick followed.

When they turned the corner they saw Daniel sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around himself. His eyes were focused on the coffee table as he rocked back and forth ever so slightly.

"Is he okay?" Celeste whispered to Finnick as they approached the couch. Finnick didn't answer as sat next to Daniel and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. Daniel stopped rocking but didn't look up.

Finnick looked up met Celeste's concerned face. "He…" Finnick thought for a moment, "he told me about his master forbidding him to see Onyx again."

"But why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

Celeste moved to sit on the other side of Daniel and placed her small hand on his. Daniel closed his eyes before turning to look at Celeste. As he did a tear slid down his cheek. Celeste squeezed his hand gently, "We won't let anyone know that you and Onyx are seeing each other. I promise." Celeste held his gaze.

"Every thing is okay," Finnick encouraged. "You're safe here."

When Daniel moved his hand Celeste let go of it. His hand went to finger the small silver ring on the chain. The others sat silently watching him. Daniel focused on the coffee table again but slowly began to nod his head.

Finally he let go of the chain and looked at Finnick momentarily then turned to Celeste. He nodded and took her hand in his. A smile began to form as his eyes stayed focused on hers.

"Would you like me to go get her?" He nodded as he let go of her hand. Celeste smiled and looked at Finnick who was smiling now too.

Celeste walked around the corner and they could hear the door opening. "Onyx can you come here? Someone is here to see you."

The silence continued for what seemed like forever before Finnick heard the door close. He soon saw Celeste come around the corner. He quickly glanced over to Daniel who sat with his head in his hands. Finnick lightly touched his knee.

Daniel looked up right as Onyx came around the corner. She froze as her eyes widened but they stayed on Daniel. She swallowed several times and slowly shook her head in disbelief. Celeste and Finnick watched as the two Avox stayed frozen with their eyes locked on one another.

Finally Daniel stood never taking his eyes off Onyx then he slowly held out his arms to Onyx as his eyes pleaded with her. She blinked back tears and bit at her bottom lip as she slowly walked over to him.

When she was only inches away she held up a shaking hand and ran her fingers across the scar beneath his left eye. Daniel smiled slightly as he reached up to hold her hand to his cheek.

Out of instinct Onyx quickly jerked her hand away but her eyes stayed on his icy blue ones. Daniel's smile faded as he slowly lowered his hand. His eyes fell away from hers and down to the floor. He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.

His eyes stayed closed until he felt a hand on his cheek. He slowly opened them as a tender smile crossed Onyx's lips. She reached up and lovingly kissed the tear away. Then she reached down and took his hand in hers and raised it to her own cheek. The corners of his lips slowly rose. Onyx leaned into his chest as he slowly enveloped her in his arms. He gently kissed the top of her head then rested his cheek in her hair.

"Mommy, who is that hugging Onyx?" Oceana spoke loudly as she and Lilia entered the living room.

Four pairs of eyes turned to the four year old. Celeste hurriedly took Oceana's hand and guided her to the kitchen. "That is Onyx's husband Daniel," she explained as the door closed behind Finnick and Lilia who had followed them.

"I didn't know she was married," the much quieter voice came from the other side of the door.

"That's because they haven't seem each other since we met Onyx." The two voices continued but could not be understood.

Daniel looked back at Onyx and slowly sat on the couch. Onyx joined him and leaned against him. As she felt his arms close around her once again she closed her eyes content to just be in his arms.

She stayed this way until she felt a tug on her skirt. When she opened her eyes and looked down she found Stella with her eyes wide staring up at both of them. Onyx reached over to pull the little girl into her lap. Stella hugged her but then wrinkled her brows as she turned toward Daniel trying to figure out who he was. He in turn watched her.

Finally he slowly reached a hand up to smooth away the unruly blond curls from her large violet eyes. He looked at the light blond hair as he rubbed the ended between his fingers, as he seemed to be contemplating something. Then his eyes turned to Onyx as if asking the question, "Is this our daughter?"

She instantly understood his look and she shook her head sadly then pointed toward the kitchen. Daniel nodded then sadly smiled back.

Onyx looked down at Stella as she snuggled in her lap. She brushed the hair back from her forehead and kissed it. Stella giggled softly then looked up into Onyx's green eyes and smiled more. Onyx smiled while trying to blink back the tears. The little girl snuggled more and contentedly patted her chubby hands on Onyx's sides. Onyx simply leaned back against Daniel and closed her eyes letting her thoughts over take her.

The silence was broken when Celeste appeared at the kitchen door. "Oh, Stella, sweetheart, I wondered where you had been hiding." The little girl yawned as she looked up her mom and smiled sleepily.

As Celeste came near Stella reached up her hands. Celeste swung her to her hip then looked back at Onyx and Daniel. Both Avox watched her. "Here," she said handing Onyx the screen, "I thought you might have some things to ask each other." Onyx set the screen in her lap as she smiled and nodded to Celeste. "Is there anything I can get you?" Onyx shook her head. "If you do I'll be upstairs. I need to put the girls to bed." Onyx nodded then Celeste headed back into the kitchen. She came back out with Finnick following her holding Ocean's hand, and Lilia behind him.

"Bye, Onyx and Daniel," Oceana called. Both waved as they all disappeared up the stairs.

Onyx looked at the screen on her lap and brushed at the imaginary dust. She had so many questions to ask and she was sure Daniel had many too, but where to begin.

Her finger finally pushed the power button. As the screen lit up she turned back to see Daniel gazing at her.

_Do you want to start? _

She tipped it for Daniel to see. He shrugged taking the screen and typing slowly.

_What do you want to know?_

Onyx reached out to touch the stub at the end of Daniel's left arm. She had seen it immediately when he held out his arms to her but this was the first she acknowledged it. Daniel nodded and began pecking at the letters:

_Part of my job is to test and care for the mutts they create. One bit it off. _

Daniel looked up to see Onyx looking at his face then he lowered his eyes to his stub and rubbed it nervously. Onyx reached down to caress it. When their eyes met again she smiled and shook her head as if to say it didn't matter that his hand was gone. He smiled then his eyes moved down to the screen then back up as if to ask what's next?

Onyx leaned over to type:

_What happened to you after we were separated?_

Daniel looked at the screen and sighed before pecking.

_I was dragged down to the prison below the training building. I was down there for what seemed like eternity, several months I think, for "rehabilitation" with Dr. Samil before I began working in the training center. This is the first time since I have left that building except the underground walkways that connect to the hover pads._

He passed it back for Onyx to read. She nodded then wrote:

_Why do you go to the hover pads?_

_Part of my job is to set up the area for the games. Others and I build things and put all the weapons in the cornucopia. _

Onyx nodded then typed:

_Who is Dr. Samil?_

She felt Daniel shiver. When she turned to face him she watched the color drain from his face. Daniel stared at the screen for a while before slowly pecking:

_He is my master._

After reading Onyx turned back to Daniel. He slowly shook his head clearly not wanting to tell her more.

She reached up a hand to gently brush his cheek letting him know it was okay.

_What would you like to know?_

It was obvious she was trying to change the subject.

_What happened to you after they took me away?_

Onyx took the screen and began to type:

_They drugged me and I blacked out. When I woke I was in a white room strapped to a table. _

A tear slid down her cheek as she typed to next line.

_They took our baby._

She hung her head and covered her face as the hot tears fell from her eyes. Daniel pulled her into himself. They both cried as he stroked her hair trying to comfort her.

Finally after several minutes Daniel reached for the screen and typed:

_How did you meet Celeste and Finnick? They seem very kind._

Onyx smiled weakly and nodded as she took the screen. She let out a ragged sigh then began to type. She wrote about how she had met Lilia three months after they had been separated. Then how she had met Celeste and her family, of how she had grown to love the girls. Then of how she had by chance met Finnick.

She turned to hand the screen for Daniel to read only to discover that he was now sleeping. His head was cocked to the side and his chest rose and fell softly. Onyx smiled as she laid the screen on the table. She hadn't the heart to wake him so she just sat and watched him sleep.

She glanced at the clock and saw that is was nearly one in the morning. It would be good to sleep next to him after two long years.

She carefully reached down to pull off his shirt, which she knew he preferred (like most men). When she eased it over his head his lashes fluttered but he didn't wake. She gently guided him to lie on the couch.

As her hand brushed his shoulder she noticed the rough leathery skin. She covered her mouth as she gasped looking closer to find his whole shoulder was one jagged mass of scar. Then she looked at the rest of his upper body and noticed all sorts of scars, some big and many small covered it.

Her eyes began to tear up as these last two years she had felt sorry for herself but now she realized clearly Daniel had gotten the short end of the stick.

She reached out a hand and her fingers passed over some of the scars until Daniel's hand took hold of hers.

When she looked at his face he smiled and reached up to brush the tears she had not noticed had fallen. Then he pulled her down so her back was against his chest and he wrapped his good arm around her as he nuzzled his face into her right shoulder. He sighed sleepily as she entwined her fingers with his.

Just as her eyes were closing Finnick came quietly down the stairs. She watched him go into the kitchen and return with a glass in hand. When he noticed her watching him he smiled. "There more beds upstairs," he said as he noticed them both squeezed onto the couch. Onyx smiled but shook her head no as she rest it on Daniel's extended arm. Finnick shrugged and ambled back up the stairs.

The next morning Celeste got up early like she always did especially when Matthew was gone. It was the only quiet time when she did not have to keep track of the girls.

She was pouring her coffee when she heard the door open. She looked over to find Daniel. When he lowered his head and began to back out slowly she quickly spoke, "It's all right. Do you need something?" Daniel motioned to the sink. "You need a drink?" Daniel nodded once. "Here," she said grabbing a glass from the cupboard. Daniel filled it with water and drank it all then set down the glass as he nodded in appreciation.

He turned to leave when Celeste spoke again, "Are you leaving?" He nodded. "Would you like something for breakfast?" He shook his head. "Not even a piece of fruit for the road?" Daniel met her eyes then smiled and nodded. "Do you like bananas or oranges?" she asked after glancing in the fridge. Daniel motioned to the bananas on the counter. "Here, take two," Celeste handed them to him. He nodded as he took them. Celeste reached up to touch his hand, "Please come back again. You're always welcome," she encouraged. Daniel met her smile with his own and there was a twinkle in his eyes.

A few hours later the kitchen was full of chatter and noises as everyone eat breakfast. Onyx handed Oceana her toast as Lilia poured milk in Stella's cereal. Finnick slurped down his hot chocolate. "I better go. I have to meet up with a client."

"So early?" Celeste questioned.

"That's what they told me."

As Finnick was about to stand to leave Onyx walked over to him and took his face in her hands. She then leaned down to kiss his cheek. When she pulled away he could see her eyes brimming with tears as she smiled widely. "You're welcome," he smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

As Finnick walked down the sidewalk he smiled to himself. It felt good to do something for some one else.


	17. Chapter 17

Finnick got out of the limo and headed up to the house. Just as he was about to knock on the door, a taxi pulled up to the curb. Matthew got out. "Finnick, good to see you again." The men shook hands once Matthew reached the porch.

"Thanks for inviting me out tonight."

"We enjoy seeing you when we can. Come on in."

The men walked in the door and immediately Oceana was clinging to Matthew's leg. "How is my girl," Matthew said as he lifted Oceana high into the air.

"I'm great, daddy," she giggled.

"So, where is your mom?"

"She's upstairs getting ready."

"And your sister?"

"She's in the back with Daniel."

"I didn't know Daniel was here."

"And Onyx. They're watching us tonight so mommy and daddy can go with you."

Matthew waved to Onyx who was busy cleaning in the kitchen as he headed for the back door. Finnick followed behind with Oceana skipping along bringing up the rear. All three stood on the porch looking out at the dug up flowerbed. Daniel was busy digging another hole. Stella, eyes wide with fascination, was standing near by.

"Why are you having Daniel plant them? Celeste said you enjoyed growing things yourself?"

"Because it was something that he could do for us, plus when I'm home I want to be spending time with Celeste and the girls."

Finnick nodded in understanding as they watched Daniel select another bush to plant. He held it upright as Stella piled the dirt over the roots. Then they both packed the dirt down. Matthew shook his head and smiled, "Everyone says I have patience, but Daniel is something else. I think the job takes him three times as long because he lets her help."

When the bush was finally standing tall Daniel began to dig the next hole as Stella dribbled water from her own pink watering can all over the bush. "Steeeellaaaa," Matthew called from the porch. The little girl's head jerked up and a smile spread across her face. "Come see me." Stella dumped the last of the water on the bush then came running over. Matthew scooped her up. "What are you doing?"

"Helping," she said pointing toward Daniel.

"Are you being a good helper?" She nodded enthusiastically. "That's good. Are you going to have fun with Onyx and Daniel while we're out?" She thought for a moment then nodded again hugging Matthew.

Matthew put the little girl down and she bounded off the porch and back over to Daniel. Matthew and Finnick watched as Stella showed Daniel a worm. Daniel smiled as he took the worm and carefully laid it under the bush in the moist dirt then motioned over to the flowers. Stella hurried over to pick a plant with purple flowers and brought it to Daniel. He carefully pulled it out of the pot and placed it in the hole.

"How's it going out here?" Finnick turned to see Celeste in a simple blue dress and her hair pulled back.

"It's looking quite beautiful," said Matthew, "But not as beautiful as you." Matthew reached for Celeste's hand then pulled her close and kissed her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too." The two stared into each other's eyes sharing an intimate moment before Celeste let go of Matthew and turned to Finnick.

She reached up to give him a hug, "It's good to see you again. How is everything?"

"Good. This is the first time I have been in the capitol for three months since the games."

"That must have given you plenty of time to spend with Annie."

"Yes, it's been nice."

"I should probably get cleaned up. We need to go soon," interjected Matthew. Celeste turned toward Matthew. "Our reservation is for 7:00 and it's 6:15."

"Go ahead, dear. We'll be in in just a moment. Matthew went in as Celeste and Finnick watched Daniel working. "See you later," Celeste called to Daniel as he scooped dirt onto the last plant. Daniel waved back to her.

"Mommy!" Stella called as she came running to the porch.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Celeste reached down to pick up the small girl. Stella threw her arms around her mom's neck, then kissed her on the cheek. "Will you miss me while I'm gone?" Stella smiled but shook her head "no". Celeste tickled her, then set her down, "I didn't think so."

Daniel smiled as he came up the steps to the porch. Stella ran over and held up her arms. Daniel scooped her up and followed Celeste into the house. Matthew was just coming down the stairs. His hair was damp from the shower and he wore a nicely pressed shirt and pants. "You look marvelous, dear."

"Well, I have to try to keep up with you," Matthew smiled and kissed Celeste. Finnick was sitting on a chair listening to Oceana "read" a book to Onyx as they sat on the couch.

"Are you ready?" Celeste asked.

"Yup. Just waiting for my wonderful company."

Matthew and Celeste kissed each of the girls as they headed to the door. Finnick followed until he felt a pull on his pant leg. He looked down to find Stella with her large violet eyes. She held up her hands so Finnick lifted her up. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then squirmed to get down. "Okay then," Finnick mumbled as he turned back around.

Matthew chuckled, "She does that to me if I forget to kiss her good-bye."

The three had a wonderful dinner. When they returned, they entered the quiet house. "I don't know if the girls will be asleep or not," Celeste said as Finnick pulled the door shut.

The light was on in the kitchen. When they got there, they found Daniel perched on a chair and Oceana kneeling in the seat next to him. Both of them were leaned over paper drawing contently. Oceana looked up and smiled, "Look what I'm drawing." She held up her paper for all to see.

"What a wonderful house," Celeste encouraged as she smiled at her daughter.

"What are you drawing?" Oceana turned to look at Daniel's paper. "Wow, is that me?" she questioned as the three adults moved closer. Daniel smiled with appreciation as he continued to work.

"Daniel, that is amazing. I had no idea you were that good." Daniel looked up at Celeste with a twinkle in his eyes. She could tell drawing was something he enjoyed. Suddenly Celeste's brows furrowed a bit. "Oceana, why doesn't Daniel have his shirt on?" Finnick had not even noticed until now.

"Cause Stella spilled her drink and it got on his shirt. Onyx put it in the wash," Oceana spoke without even looking up from her drawing.

"And where is Onyx?"

"Changing Stella. It got on her too."

Just as she finished Onyx and Stella came through the door. Stella was dressed in her favorite lavender pajamas, which really made her eyes stand out. She smiled and came running over. Matthew picked her up, "Did you have fun tonight?" Stella nodded. "Did you spill and make a mess?" Matthew feigned being upset. Stella frowned and nodded. "It's okay. Messes happen." Matthew kissed her on the forehead and Stella smiled again.

"Are you ready for bed. It's past your bedtime, little girl," Celeste said as she reached over to smooth her hair and kiss her cheek. Stella shook her head. Celeste gave her a look, "Yes, it is." Stella looked at her and began to pout a little. "I don't think so. Do you want mommy or daddy to put you to bed?"

"No," Stella said shaking her head.

"Do you want Finnick, then?" Stella looked at Finnick who held out his hands and then shook her head. "Onyx?" Stella shook her head again. "Then it must be Daniel."

Stella suddenly smiled and threw her arms toward Daniel almost causing Matthew to drop her. Daniel looked up from his drawing when he heard his name and smiled widely back at Stella. Daniel stood and took the little girl in his arms cuddling her close as he headed for the door.

"Those two are nearly inseparable sometimes."

"And who would you like, my dear?" Matthew asked looking at Oceana.

"You, daddy," she answered as she quickly drew a few more lines on her paper.

"Come on. Let's go," Matthew scooped her up and she squealed as he spun her around once then headed for the door.

"Were they good?" Celeste asked as Onyx moved to the dishwasher to load it. The Avox girl smiled and nodded as she stuck in cups and plates. "That's good. Oh, we brought you and Daniel some cake from the restaurant. I know you both like chocolate." Celeste held up the small box and Onyx nodded her thankfulness.

After a while Matthew returned downstairs to find Finnick and Celeste talking in the living room. "Is Daniel back yet?" he asked as he joined them.

"No. I hope she's not playing around. Maybe I better go see." Celeste stood and headed for the stairs. Both men watched as she peeked around the door then stood there quietly.

After a bit she turned and smiled as she motioned for them to come and see. When Finnick looked in the door he saw both Daniel and little Stella lying on the bed facing each other. Stella was saying something as Daniel listened intently, but Finnick could not understand what she was saying. Daniel would smile and nod once in a while then Stella would continue.

"What do you think she's telling him?" Celeste whispered as Matthew wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Maybe a bedtime story. He can't tell her one so she decided to tell him one." Celeste smiled when she thought about it.

When she was done Stella yawned and smiled at Daniel. By now he had his eyes closed and he was breathing softly. Stella wiggled a little closer then closed her own eyes and lay very still. Soon she was sucking her thumb and sleeping soundly.

The adults quietly went back down stairs. "I guess we'll have an extra guest for the night," Matthew said as he put his arm around Celeste. She leaned against him and curled her legs up.

Onyx soon came out of the kitchen with the cake and two forks. She glanced around to room, before Celeste answered her question, "He fell asleep with Stella." Onyx shrugged and plopped down in the chair pulling her legs up and took a bite of the cake.

"So what are you working on?" Finnick inquired of Matthew.

"Believe it or not, my company has been asked to help build the arena for the quarter quell."

"Do you know what they are planning?"

"No. We've only just been asked and my boss and I are meeting with the new game maker in a few days."

"I wonder what will happen in this quell?"

"Who knows," Celeste shuddered and snuggled closer to Matthew.

Soon they all headed up to their rooms for the night. Onyx stopped at Stella's room and gently shook Daniel awake. Then she took his hand and led him to the room down the hall.

**Sorry for the short chapter. A little fluff is good sometimes. The next chapter will have more excitement. Please tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

Celeste and Onyx were sitting on the porch swing enjoying the morning sunshine as the girls and Finnick played in the backyard. Oceana was swinging trying to see how high she could get (hopefully higher than Finnick). Stella went from bush to bush smelling all the little flowers.

Celeste took another sip of coffee when she heard the phone ring. She hurried inside. "Hello?"

"Celeste, good morning. This is Gavin."

"Good morning, Gavin."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not at all. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, I was looking for Onyx."

"She's here."

"Do you think I could come speak to her?"

"I don't know. Let me ask her." Celeste walked to the sliding door and stuck her head out. "Onyx, do you remember Gavin? He's the doctor that healed your hand." Onyx nodded. "Well, he says he wants to come and talk to you. Would that be okay?" Onyx looked a little worried but nodded anyway. "She said it would be fine. When do you want to come over?"

"I just finished an appointment and am free for a few hours. Could I come now?"

"Okay. Is there something wrong."

"No, no. I just have some information I think she would like to know."

"See you in a bit then."

Celeste hung up the phone and went back outside. Onyx looked at her questioningly. "I don't know what he wants but he says he'll be over soon."

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. Celeste went to get it and soon returned with Gavin following her. By now Onyx was quite worried about why the doctor would want to see her. Gavin pulled up a chair next to the swing. "I hope you don't mind me coming to visit you."

Onyx slowly shook her head but was not really sure. Celeste sat down next to Onyx. She placed a reassuring hand on her leg, as Gavin began. "A few weeks ago when Celeste brought Stella in for a shot, I asked Celeste how you were doing. I like to follow up on all my patients."

Onyx nodded in understanding. "She was telling me some of what she knew of you. As we talked she mentioned to me about how they took your baby." Onyx leaned closer. "I thought of a very special girl I have seen at the hospital. She is 'a test' from one of Snow's leading men. She is in the hospital because she is very frail." Onyx shook her head trying to figure out what this had to do with her. "She was taken from her mother two years ago. The interesting thing is when I went to see her after I had talked to Celeste, I realized for the first time that she looks very much like you."

Onyx looked down at the ground not sure she was ready for what she thought Gavin was telling her. She could feel her throat closing up and the tears welling up inside as her green eyes rose to lock with the doctor's. She had wanted this for a long time.

"Onyx, I think this girl might be your daughter. I would like you to come see her. Would you do that?"

Onyx turned to look at Celeste. "I think you should go see for yourself. I'll go with you if you want."

Onyx stared back down at her hands until Stella came running over holding a ladybug. "Look, Onyx. Isn't it pretty?" Onyx smiled at the little girl and nodded. Stella held up her hand and watched the ladybug crawl across her finger until it got to the edge and flew away, and then she too ran off back into the sunny yard.

"What do you say, Onyx? Will you come see her?" Onyx's smile disappeared as she turned to look solemnly at Gavin and slowly nodded. She badly wanted to share moments like that with her own little girl. Onyx looked back at Stella and nodded once as if truly making up her mind.

A few days later, Onyx and Finnick headed to the hospital. Celeste had been sorry she couldn't come but Oceana was sick. As soon as they entered the hospital the woman at the desk looked up, "We don't serve Avox," she said in the stern voice with cold eyes staring straight at Onyx. Onyx stared coolly right back.

Finnick reached down and took her hand. "She's with me and I have an appointment with Dr. Matix."

"Very well, but next time, please, leave your 'help' at home. Dr. Matix office is down that hall third door on the left."

"Thanks," Finnick muttered as he pulled a perturbed Onyx behind him. She glared at the lady as they walked past.

They found Gavin's office and sat quietly in the two chairs in front of the desk. Fifteen minutes later Gavin came in wearing his usual white coat. "I'm so glad you came, Onyx. Nice to meet you, Finnick. Celeste told me you were coming with Onyx," Gavin smiled and shook both of their hands before sitting down at his desk. "Before I take you to see your daughter, I need to talk to you. There are some things you should know about her."

Gavin leaned forward and clasped his hands on his desk. "As I am sure you know, President Snow's men are always doing experiments," he paused and Onyx nodded. "Well, when the baby was taken from you, she was used in one of those experiments." Onyx bit on her thumbnail with unsureness.

"Snow's top team of men was trying to develop a way to 'grow' an army. The doctor who worked on this thought if they could speed up the growth process, then Snow could take babies and grow them up fast so they could be taught only what Snow wanted them to know."

Gavin paused as he stood and walked over to the fridge in the corner. He pulled out a bottle of water. "Would either of you like a drink?"

Onyx shook her head. "No, thank you," answered Finnick.

Gavin sat back down at his desk and after taking a drink continued. "Well, his plan worked in a way. Your daughter grew and learned quite rapidly, but the problem was her muscles could not keep up. So even though her body grew and developed, she is very thin and weak. Her mind is very developed though and she is quite smart."

Both Finnick and Onyx listened but both had a look of confusion. "So how fast did she grow?" Finnick asked. Onyx nodded as if thinking the same thing.

"Within the first year she grew to be about what a 10 year old would be. When they noticed her lack of muscle formation they stopped the injections to see if her muscle growth would catch up."

"Did it?"

"It seems to be starting to but her body is still growing at an accelerated rate, though it does seem to have slowed some."

"How old would she appear now?"

"We are guessing around 15. So her growth has slowed down by half." Both men turned to look at Onyx to see what she was thinking. She was focused on the floor with a look of deep concentration. "Onyx, do you have any questions for me?"

Onyx slowly looked up as Gavin held out a screen to her. She took the screen and rubbed the edge with her thumb as she thought. After a small sigh she typed:

_Does she have a name? _

"Yes, she does. It was actually given to her by one of the nurses." Onyx sat motionless waiting for more. "When she came from the lab she was just called 'the child'. A nurse started calling her Frost, because when she came to us her hair was pure white, but after a few months it started to grow in black much like your own. So the nurse thought her hair looked like it had frosted tips."

Gavin saw a smile form on Onyx face as her eyes began to water with tears. "Would you like to meet Frost?" Onyx nodded and stood instantly.

Onyx and Finnick followed Gavin to the elevator that took them to the 10th floor. They stepped out into a long hallway with closed doors all the way down. "Let me show you her room," Gavin said as he motioned for them to follow.

As they walked down the long hallway Finnick glanced into the windows of several rooms. Each room looked exactly the same with white walls and a bed covered in white sheets. The person in each room was dressed in a light blue gown. Most were either sitting or lying in bed, a few where even strapped down, and one man was crouched in the corner on the far side of the room.

Finnick felt a shiver pass through his body. This place reminded him of Annie's stay in the hospital right after her games. This might even be the same floor.

He nearly fell on top of Onyx when he did not realize the other two had stopped outside one of the windows that looked into a room. Onyx gave Finnick an annoyed glare before turning to look inside the room.

On the bed sat a girl much like Gavin had described. She had long black hair with about three inches of white. Her arms appeared to be nothing but skin and bones. Even her thin, bony legs could be seen under the sheet. She was busily drawing on a pad of paper with a pencil.

Onyx smiled softly as she watched the girl draw then absently brushed a tear that had begun to make its way down her cheek. "She likes to draw like Daniel," Finnick whispered from her side and Onyx nodded not taking her eyes off the girl.

"Would you like to go in and meet her?" Gavin spoke softly. Onyx nodded as they stepped closer to the door. "Before you go in I want to warn you. She is very smart like I said, but she is emotionally unstable. She tends to get upset very easily."

When Finnick stepped close behind Onyx as if to follow her in, Gavin put his hand on Finnick's shoulder. "I'm afraid you can't go in, Finnick. She is very afraid of men. It took her three months to not be afraid when I went in. You will have to watch from out here."

"Alright," Finnick agreed. He could clearly remember how Annie had reacted toward people when she had her spells while she was still in the hospital.

Gavin went in first, as Onyx stood right outside the door just out of sight. He spoke softly to the girl on the bed, "Frost, what are you drawing?"

The girl looked up shyly holding the book so that Gavin couldn't see it. "Just something from my dream."

"Can I see it?" Finnick watched from the window as the girl shook her head and gripped the paper closer to her chest. "It's okay. I won't make you." She was obviously very apprehensive. "Frost, the reason I came was to bring you a visitor. Someone would like to see you."

Her eyes grew large and her breathing became short quick breaths. She closed her arms around her and leaned back into the pillow. "It's not anyone scary. They are a good visitor," Gavin's voice was soft and reassuring.

When Frost seemed to relax some Gavin turned to the door, "Onyx, you can come in." Onyx slowly stepped just inside the room and looked at the girl on the bed. The girl immediately turned her focus from Gavin to Onyx. Onyx gasped as she noticed the silvery blue eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. They were identical to Daniel's.

"Who…who is she?" the girl spoke nervously.

"This is Onyx. She is your mother."

"I…I don't have a mmmother," she stated suspiciously, "I was told she was…dead." Onyx took a step back wondering if this had been a terrible mistake.

"You were told wrong," Gavin spoke quietly but confidently, "you were taken from her before you were born."

"Why didn't she come see me before," Frost sounded almost angry as she narrowed her eyes at Onyx and leaned forward a bit.

"She didn't know you were alive. She had no idea what happened to you." Gavin turned to Onyx, "I have some patients I need to visit. Why don't you get to know each other? I'll come back and cheek on you later."

Onyx looked at Gavin timidly before nodding slightly and stepping more into the room. "If you need anything just push that button for the nurse." Onyx nodded but seemed very hesitant. Gavin exited leaving them alone to stare at each other.

"Are you really my mother?" the girl spoke curtly. Onyx looked at the girl and nodded. "Am I all you _thought _I would be?" Onyx only shrugged surprised by the girl's boldness and not sure what she really meant by that comment.

The girl's harsh face slowly softened and became sorrowful when she spoke again, "You were probably expecting a cute two year old, not some _freak_ that is _ugly_." By now the girl's eyes were tear filled. Her bottom lip began to quiver and she quickly covered her face.

Onyx stood motionless as the girl's body began heave as her crying turned to sobs. Onyx held out her hand wanting more than anything to be able to speak words that might comfort her but of course none came out.

As Frost curled into a ball on the bed Onyx walked over and sat on the edge. Her hand was shaking as she reached up to brush the hair from her face. The girl stopped crying and gasped as she froze with her hands still covering her face.

Onyx took one of her hands and gently pulled it down so she could see her eyes. She smiled down at the beautiful girl as a tear slid down her cheek. Since she couldn't speak the only way she could show the girl how much she loved her was to reach down and gently kiss her head.

Frost lowered her other hand and gazed up at Onyx, who gently brushed the tears from her cheek. "Do you love me?" Onyx nodded vigorously and squeezed her hand. "How can you? You don't even know me." Onyx placed the girl's hand, which she still held over her heart.

The girl smiled and slowly sat up inching closer to Onyx. Without a word she leaned over so her head was on Onyx's chest and pulled her legs in. Onyx wrapped her arms around the tiny girl and rested her cheek on the top of her head.

Finnick stood out in the hall smiling at the wonderful moment he was able to observe. "How are they doing?" said a small voice next to him. He glanced over to see a short pudgy lady with light blue curly hair standing next to him. She was obviously one of the nurses as she wore the signature white coat.

"Good. Very good."

After a while Frost sat up. Onyx let go of her. Frost looked up at her mother, "Can I ask you some questions?" Onyx nodded even though she was not sure how she would answer them. "Why don't you talk?" Onyx pointed to her throat and shook her head. "You can't speak?" She shook her head. "Why?" Onyx slowly opened her mouth to let Frost look inside. The girl gasped and moved back. "You're an Avox?" her voice sounded slightly scared. Onyx nodded as she looked at the girl with hurt in her eyes. "What did you do? Only really bad people get made into Avox." Onyx shook her head and reached out to touch Frost's arm. The girl pulled away and looked at her mother with disdain. "Don't touch me!" she nearly shouted. Onyx sat back and slowly shook her head as tears came to her eyes. She could feel the terrible hurt welling up inside. She hung her head and grasp her hands in her lap.

It only took seconds for Finnick to come flying in. He ignored Frost and hurried over to sit next to Onyx. He put his arms around her and pulled her in close. "Don't listen to her. You're a good person and you know it," he whispered to her. Onyx leaned against Finnick and sniffled softly. Finnick petted her head.

When she quieted he looked up to find Frost with large eyes watching him. She had scooted back and was sitting against the wall. "You shouldn't say that about your mother. You don't know any of what she has gone through," he reprimanded her quietly.

"Who…who are you?" Frost whispered watching Finnick fearfully.

"A friend of your mother."

"I'll…I'll scream if you try to hurt me."

Finnick rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. But why would you say such bad things about some one you don't even know. What do you really know about Avox?"

"What I've been taught. They only taught me the truth."

"Have you ever met an Avox?"

"Only the ones that worked where I was kept."

"And were they bad?"

Frost shrugged her shoulders, "I usually just saw them working."

"Did they seem bad to you?"

"Not really, but that was what I was told."

Finnick huffed as he rubbed Onyx's back. "The truth is Avox have all done something the capital didn't like so they are made into slaves for President Snow and the capitalites. They have their tongues removed so they can't talk and so they are humiliated. Your mother rebelled because her brother was sent into the hunger games unfairly. How is loving someone being a bad person?"

Frost sat silently for a while until she spoke quietly, "Maybe I'm wrong. I had no idea."

"Well, maybe you should have asked before just assuming." Onyx lifted her head off of Finnick's chest and she looked at Frost, her face still streaked with tears.

Keeping a close eye on Finnick, Frost scooted over next to Onyx and took her hand, "I'm sorry for what I said. Can you still love me?" Onyx smiled softly and nodded, squeezing Frost's hand.

"Is everything all right in here?" asked the nurse as she came into the room.

"Yes," replied Frost.

"Do you have a screen we could use, so Onyx can answer Frost's questions?"

"Of course." The nurse hurried out then came back in and handed the screen to Onyx.

The next hour was spent with Frost asking questions and Onyx typing out the answers, and also Onyx typing out her own questions and Frost answering. Finnick sat quietly in the corner watching the mother and daughter as they got to know each other.

When Gavin came to check on them, Frost was sleeping peacefully with her head on Onyx's lap. Onyx sat silently running her fingers through Frost's hair. "I'm guessing everything went well?" Gavin inquired as he smiled at Onyx. She nodded as she looked at Finnick. Finnick only nodded too.

The next morning Onyx found Daniel pruning the large evergreen bushes outside the training center. She quietly waited until his supervisor went inside to check on other workers then she hurried over to him.

She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned with a smile and leaned in for his morning kiss. Onyx leaned in to kiss him then held out the muffin she had brought him. He took the muffin then reached down to take her hand. He looked both ways before leading her over to the side steps.

Both sat down and Daniel ate the muffin. Onyx nearly wiggled with delight trying to wait patiently for Daniel to finish.

When he did she pulled a note she had written and held it out to him. He glanced at the note then back at Onyx quizzically without opening it. She smiled and nodded quickly, clearly impatient for him to know something. He looked at her once more before slowly unfolding the paper and reading the short message inside:

_I met our daughter_.

He sat frozen trying to comprehend the news he was reading then he slowly met her gaze. She inched closer and took both his hands in hers as she smiled largely. She read the question in his eyes and fished around in her pocket for a pen.

_She is at the hospital where a friend of Celeste's works_.

Before she could write anything else they heard an angry voice. "Hey, what are you doing? Get back to work!" came the order from the man heading toward them.

Onyx kissed Daniel quickly then dashed down the street. She couldn't be late for her own work or Mrs. Fitzpatrick would punish her greatly. She waved to Daniel knowing he would have many questions for her later.

**I hope you don't mind the rabbit trail. I want the story to be about Finnick and Celeste but this idea came to me. I'm still not sure how it will all weave together. I may do another story focusing on Onyx but two stories are hard enough to keep up with. Please let me know what you think. **


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later when Daniel was finally given an afternoon to rest, he hurried down the block to Celeste's home. He had been thinking about what Onyx had written on the note. He had not had a chance to ask his questions as they had only seen each other briefly these last few days. Was their daughter really alive? Who had been taking care of her these past two years?

He knocked on the door and waited patiently until Lilia answered. She smiled and motioned him inside.

Onyx was playing puzzles on the floor with Oceana as Stella watched from the couch. Daniel walked over and sat on the floor next to Onyx, who glanced up to smile at him and receive a quick kiss, then went back to working on the puzzle.

Stella quickly climbed off the couch and plopped into his lap. She smiled at him before throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing as hard as she could. Daniel put his hand on her head and used his other arm to hug her as he smiled widely.

Celeste came into the room followed by Lilia. "Mommy!" Stella squealed and held up her hands.

Celeste took her from Daniel's lap and kissed her cheek. "Who came to visit?" she winked at Daniel as she sat on the couch.

"Daniel," Stella whispered as she leaned the back of her head against her mother.

"So, are you going to take him to see Frost?" Onyx looked at Daniel with eyes that seemed to ask if that was the plan. Daniel's face became serious as he nodded.

"I want to go too," Oceana spoke up jerking her head up from the puzzle.

"Me too," blurted out Stella. Both girls looked at their mother with wide pleading eyes.

Celeste shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry, girls, but you're too young to go visit at the hospital." Both girls pouted. "That won't work. It's not my rule, it's the hospital's," Celeste answered trying to hide a smile. "But you could color a picture that Onyx and Daniel could give to her."

"Okay," both girls sighed. "Can you draw with us?" Oceana asked and looked at Daniel as she pulled the basket that contained paper and crayons from under the coffee table. Daniel scooted closer to the table.

Soon all three and Lilia were drawing as Celeste and Onyx watched. "Done, mommy," Stella said coming over to Celeste.

Celeste pulled her up into her lap and looked at the paper held up to her. "It's beautiful," she encouraged as she wrapped her arms around the little girl. Stella smiled, as she seemed to be admiring her own handiwork.

"What about mine?" Oceana asked, hurrying over and holding up a paper for her mom to see. "It's a butterfly."

"Very nice. I'm sure Frost will like it."

After dinner Matthew dropped Daniel and Onyx off at the hospital, as he headed for his office to get a few important things done. The receptionist pursed her large purple lips and glared at them as they walked past the desk, but she didn't say anything as Gavin had given her strict instructions that Onyx was allowed to visit Frost whenever she wanted.

They rode the elevator up to the 10th floor. Onyx squeezed Daniel's hand reassuringly as they walked down the long hall. Daniel followed but gazed into the rooms that they passed by. He wondered why each of these people was here, especially the man who was strapped to his bed.

Onyx stopped in front of the large window. When Daniel turned to look, she pointed into the room. On the bed sat Frost reading a book. Onyx smiled as she watched Daniel take it all in. His hand tightened around hers and a single tear slide down his cheek.

Onyx had told him about Frost's condition and even though he had seen so many things that Snow's top scientists were able to do, it was still hard to really wrap his mind around the prospect of accelerating human growth.

Daniel slowly turned to meet Onyx's gaze. She gently wiped the tear from his cheek then motioned for him to wait outside while she let Frost know he was here. She wanted to prepare her to meet her father.

As soon as Onyx opened the door, Frost lifted her head and smiled widely, "I'm so glad you could come to visit." Onyx walked over and sat on the bed next to her. Frost showed her the book she had been reading and told her about the story.

Onyx waited patiently for her to finish before picking up the screen that was still setting on the table where it had been left since her last visit.

_I have someone who would like to see you. _

"Who is it?" Frost sounded both excited and a little scared all at the same time.

Onyx patted her hand before typing: _your father_

When Frost read it her eyes grew large and her body began to tremble. "Father," she whispered then swallowed, "Father…is here?" Onyx watched as Frost's face seemed to lose what little color it had and her body began to tremble more. "Father is here to see me," her voice was small and barely audible. She then began to shake her head. "No…no, I don't want to see him." Her breathing became ragged. "No…no, please!" She looked at Onyx with eyes filled with terror.

Daniel watched from the window as his heart filled with sadness. Why didn't she want to see him?

Frost pulled her legs up close and began to rock back and forth as tears streamed down her face. Onyx tried to touch her but Frost jerked away. "No…no!" she screamed, "You tricked me! I don't want to ever see him!" She buried her face in her knees and continued to cry.

By now Daniel was slumped against the wall with his head in his hands. His own daughter didn't want to even give him a chance.

He only glanced up when a nurse hurried past him and into the room. "What happened?" she questioned Onyx, but Onyx couldn't answer because Frost continued to wail.

"He'll hurt me! I know he will! Please, please, I don't want to see him!" The nurse tried to calm Frost but she pushed her away and hissed through clenched teeth, "Get away from me!" Onyx looked at the nurse with wide and helpless eyes not having any idea what to do.

"I'll go get Dr. Matix," the nurse spoke quickly and hurried out of the room.

As Frost continued Daniel slowly raised his head and wiped the tears from his face. He stared at the wall thinking. Why did this seem so familiar?

Suddenly a rush of memories came to him. He recalled a small girl around three who was part of one of Dr. Samil's experiments. She had the same fits of hysteria too when she knew Dr. Samil was coming and Daniel had been the only one to calm her.

He quickly rushed into the room. Without paying attention to Onyx he gathered the shaking girl into his arms. "Get away from me!" she wailed. Daniel ignored her screeching and held her arms firmly to her body as he used his left hand to press her face to his. Then as she struggled to free herself he began to softly hum a tune his mother had sung him as a little boy. He closed his eyes and slowly rocked her back and forth.

As Daniel continued to hum Frost suddenly went still although her body was still rigid. Where had she heard that tune before? Finally she began to relax until her body was almost limp in his arms except for her hand that was tightly clenching his shirt to her chest. He opened his eyes to see Onyx watching him with eyes large with amazement. Daniel loosened his grip on the girl so that her head rested on his shoulder, but he continued to hum softly. Her eyes stayed closed and her grip didn't loosen on his shirt.

Frost slowly opened her eyes to see concern in the icy blue eyes looking down at her. She reached up a small hand to touch the crease by Daniel's left eye. "Do I know you?" she whispered. Daniel nodded as he gently brushed the hair off her damp forehead. "You have eyes just like mine," she seemed to marvel at them, "Are you my father?" Daniel smiled a little at her question and nodded.

For a while Frost rested her head against Daniel's chest and let her eyes drift closed. As she laid there, her hand held onto his elbow to keep his arm around her, and she muttered softly, "I like it when you hold me. I feel safe." Her breathing became soft and rhythmic.

The nurse came rushing back in followed by Gavin. They both stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at Daniel holding a now quiet Frost. "What did you do?" the nurse stammered in amazement. "Yes, please tell us. Whenever she gets that upset the only way we can calm her is to sedate her," Gavin added. Daniel simply shrugged. He knew he could never tell them about Dr. Samil.

That night Daniel closed the door to the spare room in Matthew and Celeste's house. He did not want to wake Onyx, as she was already in bed. Daniel pulled off his shirt and folded it neatly before placing it on the chair in the corner. Then he pulled back the covers and crawled into bed.

When he went to put his arm around Onyx she pushed his hand away then curled more tightly into a ball. Daniel's mouth creased into a thin line as he stared at the back of her head in shock. He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but then pulled it back with a second thought.

Daniel slumped onto his pillow. His back lay tense on the cool sheets. His stare up at the ceiling was intense as his mind reeled with thoughts of what was bothering Onyx. She had been acting a little distant since they had come home from the hospital. She had even shaken her head "no" when Stella had wanted her to put her to bed. Something was definitely bothering her, but he could not figure out what.

With a sigh he turned on his side looking at the slender form lying next to him. He thought of how many nights there had been he had longed for her to be in the same bed with him, wanting to hold her in his arms again. He nodded his head just a bit in resolution to try again and ever so gently reached over to stroke her arm.

This time she scouted away to the every edge of the bed. His hand rested against his chest as he considered what to do. Daniel could tell even in the dark that her body was tense as if just waiting to reject his next touch again. He thought about just letting her be but he knew their nights together were too precious to waste on potential misunderstandings. He had to know what was bothering her.

Daniel finally pushed back the blankets and sat up leaning against the pillow at the head of the bed. He leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp. When he glanced back over at Onyx she didn't move but pretended to be asleep, but he could tell she was faking because her body was too rigid.

Daniel thought for a moment then silently got out of bed. He crossed the room over to the dresser. He stared down at the screen then turned around so he was facing the bed. When his eyes fell on Onyx he saw her close her eyes quickly as if hoping he didn't notice. He reached down and picked up the screen and walked back to the bed.

Daniel sat down and pulled the covers up over his legs then pushed the power button. When the screen finally came to life he stared at the blank screen. Would she even acknowledge him? He set the screen on his lap and contemplated what to write. He then slowly typed:

_What have I done to make you angry? Please tell me._

He could feel an overwhelming sadness in his chest. Then he leaned over her shoulder careful not to touch her and held it so she could read it.

Onyx turned her face more into the pillow and ignored him. Daniel sat back up and this time wrote:

_I'm sorry, Onyx. You know I love you!_

He then simply laid the screen next to her on the pillow and turned out the light. Before lying down he leaned down to gently brush his lips against her cheek. After that he lay down, pulled the blanket up to his chin, and lay motionless as he stared out into the darkness hoping that it would not be too long before he would simply fall asleep.

Onyx's body remained still for a long time until she finally pushed the blankets back and sat up in bed. Daniel looked up at her as he lay still. He could see the glow of the screen reflected in her eyes as she stared down at it. She seemed thoughtful as she ran her finger along the bottom of the screen then she began to type.

Daniel watched as he held his breath not wanting to make a sound that might indicate he was watching her. He glanced back up at her face and saw a silver tear roll down her cheek. He slowly bent his arms and pushed himself up to sit next to her. She didn't stop typing but when she finished she pushed the screen toward him. His face wrinkled with puzzlement as he read:

_You didn't tell me about our daughter._

When he turned to look at her, he could see her eyes were on him. There appeared to be more hurt than anger in her stare. He looked down at the screen, then typed:

_I didn't know she was our daughter until today._

By the time he looked back at her face her glare nearly dripped with disdain. She plucked the screen from his lap, her fingers clicking on the screen with swift roughness:

_Then how did you know how to soothe her?_

She turned sharply to look at him with eyes that demanded an answer. He reached over and softly took the screen and laid it on his lap. He stared blindly at the wall carefully considering what to write next. He looked at her with vision that was now blinded with tears and blinked several times. He only wanted to make things right as he didn't know how many nights they would have together.

When her harsh stare did not change he looked back down at the screen on his lap. He began to type with a slow rhythm:

_My Dearest Onyx,_

_You must believe me when tell you I did not know Frost was our daughter. When we were separated, I was held down in the depths of the capitol's dungeons._

_My master was one of Snow's top men. He was performing tests on a little girl. She would cry hysterically before, during, and after some of her "treatments". _

_When my heart ached so much that I could no longer stand to hear her cries, I went in to hold her hoping to calm her before they inflicted more pain on her for making so much noise. I found that she calmed only when I held her tight and hummed to her. _

_Today at the hospital when Frost cried out as she did, it brought back those memories and I only wished to comfort her. _

_You should know I would never keep something like that a secret from you._

He gave her one last pleading look as he passed her the screen then he lay down and rolled onto his side facing away from her.

As Onyx read the note, she let out her breath. All of her anger was gone as she had watched Daniel type with shaking hands and had noticed the anguish in his eyes when he looked at her just seconds ago.

She sat in the stillness and twisted the small silver band on her finger. How had she been so blinded by jealousy, when she saw how Daniel had comforted Frost, that she could actually make herself believe that Daniel would hide the existence of their daughter from her.

She shook her head angrily at herself then looked at Daniel lying next to her. Daniel was the kindest and most caring person she knew. He had loved her even though she had been cold toward him. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the day Daniel had first shown her kindness.

She had only been 17 at the time. She was crouched in a corner of her master's house trying to push back the tears after the whipping she had endured for breaking a dish. She had heard someone sit down next to her. Even with her head in her arms she could feel their eyes on her.

When she finally looked up the boy with the sandy blond hair sat beside her. His icy blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled kindly. She had caught him watching her in the halls of the great house many times. Whenever their eyes had met he had always smiled that same gentle smile, even though she often just glared at him or quickly looked away, ignoring him completely.

After a few seconds of each just watching the other, the boy pulled an apple from his pocket and held it out to her. When she ignored the apple and put her head back down, he simply sat there until he was finally called away.

As his steps faded down the hall she lifted her head to see the apple still there. She picked up the apple and slowly took a bite as her stomach growled angrily reminding her that it had been a few days since she had last eaten.

Onyx smiled into the darkness thinking of the many kind things Daniel had done over the years. When she looked down at him now she found herself biting her lip realizing how cruel she had been to treat him so unfairly.

Onyx quietly leaned over and gently pulled on his shoulder until he slowly rolled onto his back. His eyelashes fluttered a bit as he opened his eyes. His miserable eyes met hers, as a tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

Onyx reached down to gently wipe it away with her fingertip, and then she lay down so her body was pressed against his side and her head rested lightly on his shoulder. She linked their hands by entwining her fingers with his. She turned her head and lightly kissed his collarbone.

Onyx raised her eyes and did it again. She found his soft blue eyes looking down at her as a small smile crossed his lips. He in turn kissed her forehead and leaned his head so his cheek just touched the top of her head.


	20. Chapter 20

Celeste, Matthew, Onyx, and Daniel sat in Dr. Matix's office. The office had a large desk neatly organized. Behind the desk was a wall of books. The receptionist had said she would page Dr. Matix and let him know they were here. Gavin had called yesterday and had wanted to meet with all of them.

When he entered the office he hurried over to the desk and set the clipboard he was carrying down. He smiled warmly, "I'm so glad you could come today. Sorry you've had to wait so long." He sat down at the desk and pulled a file out of one of the drawers. He set it on the desk in front of him and opened it before clasping his hands and resting his chin on them. "I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to meet with me. I wanted to talk to you about Frost."

At the mention of their daughter both Onyx and Daniel leaned forward in their seats with concern visible in their eyes. "Oh…no, no, no, don't worry. It's all good," Gavin spoke out quickly when he noticed their looks. "Actually, Frost is doing better than I had originally thought she would. She was so sickly and frightened when she first arrived, I really didn't know how long she would make it."

Daniel seemed to relax some but Onyx remained tense. Celeste reached over and placed a hand on hers. When Onyx glanced at her she smiled tenderly then turned back to Gavin. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

Gavin's gray eyes traveled from person to person as he spoke, "Frost is doing so well that I question how much more we can do for her. She's getting stronger and has gained some weight. As you know too, she is a very bright young woman. My main concern now is for her emotional well being."

"What do you think needs to be done?" Matthew questioned. He had never visited Frost because of his busy schedule and Frost's fear of any unfamiliar man.

"I really think Frost would improve even more if she were in a less institutional environment."

"What are you saying?"

"I think she needs a home," Gavin looked at Daniel and Onyx, "I realize since you are Avox that you don't have a home she could go to." Then he turned to look at Celeste and Matthew, "But you, on the other hand, have a wonderful home. So," he paused to let the wheels turn, "I was hoping maybe you would let Frost live with you."

There was a long silence. Matthew turned to look at Celeste who was thinking. She slowly looked up to meet his gaze, "What do you think?" Matthew looked into her eyes then slowly leaned over to look at Daniel and Onyx. Both of them sat in silence with a look of shock. They had obviously never really considered what would happen when Frost was released from the hospital.

"I think we should do it, if it is all right with them." Daniel's large blue eyes just stayed on his hands as he blinked. "Onyx, what do you think?" Celeste spoke gently. Onyx turned to meet her gaze and nodded slightly.

"I really think it would be good for her to see how a family works and I think it would be especially helpful for her to interact with the girls," Gavin spoke up once again.

"Daniel?" Celeste slowly reached out to touch his hand. Daniel's head jerked up and he slowly brought his eyes to meet her. Then his eyes slowly returned to his hands as if he had some deep thought. "She would still be your daughter," Celeste spoke gently as if she could read his thoughts. He swallowed then slowly nodded still with sadness in his eyes.

Matthew leaned over to look at Daniel, "You could come see her anytime, Daniel. You know you are always welcome in our home."

Just then Matthew's phone rang. He hurried out into the hall and pulled the door mostly closed. When he came back in, all eyes turned to him. He took a few more steps into the room. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. They need me at work, but whatever you decide is fine with me." He kissed Celeste on the cheek and waved to the others as he slipped out of the room.

Two days later, Finnick walked out of the hospital pushing a wheelchair with Frost sitting in it, and looking around wide eyed. She clutched the blanket that was covering her lap and muttered, "There's so many people."

"Don't worry. It will be much quieter when we get home," Celeste encouraged as she hurried around Finnick to open the car door. Onyx followed behind carrying a small box that contained Frost's few belongings that mostly included her books, drawing pad, and pencils.

Finnick easily lifted her into the car, and Onyx sat next to her. When Celeste started the car, Frost jumped. Onyx put a calming hand on her arm. Frost leaned against Onyx all the way to Celeste's home.

As they walked up the sidewalk, Finnick pushed the wheelchair up the newly built ramp and Onyx held Frost's hand. Frost's eyes scanned the neighborhood.

On the porch Celeste stopped before opening the door. She bent down so she was eyelevel with Frost and put her hand on hers, "Frost, remember, I have two very excited daughters that are looking forward to meeting you."

"I remember," Frost nodded, "Oceana and Stella, right?"

"Yes. I think you will get along very well." Celeste stood and opened the door.

All four went inside and Onyx closed the door behind her. "Where are the girls?" Frost said sounding almost disappointed.

"I'm not sure," Celeste answered as she walked into the living room. It was quiet and empty. Celeste frowned in thought until Onyx tapped her shoulder. "What?" Onyx smiled as she pointed toward the backyard. Celeste listened, then smiled, "I think you're right. Lilia must have taken them outside."

Celeste went to call the girls inside as Finnick rolled Frost into the living room. Onyx sat on the chair next to Frost. "Wow, this is a nice house. Do you and dad live in a house like this?" Frost looked at Onyx who shook her head sadly.

Just then there was a great clattering of feet in the hall and two gasps. Frost and Onyx both looked over to see two bright-eyed girls looking at them. Celeste came up behind them followed by Lilia. "Girls, this is Frost, Daniel and Onyx's daughter." Celeste reached down to take their hands and led them over to stand in front of Frost. "Can you tell her your names?" Both girls looked on at Frost, who stared nervously back at them.

There was a long silence until Lilia stepped around the other three and knelt next to Frost. She gently took her hand. Frost looked at her with a startled glance. Lilia smiled and slowly spelled out the letters of her name by writing them on Frost's hand with her finger. "L-I-L-I-A," Frost spoke softly then paused as she thought for a moment, "Lilia?" Lilia nodded as she smiled and pressed her hand to her chest.

"Lilia is an Avox like your parents," Celeste explained, "She helps around the house and takes care of the girls when we need her."

"I understand," Frost said nodding. Lilia smiled again then stood and went into the kitchen.

Oceana still stood in front of her mother staring at Frost. Celeste reached down pushing she forward a bit, "Tell her your name. You've been jumping around the house with excitement for the last two days since we told you she was coming."

Oceana turned and looked up at her mother as she spoke softly, "Why is she so old? I thought she was going to be a little girl like us."

Celeste knelt down and took Oceana's hands in her own, "Honey, remember we told you she was growing super fast?" Oceana nodded. "Well, that is why she looks so much older." Oceana stood motionless still contemplating what her mother had told her.

Frost felt the prickle of tears, as she had secretly feared being rejected by Celeste's family. As she fought to blink them back she felt a light tapping on her hand. She turned to see a little girl with large violet eyes looking at her.

A smile quickly came to the girl's lips as she grabbed onto Frost's leg and pulled herself up onto her lap. She squirmed until she was seated sideways on Frost's lap. "I'm Stella, and I think you're pretty." When Frost only smiled as she tried to blink away the tears, Stella laid her head on Frost's shoulder.

Frost was not sure what to do with the little girl so she awkwardly put her arm around her. Stella reached up and patted Frost's arm as if to say everything was okay.

Soon Oceana spoke up again, "Are you really going to live with us?"

Frost nodded and asked cautiously, "Is…that okay with you?"

Oceana wrinkled her nose for a moment then a smile began to grow on her face as she replied with an affirmative nod, "I always wanted to have a big sister."

Frost felt a sudden release of tension at these words and became bolder, "What do you like to do?"

Oceana's eyes grew wide with excitement, "I love to draw!" she exclaimed as she hurried over to the coffee table and pulled the basket of paper and crayons.

As Frost wheeled her chair over to the table she asked, "Can I draw too?"

"Yeah, here," Oceana passed her some paper.

Stella slid off Frost's lap and knelt by the table, "Me too," she said holding out her hand for a piece of paper.

Once the girls were all drawing Celeste went into the kitchen to help Lilia work on supper.

When Matthew came home from work, he found the girls all still drawing. He watched, silently enjoying how they were already getting along. He stepped forward and sat on the couch across from the girls.

Stella and Oceana didn't even seem to notice but Frost looked up from her picture. Her eyes became wide and Matthew could see fear in them. "It's all right. I'm Matthew, Celeste's husband and…"

He was suddenly interrupted by an excited yell, "Daddy!" Stella ran around the table and threw her arms around his neck.

"And Stella's dad."

"Mine too," interjected Oceana as she looked up from her drawing.

"Yes, and yours too." Oceana went back to drawing and Matthew spoke to Stella, as Frost pretended to draw while keeping a watchful eye on Matthew.

Once Onyx and Daniel arrived, followed by Finnick, they all sat down to a wonderful spaghetti dinner. Matthew pulled Celeste to the side after dinner. "What's the matter?" Celeste asked noticing the concern in Matthew's eyes.

"I don't think Frost likes me," he said with a little hurt in his voice.

"Oh, honey, you know how she was treated," Celeste reached up to cup his face gently in her hands, "She just has to get used to you. Give her time." Celeste then reached up to kiss him. "Trust me. She will come to love you," she said putting her arms around his neck.

"You think so?" he asked hesitantly kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I know so," Celeste answered, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

They both held each other as they watched the others in the living room. Finnick gave Oceana a horsy ride while Daniel looked at a book with Stella. Onyx slowly stroked Frost's hair as she dozed in and out. It had been a long and exciting day for her.

"I think it's time for some girls to get ready for bed," Celeste said as she came into the room. "Go get your jammies on then you can give everyone hugs good night."

"Where is Frost sleeping?" Oceana said as Celeste herded the girls toward the stairs.

"She's going to sleep in the guest room. Daniel, will you carry her up?" Daniel nodded as he went over and carefully lifted the half-asleep little girl. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his neck. Celeste led the way up the stairs with Oceana in tow and Daniel following behind. Onyx came next and Matthew brought up the rear holding Stella.

Finnick waited on the couch. He stared out the window as his thoughts went to Annie. What might she be doing now in district four? She usually stayed with Mags while he was away. He still had a week in the capital until he could go home and see her. He could see her large green eyes fixed on him as if no one else in the world existed and her unruly brown hair flowing down around her shoulders as she ran into his arms. He could almost feel her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as their lips met.

"Finnick," came a small voice next to him. He jumped slightly being brought out of his own thoughts when he heard his name. He looked over to find large violet eyes looking at him.

"Hi, beautiful. You look so cute in your butterfly nightgown." Finnick reached over and lifted her onto his lap and she cuddled against him. "Did you come to say 'good night'?" he whispered brushing the blond curls back from her face. She smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her curly head.

Finnick moved to look down when he felt her hand pressing against his. Her little fingers were splayed out trying to match his. When he chuckled softly she looked up into his twinkling sea green eyes. He kissed her forehead, which made her giggle, then she closed her eyes and nuzzled against his chest.

"I see you found the escapee," Matthew commented as he came into the living room depositing a blanket and pillow next to Finnick.

"No, she found me."

"Hey, little girl." Stella smiled but kept her eyes closed. Matthew poked her in her side causing her to giggle and squirm. "Are you going to sleep in your bed tonight?" She squinted open one eye to look up at her daddy and shook her head. "Well, where are you going to sleep?"

Stella lifted her hand and patted Finnick's chest. "You think he wants to share the couch with you?" Without hesitation she nodded her head. "Don't you think you better ask him?"

She lifted her head and looked at Finnick while batting her big eyes. "How could I ever say 'no' to that face?"

"Sweet dreams then," Matthew leaned down to quickly give her a kiss then smiled and walked back up the stairs. Finnick waved to Daniel and Onyx as they slipped out the door. Daniel had to work the night shift and Onyx was going to stay the night with a capitol lady who broke her arm.

In the middle of the night, Matthew's eyes flew open. He felt instant relief when he could feel Celeste snuggled next to him as always. He lay for a moment staring up at the ceiling. What had woken him?

Then he heard it again. It sounded like a muffled cry. He gently pulled his arm free from Celeste. When she stirred slightly he kissed her cheek, "Go back to sleep. I think one of the girls is having a nightmare. I'll take care of it." Celeste nodded sleepily and rolled over. Matthew slid out of bed then pulled the covers back around Celeste before heading out the door.

In the hall he stood and listened. When the cry came again he followed it to Frost's room. He cautiously opened the door.

In the dark, he saw her small form curled up into a ball. Her thin long fingers dug into the pillow and her face was pinched as if she were in great pain. "Frost," he called softly taking a step toward her. She whimpered but didn't open her eyes. "Frost," he called again this time lightly touching her arm.

At his touch, her eyes flew open causing him to pull his arm back. He could see her eyes wide and staring up at him as her body began to tremble. "I'm not going to hurt you. You were having a bad dream. You're safe here," he said softly reaching out tentatively.

When she leaned away he slowly reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. As he looked back at her she was on the very edge of the bed pushed up against the wall. He gazed down at her and could feel a lump forming in his throat. He had never seen anyone be afraid of him, but he understood that she had been mistreated badly. Tears came to his eyes as he imagined if it had been his daughter.

"I'm sorry," Matthew whispered as he sat on the very edge of the bed, "but I promise no one will hurt you here." He sat motionless on the bed watching Frost, as she lay frozen and stiff with her eyes never leaving him.

He didn't look away either until he heard the door creak open and a soft voice call to him, "Daddy?"

Matthew turned to find Oceana standing at the door. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked softly.

"I heard someone crying." She padded lightly over to her daddy and he pulled her up into his lap. She looked up at him, "Why was Frost crying?"

Matthew gently stroked her hair from her face, "Because she had a bad dream, sweetheart."

"Maybe you should hold her. That always makes me feel better."

Matthew smiled and pulled her close to kiss her forehead, and then he whispered sadly, "I don't think Frost wants me to hold her."

"Why?" Oceana asked lifting her head from Matthew's chest.

"Some men were very mean to her, and she doesn't know me like you do."

"But you're not mean, daddy."

"You know that, but Frost doesn't."

Oceana leaned over so she could look past her dad and over at Frost who still lay watching. Then she crawled off her dad's lap and across the bed to sit right next to the bigger girl who was curled into a ball. Frost blinked her large eyes and her body continued to tremble slightly. "It's okay, Frost," Oceana reached to stroke her hair just as Matthew had done to her and spoke as if talking to a frightened animal, "Daddy and I will stay with you." Oceana looked over her shoulder at Matthew, who smiled softly and nodded.

The small girl crawled up and sat above Frost and continued to stroke her hair. Matthew watched quietly as he noticed Frost seemed to relax some. Her eyes slowly closed as she felt Oceana's hand come to rest on her head. She could hear the young girl's deep breathing and knew she had fallen asleep.

Frost, too, was almost asleep when she felt the bed move. She opened her eyes and to see Matthew leaning toward her. She didn't move but watched him.

When she saw Matthew tenderly lift the small girl, she felt a twinge of regret thinking he would take Oceana back to her own room. But instead she watched him lay her on the bed then he too lay down beside her and turned off the light. Oceana woke only enough to crawl so she was lying on her dad's chest. She quickly drifted back to sleep.

Matthew put his arm around his daughter and rubbed her back lightly. He was almost asleep himself when he felt the bed move slightly. Without turning his head he glanced sideways to see Frost silently scooting closer. She didn't touch him but she lay down only a few inches away. As he drifted off to sleep, he smiled softly into the darkness.

The next morning when Celeste woke she found Matthew's side of the bed empty. She got up and went down stairs to find Finnick sitting Indian style on the couch with Stella in his lap. He was quietly reading a book to her. "I hope she didn't get you up early. She is not one to sleep in."

"No. I'm not much of a late sleeper either." Celeste thought she could hear a little disgust in Finnick's tone and knew what he was referring to. "When I woke she was laying still just looking around," his tone softened immediately.

"Read," Stella persisted as she cocked her little head up at Finnick.

"Okay," he said squeezing his legs together.

"Stop," she insisted even though she was giggling. Finnick chuckled lightly then waited for the little girl to still before continuing with the story.

Celeste smiled and walked into the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine. She came out a few minutes later carrying two steaming mugs. Finnick looked up as he closed the book. Stella climbed off his lap and toddled into the kitchen. "Here, I brought you some too," Celeste said, handing Finnick one of the mugs and sitting in the chair beside him.

He pressed the mug to his lips and carefully sipped the hot liquid. "Mmmm, mocha, my favorite." Celeste smiled and sipped her own cup. Stella soon returned with her sippy cup and held up her free arm to Finnick. He pulled her up on the couch beside him and the three all sat quietly drinking.

Celeste broke the quiet by asking, "Did you see Matthew leave this morning?"

"No. Is he gone?"

"Well, he wasn't in bed when I woke and he isn't in the kitchen. I don't know where he is."

Finnick shrugged, "I haven't seen him since last night."

"He must have left before anyone woke," Celeste said as she took another sip of her coffee thoughtfully, "He usually kisses me good-bye."

"Are Oceana and Frost still sleeping?"

"I suppose. Oceana will come down when she wakes, but maybe I should go check on Frost. She might be waiting for someone to come get her."

"Do you need me to come to bring her downstairs?"

"Yes, that would be smart. I could probably manage, but I'm sure it would be much easier for you."

Finnick followed Celeste up the stairs. She stopped short outside Frost's room. The door was opened about halfway. Then she quietly pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Look," she whispered.

Finnick moved to the side to see around her. On the bed was Matthew lying with Oceana still on his chest and Frost curled up next to him. All three were still sleeping. Celeste turned to motion Finnick out and quietly closed the door behind her. "We'll let them sleep," she said as they both went back downstairs.

Matthew woke when he felt Oceana moving around on top of him. "Good morning," he muttered softly.

She lifted her head and smiled. "Hi, daddy," she said reaching over to kiss him.

"Should we go see if your mom and sister are up?"

"And Finnick," she said while sliding off the edge of the bed. Matthew sat up and stretched before standing to follow Oceana to the door.

"Can I come too?" came a timid voice behind him. He turned to find Frost sitting up and watching them with an almost longing look.

"Of course." Matthew came back over as she scooted over to the edge of the bed. He carefully reached down and lifted the thin girl into his arms. His kind brown eyes met her icy blue for a second before she tentatively leaned against his shoulder.

"Thank you…for staying with me," she nearly whispered.

"You're welcome," he answered warmly as he carried her out of the room.

Matthew set Frost in her wheelchair, then joined Celeste on the couch. He put his arm around her as they watched the girls interact with each other. Celeste leaned into Matthew and spoke quietly, "I told you she would come to love you."

"I don't think she does yet," he smiled a bit and kissed the top of her head, "but we'll get there." When she looked up at him, he winked and pulled her in close.


	21. Chapter 21

"Finnick," came Celeste's voice as he sat on the floor with the girls. "Finnick," this time it was some unknown voice and the world around him became hazy as if it weren't real. "Mr. Odair," it called again with some harshness.

Finnick blinked his eyes several time regaining his bearings. His eyes scanned the huge bedroom with the fancy furniture. He could feel the silk sheets that were covering him from the waist down. He then felt a hand turning his head.

Finnick was soon looking into very green eyes only inches from in his face that were staring back at him. He pulled his head back to see a sensual smile forming on the face with delicate pale skin and green hair that matched her eyes. As he watched her, she gracefully moved so she was sitting on top of him. He could now see her whole body, which was pale with green vine tattoos entwined all around.

"Mr. Odair, you haven't been listening to a word I have said, but I don't have to talk." The woman leaned down and began kissing the middle of his chest slowly working her way up to his lips. Finnick didn't resist (he had learned long ago that it was useless), but instead he returned her kisses and let his strong hands grasp her waist. He closed his eyes as he mindlessly did what he usually did with capitol women. One more hour then he would be on his way to Celeste's home, the only place in the capitol where he didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't.

Finnick knocked at the door, but when no one answered, he walked inside. Celeste and Matthew had told him to make himself at home, if they were ever gone when he came. He slung his jacket over his shoulder as he peered into the empty living room. He had hoped to find some one home.

As Finnick was trying to decide what to do, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a squeal come from the open door upstairs. He quietly hurried up the steps and looked into the room. Every piece of furniture in the room was covered in some kind of beautiful material, which Finnick quickly realized were dresses. There was silk, sequins, taffeta, lace, and several fabrics that he didn't know the name of. They were in almost every color of the rainbow.

After a moment, Finnick saw four heads seeming to bob around in the sea of material. He instantly recognized Frost's black hair with the white tips. Then he saw Stella's blond curls. He knew one of the brown ponytails belonged to Oceana, but who did the other belong to?

"You should wear this one," spoke the longer of the ponytails turning to look at Frost.

"Surah?" Finnick spoke quietly from the doorway.

The girl looked up and instantly smiled as she still held up the red dress with the short poofy skirt. "I didn't know you were staying here too."

Before Finnick could say anything a squeal came from nearby, "Finnick!" Stella hurried over in his direction. She hiked up the yellow dress that hung loosely around her shoulders and dragged along the floor.

Finnick scooped her up and laughed, "What are you doing?"

"We're playing dress up with mommy's dresses."

"Well, you look very lovely."

"What about me?" Oceana asked as she shuffled over in a light blue dress.

"I think its perfect," he smiled down at her.

"We're having a ball when Matthew gets home," Surah explained, "He went to get some snacks."

"Where is Celeste?"

"She's with her dad," Frost spoke for the first time, still looking at Finnick with a little nervousness.

"Girls, I'm home," came a call from downstairs.

"We're almost ready!" called Surah as she began to push Finnick out the door, "Go wait downstairs so we can get dressed."

"Okay," he said even as the door closed behind him.

Finnick slowly ambled down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Matthew was busily dumping bags of snacks into bowls. "Oh good, I don't have to be the only guy."

Finnick chuckled as he picked up a bag of chips to deposit in a bowl, "So how did you get stuck with dress duty?"

Matthew laughed and rolled his eyes, "Well, we had already promised the girls they could have a sleepover the next time Surah was here. Then Celeste's father broke his hip so she went to stay with him, so that left me."

"I see. Want some help with those bowls?" Finnick asked as Matthew started loading the bowls into his arms. Matthew picked up three and Finnick picked up the remaining two. They carried them into the living room and set them on the coffee table.

"Here, help me move this to the side. The girls seem to think we need to dance at the ball and I was instructed to move things around to make room."

Soon the area was cleared. "Are you girls almost ready?" called Matthew from the bottom of the stairs.

The door to the upstairs room opened and Surah stepped out. She was wearing a purple dress that was tied with a black ribbon at the neck to keep it from sliding off her shoulders and it dragged a few inches on the floor. "What do you think?" she asked running her hands over the sequins.

"You look beautiful," encouraged Matthew.

As Surah started down the stairs Stella came out in an orange dress with a flouncy skirt which was obviously too big. "Hey, there's my princess." Stella slowly shuffled to the edge of the stairs. Finnick was about to offer to help her when she sat on the first step and just scooted her way down.

Oceana was next in a white dress with pink polkadots.

Last was Frost. She wheeled out in the red dress Finnick had seen Surah suggest. She rolled onto a small platform at the top of the stairs, then pushed a green button. The platform slowly glided down. When it stopped at the bottom she wheeled over to the other girls.

"Wow, such beautiful young ladies. And listen, I hear music. I wonder who is going to dance with them all," Matthew winked at Finnick.

"You, daddy," said Stella as she shuffled over and pulled on his hands.

"I get to dance with you? What makes you think I can dance?"

Stella put her little fists on her hips. "Daddy," she scolded lightly as he stood from his place on the couch.

"You dance with mom all the time," Oceana insisted.

"That I do," Matthew said taking Stella by the hands. He waited for her to step on his feet then began to move to the music.

"Will you dance with me?" Surah said to Finnick as she stood next to him by the couch.

"Sure," he said standing. She put her hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on her waist. The two couples danced and Oceana flitted around them while Frost watched from her chair.

During the next song Finnick held Stella while Matthew danced with Oceana. Surah pushed Frost around in her chair. All had a good time.

After a few more dances, every one helped themselves to some snacks. "Is this what a real ball is like, Surah?" asked Oceana as she munched on some crackers.

"Kind of, but there are lots more people."

"And the food is more fancy," added Finnick as he popped a cracker in his mouth.

"Hey, are you making fun of my snacks?" Matthew said, raising an eyebrow at Finnick.

"Not at all. Honestly I would rather eat your snacks than most of the food they serve at the balls."

"It is a little much," agreed Matthew as he sipped some of the punch Celeste had made before she left for her father's.

"Dance with me," Stella insisted taking Finnick's hand and pulling it.

"Okay," he said standing and taking her hands. She stepped on his feet and he began to move to the music.

Matthew glanced over at Frost who was watching Finnick and Stella with a wistful look in her eyes. "Would you like to dance, Frost?" Matthew looked down at her.

"No," she sadly shook her head.

"Come on. Just take my hands." Frost looked a little unsure but did as Matthew said. "Now put your feet on mine." Frost looked down and put her bare feet on Matthew's feet. When she looked up Matthew smiled down at her. "Now I'm going to lift you and I want you to put your arms around my neck. Frost nodded. Matthew slowly pulled her out of the chair. When she was standing he let go of one hand allowing her to reach to his neck as he put his hand on her waist.

Once both were situated, Matthew slowly moved to the rhythm of the music. Stella let out a delighted gasp, "Frost, you are standing."

Frost smiled as she rested her head on Matthew's shoulder. "You're doing wonderful," Matthew encouraged softly.

After the third dance Matthew gently lowered Frost down into her wheelchair. It was then that he noticed a tear on her cheek. "Did I hurt you?" Matthew asked kneeling down next to her and placing a hand on her knee.

"No," she shook her head and smiled even as another tear escaped. "Being so weak, I just never thought I would be able to stand."

"You will and on your own too. Just give it time," Matthew returned her smile.

When all the girls had changed into their pajamas and all the snacks had been put away Matthew laid out blankets on the floor. Stella and Oceana brought down pillows. Finnick lifted Frost out of her chair and placed her on the purple blanket that had been brought from her room.

"Are you going to sleep down here?" Stella asked as she lay down and pulled her blanket up to her chin.

"No," Finnick laughed, "I think I will leave the slumber party to you girls. I'll sleep upstairs." Stella nodded and pulled her doll in close.

Matthew kissed each girl on the forehead before turning out the lights. There was a faint glow from the nightlight in the corner. "Good night, everyone," Matthew called as he made is way over to the stairs.

"Good night," they all called after him. Finnick followed Matthew up the stairs and both disappeared into their rooms.

Finnick was in the middle of the sea of dresses except this time the dresses were on actual women. And the room they were in was not the bedroom at Celeste's house but the ballroom. Finnick looked down to see he was dressed in his usual black tux. When music began to play one of the women stepped up to Finnick and he began to dance with her.

The music seemed to go on and on as more and more women came forward to dance with him. After countless dances he was beginning to wonder if the music would ever stop.

When it did the woman he was dancing with stepped back. "And now the real fun begins," she said as she began to unzip the dress she was wearing. The dress slipped down her shoulders and fell to the floor. The woman stood before Finnick in a lacy black bra and panties. Finnick gasped as he glanced around to see all the women were now wearing the slinky lingerie.

"What is going on?" Finnick panted as his stomach began to feel queasy.

"Mr. Odair, you know what comes next," said one woman in a lacy pink teddy. She walked over and began kissing him.

When Finnick pulled away he looked down to see his tux was gone. He was now wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. Another woman in a purple nightgown came over and took his arm. She led him to a bed.

Soon he was lying down and women were surrounding him. One woman ran her hand down his chest. Soon several of them were all kissing or touching him as he tried to move away. "Stop! Stop! I don't want to do this!" he yelled only to have a girl straddle his legs and push him down. She leaned down to lock lips with him. He couldn't help but kiss back as he sat up.

"Finnick," came a small voice behind the crowd. Finnick pulled away from the kiss and leaned over to look. The women slowly parted so he could see who was calling his name. He nearly choked when he saw Annie standing in her yellow sundress. It was the one he had bought her here in the capitol. Her face was a mixture of hurt and horror. "What are you doing?" her voice trembled as tears came to her big green eyes.

"Annie, I can explain," Finnick hurried to get off the bed. "Annie, listen to me. I love you, and this is just something the capitol makes me do." Finnick brushed his hand down her cheek. "I would never do anything to hurt you," he whispered as he leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek. Then he put both of his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Do you understand, Annie?"

Annie began shaking her head as the tears spilled over and down her pale cheeks. She pulled free of Finnick's grasp and slowly began to back up into the crowd of women. "Annie…Annie, please don't go!"

"You never loved me," her voice faded away as she disappeared from his view as the capitol women pushed in all around him.

"No…no!" he yelled as they began to swarm around him. Their bodies were so close that he felt as if he were going to suffocate.

Suddenly he jolted up in bed, his hands gripping his chest as he breathed in huge gulps of air. He opened his eyes to find himself once again in the darkness of the spare room. He put his head in his hands and focused on his breathing. "It was only a dream," he reassured himself as he felt his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. He rubbed the dampness from his cheeks as he looked up at the ceiling.

Finally he kicked off the sheets that tangled around him and slung his legs over the side of the bed. Finnick opened the door and shuffled down the hall and then the stairs. He quietly made his way into the kitchen. His hands gripped the counter as his body swayed a bit.

When he felt steadier, he slowly removed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was, until he gulped down the cold refreshing water. After another swig he set the glass down and headed out the kitchen door.

Finnick froze when he heard whispers and listened hard to hear what they were saying. "You're not silly, Frost. I have nightmares all the time."

"But I'm too old. I shouldn't be afraid."

"You've been through a lot. It doesn't matter how old you are. It's normal to be afraid."

"How do you know?"

"That's what my dad told me."

There was a pause before Frost continued, "What do you do to not be afraid?"

"My mom said to think of good things."

"Like what?"

"I think of my family or friends."

"I'll try, but will you sleep by me just in cast I have another nightmare?"

"Sure." In the darkness Finnick saw Surah stand and move her blanket over near where she had been sitting with Frost. "Here, hold my hand," she said when both were lying down, "Sometimes when I know someone is there that helps too."

"Thanks," whispered Frost.

When both girls were quiet for a while Finnick slowly made his way back up stairs. He curled up in ball when he lay back down. He should be too old to be scared of his nightmares also but that didn't seem to make them any less real. He lay very still trying to focus on the wall across the room. He had no intention of allowing his eyes to close. He knew in his dreams all those capitol women would be waiting for him.

In fact Finnick was so focused on staying awake he didn't feel the movement on the bed. He didn't know anyone was in the room with him, until a little head plopped down in front of him. Stella mirrored his position on the bed and her large violet eyes watched Finnick's face. After a moment he reached out a slightly shaky hand to stroke her curly hair away from her face. His gentle touch brought an instant smile to her face, which in turn brought a small, yet still sad smile to Finnick's face.

Stella scooted closer till she was nearly touching him. She leaned in, her face just resting on his hands and closed her eyes. He felt her warm breath. He had just begun to allow his own eyes to close when he heard her soft sleepy whisper, "I love you, Finnick."

Finnick gently pressed his lips to her little forehead and whispered back, "I love you too, Stella." He slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep as he wondered how it was that one small child could seem to make all his fears and anxieties disappear if only for that moment.

Finnick's eyes popped open as the bed jiggled. He saw a smiling face engulfed with blond curls looking over at him. "Dad fixed pancakes," her eyes grew larger as she spoke.

"He did?" Finnick yawned.

Stella nodded and added, "with chocolate chips. It's my favorite."

"Well, we better go downstairs," Finnick chuckled as Stella slid off the bed. As soon as Finnick stood she clasped his hand and began pulling him to the door. Finnick could smell the pancakes and bacon as they made their way down to the kitchen.

The other three girls were seated at the counter watching Matthew flip the pancakes. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Not too bad." Finnick answered as he helped himself to a cup of coffee and Stella climbed up on the last stool at the counter.

When Finnick turned to sit at the table he found Celeste smiling at him. "I wondered how long it would take you to notice me."

"How is your father?" Finnick asked as he sat down across from her.

"He's doing well. Lilia is there now and probably spoiling him rotten. I didn't want to miss all the fun."

Oceana turned to face her mother, "We had a ball, mom, and dad and Finnick danced with us."

"That sounds very fun."

"And we had a sleep over on the floor in the living room," added in Surah as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

During breakfast the girls recounted the evening's events to Celeste with an occasional comment from Finnick or Matthew. When breakfast was over Matthew left for the office and the girls all hurried upstairs to get dressed while Finnick helped Celeste clean up the kitchen.

When they were finished Finnick and Celeste sat on the porch and watched the girls play in the back yard. The girls sat under a tree and Surah taught Frost how to make flower crowns and necklaces while the younger two watched in fascination.

Stella brought a finished crown over to show Celeste. "It's beautiful," she said placing it on the little girl's head. Stella quickly climbed into her mother's lap and snuggled against her. Celeste hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. In a matter of minutes Stella was squirming to get down.

Celeste simply chuckled as the little girls flitted off to do something else. She turned to see Finnick with his brows knit together. "How does she do that?"

"Do what?" inquired Celeste.

"Make you feel all warm and fuzzy."

"Warm and fuzzy?" Celeste questioned giving Finnick a funny look, but he didn't seem to notice as he watched Stella.

"Just by her smile or a hug she makes me feel as if everything is going to be alright."

"What do you mean?" Celeste questioned again but this time she was serious.

Finnick watched as Stella chased a butterfly around the yard. "Last night I had a terrible dream," he spoke softly as a shudder passed through his body at the thought, "and I was afraid to even close my eyes." He looked over at Celeste who was looking at him with concern. "But then she came to sleep with me and I felt as if nothing bad could happen to me."

Celeste smiled sweetly, "She just knows how to make a person feel loved."

Finnick sighed and his eyes showed pain, "But how can she love someone like me?" He shook his head and blinked trying to fight back the self-loathing, "Especially with what I do?"

"Finnick, she doesn't love you for what you do. She loves you for who you are." Celeste continued when Finnick lifted his stormy green eyes to meet her soft violet ones, "Stella only knows that her friend Finnick from district 4 comes to visit her when he's in the capitol. And when he leaves she can hardly wait for the next time." Celeste laid her hand on his and squeezed gently. "Trust me. There is nothing you could do that could make her love you any less." Finnick smiled slightly and nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had most of it written before Labor Day, but then went to DragonCon. After that we have had company on and off. **

Frost sat in her wheelchair as the girls played around her in the yard. Her lap was filled with all sorts of small flowers that the girls had picked. "Let's play hide and seek," suggested Oceana. "You count and we'll hide."

"Okay," Frost said as she covered her eyes with her hands and began counting. Onyx sat curled up next to Daniel on the porch swing. They watched both girls scatter to opposite sides of the yard. Oceana climbed up into the tree house and hid just inside the doorway. Stella hurried over to the large lilac bush in the far corner and easily squeezed in the space by the fence.

When Frost stopped counting she began wheeling her chair around the yard, first looking in the obvious spots: behind the large flowerpot on the porch, under the picnic table, and around the playhouse Matthew had built. Onyx giggled as she saw Oceana peeking out from up above to see where Frost was at.

"I'm home, finally," sighed Celeste as she came out the sliding door. Onyx and Daniel both smiled a hello as she came to sit next to them. "Have the girls behaved?" Both nodded vigorously. "Good. Sorry I was so long. It is getting harder to find good vegetables since District 11 rebelled."

"I see you, Oceana. You have to come down," called out Frost.

"No, you have to tag me!" called the little girl up in the tree.

Frost put her hands on her hips, "You know I can't do that."

"That's why I hid up here," Oceana giggled as she sat dangling her legs off the edge.

Frost shook her head and rolled away to look for Stella. You wouldn't thin year old could hide so quietly for so long, but Stella usually outlasted even Oceana. "Stella, where are you?" called Frost as she looked around some more. "Is she under the swing?" Frost inquired as she looked at Onyx and Daniel. They both shook their heads as Daniel raised his legs so she could see underneath. "Man, she's good."

All of a sudden there was a scream from the lilac bush where Stella had been hiding. Everyone turned to look as they saw Stella come scrambling out on her hands and knees with tears streaming down her little cheeks. Celeste crossed the yard in an instant and scooped the tiny girl up into her arms, "Stella, what's wrong?"

"Owie, momma," Stella wailed as she pulled at her pant leg and continued to cry. Celeste figured she had scraped it on the fence and tried to rub it to make it feel better. This only made Stella scream and cry harder. Celeste cuddled her close and carried her back to the porch where she sat down with the sobbing child. When she reached for the leg Stella cried, "No, momma!" and tried to push her mother's hand away.

"Shhh," Celeste cooed as she rocked back and forth. "You're all right," she soothed calmly though Daniel and Onyx could see the concern in her eyes. Celeste knew Stella was not one to over react to small hurts.

"What's wrong with Stella?" Oceana called as she quickly climbed down from the tree house and ran over to the porch.

"Something with her leg, but I'm sure she will be fine, sweetheart." Stella calmed down to just a sniffle now and then but big crocodile tears continued to roll down her cheeks, and she would not allow Celeste to hand her off to Onyx. When Celeste tried she began to cry again and clung to her mother's dress. Celeste cuddled her close again and rocked her some more. "It's okay, baby girl, it's okay."

"Do you want us to fix supper?" suggested Frost, who had rolled her chair over.

When Celeste looked up Onyx and Daniel both nodded in agreement. "Yes, that would be good. I have the stuff for spaghetti." Everyone else headed inside, but Celeste stayed out on the porch for a bit longer. She tried again to look at Stella's leg but that only resulted in another fit of cries and tears. "Will you let daddy see when he gets home?" Celeste asked gently. Stella hid her face in Celeste's chest and shook her head.

Finally Celeste stood carefully and walked into the house. She sat in one of the kitchen chairs as the adults got dinner ready. Oceana came down the stairs with Stella's pink blanket. "Here, this will make it better." Stella lifted her head long enough to accept the blanket then laid her head back in Celeste's arms.

Everyone turned to the door when they heard Matthew's and Finnick's voices coming from the front porch. When Matthew came in Oceana ran to him. He carried her in the kitchen as she chattered on about what had happened. Matthew set her down when he reached the chair Celeste was sitting in. "Come here, Stella," he said lifting her into his arms. She quickly buried her face in his shoulder. "What happened?" he inquired of Celeste.

"She was hiding by the lilac bush then suddenly came out screaming and crying."

"Did she get bit by a bug?"

"I don't know. She won't let me look."

Matthew sat in the chair next to Celeste and held onto Stella's upper leg. As soon as he started to pull her pant leg up her head shot up and her little hand grabbed his. "Stella, it's okay. Let daddy see." Tears began to slide down her face as her lower lip quivered. Matthew brushed her tears away and kissed her forehead. Then he spoke softly to her with his forehead pressed to hers as he looked into her violet eyes, "Daddy loves you, and I'm sorry, but I need to see what's wrong."

Matthew used one hand to hold her body close to his chest and keep her arms secured while he gently but firmly took a hold of her leg. "Finnick, I want you to hold her other leg still. Daniel, gently pull her pant leg up, please." Both men nodded and came over to Matthew with some reluctance.

As soon as Finnick put his hand on Stella's leg her body went stiff. "No, daddy. Pease, no," she began to whimper. Matthew nodded to Daniel. Daniel slowly began to pull her pant leg up. Stella cried loudly and both Matthew and Finnick could feel her tiny body straining to pull free from their grip. Daniel bit his lower lip as he kept going.

Once the material was up to her knee, she relaxed some and only whimpered as Matthew held her. All the adults gasped at the sight, for on her lower leg was a bump. Shooting off from the bump in all directions were tiny purple veins. "What would do that?" Celeste whispered from Matthew's side.

"I don't know but I think we should take her to the hospital immediately."

"I agree. Onyx can you and Daniel stay with the girls." Onyx nodded as Celeste, Finnick, and Matthew hurried for the door.

"Is Stella going to be okay?" called a frightened Frost.

"I'm sure she will be," called back Celeste over her shoulder.

As soon as Finnick was in the car Matthew handed Stella to him and then jumped in the driver's seat.

They soon arrived at the hospital. Celeste hurried in as Matthew helped Finnick out of the car. The receptionist was calling up to Gavin's office as two nurses came out to see what was going on. One let out a gasp when she saw Stella's leg while the older nurse simply ushered them into a room. She instructed Finnick to lay Stella on the bed and gave Matthew some paperwork to fill out. Celeste sat in the chair next to the bed and whispered quietly to Stella.

Only minutes later Gavin came into the room. "I'm going to look at your leg. Okay, Stella?" The little girl nodded as another tear rolled down her cheek. "Tell me everything you can," he said to the adults as he gently took hold and began to carefully examine Stella's leg. Stella whimpered some but held surprisingly still. "And you didn't see any bug or spider?" he said looking up at Celeste as she finished telling him.

"No. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like it," he answered as he looked at Stella's leg again. "Nurse, please page Dr. Black," Gavin instructed as he went to a drawer and pulled out a needle. He carefully inserted the needle in Stella's leg near the bump. "That should help with the pain," he said as he looked up to see Celeste's concerned look. "Is that better, sweetheart?" Gavin asked as he smiled caringly down at the small girl, "You are a very brave girl."

Soon another doctor came into the room. "This is Dr. Black. He specializes in treating insect and spider bites. He should be able to tell us what it is."

Dr. Black examined the spot and took a small sample of blood from the area. He turned to look at Matthew, Celeste, and Finnick who were all waiting for him to say something. "At this point I am not sure what bit her but I'm going to take this to my lab to run some tests. I will let Gavin know the results as soon as I have them." All the adults nodded.

"Hold me, daddy," came the small voice from the bed.

"May I?" Matthew asked Gavin as he went over to Stella.

"Of course. If she'll let us I would like to remove her pants so we can more easily reach her leg." They decided to simply cut her pants rather than trying to pull it down past her calf. Celeste took a blanket and draped it around Stella's bare legs while Matthew held her close and patted her back.

"I will let you know as soon as I know anything," Gavin said as he left the room to visit another patient. Matthew slowly rocked back and forth. Soon Stella had fallen asleep in her daddy's arms.

Finnick returned after his dinner appointment. He knocked softly then came into the room to find Celeste sitting in the hospital bed with Stella lying in her arms. He could hear Celeste singing quietly. She looked up and smiled but Finnick could see the deep concern in her eyes. "Have they found out anything?" he asked, coming to stand by her.

"No," Celeste answered as she ran her fingers down Stella's cheek. The tiny girl seemed so pale.

"She's getting worse, isn't she," Finnick said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Celeste nodded.

Stella's eyelashes fluttered as her eyes opened at the sound of his voice. "My Finnick," she labored to breathe out.

"Yes, sweetheart. It is your Finnick," Celeste said softly.

"My Finnick," Stella repeated. Her little fingers moved as if beckoning him closer. Finnick brushed the damp curls from her forehead and leaned down to gently kiss her.

As he stood back up she reached out her small arm for a short time toward him and whimpered. "I think she wants you to hold her," Celeste said looking up to meet Finnick's eyes.

"I don't know," Finnick hesitated.

"You won't hurt her," Celeste said as if reading Finnick's mind, "You'll hurt her more if you don't hold her." Stella's little fingers beckoned again to him.

"Okay," he whispered as he sat next to Celeste on the bed. Celeste gently lifted the tiny child and laid her in Finnick's arms. He leaned back against the headboard as he pulled her in close so her head was resting on his chest. She opened her eyes and smiled ever so slightly.

Celeste reached up and gently stroked her cheek, "There, now you have your Finnick."

"Mermaid," Stella breathed out. Finnick nodded his head and quietly began to tell her a story of a little mermaid that swam in the ocean.

By the time the story was over Stella had fallen asleep. "Finnick, can you stay here with her for just a while? Matthew had to go back to the office and I need to go home to get some stuff and to let everyone know how she is doing."

"Sure. I don't have any more appointments until tomorrow evening. I can even stay the night if you need me to."

"Good. I'll be back soon." Celeste kissed Stella's cheek then quietly left.

Finnick sat silently watching the little girl sleeping in his arms. Her chest slowly rose and fell. About fifteen minutes later, a nurse came in to check on Stella. "How is she?" Finnick inquired as she listened to her breathing.

"She's sounding worse. I need to get Dr. Matix to see what he thinks." The nurse stepped out of the room.

Minutes later she came back in followed by Gavin and another nurse. "Please, lay her on the bed, Finnick." Finnick did as he was told and stepped back allowing the doctor and nurses to gather around the bed.

After Gavin checked her breathing and heartbeat he instructed the nurse to get an oxygen mask. She pulled one from the cabinet and slid it over Stella's face. Her violet eyes shot open with surprise and they scanned the faces around her, none of which she recognized. Stella's small body began to tremble with fear as she fought against the nurse's hold. Her crying came out as only short ragged breaths.

When she didn't calm down, Gavin instructed the other nurse to get a shot that would calm her. Finnick had stood by not saying a word until he heard the nurse, "Are you sure her body can handle the shot in her weakened state?"

"I don't think we have any other choice. If she doesn't calm down she could hurt herself."

"Wait, please let me try first." Finnick stepped up the bed. Stella's eyes locked on Finnick and her body stilled although she continued to cry.

"Sir, you don't know the right procedure," the nurse began to speak.

But Gavin interrupted her, "Alright, we'll give you some time." Finnick nodded and watched as Gavin ushered the protesting nurse out of the room.

When they were gone Finnick turned back to the frantic child with wide violet eyes. He carefully climbed on the bed and lay down beside her. She turned her head so she was eye to eye with Finnick as she continued to gasp for air. Finnick gently splayed his hand across her belly.

"My Finnick," Stella struggled to cry.

"It's okay, Stella. I'm right here," he whispered as he began to softly pat his fingers on her chest, "I'm not going to leave." Her shaking stopped and her breathing slowed. "There you go. Everything's okay," he said laying his head next to hers. Stella reached up her tiny hands and grasped Finnick's pinky in one hand and his thumb in the other. Finnick continued to whisper to her as her eyes began to droop closed.

When the nurse returned she nearly gasped when she saw Finnick curled up on the bed. "Sir, you can't be up there," she said as she came around the other side of the bed. She was quite surprised to see both Finnick and Stella asleep. Stella still held onto Finnick's fingers and their foreheads were touching. The nurse turned and quietly left not having the heart to wake up the sleeping child.

Celeste returned to find Finnick sitting on the bench with his arms wrapped around his legs. He was watching the nurse gently check Stella over, while trying hard not to wake her. "How is she?" Celeste asked the nurse.

"Dr. Matix said he would come speak with you when he is finished with his rounds." Celeste nodded as she sank into the spot next to Finnick. She managed a slight smile though it never reached her eyes. Finnick only nodded with understanding as she wrapped her arms across her chest and looked absentmindedly at the painting on the wall. She didn't take her eyes off it until she heard the door open.

Gavin walked in, stepping up to the bed. He checked her heartbeat with his stethoscope then sighed as he turned to face Celeste. He pulled up a chair to Celeste's side and took a seat. He folded his hands in his lap and spoke gently, "I wish I had good news, Celeste." Her eyes began to tear up at these words. "The other doctor and I have never seen a case like hers. We don't really know anything except she is obviously growing worse as time passes."

"Can't you give her something?" Celeste's voice seemed strained.

Gavin shook his head as he spoke, "The best we can do is make her comfortable."

A quiet sob escaped her lips as she covered her face with her hands. Finnick took her shoulder and pulled Celeste into him. Celeste buried her face in Finnick's chest. "I'm sorry," Gavin said as he stood, "Do you want me to call Matthew?"

Celeste lifted her head and tried to take a deep breath. "No, I'll call him," she managed to say. Gavin nodded as he walked to the door and held it open for the nurse.

Late into the night Daniel snuck quietly into the hospital room and watched the tiny girl labor to breath even with the oxygen mask. Her skin was almost gray and there were dark circles around her eyes. Daniel knew she only had hours to live if he didn't do something. He looked at Celeste curled into Matthew's arms and Finnick leaning against the wall. They were all sleeping on the bench near the door. If any of them woke and saw him, he didn't know what they would do. He couldn't explain what he was doing.

With shaky hands Daniel removed the oxygen mask then he reached down and carefully lifted the unresponsive little girl into his arms. He wrapped the soft pink blanket around her and held her close.

Then he slipped silently down the hall and into the elevator. Once inside he pushed a code into the keypad on the wall. A hidden panel slid open and he pushed the button for the lowest level.

Once the elevator door opened Daniel stepped into the eerie green lighting. As a shiver ran through his body he shook his head trying to clear it of the horrible memories that came pouring in. He then took off at a quick pace following the long winding underground tunnel that connected the hospital to the training center. The only sound was his shoes hitting the hard floor. There were many turns along the way but the path was one he had traveled many times not by his choice.

Finally he came to the large metal door that lead to a place Daniel had hoped to never enter again. He wiped his hand on his pants absent-mindedly. He had not realized how sweaty his hand had become. He closed his eyes, as his thoughts battled with each other whether he should continue, or if he should just turn around and go back. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that once he entered that room there was no turning back.

When he opened his eyes he looked down at the small form nestled in the blanket. He gently rubbed the tiny pale cheek and smiled ever so slightly. Then he sighed as he pulled her in close and nodded his head as if to affirm to himself once again that this was the right decision.

Daniel slowly lifted his trembling hand and began punching in the code that would open the solid door. As the door slid open the warm stale air that hung in the area buffeted him. His whole body shuddered as the first scream echoed from somewhere deep inside the dark hallways. He walked to the first intersecting halls and looked both ways though he already knew where he had to go. He walked past rooms that were used for unspeakable things that were now dark and empty though Daniel could smell the blood and chemicals that still lingered.

Daniel finally came to a door that no one ever wanted to enter. He stood in front of it and took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock. Before his knuckles even touched the large iron door it slid open.

Inside was not what you would expect behind such a large metal door. There were no cement walls, torture devices, or shelves covered with jars of body parts. Inside was an extravagant office complete with a large wooden desk and fireplace. Bookshelves lined the walls.

"Number 152, to what do I owe this occasion?" Daniel stepped across the threshold, as the figure in the black leather chair behind the desk slowly swiveled around to face him. Daniel immediately bowed his head not willing to meet the steely gaze of the tall slender man that stood from the chair and took a few steps toward him. Dr. Samil wore his usual white doctor's coat and black pressed pants. Daniel didn't have to look to know that his hair was buzzed short and one eye was sewn shut. Daniel saw the flawlessly shiny leather boots standing in front of him.

"What do we have here?" the voice was cold, like wind blowing off a frozen lake. Daniel instinctively tightened his arms around Stella. A long thin finger reached down to lift his chin until his eyes locked on the single black orb that nearly made him want to melt into the floor. "Why would you ever come back down here of your own free will?"

Without looking away Daniel reached over and slowly pulled the blanket back just enough to reveal Stella's pale face. The man's brows knit together, "Why would you bring this child to me?" Daniel then pulled back the corner of the blanket revealing her leg that was completely covered with purple veins. "Hmmm, very interesting," the doctor touched her leg with his long slender fingers, "I see one of my spiders is still alive. They were the perfect mutation."

Daniel scrunched his face in disgust at the pleasure in the doctor's voice. "And I suppose you want me to give her the serum?" Daniel nodded once. "But what do I get out of it? You know I have no use for her, and I don't do favors unless I get something out of it."

Daniel held out his wrist. The doctor chuckled lightly. "I don't need to track you," he scoffed, "You know quite well by now that I have eyes everywhere. It's going to have to be much more if you want me to save her."

Daniel withdrew his hand and gently brushed a stray curl from Stella's forehead. He stood silent and unmoving for a moment with his blue eyes focused on the small child in his arms. He swallowed then sighed as he slowly lowered himself so that he knelt in front of his master with his head bowed in submission. His eyes moved to the leather boots that stood only a foot away. He heard the soft rumble as Dr. Samil began to chuckle maniacally, "You are willing to give up all of your freedom and work down here for me, so that I will heal this small child?"

Daniel nodded slowly without looking up. "Is she yours?" Daniel shook his head. "Hmmm. But you would still give up everything to save her." Daniel didn't react only took in a deep breath to try to calm his nerves. "Very well, 152. If that is your choice. Put it on him."

Daniel saw another pair of boots appear to his left. They were not shiny but were scuffed and well worn and Daniel thought he could see bloodstains on them. His body went rigid but he didn't move when he felt the band being placed around his neck.

When the hands moved away and the man in the boots stepped back Daniel lifted his head to look at the doctor. The doctor smiled dryly then turned to his desk. He pulled out a syringe with a blue liquid. Without a word he lifted the blanket and injected the syringe into Stella's leg near the bite. "Don't look at me as if I have no heart, 152. The child will be well in a few hours, and I will even allow you to return her." Daniel simply nodded and turned toward the door. "You have thirty minutes to return to me, or you know what will happen," Daniel heard the doctor say as he walked back out into the dim hallway.

By the time Daniel slipped back into the hospital room, Stella's breathing had already become soft and steady. He unwrapped the blanket to find the purple veins nearly gone and her skin had returned to its soft peach color. He swallowed back the lump in his throat as he placed her gently back on the bed and covered her with the soft blanket.

Daniel bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead as a tear slid down his cheek. He knew his choice would mean he would probably not see Onyx or Frost again, but it was the only way to save Stella.

As he stood, Stella's eyes fluttered opened. "Daniel," her voice was soft and groggy. He smiled lovingly and cupped her cheek in his hand. Another tear escaped as he blinked his eyes.

Daniel's head jerked up when he heard movement. He saw Celeste stirring in Matthew's arms. He turned quickly and silently slipped out of the room and down the hall.

When Celeste opened her eyes the next morning, she saw Stella sitting up in the bed looking around the room. "Stella," she spoke softly as she stood and went to the bed. Stella turned when she heard her mother's voice. She held up her hands and was swept into her mother's arms. Tears began to stream down Celeste's face as she hurried over to wake up Matthew and Finnick. Soon their arms enveloped both the tiny girl and each other as they all laughed and cried in wonder at the miracle that had happened.

"I still don't understand," said Dr. Matix as he shook his head and he signed the release papers, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Celeste replied as she ran her hand through the small child's unruly blond curls.

"Daniel," Stella said from her mother's lap.

"I know you want to see Daniel, honey," Celeste answered with eyes brimming with tears of joy and relief, "We'll see Daniel, Onyx, and the girls soon."

"No, momma. Daniel help me," Stella spoke again.

Celeste smiled as she shook her head, "Oh, Stella, you must have dreamed about Daniel when you were so sick. Daniel didn't heal you; the doctors did." Stella scrunched her face in protest, which only made Celeste giggle. "Whatever it was, I'm just glad you're better," she said as she hugged her again.

Matthew, Finnick, and Gavin all nodded in agreement with her as they rose to leave Dr. Matix's office.

**I hope you loved this chapter like I did. It was probably one of the chapters I enjoyed writing the most. **


	23. Chapter 23

From the living room, Finnick could hear the squeals from the back yard. When he pushed open the screen door, he saw what the squeals were from. Oceana and Stella were running around the yard in their swimsuits as the sprinkler twirled around, spraying water in every direction. "That looks like a wonderful time," he said as he stood on the porch.

Celeste laughed from her place on the porch swing, "Yes, they love it."

As he walked over to the chair next to the swing, Finnick noticed Frost resting with her head on Celeste's lap. Celeste rhythmically ran her fingers through Frost's hair. "Is Frost having growing pains again?" Finnick remembered Celeste telling him about the side effect from her body growing so fast.

"No, she's just been a little sad lately."

"Why, is everything okay?"

Celeste looked down at Frost with some concern. When she looked up to see Finnick's sea green eyes focused on her she continued, "We haven't seen or heard from Daniel since Stella's accident, then Onyx quit coming over about three weeks ago."

Finnick knew it had been two months since his last visit. "Do you know why?"

Celeste shook her head, "Matthew went to the training center to look for Daniel but said no one has seen him. Lilia asked Onyx when she saw her at their apartment, but Onyx indicated she was too busy."

Suddenly a very happy holler interrupted the serious conversation. "Finnick, come play with us!" Oceana begged as she pulled on Finnick's hand.

"Maybe Finnick doesn't like playing in water," Celeste mused.

Oceana shook her head and rolled her blue eyes. "Mom, Finnick lives by the ocean," she stated as if that should explain it all.

Finnick laughed, "She does have a point." Then he allowed her to pull him away from his seat and down the steps. He quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the porch before following the little girl into the spray of water. He danced around in the water with the girls.

"Do you want to play?" Stella asked Frost when she came up on the porch for a drink and noticed the older girl sitting up and watching from the swing.

"My wheelchair can't get wet," Frost said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Finnick can carry you," Stella said and looked back at Finnick swinging Oceana around.

Finnick slowed to a stop at the mention of his name. He ran up the steps and grabbed Stella and hugged her tight. "Are you talking about me?" he said as he tickled her.

She laughed but batted at his hand until he stopped. Once she caught her breath she said, "Frost needs you to carry her in the sprinkler."

"I can if you want," Finnick replied looking down at Frost.

Soon all four were leaping over the sprinkler and laughing. When Finnick sat Frost on the ground she reached over and picked up the sprinkler. Then she sprayed them as they ran back and forth.

After a while Finnick tried to sit on the porch while the girls continued to play, but Stella beckoned him to come back, "Please, Finnick."

"Come here," he said as he crooked his finger, "I have something even more fun." Stella smiled widely as she hurried over into his open arms. Celeste watched from the swing as Finnick pointed in her direction and whispered in the little girl's ear. She nodded, as her eyes grew larger. "Go!" Finnick encouraged as he set Stella on the porch.

Within seconds the dripping little girl flung herself into Celeste's lap and shook her dripping curls wildly. Celeste opened her mouth to protest but then closed it and glared at Finnick who was chortling. "I'll get you," Celeste said as she scooped up the wet girl and headed for Finnick.

"What are you going to do? I'm already wet," he said with crooked grin. Celeste whispered something in Stella's ear before letting her down. The little girl ran over and launched herself onto Finnick's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh no!" Finnick hooted, "It's the attack of water monsters!" He got up and carried her into the spray of water.

Later as the girls colored in the living room Finnick and Celeste spoke in the kitchen. "So where do you think Daniel is?"

"I don't know. It's like he just disappeared. When Matthew questioned one of the guards at the training center, he said the man denied seeing Daniel but seemed very suspicious."

"And why is Onyx not coming?"

"Lilia said she was too busy, but did not appear to believe her."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"When Lilia told me, she said she was pretty sure Onyx had been home all day. She was still in her pajamas in the middle of the day."

"Why wouldn't she want to come see her daughter?"

"I don't know," Celeste answered as she sipped her cappuccino.

Later that evening Finnick stepped out of the big black limo. The single light shining from the fourth floor window reminded him of how lonely these nights at the capitol were. The only thing that helped was the knowledge that he knew he would be heading back over to Celeste's house once he had slept some. He had a day free and planned on spending it with Celeste, the girls, and Matthew if he was home. He would have gone over tonight but it was nearly 2 a. m. and they would all be in bed anyway.

As Finnick was about to push the door open to the training center he thought he heard a commotion. He looked down the street in both directions but couldn't see anyone. He ran his fingers through his hair. It had been a long day with three appointments back to back. He must have just been super tired.

Just as Finnick turned to head into the building, a shout came from around the corner, "You stupid Avox, just do what we tell you and you won't get hurt anymore!"

Finnick stepped away from the door and quietly walked to the edge of the building. When he peered around the corner he saw three teenage boys facing the corner. One started kicking at the corner. Finnick heard a garbled sound and then silence. "That will teach you," hissed one of the boys.

Finnick ducked out of sight when one of them turned around. "Here, use this, this will hold her still."

Finnick could feel the anger building inside of him as he looked around the corner to see the tallest boy holding a piece of rope. The other boy leaned over and grabbed at the crumpled form on the ground. "I think you better leave," Finnick growled as he came around the corner. All three boys turned to look at him. Even the tallest was smaller than him. Their eyes all widened as he stepped closer pushing his sleeves up to reveal his well muscled arms. They all started backing away down the alley and the tallest boy dropped the rope.

Finnick took a slight glimpse of the form and could see it moving slightly before he turned back to glare at the three figures that were disappearing around the corner. By the time Finnick got to the end of the alley the three were nearly a block away. Finnick watched them until they crossed the street and disappeared into one of the buildings.

He turned around and walked over to the girl collapsed in a heap. "They're gone now," he said as he knelt down and reached to lift her up. She flinched as he picked her up off the ground. "Sorry," he said trying to be as gentle as he could moving her body so he could cradle the limp form in his arms.

The Avox shook slightly and he gently brushed the matted black hair away from her face. "Onyx," he gasped out in a whisper.

As her eyelids opened they revealed the beautiful green eyes he had expected to see. They glistened with tears as she looked up at him. She then closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm going to take you inside," he said as he stood and headed for the door. Finnick pushed it open and walked to the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, Finnick glanced down at Onyx. There was a small cut on her forehead where a trickle of blood ran down into her hairline. He also noticed the large bruise forming on her cheek where one of the boys must have slapped her. Finnick became aware of how little she was wearing when Onyx shivered in his arms.

When the doors slid open, Finnick went to the couch and carefully laid her down. "I'll be right back," he spoke gently before hurrying to his room. He went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and dampened it with warm water. On the way back he pulled the sea blue comforter off his bed. He knelt down next to Onyx and laid the blanket over her.

When she went to move her arm she flinched again and squeezed her eyes shut. "Is it your arm?" Finnick asked as he began to pull back the blanket. She shook her head as she moved her other hand to indicate it was her side. "Let me take a look." Finnick slowly pulled the edge of her shirt up to reveal a large black and blue mark on her side. "That must be where that guy kicked you," he muttered as he lowered her shirt and stood, "Maybe we should put some ice on that."

Finnick went to the kitchen and soon returned with a bag of ice wrapped in a dishtowel. Onyx winced but didn't resist when Finnick pressed it lightly to her side. Her hand moved so she could hold it. Finnick lightly rubbed the cut on her forehead with the washcloth till it was clean. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Onyx opened her eyes and moved to sit up. Although she winced a little she shook her head.

Finnick sat next to her of the couch. "Where is Daniel? I thought he always walked you home." Finnick watched as Onyx bit her lip and tears filled her eyes. She closed her eyes to keep from crying and slowly shrugged her shoulders.

Finnick thought back to what Celeste had said a few days ago about Daniel disappearing about two months again. "Have you seen Daniel at all?" Onyx shook her head again as a tear slid down her cheek. "Well, you can stay here for the night. Mags won't care if you sleep in her room." Finnick stood, "I'll show you which room is hers." Onyx stood too.

Finnick started leading her over to the hall next to the kitchen, when he caught sight of the silver tray on the counter. Since Finnick usually didn't know when he would be around he had made arrangements with the Avox who served him to just leave a tray of crackers and sliced cheese. "Do you want anything to eat?" Onyx glanced toward the tray and shrugged a little.

Soon they were both enjoying the cheese and crackers along with ice water. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" Finnick asked as he poured some water from the pitcher. Onyx shook her head and smiled slightly. "Good. You can come with me to Celeste's."

Finnick thought it was a bit strange when Onyx just shrugged and looked away instead of nodding. Why would she not want to visit Frost? He wanted to ask but thought it could wait until morning as it was getting late. He showed Onyx to Mags' room. "My room is just across the hall if you need anything." Onyx smiled a little and nodded. Finnick crossed the hall and began to close his door. He noticed Onyx just standing in the open door watching him. "Good night," he said with a smile, but instead of closing his door all the way like usual he left it open about half way.

Finnick noticed Onyx did the same then stood next to the bed. She looked down at the fancy bed then wrapped her arms around herself. Finnick watched from his bed as he pulled his shirt over his head. He saw her pick up the small blanket at the end of the bed and wrap it around her shoulders. She then disappeared from his view. Finnick stared at the empty bed for a while before climbing into his own.

Later that night Finnick woke when he heard a thud. He listened as his eyes stared into the darkness before flicking on his lamp. He stood and walked across the hall. Finnick had always been a very light sleeper because of his dad's late night drunken tirades, then Annie's nightmares, and also because of all his nights with capitol women. He knocked lightly on the still open door before entering.

When he peered around the door he saw Onyx curled up in the large armchair. She seemed to be sleeping soundly although he wondered why she wasn't sleeping in the bed. Then he saw her arm flopped over the armrest.

On the floor was a wooden box. He figured Onyx must have knocked it off in her sleep. He leaned down to pick it up. It was a soft wood Finnick had felt many times. It was made of driftwood that had been found washed up from the ocean. Finnick had bought it for Mags for her birthday. He ran his fingers back and forth across the smooth lid and he carried it back to his room.

When he had sat on his bed near the lamp he opened it. Inside were many pieces of sea glass that Annie had collected along the beach. Finnick picked up a blue piece that reminded him of Annie's eyes. He yawned as he looked at it, then he placed it back in the box and set the box on his nightstand. When he turned off the light he could still see a light glimmer as the moonlight shone of the smooth pieces of glass.

When Finnick woke the next morning he rolled over and suddenly covered his eyes with his hand to shield them from the bright sun. He had forgotten to pull down the shade over the large window. He thought about rolling back over when he remembered he was going to Celeste's today. He smiled at the thought and quickly threw back his covers. He pulled on his clothes and walked out into the hall.

Finnick's brows creased momentarily when he saw Mags' door open until he remembered Onyx. He glanced in the room to find it empty. He walked into the living area and looked around. He almost didn't notice the small figure curled up in the blanket staring out the window.

"Onyx?" he said softly as he walked over. She turned to meet his gaze and he could see her cheeks were stained with tears. "Are you in pain?" he asked kneeling next to her. She shook her head even as another tear fell.

Finnick stood and quickly walked into the kitchen and opened the drawer to pull out the screen he kept in there. Since he had used one at Celeste's he had found it quite useful when dealing with the avoxs that worked around the training center.

"What's wrong?" he asked once he was sitting next to Onyx. She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes then looked away slowly shaking her hand. "Is it about last night?" She shook her head no. "Why don't you get washed up and we can go to Celeste's. I always feel better when I'm with them."

Onyx turned away to stare out the window again. "Don't you want to see Frost and the girls?" She intently stared out the window for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Why wouldn't you want to see your daughter?" Finnick could hear the slight tinge of anger in his own voice as he watched the back of Onyx head. When Onyx didn't acknowledge his question he nearly shoved the screen into her lap. "Tell me," he insisted.

Onyx slowly pulled her hands from the blanket and held the screen while looking down at it. She ducked her head and stifled a sob as she typed. When she finished she held out the screen to him without meeting his stare. Finnick took the screen roughly bringing his now hardened eyes to the screen. His face softened immediately as he read:

_Because I am a not a good mother_.

"How are you not a good mother?" his voice was not harsh anymore and this time he just held out the screen for her.

_You know what I do_.

Onyx stopped for a moment then typed more.

_And I can't provide anything like Celeste and Matthew._

"Oh…so you're afraid Frost doesn't love you because of that?" Onyx turned to look at Finnick with watery eyes and nodded slowly. Finnick pulled his knees up to his chest and thought for a moment then spoke again. "Trust someone who didn't have a mother growing up. I would have given anything just to have her around." Finnick stared at his rough hands. "I used to watch other kids on the beach or in town with their mothers. I wouldn't have cared if she gave me anything. All I wanted was someone to love me."

Onyx wiped the tears from her cheek as she looked out the window. Finnick put his hand on her shoulder, "You love Frost, don't you?" Onyx nodded as she sniffled back more tears. Onyx nodded. "Good," Finnick said with a soft smile, "Because she really misses you, and doesn't understand why you don't come to see her." Finnick held Onyx's gaze, "She loves you because you are her mother. Will you come with me to see her?" Onyx smiled a little and wiped her eyes as she nodded.

After a moment Finnick stood and held out his hand to Onyx. As he pulled her up he said, "Trust me, you are a good mom." Onyx looked down at the clothes she was wearing and sighed as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Finnick smiled with complete understanding, "Why don't you see if any of Mags' clothes will fit you. She has plenty and won't mind. Plus they will be better than what you have on."

Finnick took a shower while Onyx ordered breakfast for them. The wonderful smell of pancakes made Finnick's stomach growl as he headed into the kitchen. Onyx sat at the table in a loose fitting light peach shirt and navy wrap around skirt. She smiled when he came near. "It looks nice on you," he smiled as he sat next to her.

While they ate Finnick asked, "Onyx, can I ask you a question?" She looked up with her green eyes glowing as she poured syrup on her fourth pancake. Her smile shrunk when she noticed Finnick's more serious face. "Why were you sleeping in the chair, and not in the bed?" Onyx's eyes fell to her plate then she slowly reached for the screen.

_The bed made me think of the one in Mr. Fitzpatrick's basement._

She lifted her eyes only enough to see Finnick's reaction. "Oh," Finnick nodded, "I understand." Onyx looked back at her plate and pushed the pieces of pancake around. "You don't have to feel ashamed. Annie refused to sleep in her bed until I got her sheets that weren't white. They reminded her of the hospital room where they kept her until they thought she was stable enough to come home. Onyx simply nodded her head.

Celeste sat with the girls in the living room. Celeste was brushing Oceana's hair while she brushed Frost's hair. Frost in turn was brushing Stella's. Stella sat still brushing one of her doll's hair. "Look, mom, I braided Frost's hair."

"Very nice."

All four heads turned when they heard the door open, and they all smiled as Finnick stepped inside. Stella jumped up from her spot and dropped her doll as she ran to his open arms.

"Mom," Frost whispered as she saw Onyx come around Finnick's side. Frost scooted across the floor a ways before holding up her arms. Onyx was soon on the floor holding her daughter as they both cried. "I've missed you so much, mom. I was afraid you weren't coming back." Onyx buried her face in her daughter's hair.

"Let's go in the kitchen, girls. So Frost and Onyx can have alone time." Oceana followed obediently as Finnick picked up Stella and carried her.

Celeste made lunch, while Finnick played hide and seek with Oceana and Stella out in the backyard. Frost sat on the couch with Onyx, showing her the notebook she had started drawing in. "This is you and dad sitting in the swing, and this is you baking cookies with me. I like it when you do things like that."

Frost was quiet for a moment before she turned to look at her mother. "Why haven't you come to visit?" Onyx looked at her daughter then looked down at the notebook. She sighed before picking up the pencil and writing:

_I am ashamed to say why I haven't been to visit._

She looked up to meet Frost's intent blue eyes. When she knew Frost would not give up she continued.

_Three weeks ago I came to visit. When I came in I saw you in a new dress that Celeste had bought you. You seemed so happy that…I felt…you didn't need me any more._

Onyx looked up with tears in her eyes. She reached over to take Frost's hand. Her eyes pleaded for forgiveness. Frost squeezed her mother's hand. "I always want you. You're my mom." The two hugged each other. When Frost pulled away she looked into Onyx's green eyes as she spoke, "Does dad think the same thing? Is that why he doesn't come anymore?"

Onyx shook her head slowly as new tears clouded her vision. She reached for the notebook and wrote:

_I don't know where Daniel is. I have not seen him for two months either._

After all the girls were in bed Celeste, Finnick, and Onyx sat in the kitchen. Each had a mug of hot chocolate. "So you haven't seen Daniel either?" Celeste questioned Onyx. She shook her head and looked down at her mug. Onyx then reached over to the screen and typed:

_What if it's like last time? I can't go without him for another two years._

As Finnick and Celeste read the screen Onyx buried her head in her hands. She began to sob quietly. "Oh, Onyx," Celeste whispered as she hurried to her side and knelt down next to her. "We'll find Daniel." Onyx lifted her head brushing the tears away with her hand. She looked from Celeste to Finnick.

Finnick nodded in agreement, "I can do some snooping around the training center. That's where I saw him before."

The adults talked a while longer before they went to their own beds. Just as Onyx pulled her legs under the blanket on the couch she heard a scream. She sat tense listening for more when the light in the hall switched on. Celeste hurried down the hall as Finnick stuck his head out of his room.

Onyx slowly walked up the stairs to see if everything was all right. She saw Celeste sitting on the bed trying to comfort a frightened Frost. "I want my mom," she sobbed. Onyx moved around Finnick then placed her hand on Celeste's shoulder. Celeste looked and smiled kindly and moved out of the way. Onyx gathered her daughter in her arms and rubbed her back. Frost clung to her and cried.

When the sobbing quieted Onyx tucked her back into bed and kissed her forehead. As she stood to leave Frost whimpered, "Will you sleep with me, please?" Tears welled up in Onyx' eyes as she nodded. Frost scooted over as Onyx slid in beside her. The older girl nestled into her mother's arms. Onyx rested her chin against the top of her daughter's head. Soon both had fallen to sleep.

Celeste woke up and rolled over in bed. Matthew's side was still empty. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. 3:26 a.m. She pushed back the covers and lowered her feet to the floor. As she sleepily walked to the door she removed the robe from the place it had been draped over the chair and pulled it over her shoulders.

She opened the door and looked down the hall. She could see the faint light escaping through the crack in the door of Matthew's study. She knew by the blue glow that he was working on his computer. She slowly made her way down the hall to Matthew's study and pushed the door open. "Matthew," she called softly.

"Hmm," came the quiet reply from the man sitting at the desk staring at the image.

Celeste walked over and put her arms around his shoulders while resting her head next to his. "It's getting late. You should come to bed."

"Hmm," was his only reply. She looked at the 3-D image then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled slightly and reached up a hand to rest on hers. His thumb slowly rubbed the diamond on her wedding ring as he continued to study the model.

"Do you want me to leave?" Celeste asked after a while as she stood.

Matthew took his eyes off the computer and turned to look at his wife for the first time since she came in the room. "No. Please stay," he muttered as he held onto her hand and guided her around the chair then pulled her lightly down into his lap.

Celeste laid her head on Matthew's shoulder and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against his chest. "I love you," she whispered as she nuzzled against his neck.

"I love you too," he whispered back and pressed his lips to her forehead. He continued to analyze the image as he mindlessly rubbed his fingers on her arm.

Celeste opened her eyes and studied the image in front of her. "Is that an arena?" He nodded.

After a long silence Matthew exhaled a deep breath before speaking softly, "I have to confess something to you." He waited a second then continued, "I've been hiding things from you, Celeste." She lifted her head off his chest and he looked down into her eyes that glistened from the light of the computer. "It breaks my heart, but it's for your own good," he stopped to swallow, "and the girls. I couldn't let them hurt you."

Celeste saw a tear fall from his eye. "Matthew, who would hurt us?"

"President Snow," he said in a low voice.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I've been helping with the rebellion…" He paused then included, "I want to tell you more, but the less you know the better." He gently rubbed her cheek with his hand. She nodded in understanding before laying her head back on his chest and he rested his cheek on her forehead.

Celeste could see in his troubled eyes that his secret bothered him greatly. Even before their marriage they had not kept things from each other. She slowly lifted her hand and rubbed his shoulder gently. "Don't be sorry, Matthew. You don't have to tell me more," she whispered, "I trust you completely."

Without a word Matthew reached down and lifted her chin. His lips brushed against hers. Her hand moved from his shoulder up to his neck as she pulled him down as she reached up to return the kiss.

Matthew pulled away then reached up and gently took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm almost done, then we can go to bed." Celeste nodded and lay still against him. She felt the chair turn so he could reach the keys while still holding her. As she listened to his heart and the rhythmic clicking of keys her eyes closed.

By the time Matthew finished his work and sent a few messages, Celeste had fallen asleep. He carried her to their bedroom and set her on the bed. He carefully removed her robe, then pulled the covers up around her. She woke when he sat on the bed to take off his socks and shoes. He tossed his shirt and pants over the chair then slowly climbed under the covers. As soon as he was settled Celeste moved closer, "Good night," she whispered as he enveloped his arms around her.

"Good night, my love," he muttered in her ear and kissed the crease by her eye. The two closed their eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

When Celeste opened her eyes she found Matthew's face only inches from her own. His blue eyes were focused on her. "Morning," he whispered and smiled softly.

She smiled back but then became serious when she noticed the tear slide down Matthew's cheek. "What's wrong?" she asked as she wiped the tear away.

"I've missed you so much lately," he spoke gently, "I feel like I'm gone all the time."

"I'm here now," she said pulling herself so their bodies were flush against each over. Her head fit perfectly under his chin next to his neck.

Matthew wrapped his arms around her as he spoke, "I know, but I just got a text that I need to leave this morning for district 8. I'll be gone for a few days."


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's a little shorter than most chapters but I think what it lacks in quantity it gains in quality:)**

Finnick was dancing with a woman when something distracted him from the rather large feather in her hair that kept tickling his face. At the top of the stairs leading down to the ballroom was Mr. Fitzpatrick. He was dressed in a gold tux.

But it was the woman standing next to him that caught Finnick's eye. She was familiar but certainly not Mrs. Fitzpatrick. This woman was much more petite, although the long golden silk gown she was wearing made her seem taller. The huge slit in the front that was cut up to the middle of her thigh made her legs look very long. Maybe it was the large diamond necklace that accentuated the plunging neckline of her dress that had caught Finnick's attention. To top off her outfit she wore long golden gloves that stopped just below her elbows.

Finnick glanced around and noticed that many others' attention had also been drawn to this couple. As the two walked down the steps they got close enough for Finnick to recognize the woman. She had long black hair that hung straight down her back. But it was her large green eyes that gave her away. Her eyes darted around taking in her surroundings, and Finnick could see a hint of fear in them.

As Mr. Fitzpatrick walked by, Finnick smiled a friendly smile when Onyx caught sight of him. Her eyes stayed on him as Mr. Fitzpatrick lead her over of a large group of men.

Onyx sat in the chair next to him. She did not even seem to notice when Mr. Fitzpatrick put his hand on her exposed thigh as she glanced around the room. She did not pay too much attention to the men's talk until she heard her name. Her head turned as she looked at Mr. Fitzpatrick when he spoke, "This is Onyx, my Avox." She cringed at the word 'my', but no one seemed to notice. "She is quite good if you know what I mean," he continued. Her eyes quickly looked down at her hands as she could feel her cheeks flush in humiliation but she refused to let her body language give her away. She sat tall with her shoulders squared.

Soon Mr. Fitzpatrick excused them and led her over to the dance floor. He pulled her in tight letting his hands travel down her backside. She straightened up tall and tried to focus on other things around the room, instead of the stares from other couples. Her eyes stopped when she noticed Celeste and Matthew dancing together on the far side of the room. She smiled slightly thinking of Frost, who was probably playing with Stella and Oceana.

Onyx flinched and looked to find Mr. Fitzpatrick sliding his finger down her chest on the bare skin next to the necklace. "I really do love this dress on you," he murmured. She pulled away slightly to avoid his lips when he tried to kiss her. When he noticed other guests watching he pulled away completely and said a little gruff, "Let's get some food." Onyx followed obediently as she felt slight relief that the kiss had been avoided.

When they got to the long line for food Onyx glanced down the line of Avox workers. Some of them she recognized from the various houses she had worked in or from their apartment building.

As they neared the end of the line she felt the air leave her chest as if she had been punched. For at the end of the table was Daniel pouring drinks. When she reached him she stood still waiting for him to look up. She didn't care if she was holding up the line. Several impatient guests skirted around her.

Daniel poured the last of the champagne into a glass and set the bottle on the counter behind him. It was then his eyes lifted as he felt someone watching him. His blue eyes locked on hers instantly.

Neither moved until Mr. Fitzpatrick came and took Onyx by the elbow. Onyx turned to follow and took a breath for the first time. She felt a rush of anger as she thought of how he had just disappeared. He had left her and Frost. It had been four months since she had last seen him and now here he was simply serving drinks at the ball. Her mind was reeling as she followed Mr. Fitzpatrick over to their table. Why hadn't Daniel come to see her or at least sent her a note?

"Here try some of this delicious moose," Mr. Fitzpatrick said holding out his finger with a daub of chocolate cream on it.

Onyx blinked once to clear her wondering mind then leaned over and took his finger in her mouth. As she was doing it she noticed Daniel watching her intently. She felt her cheeks flush but she held his gaze. She secretly hoped he would notice the resentment in her eyes, although she thought she saw sadness in his. Their eyes stayed locked until Daniel was called away.

"Here try some of mine," Onyx heard and turned back to see another man holding out his finger with something red on it. Onyx hesitated.

"Go on, my beauty," encouraged Mr. Fitzpatrick. With her eyes downcast Onyx obliged several other men by sucking on their fingers too.

This continued until someone behind her cleared his throat. "May I dance with the young lady, Gerald?" came a familiar kind voice.

"Sure," Mr. Fitzpatrick nodded as Onyx turned to see Matthew standing behind her chair. As his eyes passed form Mr. Fitzpatrick to they changed instantly from disapproval of the men's actions to sympathy for her.

Matthew smiled and held out his hand. Onyx reached for his hand hoping none of the men would notice her trembling head.

Matthew led her to the dance floor and put one hand on her tiny waist. "I'm sorry," Matthew said quietly as Onyx took his other hand. She placed her other hand lightly on his shoulder. When her eyes met his she simply nodded as she blinked away the tears of humiliation.

As they danced they began to work their way into the middle of the floor. "You look beautiful tonight. The gold really suits you."

Onyx bowed her head and looked away but smiled ever so slightly. Both were silent as they continued to dance.

"I know you. You didn't tell me you were coming to the ball, Matthew," Onyx heard a voice call out through the crowd. When she looked up she saw Finnick spinning toward them with Celeste giggling in his arms.

"Finnick, you're going to make me sick. I just finished eating."

"You're no fun at all," his said with a twinkle in his eye. "Matthew, how about a trade. Mine is not working out."

"Sure," said Matthew rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Finnick's wild antics. Finnick winked as he spun Celeste so she twirled into Matthew's arms, as he also reached out to take Onyx hand.

Onyx spun twice then grabbed Finnick's arm to steady herself. She glanced over to see Celeste sticking her tongue out at Finnick, as Finnick pretended to be annoyed. "Some people," he huffed under his breath but smiled mischievously

Finnick laughed lightheartedly and continued across the dance floor. "Excuse us. Coming through," he said almost knocking a rather large couple over.

"My, what big green eyes you have." Finnick smiled as he slowed at the end of the dance and Onyx looked up at him. Her eyes were large with surprise and merriment. "Dancing is the one thing I do enjoy about these stuffy balls," he dipped her low, "especially when I have a partner like you."

At the end of the night Onyx found herself sitting in a chair next to an empty table. Matthew, Celeste, and Finnick had all gone home. Mr. Fitzpatrick was off talking and drinking with a large group of men.

There was a group of women talking across the room but Onyx knew she would not be welcome with them. She had seen Mrs. Fitzpatrick in the middle of them and could tell by her gestures and facial expression she was most likely telling them all what a horrible Avox she was. Onyx looked down at her hands wishing she could be about anywhere else but here.

Suddenly Onyx noticed a pair of shiny shoes standing in front of her. It was most likely one of those handsy men wanting one last dance before he left to go home with his snooty wife.

When the man didn't say anything, Onyx slowly lifted her head to see exactly who was watching her. She looked up to find familiar blue eyes watching her.

Onyx quickly looked away. She felt a feeling of both anger and sadness building inside of her. Daniel had left her to care for their daughter. He had left her when they had finally been feeling more like a family.

When Daniel did not leave she looked back down at his feet refusing to look at him although she could feel his eyes still looking down on her. She closed her eyes trying to fight back the urge to cry as she felt the tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

It was then Onyx felt Daniel's warm and calloused hand on hers. She opened her eyes to see Daniel kneeling in front of her. He reached over a gently tilted her chin so she had no choice but look at him. Her eyes stayed cold until she watched the single tear slide down his cheek. His icy blue eyes begged for understanding.

Without looking away, Daniel moved his hand from her chin. He reached for the collar of his shirt. He pulled it down just enough to reveal the top edge of the band around his neck.

Onyx swallowed as her hand slowly lifted so that her fingers just touched the band. She had worn the same kind of band when she was being "trained" after becoming an Avox. Her body shuddered as she clearly remembered the pain it cause when she had tried to run away from her master's house.

Onyx looked up to see the hurt in his eyes as she realized how wrong she had been. She knew now it had not been Daniel's choice to stay away. It had been forced on him.

Daniel stood not taking his eyes off her and reached down his hand for Onyx. She put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her out of her seat.

Without caring if anyone was watching, Daniel slowly led Onyx to the middle of the dance floor. He placed his hand lightly on her waist and gently guided her body until it was flush against his. His hand came to rest on the small of her back.

Onyx smiled meekly and batted her lashes as she reached up to entwine her fingers at the back of his neck. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. She had missed how he could touch her so gently but still make her feel secure.

The two began to slowly sway to the soft background music. Onyx felt a tear slide down her cheek but she just let it fall. For if she could help it she did not want to let go of Daniel.

When the music stopped so did Daniel. Onyx lifted her head to look into Daniel's eyes. A kind smile crossed his lips as he reached down to brush away the tear of her cheek, then he kissed her forehead.

"152, let's go," barked out the man in charge of the Avox servers. Daniel looked over to see the other Avox standing in a line by the door. When he went to pull away Onyx grabbed his wrist. Her bottom lip trembled as she shook her head, pleading that Daniel not leave her.

Daniel smiled although there was great sadness in his eyes. He quickly lifted Onyx chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He squeezed her hand before turning to join the other Avox. Every fiber in her being wanted to ran after him, but she knew from experience that it could cause great punishment if he did not obey his orders. Instead she watched him pass through the doors not knowing when she would see him again.

Onyx walked slowly back to her chair as she brushed away the tears staining her cheeks. She sat for a long time with her head down.

When Onyx finally looked up, she saw Mr. Fitzpatrick heading toward her. She sat up tall hoping he would not notice her red eyes. He did not even acknowledge her, but simply reached around her neck to remove the diamond necklace. Then he hurried to the grand staircase where his wife was waiting and held it out to her.

Mrs. Fitzpatrick stuffed the necklace in her purse then walloped her husband on the head. Onyx smiled a little as she watched Mr. Fitzpatrick follow a few steps behind his wife. She craned her neck as she waited for them to disappear out the doors.

Onyx waited a few minutes before she stood slowly and made her way up the stairs. She nodded to the Avox that held the door for her.

The streets were mostly empty except for a few young people. Onyx did not make eye contact with any of them as she slipped silently down the street. She glanced around nervously as she crossed the street to her apartment building. She felt as if someone was following her. But when she didn't see anyone she rubbed her hands to try to shake the jitteriness.

Onyx pushed open the door and walked quickly up the three flights of stairs. She looked down the empty hall before reaching down to pull out the key from under the mat. She was just about to unlock the door when a strong arm grabbed her from behind.

Onyx kicked and struggled to free herself as the other hand brought a folded cloth over her mouth. As she breathed in the bitter smell, she began to cough which only caused her to breath in more.

Onyx reached up and clawed at the arms that held her as she continued to struggle. Her body seemed to move in slow motion as she could feel the affect of whatever was on the cloth. She became weaker and the world around her began to go dark. She felt herself slide to the floor as everything went black.

**Oooh, a cliff hanger. I haven't had one of those in a while.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry to make you wait so long for this chapter. I went on vaction to Austalia and New Zealand. What amazing places to visit! Then my mom had some health problems. This chapter is long so I hope that makes up for the wait. Enjoy!**

Onyx's head felt heavy as she opened her eyes. She pulled on her arms that were suspended on each side of her. It took a moment for her to clear the fogginess in her mind enough to realize she was dangling from chains that hung from the ceiling. As she began to glance around the room, she squinted when she looked into the bright light overhead.

Her attention was drawn away from the light when the large door to her right was opened. Two men in white coats entered the room dragging someone between them. Onyx quickly realized that someone was Daniel. He had been stripped out of his shirt and the light revealed large bruises on his chest.

The men soon had him chained across from her. His body hung awkwardly as his arm with the missing hand hung limp at his side. His blue eyes slowly traveled around the room until they met hers.

Both looked toward the door when they heard it open again. This time a tall slender man, also dressed in a white overcoat, entered with a clipboard in his hand. A large man followed behind with a whip curled in his hand. Onyx looked toward Daniel when she heard his chains jingle. He was standing even though his body was slumped over.

The man with the clipboard walked over to stand in front of Daniel. He looked at his bruised body and shook his head. He jotted a few things down before looking Daniel in the eyes, "If only you would listen, 152. We wouldn't have to do this."

The man in the white coat stepped back and eyed Daniel again before making eye contact with the man holding the whip. The man cocked one bushy eyebrow, "Now, Dr. Samil?" The doctor nodded once, then the man with the whip turned and chuckled darkly as he let the whip slowly unfurl to the floor. The other two men went over to turn Daniel so he was facing the wall then they backed up a few feet.

Onyx's eyes grew large as she watched the whip fly through the air and strike Daniel. He arched his back but did not cry out. Onyx began to pull on her chains as tears streamed down her cheeks. This was all her fault, if she had only let Daniel leave when he had been called.

After being struck 15 times, Daniel's body dangled limply from the chain. The man with the whip turned to the doctor. The doctor came over and looked at Daniel. Daniel looked up at him as his chest heaved in the stale air. He shook his head once and his voice sounded cold as ice, "I think it will take more to teach you your lesson. You're a very slow learner." With that he turned and walked back to the side. "Whip the girl."

Onyx's eyes shot from Daniel to the man with the whip. He sneered as the two assistants came and turned her so she was facing the wall. She closed her eyes trying to ready herself for the first blow. She was determined to not make a sound like Daniel.

With the first strike, she remained quiet but at the second, the force and the pain were too much. The next blow caused a garbled cry to escape her lips.

When Daniel heard her cry, he began to pull on his chain. He repeatedly yanked on it even as the cuff dug into his skin. The doctor watched in morbid fascination, as Daniel pulled using all of his body weight as the next lash brought another cry from Onyx. Blood began to trickle down his arm as the cuff scraped at his hand on both sides. His eyes closed tightly as his face grimaced against the pain.

Finally his body jerked to the ground when he was finally free of the chain. He lay crumpled on the floor for only seconds before he heard Onyx's next cry of pain. He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to Onyx.

Daniel grabbed hold of the chain just above her right hand then wrapped his other arm around her waist. As the whip lashed into his already raw back he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

As the blows continued, Onyx felt the puffs of his breath on her neck, the jolt of his body, but his grip stayed secure around her. His left arm trembled as he used all his strength to will his body to stay against her to protect her. His hand though slippery with blood and sweat held tightly to the chain even after the blows stopped.

"Five more for interfering," came the doctor's stone cold voice and the whip again bit into the skin on his back.

Only when the doctor dismissed the large man with the whip, did Daniel slowly loosen his grip on Onyx. She felt his body slowly sink to the floor. Through the blurring tears she looked over her shoulder to see Daniel's body crumpled on the floor. Onyx barely heard the men's conversation against her own sobs. "Should we take them back to their cells?" one of the men asked.

"Leave them. She's no use to me, and I doubt he will make it through the night with all the blood loss."

When Onyx was released she dropped down next to Daniel. She pulled his bloody and bruised body up into her lap and cradled his head in her arms. She held him close and glared at the men as they all ambled out the large steel door. It was only when they were left alone that she allowed her gaze to drop to the man she held.

Onyx lightly brushed Daniel's damp hair out of his face then gently stroked his cheek. When he remained motionless she felt her throat begin to close and a tear roll down her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned down so her cheek rested on his forehead.

Onyx only opened her eyes and lifted her head, when she felt his hand come to rest on her cheek as he lovingly wiped away the tears that rolled down them. She looked down at Daniel's blue eyes gazing up at her. He even managed a small smile.

Onyx pressed her hand against his, to keep it against her cheek, but pulled away when she felt the wetness. His hand was red with blood from the areas where the cuff had scraped away the skin. She saw where the blood streaked down his arm. She swallowed away more tears as she carefully laid his hand to rest on his chest then reached down and ripped a long strip of the torn material that made up part of her dress. She tenderly wrapped the scrap around his hand and lightly kissed his fingers.

Daniel's eyes began to glance around the room as if he had forgotten for a moment where they were. His face took on a worried look as he reached his hand down to brace himself as if to sit up. As soon as he moved his back, he made a noise as if to cry out in pain.

Onyx scooted over so she could see his face. His eyes were closed tight and his jaw was set. His breath became shallow as he tried to use the wall to stand. When she feared he would fall, Onyx quickly stood and took his arm to try to steady him.

Daniel only managed a few steps before falling to his knees. When Onyx tried to pull him up he shook his head and motioned toward the door. Onyx knelt down next to him and took his cheeks in her hand to make him look at her and slowly shook her head. She had no intention of leaving him behind. He swallowed with determination and held onto both the wall and Onyx's arm as he stood again. Daniel managed only a few steps before stumbling again.

This time he stayed on the floor with his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling raggedly. Onyx lay next to him and took his hand in hers. She closed her eyes too, thinking this was it. There was nothing she could do. But then her eyes opened and she stood shakily to her feet. She reached down and pulled on his hand as if to encourage him to try again.

Daniel opened his eyes but didn't move to get up. He looked as if he had given up. His body just could not handle any more. The tears quickly blurred Onyx's vision as she shook her head vigorously. She would not give up. She looked around the room hoping to find something to help, but she couldn't see anything. The room was bare except for the chains hanging from the ceiling.

Onyx looked back down at Daniel's bruised and bleeding body. She had already seen that Daniel was willing to do anything for her. Then she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

Without warning she reached down and pulled Daniel into a sitting position. Before he could slump back down she took both of his arms and slid his body so he was on her back with an arm over each shoulder. Then she groaned as she pulled with all her might. She cried out as she managed to stand with his full weight even with the immense pain pulsing in her back.

Onyx blinked several times to clear her pain blurred vision before trudging to the door that slid open automatically. She breathed through her nose as she tried to calm herself from the panic rising as she wearily looked down both halls, not sure where to go.

Daniel just barely lifted his head off her shoulder, then pointed a finger to the left down the long dimly lit hallway. Onyx nodded once, pulled Daniel a little higher on her back, and headed the way he pointed.

Finnick was relaxing on the couch in the living area on his level of the training center when he heard the familiar ping and watched as the elevator doors slid open.

In the door stood Onyx. Finnick jumped up and hurried over when he saw the blood that streaked her face. "Onyx, what happened?" he said as he neared her. He noticed her torn dress and the large blood stains. He then saw that she was holding onto arms and a crumpled form hung from her shoulders. It was not until he eased the form to the floor and the head lolled back that he was able to tell it was Daniel.

"Here. Let's get him to the bed." Finnick lifted the bloody body and Onyx followed. He took the Avox into his room and laid him on the bed. As Onyx sank down on the bed next to Daniel, Finnick hurried to get towels and water. With shaking hands, Onyx dipped the towel in the water and began to gently wipe the blood from Daniel's body.

Finnick changed the water several times as Onyx slowly wiped down Daniel's face, shoulders, and finally his chest. When she was finished, they moved the dirty sheet so they could remove it as they carefully rolled him over.

As they turned him over, Finnick gasped at the long lashes on his back. Onyx dipped the towel in the clean water to begin the cleansing process again. At the slightest touch to the gashes, Daniel winced and grabbed the sheets. His body became tense and his knuckles white. "I'll see if I can get some numbing cream."

When Finnick returned, Onyx's cheeks were stained with fresh tears as she continued to clean the marks. Daniel's head was turned to the other side as he pressed it into the sheets. A groan would escape when she hit an especially tender spot and occasionally his body would jerk, but he did his best to stay still.

After several hours a pile of stained sheets lay next to the door and Daniel lay still on the now clean bed. Large white strips wound around his chest covering the wounds on his back. His hand was neatly bandaged and rested at his side. His eyes were closed and his breathing seemed relaxed. Onyx knelt beside the bed with her head next to his. Her eyes were also closed. Finnick quietly left the room to let them both rest.

When he returned, most of Onyx's jet black hair had fallen to the side revealing the four red lashes on Onyx's back that were raw and irritated. He also noticed the dress that was once beautiful, was now stained and dirty.

Finnick walked over to the still Avox. "Onyx," he said quietly touching her shoulders, "Maybe we should get you cleaned up too."

The avox's green eyes blinked open, and she shook her head as she went to sleepily push his hands away.

"Onyx, you have gashes too."

Onyx ignored Finnick as she cocked her head so she could look at Daniel and reached to gently brush his bangs across his forehead.

"Onyx, please," Finnick said.

She lifted her eyes to glare at him and shook her head harder.

Finnick reached down to firmly grasp her by the arms and lift her to her feet. "You need to," he said with a little force. He could see the tears forming in her eyes as her face changed ever so slightly from hurt to anger. She then looked back at Daniel and tried to pull away from his grip.

"Listen to me," his voice rose as he shook her slightly. She shook her head violently and pried at his hands. "Onyx," Finnick shouted tightening his grip more.

When she turned to face him tears ran down her cheeks, though her green eyes meet his with disdain. His voice softened immediately, "Trust me. I know what you're feeling."

Onyx looked on at him as if she didn't believe him, but he continued anyway, "I would do anything to help Annie." Her hands fell to her side as she looked away. "But I've learned that to take care of Annie, sometimes it means first taking care of myself."

Onyx sighed as her eyes came to focus on his. She held his gaze for a while until she finally nodded in understanding. "Let me help you. A hot shower will help you feel better." Onyx nodded her head again. Finnick held her for a second longer before letting go and leading her to his bathroom. He flipped on the light then turned to see that she had actually followed him.

"I'll get the ointment," he said stepping around her and heading back to the side table. He found the tube empty so he went in search of more.

Finnick returned to find the door closed and he could hear the water running. He opened the door cautiously and peeked around it. He found Onyx standing in the shower still dressed. Her head was bent low and her hair pulled over her shoulder. The water cascaded down her bare back sending red rivers to further stain her dress. He couldn't see her face, but he was sure it was painful as her body trembled and her hands were fisted at her chest. He watched silently not sure if he should go in to help wash the lashes or just wait for her to finish.

Suddenly Onyx crumpled to the shower floor. Her hands gripped her head as she curled up into a ball. Finnick could tell she was crying even as the sprinkles of water slid down her face.

Finnick stood motionless until she started coughing as she breathed in the water puddled around her. The bottle fell to the floor as Finnick dashed into the shower fully dressed. He twisted the knobs to shut the water off and quickly scooped up the small girl. He held her close not seeming to notice the water soaking his shirt. She coughed a few more times then lay still in his arms.

When she didn't open her eyes Finnick leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting with Onyx cradled in his lap. "Onyx," he whispered quietly as he reached up to pull a towel down and wrapped her in it. He used the edge to dry off her face. She turned her head into his body, tried to pull her legs in, and put her hands over her face as she started to sob again. "Shhh," Finnick comforted as he pulled her in close and rubbed his hand down her soaked hair.

After a while her sobs quieted but she stayed curled up and tears continued to trickle down her cheeks as she left her head on his shoulder. "Daniel will get better. You'll see."

Onyx only shook her head then started to sob again thinking of how she had ignored him at first. If she would have smiled at Daniel instead of trying to make him feel bad maybe he would have stayed doing his job instead of coming to her. It was her fault he had been punished.

"You saved his life, besides you couldn't have done anything to stop them," Finnick tried to comfort her. Onyx just lay in Finnick's arms and blinked her large green eyes at him. Finnick closed his own eyes and just held the frightened Avox.

Finally exhausted from the day's pain and all the crying, Onyx drifted to sleep still held in Finnick's arms. She didn't know how long he held her but she woke when he gently laid her down on a soft bed. Onyx opened her eyes to find Daniel sleeping soundly next to her. She rolled to her side so she could face him and noiselessly entwined her arms around his arm with the missing hand. She moved so her cheek just barely rested against the stub and then again allowed her eyes to close.

Finnick watched for a moment before he pulled the door to his room closed until there was only a small crack then he went back down the hall and into the large living area. He pulled the lap blanket that Mags always used in the evenings off of her chair and laid down on the couch. He fell asleep thinking of Annie and glad that she was safe in district 4.

Finnick woke to the smell of something sweet. He blinked his eyes and rolled over nearly falling off the couch. Still a little groggy from sleep he managed to stand. He looked toward the kitchen to see Onyx standing by the oven. "What are you doing?" he asked sauntering over. She smiled as she held up her hands showing him the baking dish. "Are those cinnamon rolls?" She nodded. "Wow, they smell wonderful."

Onyx hurried over to the cabinet and pulled out two plates. Then she dished out a roll for each of them. "How is Daniel?" Finnick asked.

Onyx met his concerned sea green eyes and shrugged. She set the second plate down then led Finnick to the bed room. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Finnick followed. To be truthful, Daniel looked about the same as last night and seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"Let's let him rest while we eat." Onyx nodded and followed him back to the kitchen. Finnick polished off three cinnamon rolls while Onyx just picked at hers. When Finnick realized she wasn't eating much, he went to the drawer and pulled out the screen. "What happened anyway?" he pushed the screen toward her. She looked at it then looked at him with sad green eyes. "Obviously you were both whipped but why?" Onyx sighed before turning on the screen.

I believe that Daniel was punished because he was seen at the ball with me. After you left Daniel came to me and showed the collar he was wearing. It is one that shocks you if you go where you are not allowed. We had not seen him because he was being kept away. When they called him to go, I would not let go.

After reading Finnick nodded, and without looking up asked, "What happened to his hand?" Finnick noticed her hands trembling when she started to type again, then he looked up to see a tear slide down her cheek and her bottom lip trembling, but she continued anyway.

He pulled himself free from his chain, so he could protect me from being whipped.

Finnick looked up again when he heard Onyx stifle a sob. He stood and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in close.

Finnick held her until the phone rang. Onyx lifted her head and turned to look at the phone. "I better answer," Finnick said softly as he let her go. "Hello?" he said picking it up.

"Finnick, I'm so glad I caught you." It was Celeste's voice on the other end, "I was wondering if you had seen Onyx or Daniel? Lilia came over this morning and said Onyx had not come home after the ball."

"Actually, they're both here with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of the long story, but Daniel was hurt pretty badly, so Onyx brought him to me."

"Is he okay?" There was instant concern in her voice.

"Weeeell, I think he will be, but he'll need somewhere to heal. I don't think the training center is the best place…"

"Finnick, you know we would be happy to have Daniel stay with us."

"Thanks, Celeste, we'll bring him over soon."

"Tell Onyx she can stay too if she likes."

"I will."

"See you soon then."

Two hours later there was a knock at the door. Celeste stood from her spot on the floor with the girls. When she opened the door, Finnick and Onyx stood on the porch with Daniel slumped between them. His eyes were still glassy with pain, but he managed a weak smile.

"Come in, come in." Celeste held the door open wide as the three shuffled in the door. "The spare room is ready."

All three girls looked up as they walked to the stairs. "Momma, what's wrong with Daniel?" Oceana asked when she noticed the bandages around his chest.

"Daniel was treated very badly by some mean people. I'll be back down in just a minute. We need to get him in bed so he can rest."

After they had eaten lunch, Finnick left to get ready for his evening engagement. Onyx went upstairs to see if she could get Daniel to eat some soup. "Can we see Daniel?" Stella asked.

"Maybe later, honey. Daniel is very weak."

"But I can be quiet," she whispered and crouched down a little as if to be unseen.

"Okay, but just for a minute. Do you all want to see him?"

"I do," said Oceana and Stella at almost the same time."

"What about you, Frost."

Frost looked almost a little scared when she answered quietly, "No, maybe later."

Celeste took Oceana up first to see Daniel. Oceana just looked at him from the doorway. Onyx had him somewhat sitting up between her legs. He was leaning against her chest as she awkwardly tried to give him some water to drink.

"Here, let me help. Some things are more easy for two people to do," Celeste offered as she went over to take the bottle. She put it to his lips and cupped her hand underneath. Daniel was able to take several sips. She then helped Onyx lay Daniel back down so he could rest. Celeste smiled as she took Oceana's hand to lead her back down stairs. Onyx followed behind.

"Is it my turn?" Stella piped up when they came into the living room.

"Not right now, sweetheart. Daniel is resting." Stella stuck out her bottom lip, which made Celeste smile a little. "I promise I'll let you see Daniel later." Stella huffed but started coloring again with Frost. Onyx sat on the other side of the couch by Frost.

After a long silence except for Oceana's humming, Frost looked over at her mom, "Is dad okay?" Even though she nodded Onyx still had concern in her eyes.

Celeste spoke from her seat, "It will just take some time for him to heal, but we'll take good care of him." Onyx met Celeste's gaze with a small smile as if to say "thanks".

After supper Celeste and Onyx finished the dishes. When they went into the living room they found Frost and Oceana playing a board game. "Where's Stella?"

"I don't know, momma," Oceana stated as she moved her game piece and pushed the dice to Frost. Frost looked up but just shrugged.

Celeste looked up the stairs with a sudden thought and noticed the door to the spare room was opened slightly. Without a word she hurried up the stairs and peeked inside. She relaxed instantly and smiled at the sight of what she saw. Stella was sitting on the bed next to Daniel's head. She had one of her books opened on her lap and she was softly "reading" him a story even though his eyes were closed and his breathing seemed very relaxed. Celeste leaned against the doorway and listened.

When Stella was done she set the book aside and snuggled very close to Daniel. She reached down to wrap three of his fingers in her little hand then closed her eyes to go to sleep. Daniel opened his eyes just a bit and moved his head so it was just touching Stella's. "Night, night, Daniel," she yawned and pulled her legs up into a ball.

Daniel had been with them for two days and Celeste had noticed that Frost had still not gone in to see him. She wished Matthew was home. He would know what to do. Should she force her to go in or just let her wait until she was ready?

Once Oceana and Stella were tucked into bed for the night, Celeste cleaned up the kitchen. When she went into the living room she glanced up and caught sight of Frost in her wheelchair sitting outside of Daniel's room. She opened the door and pushed it open a little as if to go inside. But as soon as she saw Daniel with all the bandages, she quickly pulled the door shut again.

Celeste turned away when Frost moved onto the lift and came downstairs. Frost maneuvered herself so she could sit on the couch across from Celeste. She picked up the book she had been reading.

After a moment Celeste looked up at her and spoke quietly, "I'm sure Daniel would really like it if you would read to him." Frost looked Celeste in the eyes momentarily but then quickly looked back down to her book. "You know he loves you very much."

"I know…I love him, too," the girl answered quietly.

"Then why don't you go visit him?" Celeste continued to watch the girl as she fidgeted with the page of her book.

Finally Frost looked up and sighed, "Because it scares me."

When she hung her head and wrapped her arms around herself, Celeste crossed the room and sat close to the girl. She reached over to put her hand on her arm, "Frost, what scares you?"

Frost leaned over and rested her head on Celeste's shoulder and looped her thin arm with hers until she entwined her fingers with Celeste's. She rubbed at Celeste's wedding ring with her other hand. She could feel Celeste's gaze stay on her, so she slowly lifted her face and spoke tentatively, "When I see dad, I think of when I was little and kept down below. They were always torturing someone. There was always screaming."

"But you're safe now," spoke Celeste as she took the small girl's hand. "And didn't Daniel comfort you when you were afraid?" Frost nodded. "Well, this time Daniel needs you." Celeste squeezed her hand but didn't wait for Frost to say anything. Then she simply kissed her gently on the forehead and said, "Goodnight."


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, that chapter didn't take long to post. Don't get too spoiled:)**

"Mom, the TV came on," Oceana hollered up to Celeste. She was just bandaging Daniel back up after cleaning his back.

Celeste set the gauze on the night table and walked over to the door. "Who is on?" she asked to the brown haired girl standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's President Snow," she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll be down as soon as I get Daniel situated."

Celeste entered the living room as Snow talked to the people reminding them that this would be the 75th hunger games and as it was a quarter quell that the games would be even more spectacular than previous games. Celeste sat on the couch next to Frost. Stella hurried over and Celeste pulled her up into her lap.

All was quiet as Snow spoke. "As many of you already know, some of the districts seem to think the capitol is unfair to them. They think they can rebel against the capitol and get what they want. Well, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors!"

Celeste gasped and covered her mouth. Frost's eyes grew large as what Snow had said sank in. Both Stella and Oceana looked back at Celeste. Her eyes stayed on the screen as she shook her head in disbelief. "Momma, what did President Snow mean?"

Celeste turned her focus toward her daughter as she spoke softly, "It means that Finnick may have to go into the games again."

"But didn't Finnick already go in the games?" Stella chimed in.

Celeste nodded and brushed the curls away from Stella's face. "Yes, sweetheart, all the people this year will have already been in the games."

"But why?"

"Cause President Snow is cruel," Frost replied in a low voice.

As Celeste rode the elevator up to the fourth floor she could hear loud music. Where was that noise coming from?

When the door slid open she found out. The large living area that was always empty was filled wall to wall with young girls and boys. Celeste's mouth nearly dropped open, as many of the girls were skimpily dressed, some only wearing bras and panties. All were gyrating to the music that blared from some hidden speakers located somewhere in the room.

Celeste set her jaw as she entered the fray. She pushed by some couples and nearly got smashed by the ones behind. "Want to dance?" slurred a guy trying to grab her hand as she passed by.

"No," she said as she pulled her arm back, shook her head, and moved out of his range.

Slowly she made her way through the crowd over to the kitchen doors. The counters were covered with platters of food and glasses filled with some bubbling drink. Celeste picked up a glass and sniffed. She made a face at the potent smell from the purple drink and quickly set it back on the counter.

"Where is Finnick?" she asked the girl standing near the door when she came back out.

"What?" the girl hollered over the music.

"I'm trying to find Finnick. Finnick Odair?" Celeste tried again.

The girl nodded and pointed toward a hoard of girls all clustered in the far corner of the room. Celeste rolled her eyes and plunged back into the crowd.

"Finnick?" she yelled as she neared the edge of the pack. She put her hands on two shoulders and began to push them apart. The wall of bodies slowly parted to reveal several girls practically hanging over Finnick. He was slouched in the chair with only his pants on. Some girl was leaning over the armrest. The two were lip locked as the others watched. Celeste noticed the glass that dangled loosely from his one hand. What was left looked like that fool-smelling drink from the kitchen.

"Finnick?" Celeste spoke when the two finally parted.

Finnick perked up a bit at hearing his name and looked in her direction. He blinked several times as if trying to focus on whoever was speaking to him. "Celeste, is that you?" he slurred.

Celeste glared at him with her hands on her hips. "What is going on?"

"It's a party. In my honor." Finnick shoved the girl to the side and stood up. He had to grab into some other girl's shoulder to keep from falling as he swayed and stumbled over to Celeste. "Don't you like my party?"

"What is there to party about?" Celeste countered.

"Me! I'm going to win another game for all these beautiful people," Finnick threw his arms open wide, and the people around cheered.

Celeste shook her head, "And what makes you so sure you will win?"

"I'm a victor; that's what I do."

"Finnick, you're all going to victors."

"Well, then we'll all win." Another cheer went up in the crowd.

With out warning Finnick reached over and grabbed Celeste. He pulled her in close and kissed her hard. When she opened her mouth to protest he took it as meaning she wanted more so he deepened the kiss entangling his tongue with hers.

As soon as he released her she stepped back. Celeste's eyes were large and round with rage as she stared at Finnick. "Why would you do that?"

"Everyone wants to kiss the great Finnick Odair."

Celeste's eyes changed from anger to hurt as she back up slowly so that soon she disappeared into the crowd that had never stopped dancing to the loud music.

Finnick looked a little bewildered as the girls soon enveloped around him again. "I want to kiss you, Finnick," said a girl in lacy pink panties. She guided him back to the chair and rubbed his shoulders as another girl leaned in to steel her kiss. Soon he was handed another drink, which he knocked back quickly.

Celeste stood back and watched from a distance. Even though it was quite warm with all the bodies she wrapped her arms around herself. She could fell the tears of both anger and sadness pricking at the back of her eyes and she stood watching the party all around her. She could hardly believe that she had left the girls and Daniel alone for this.

Back at the house there was a quiet knock on Daniel's door. He had been resting with his eyes closed as he listened to the rain drum on the roof. There had been the occasional flash of lightning and the ever-growing rumble of thunder.

He turned his head and opened his eyes sleepily to see Oceana standing at the now open door. "Daniel," she spoke softly, "Momma said to not bother you, but I don't know what to do." Daniel winced as he shifted in the bed so he could lift his head to show he was listening. "Its storming outside and Frost is scared. She's hiding under the counter in the kitchen and won't come out for me or Stella." By the end Oceana sounded if she were ready to cry, "Will you come help?"

Daniel nodded as he repositioned his arms. He closed his eyes and a moan escaped his lips as the muscles in his back strained tight as he pushed himself to a sitting position. His breath was already ragged even with just that little bit of movement. Daniel sat on the edge of the bed his chest heaving as he tried to focus through the pain.

His eyes jerked open as the next flash of lighting and rumble of thunder brought a muffled cry from downstairs. Oceana looked at the door then back at Daniel, "Please, come," she whispered.

Daniel reached over for the headboard and griped it tightly. Then he bit his lip as he pushed up. He felt the stretch of the skin on his back and had to focus on his breathing for several seconds as he waited for the throbbing to subside.

The pain was still intense as Daniel followed Oceana down the hall but not more than he could handle. The stairs were harder but he knew he just had to take it nice and slow. The next round of lightning and thunder brought a louder cry.

As Oceana pushed open the kitchen door Daniel could hear Stella trying to sound comforting though there was a tinge of fear, "Frost, its okay. You are safe." Daniel gradually made it over to the counter. He stood there and looked down but couldn't see either girl.

Oceana squatted down and spoke softly, "Frost, come out. Daniel is here." The only reply was a whimper. Oceana looked up at Daniel and shook her head, "I don't think she'll come out."

Daniel nodded slightly then moved to the other side so he could lean against the wall. He took hold of the counter firmly and started to lower his body pressing his back against the wall as his guide. He sucked in his breath as the pain radiated from his back.

Finally he sat on the floor with his eyes pressed closed. He thought he could feel patches of dampness on his back where he was sure his wounds had opened again. He slowly let the air out of his lungs as he tried to relax.

Daniel was brought back to the task at hand when he heard the next rumble of thunder and opened his eyes. He turned his head to see Frost huddled in the far corner covering her ears with her hands. Her eyes were wide but seemed to not focus on anything. Stella was sitting across from her just watching her.

Oceana watched as Daniel scooted just under the counter. He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut fighting back to urge to cry out from the fire that burned his back.

When instead he let out a groan, Frost lifted her head. "Daniel?" she asked quietly. Daniel reopened his eyes and nodded. He reached for her and motioned for her to come. "I can't, I'm too scared," she whimpered.

Daniel pushed himself closer as the next lightning flashed. Frost cried out again and covered her ears. Daniel leaned over and was just able to reach Frost's arm. He used his bad arm to guide her over and pulled her into his lap. As soon as she felt the warmth of Daniel's chest, she curled into a tight ball and buried her head in his chest just as the thunder rattled the windows. He wrapped his arms around her forgetting all about his own pain. He slowly caressed her hair and hummed the same tune he had sung to her in the dungeon.

After a while she quit shivering and slowly lifted her head and whispered, "You came down for me…even though I wouldn't come visit you?" Daniel nodded as he held her close. He could feel Frost relax some as she leaned her head back against his chest.

With the next peal of thunder, the lights flickered off. Frost whimpered a little and pressed her face into his chest. Daniel sat there staring into the darkness but could not really see anything. His body jerked a little when two little bodies huddled against him.

"I don't like the dark," came a soft voice to his left. Daniel smiled as he moved to put his free arm around Stella to pull her in close.

"Don't be afraid, Stella," whispered Oceana even as she snuggled in close on Daniel's other side. When he felt a shiver pass through her body he knew the older girl was afraid too, but she was trying to be brave for her little sister. Daniel leaned over and kissed Oceana on the top of her head. She nuzzled closer and managed to lace her arms with his. "Thank you," she whispered softly as she rest her head on his arm.

As all the girls' breath eventually evened out to a rhythmic pattern, Daniel knew they had all fallen asleep. He slowly allowed his own eyes to droop closed, as he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

Celeste found herself wandering down the empty hallway leading to the bedrooms. She was mildly surprised to find them empty but also relieved at the same time. She opened the door that led into Finnick's room. It was dark inside, but the light from the window was enough that she could see the outline of the bed even as she closed the door behind her.

Celeste walked over the bed and sat down as she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had come all that way expecting to comfort her friend but then instead she had found him celebrating that he would enter the games again.

Deep down Celeste knew that jerk out there was not the real Finnick Odair. He was drunk and not thinking, but his actions still hurt. She tried to reassure herself that the real Finnick was kind and would never force himself on someone like that.

Celeste was not sure of what to do next. Should she just leave? She glanced around the room until her eyes fell on the nightstand where a chain with the small piece of sea glass sat. She picked it up the chain and carefully ran her finger across the smooth edge of the blue glass. Finnick had shown her the glass and told her of how it reminded him of Annie's blue eyes.

"Annie," she whispered to herself. How was Annie dealing with the news? Celeste set down the small stone back on the nightstand. She sat in the darkness. Someone needed to remind Finnick of what was at stake, she thought, and she guessed that person would have to be her. But how to get his attention and knock some sense into him?

Celeste stared out the window as she thought. First she would need to get him alone away from all those stupid girls, and then she needed to jolt him out of the drunken stupor. She nodded her head slowly as the plan evolved in her mind. When she was sure the plan would work she stood and marched down the hall.

Celeste easily pushed her way through the crowd of very drunk people. When she reached the hoard of girls that still enclosed around Finnick she called out loudly in the most silly voice she could muster, "Finnick, oh Finnick." She elbowed her way through the girls and stood in front of Finnick. He blinked up at her. "There you are, Finnick," she cooed. "I have a very special treat for you."

"You aren't mad at me anymore?" he slurred out.

"Nooooo, I guess I was just jealous of all the attention you were giving to all the other girls." Celeste moved in closer so she was standing right in front of him. Then she crooked her finger. "Come with me. I want to give you something," she batted her lashes.

"You can give it to me here," Finnick said holding open his arms as if expecting a kiss.

"If you want it, you have to come with me alone," she teased and turned to walk back through the girls.

Finnick pushed himself up and began to stumble after Celeste. She led him past the dance floor and down the hall. She flipped on his light and sauntered through his bedroom and into the bathroom. Finnick stood at the door of the bathroom holding onto the frame to keep from toppling over.

"Come and get your surprise," she coaxed raising her eyebrow and smiling seductively. Finnick smiled a big goofy smile back and moved to come closer. He held up his arms and leaned forward ready for the embrace.

But instead of a kiss, Celeste quickly moved out of the way. Finnick stumbled forward and in through the open door of the shower. "Now, it's time for you to cool off." By the time Finnick turned around Celeste was reaching for the knob. She turned it so freezing water came spraying out. Finnick let out a yelp as Celeste slammed the door shut and forced the plunger through the handles. Finnick collided into the glass and yowled for her to let him out. "I'm not letting you out until all your guests are gone." With that she turned on her heals and headed out the door leaving a frantic Finnick to pound on the glass.

"Parties over, people!" Celeste demanded as the music stopped. All heads turned toward her.

"Where's Finnick?" a girl insisted.

"Finnick can't play anymore," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

It took much shoving and yelling but finally Celeste managed to clear out the last of the unwanted guests. Once the elevator door closed for the last time, she walked back down the hall. As she entered Finnick's room she couldn't hear the shower running. At least he was aware enough to turn off the water.

When Celeste came in the door Finnick was standing next to the door. His soaked copper hair was hanging over his bowed head. "Finnick?" Celeste called as she knocked lightly on the glass.

The thoroughly soaked boy didn't move except to tilt his head up enough so his sea green eyes met hers. His gaze was withdrawn.

"Are you back to yourself?" Celeste asked quietly.

Finnick nodded and he crossed arms over his bare chest as he shivered sending small droplets of water trickling down his body.

Celeste pulled the plunger from the handles and opened the door and allowed him to step out of the shower. "I'm sorry I did that to you, but you weren't yourself." Finnick stood there silently. "Maybe you should dry off, then we can talk," Celeste said quietly. Finnick nodded once.

Celeste turned and went to wait in the living area. She sat on the couch and pulled her legs underneath herself. She glanced around the room noticing all the cups and trash that littered the floor. She felt a little bad for the Avox who would have to clean up.

A while later Finnick came into the room. His hair was still damp but he was wearing a t-shirt and tan pants. He sat next to her but hung his head and clasped his hands in his lap. After a long silence he lifted his head. His face had shame written all over it. He shook his head before dropping it again and finally commenting, "I honestly don't know why you stayed after the foolish way I acted."

Celeste sighed then reached over to place her small hand on his rather large one. He lifted his gaze to meet hers. "We all make mistakes, Finnick, but that could never make me stop being your friend." She smiled a little then leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

He let out a large sigh, "I can't believe I really acted so stupid." He shook his head in disgust, "I haven't drank like that for a long time."

"Maybe you just didn't know what else to do? It must be hard thinking of going back into the games."

"But I should have known it wouldn't do any good. There are a lot of victors that drink and it only messes them up more. Besides I still may be going in and so may Annie." Celeste had no idea what to say so she just sat and held his hand. "I don't think Annie could survive another games, even if I were there to help."

"Don't you think someone might volunteer for her?" Celeste asked quietly.

"Mags would…but she'd probably not be able to make it either. She's not strong like she used to be."

"Maybe the rebellion will win before the quell."

Finnick moved so Celeste lifted her head and turned to face him. "You know about the rebellion?" Finnick looked a little surprised.

Celeste chuckled a little, "Everyone knows that there is a rebellion. Food choices are more restricted and prices for clothes are more expensive. Besides there are more in the capitol then just Matthew and I that don't agree with President Snow."

Finnick nodded, "The food and clothes are only a small part of what's happening. There's a lot more going on in the districts, but I only hear some. Four is still a career district so many of the people don't want to loose 'our good standing' with the capitol."

"I'm sure people will do the right thing when the time comes to it."

Celeste's attention was drawn to the window when the lights flickered. "Is it storming out?"

Finnick looked to the window too as he pressed the button so the shade slowly rose up and allowed them to see out. "It looks like its been raining for a while."

When they watched a huge flash of lightning cross the sky Celeste sat up straight and looked at her watch. "I really need to get back to the house. Frost freaks out when there are storms and the girls are home alone."

"I'll come with you," Finnick said, rising to get his coat.

Both Celeste and Finnick hurried into the house. Finnick shook off the rain from the umbrella and set it in the entryway. "It sounds pretty quiet to me."

"I'll be right down. I just want to check on them to make sure."

"That's fine. I'll wait for you in here," Finnick hung his coat on the hook then went to sit on the couch as Celeste climbed the stairs. He watched as she checked out of the girls' room and then hurried over to Frost's room.

When she came out of Frost's room she looked a little worried as she headed toward the guest room where Daniel was staying. At that Finnick stood and headed to the bottom of the staircase.

When Celeste came out of Daniel's room Finnick could tell something was definitely wrong. He hurried up the stairs, "What happened? Are they all right?"

"I don't know…no one is in any of the room."

"What do you mean?" Finnick questioned as he pushed open Stella and Oceana's room. Both beds were empty. He checked both Frost and Daniel's room also and found the same thing as Celeste. "Where could they be?"

"I don't know!" Celeste's eyes were brimming with tears.

Finnick quickly pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh, it's going to be alright," he said quietly while continuing to rack his own brain. "Where would they have taken them?"

Down under the counter Daniel heard the front door open. He listened and waited for whoever it was to come in the kitchen. He heard two different people go up the stairs. He thought he could hear Finnick and Celeste talking to each other.

Then he just barely heard Celeste's voice; it sounded frantic, "Matthew, I need you to come home right now…I left to see Finnick and I got home, but they're gone." There was a pause. "No, it doesn't look like anyone broke in…Finnick is here with me, but I'm scared, Matthew."

At hearing this Daniel knew he needed to let them know where they were. He looked down to see all three girls still asleep, so he gently shook Oceana's shoulder. The sleepy girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Is the storm over? Is momma home?" Daniel nodded and tried to nudge the sleepy girl out from under the counter, and then he pointed toward the kitchen door.

Just then they both heard feet pounding down the stairs and Finnick's frantic voice, "Maybe they're somewhere in the training center. Onyx had to have come from somewhere near there when she and Daniel were whipped!"

"Who are they looking for?" Oceana questioned as she blinked at Daniel. Daniel quickly motioned around to indicate them, then pointed toward the door again. Finally it dawned on the little girl, "Oh, I better let them know we are in here." Daniel smiled and nodded.

"Oceana!" squealed Celeste with delight as she scooped her daughter up in her arms. She hugged her tight as the tears began to slide down her cheeks, "Where were you, darling?"

"In the kitchen," she said pushing back to look at her mom. Finnick flung open the kitchen door and turned on the light as Celeste followed him in. At first he didn't see anyone until Oceana pointed toward the space under the counter. Celeste let Oceana slide to the floor as they both hurried over to see Daniel smiling weakly up at them with both the other girls just now waking up.

"Momma, you're home," Stella said as she crawled out and stood.

Celeste smiled widely and shook her head as she picked up the small girl, "What were you all doing under the counter?"

"Frost hid under there while you were gone."

"She wouldn't come out for us, so I went and got Daniel," Oceana piped in.

"Is the storm over?" came Frost's timid voice.

"Yes, it's all gone. Oceana, can you get Frost's chair?" Oceana nodded and hurried out of the room. By the time she returned Finnick had Frost in his arms. He carefully placed the girl in her wheelchair.

Daniel managed to scoot himself out but had a look of distress. "Here, let us help you." Celeste and Finnick both leaned down and slowly pulled Daniel up so he was standing. He held his eyes closed as he took a hold of the counter. "Are you okay, Daniel?" Celeste questioned. The man slowly nodded his head, opened his eyes, and tried to smile, but the pain was obvious in his eyes. "I think we should get you back in bed."

"Can I come help?" asked a very quiet Frost.

"Yes, that would be nice," Celeste nodded as she and Finnick supported Daniel, by keeping his arms around their shoulders.


	27. Chapter 27

"When is mom coming to visit?" Frost asked Celeste as the two of them folded laundry in the living room.

"She should be coming by sometime today."

"Good, but why hasn't she been to see dad and I in the past week?"

Celeste set the shirt she was folding on top of the pile and looked at the frail girl sitting next to her. Frost sat staring at the purple dress half folded on her lap. "I'm sure she wanted to come see you sooner, but Lilia says she has been working very long days. Since the rebellion has hit so many districts, things are harder to come by in the capitol."

"You mean like how you have to make more of our food from scratch instead of just buying it?"

"Yes, and many of the richer people are just making the Avox do more. Unfortunately, your mom does not work for very nice people, and they expect a lot out of her."

Frost blinked as she thought about what Celeste had just told her. "Well, I hope she comes today. I miss her a lot."

Celeste smiled at the girl realizing how much she had changed in the months she had lived with them. Gavin had said she had gained nearly fifteen pounds. She was not the skin and bones she had been when Celeste had first seen her. "I'm sure she misses you too."

Onyx knocked then pushed open the front door. "Come in," called Celeste from somewhere inside. Onyx stepped inside and closed the door. She breathed in the smell of fresh baked bread. As she walked toward the kitchen, she felt her stomach rumble, as she had not eaten since early this morning.

Onyx walked through the door to find Celeste forming dough into balls to make rolls. "It's good to see you, Onyx," greeted Celeste as she looked up at the Avox woman. Onyx managed a smile even though her eyes looked weary.

"Frost will be very glad to see you. She was asking when you would come again." Onyx smiled again and nodded as she looked down at the rolls Celeste must have just taken from the oven. Her stomach growled again and she quickly looked toward the door. "Frost is upstairs with Daniel," Celeste answered her unspoken question, "But you are more than welcome to eat a roll before you go up."

Onyx looked back to find Celeste smiling. The kind woman quickly pulled a plate from the cupboard, placed a warm roll on it, and pushed it across the counter to the Avox. Her green eyes softened as if to say thanks.

"I think I eat more rolls than the others. I've eaten three already." Celeste smiled a little sheepishly then went back to rolling the dough into balls and placing them in the waiting pans as she quietly hummed to herself.

After eating the roll Onyx left the kitchen and headed up to Daniel's room. While still in the hall she could hear Frost talking. She stopped just outside the door to listen. She peeked inside to see Frost sitting on the bed next to Daniel as she read a book to him. Onyx smiled when she saw that Daniel was sitting up. She was glad but a little surprised to see him doing so well.

"Did you like that chapter, dad?" Frost asked as she closed the book. Daniel nodded.

Both looked up when the door creaked open. "Mom!" Frost called excitedly, "Celeste said you were coming today." Onyx's green eyes twinkled and she smiled as she walked in. "I've been helping take care of dad, and I've been reading to him," Frost beamed with accomplishment.

Onyx cupped her daughter's chin in her hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then she went to sit on the other side of the bed. Daniel leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. Onyx reached down to take his hand in hers and rest her head on his shoulder. Daniel leaned over and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Did you notice? Dad is sitting up." Onyx nodded as she sleepily closed her eyes. Frost didn't seem to notice as she continued talking, "Dr. Matix gave us some stuff to help him heal faster. Celeste showed me how to apply it, then bandage him back up." Frost prattled on about other things that she, Oceana, and Stella did.

Onyx had nearly drifted off to sleep when Frost gasped, "Mom, what happened to your arm?" Onyx sat up and her eyes popped open as she lowered her gaze to her arm in her lap. She glanced up to see concern on both faces. Her eyes fell back to the bandage wrapped around her wrist. She merely shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the two watching her.

Frost wrinkled her brow, "If it's nothing, why is it bandaged?"

Onyx sighed and looked at Frost and Daniel. She was exhausted, and it really was not hurting at this point, plus she felt her arm was minor compared to what Daniel had gone through. From the looks on their faces though, Frost and Daniel obviously didn't feel the same.

Daniel let go of the hand he had been still holding and motioned for her to allow him to see her arm. She looked down and shook her head slightly. In the silence that followed she glanced back up at him. His blue eyes, though still kind, had hardened slightly with determination as he raised an eyebrow. He motioned again to see her hand. Onyx lowered her head and considered her options, which she quickly realized were none.

The Avox woman let out a long sigh and slowly extended her arm not looking up to meet Daniel's gaze.

Daniel pulled in his legs and scooted so he was sitting sideways in the bed. He moved her arm so her wrist rested on the upper part of his bad arm so he could unwrap it with the other. He carefully unwound the bandage. He could see the beginnings of the awful red streaks when he heard Onyx whimper.

When Daniel looked up he could tell by her biting her lip that Onyx was trying to hide the pain she was feeling. His eyes went back down and he noticed her hand was clenched into a tight fist. As tenderly as he could he unwound the rest of the bandage as quickly as possible then he unclenched her hand and massaged it soothingly. When he glanced up again he found Onyx's eyes still focused on his hand. Her chest rose and fell in deep breaths.

"Do you want some of the balm that Dr. Matix gave us?" Frost asked quietly from over Daniel's shoulder. He blinked as if for a moment he had forgot she was there then turned his head to look at her. He smiled as he nodded approvingly.

Frost scooted off the bed and hurried over to the dresser. She picked up a tube and came back to the bed, but this time she sat next to Onyx. She unscrewed the top and looked at Daniel who was already holding out his hand.

But before Frost could squeeze any out Onyx swipe the tube from her grasp. "What are you doing? We need to put that on your arm." The older woman shook her head and pulled her arm back from Daniel. Frost looked at her mother with a confused look, "Why won't you let us help you?" Then she turned to Daniel for reinforcements.

Daniel patted her knee and nodded then turned his attention to Onyx. He reached up his good hand and brushed his fingers along her cheek as he smiled kindly trying to reassure her that it was okay to use the balm on her arm.

Onyx didn't blink those big green eyes as she stared at him stubbornly while biting her lips together and shaking her head again. Daniel cocked his head the other way and held out his hand forcefully. Onyx's eyes fell to the tube in her hand then rose back up to Daniel's face without lifting her head. Daniel still extended his hand and his face was serious.

Finally Onyx held out the balm and sighed as she glared at Daniel. Daniel ignored her stares and gently rubbed some of the balm on her burns. She only flinched a little on the particularly large mark.

After Frost bound it back up Daniel used his hand to lift Onyx's chin to reveal a still downcast face. He knew how much Onyx hated to give in when she thought she had a good reason for being stubborn. Daniel couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. Onyx's frown faltered as she sighed.

When Celeste came up to have everyone come down for dinner, she found Daniel and Frost playing a friendly game of card. Onyx lay curled up on the bed with her head resting on Daniel's lap. She appeared to be sound asleep.

"Are you guys hungry?" asked Celeste quietly trying to not wake up Onyx. Daniel and Frost looked up from their game.

"I am," Frost said collecting all the cards into a pile. Daniel smiled and nodded his affirmative.

"Should you wake Onyx to eat?"

Daniel leaned over and shook the petite Avox's shoulder gently. Onyx extended her legs to stretch and used both hands to rub her eyes then sleepily blinked up at Daniel. His blue eyes wrinkled as he smiled down at her.

"Would you like to come down and eat dinner with us?" Celeste inquired as Onyx still rested on the bed. She yawned and nodded as she slowly sat up. "Good, I'll get the table set."

When Matthew finally came home he quietly shut the door and hung his jacket in the closet. As he headed for the stairs, he stopped when he heard a voice, "Matthew, can we talk?" He turned to see Celeste sitting on the couch with a blanket covering her shoulders down to her feet. He walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

Matthew looked at her for a moment before asking, "Is something bothering you? You're usually asleep when I get home."

"That's why I waited up for you. I wanted to talk to you about something, but I don't get to see you much these days."

Matthew reached over to pull her hand from the blanket and he held it clasped in both of his, "I'm sorry, work has been really busy, but you know we can talk about anything."

Celeste smiled at him through the darkness and squeezed his hand. Matthew moved his arm so he could wrap it around her and pulled her in close. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered back and snuggled in closer. They were both quiet for a moment as they enjoyed each other's embrace.

Finally Celeste spoke again, "I know you can't tell me much of the rebellion, but I wanted to know if you knew that Snow was going to send the victors back into the games? Was that part of the plan?"

Celeste felt Matthew shake his head, "Actually it was a total surprise to us too. We had no clue about it either until it was announced just like everyone else."

Celeste lifted her head to look into Matthew's eyes, "What are they going to do? They can't let Finnick and the others die in the arena."

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure they will think of something." Matthew smiled down at Celeste and gently brushed the hair back from her forehead, "If I have anything to say, we will save as many as we can."

"Thank you," Celeste whispered and laid her head back on Matthew's broad shoulder. She wrapped her arm across his chest and hugged him, "I've missed you and so have the girls."

"We're almost done with the finished design of the arena. I won't have to work as much while they are constructing it. I'll just have to supervise the builders."

"Good," Celeste said in a whisper that turned into a yawn. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft beating of Matthew's heart until she fell asleep. She didn't even wake when Matthew carried her up to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

"Momma, where's daddy? You said he would be home today," hollered Stella as she burst into the kitchen.

Celeste, Frost, and Onyx glanced over at the little girl. "He is. He's out on the back deck with Surah."

The little girl's eyes got even larger with excitement as she smiled from ear to ear, "Surah is here?"

"Yes," Celeste smiled at her daughter's excitement but it soon faltered, "But she may not…"

It was too late the energetic girl was running down the hall toward the back door before Celeste could finish. They heard the door shut and could hear Stella chattering. "That girl has three times the energy that Oceana ever did," Celeste shook her head as she worked on rolling out the dough for the biscuits. Onyx smiled from her seat as Frost cut the biscuits and placed them on the baking sheet.

Soon they heard the back door open and the pattering of little feet. Stella came running through and headed toward the kitchen door. "Slow down, sweetheart. Where are you going?"

Stella turned toward her mother, "I'm getting my bear for Surah."

"Why would Surah want your bear?" Frost asked, truly unimpressed.

"Cause she's sad," Stella stated, then pushed through the door.

Frost shook her head, "Why would that help?"

"It will show that Stella cares," Celeste said.

"But Surah is fourteen. She's too old for stuffed animals."

"Maybe, but it's still Stella's way to comfort her." Celeste watched as Frost rolled her eyes. "You didn't grow up with stuffed animals, but even if Surah is too old, I'm sure she will be thankful for Stella's concern." When Frost still gave her a look of disbelief she added, "Why don't you go see for yourself?" Frost raised her eyebrow, but Celeste encouraged her anyway, "Just go watch what happens."

About that time Stella pushed her way back through the door carrying the floppy brown bear that she slept with almost every night. "Go," Celeste smiled and nodded toward the back door.

"Okay," Frost said wheeling her way down the hall after the little girl. She followed her out but stopped just inside the door. Frost watched as Stella went over to Matthew who was sitting on the porch swing letting it slowly sway back and forth. Nestled in his strong arms was Surah. She had grown some but was still small for her age. Her head rested against Matthew's chest, though she watched the small girl approach.

"Here," said Stella quietly as she held up the tattered bear.

"For me?" the older girl said barely audible. Stella nodded and held the bear up a little more. Surah lifted her head and managed a weak smile as she reached for the bear. She hugged the bear close, and then laid her head back down with a soft sigh. Stella looked up at Matthew and smiled.

"Thank you, princess," he said reaching out to ruffle her curly hair.

"Me too," said the little girl suddenly as she lifted her arms up toward Matthew and Surah.

Matthew was just about to say no, when Surah reached out her own hands and quietly said, "Come here." Stella hurried to move closer and Surah pulled her up into her own lap and handed her the bear. Stella held the bear tight and leaned against the older girl and patted her arm comfortingly. Matthew wrapped his arms around both girls. "I love you, Surah," Stella whispered. Surah smiled once again and began to slowly stroke the little girl's hair. Stella stayed very still.

When Frost pushed her chair back into the kitchen, Celeste glanced up from where she continued to busily work on another sheet of biscuits. "So, what happened?"

Frost wrinkled her brow in thought, "Surah took the bear. She really looked like it meant a lot that Stella brought it to her."

Celeste smiled kindly and spoke knowingly, "I told you she would understand. I'm sure Surah remembers how precious her toys were to her and she knows how much Stella loves that bear."

"Maybe," Frost said thoughtfully.

"You missed a lot of experiences you would have had in your childhood since you grew up so fast and since you were kept away from others."

Their thoughts were interrupted when Onyx suddenly hurried out of the room. Celeste and Frost both looked up when they heard her getting sick in the bathroom. Onyx looked a little embarrassed when they were both watching as she walked back into the room. "Are you sick, mom?" Frost asked. Onyx shook her head and sat back down on the stool. "Are you sure? You've gotten sick the past three mornings."

Celeste looked thoughtful but didn't say anything as she passed the Avox woman a glass of water. Onyx quickly nodded and took a sip then hurried to pull the first biscuits out of the oven as the timer started to chime.

Celeste was quiet for a while longer as she finished the third sheet of biscuits then she looked at Onyx with brows knit together, "Are you…pregnant?"

Onyx's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly as if to say, "Of course not."

"Why do you think that?" Frost looked at Celeste then looked at her mom.

"Because morning sickness is usually one of the first signs of pregnancy. It happened to me with both girls."

When Frost and Celeste looked at Onyx, they watched as her eyes slowly traveled from the counter in front of her to her belly, which she slowly took hold of with both hands. When she finally looked up, her green eyes had that deer in the headlights look.

"You could find out for sure, if you want," Celeste spoke gently, "After the scare I had with Stella, I keep a test in the bathroom, just in case." Onyx just blinked with a confused look.

"I could have a brother or sister?" Frost said in awe.

"That's right," Celeste smiled, then looked back at Onyx who looked like she might cry or get sick. Celeste walked over to her and patted her arm, "Do you want me to get the test?" Onyx nodded, but still seemed as if she didn't know if the prospect was good or bad. "We'll be right back," Celeste informed Frost as she led Onyx toward the kitchen door.

The men helped carry the sandwiches, chips, and other items outside and placed them on the picnic table that Finnick and Matthew had moved out under the shade of the tree. Surah was pushing Stella and Oceana on the swings while Frost watched. Celeste carried out the pitcher of lemonade. "Time to eat, girls," she called.

Soon they were all enjoying their lunch. The girls sat on the blanket in the grass while the adults sat at the table. "So when do you return home?" Matthew inquired of Finnick.

"I have one more day, then I leave."

"When do you come back?"

"Actually I have off for two months. I'll come back for a week. Then I will not return until the games, where I'll either be mentor or tribute."

"That's good you have so much time to spend with Annie," Celeste glanced up from cutting an apple for Stella.

"Yeah, I guess, but I thinks it's just Snow's way of looking nicer." All the adults looked to Finnick for an explanation. "You know. Give us time with our friends and family before we get sent into the games again." They all nodded in understanding.

At the mention of family, Frost's head popped up, "Speaking of family, don't you have something to share, mom?"

Onyx quickly looked down as all eyes turned toward her. She glanced up in Daniel's direction and found his icy blue eyes focused on her. She smiled softly and looked back down as she slowly rubbed her nonexistent belly with her hand. Daniel's eyes got large and he reached over to place his hand on her belly also. When she looked at him his brows furrowed as if to ask if he understood. Her smile widened as she nodded her head. A huge smile covered his face as he reached for her cheek and pulled her to him to kiss her.

"Why is every one smiling?" Stella piped up as she stood at the end of the table impatiently waiting for her apple slices.

"Onyx is going to have a baby."

"How do you know? She doesn't have a big tummy like you did when Stella was in your tummy," Oceana stated as she stood and looked in Onyx's direction.

Celeste chuckled, "She will. It's just the baby is very tiny still."

"Plus, every baby is different," Surah added, "My mom was really big with my little brother but not so much with my sister."

"When do you go home to your family?"

"Tomorrow. It will be good to stay so long. I have at least until after the games."

"Are you scared about being reaped again?" Celeste asked, watching the older girl.

Surah shook her head. "We had a meeting with all the victors and our families from my district. They said if I were reaped, one of the older victors would volunteer for me since I'm so young. There are four other female victors."

"That's very nice of them," Matthew offered a small smile although there was sadness in his eyes.

There was a long silence until Stella spoke up, "Momma?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Celeste turned to see Stella standing at the end of the table with her big violet eyes.

"Will Onyx's baby have black and white hair like Frost?"

Celeste smiled kindly and shook her head, "No, they won't."

Stella frowned as if disappointed, "Why not?"

It was Matthew that leaned over to answer her, "Because Frost is special, just like you. Do you look just like Oceana?"

The little girl's brows knit together in contemplation as she turned to look in her sister's direction. When she turned around, she shook her head. Matthew reached down and pulled her onto his lap as he smiled down at her, "So Onyx's baby will be special too."

"When will she have the baby?"

"Not for a while. The baby is very tiny now and has to grow."

After the picnic, Onyx helped Celeste take everything back inside, while the men stayed outside to watch the girls play. "Celeste, come out here," called Matthew with an excited tone.

Both women came hurrying out. They both skidded to a stop as they watched Daniel holding onto Frost's fore arms as she tentatively took some steps. Finnick followed close behind with his arms outstretched ready to catch her if she happened to fall. Frost caught sight of Onyx and smiled giddily, "Look, mom, I'm walking."

Tears of joy filled Onyx's eyes as she hurried to her daughter. Daniel slowly lowered his arms so that he wasn't holding her up, and she took a few more steps then fell into Onyx's arms. Her mother hugged her tight and continued to smile as tears ran down her cheeks.

When Frost lifted her head, her smile matched her mother's. "Dad's been helping me since his back is healed." Onyx looked up at Daniel, who's eyes twinkled with pride then she looked back down at Frost and kissed her forehead before pulling her in for another hug.

That night Celeste woke to the sounds of someone screaming. She flung the covers off. She glanced over to see Matthew with his eyes wide open. "Which girl is it? It must be a really bad dream."

"I don't know," Celeste answered as she stood and pulled on her robe.

As another scream pierced the quiet Matthew got out of bed too. They both hurried down the hall and nearly burst into Frost's room where all four girls had been sleeping.

No one was sleeping now. "What's wrong, mommy?" Oceana asked from her sleeping bag.

Celeste shook her head, "I'm not sure. We thought it was one of you," she turned to see Matthew was already heading down the hall. Finnick was standing at his door with a bewildered look. That left only one room. Matthew turned the knob to Daniel and Onyx's room. Celeste and Finnick hurried over too.

When they all glanced in they saw Daniel holding Onyx in his arms. With just the light from the hall they could see her cheeks were drenched with tears. Her whole body shivered as she clung to Daniel.

Celeste pushed her way past Matthew and stepped into the room. "Onyx, are you okay?" Onyx just stared at her with huge green eyes as more tears slid down her cheeks and she shivered more. Daniel pulled her in more securely so that her head was pressed against his chest right under his chin. He rubbed his hand against her neck. "Is there anything we can do?" Daniel smiled gently but shook his head.

"I think we should let them be," Matthew said while taking Celeste's hand in his, "She probably just had a very frightening dream." She nodded in agreement and followed him out of the room. Finnick stayed only long enough to see Daniel gently guide Onyx so she was lying down.

As the door closed Daniel continued to hold Onyx close and began to quietly hum to her. She kept her eyes open and stared into the darkness.

Finally she rolled to her side so her back was to Daniel though she still lay so her body was nestled against his. He rested his head so he could quietly hum next to her ear. He felt her move her arm so her hand was on top of his. Her fingers loosely entwined with his.

When she had settled in, he slowly moved his hand so it was over her belly. He rubbed it tenderly thinking of the child they would have. He felt Onyx squeeze his hand as she took in another ragged breath. Before trying to go back to sleep, Daniel lifted his head and kissed his wife lightly on the cheek.

It's 4:19 a. m. according to the clock next to Finnick's bed and he tried to roll back over to sleep some more. He finally gave up and shoved the blanket off when his stomach growled. Maybe if he had a little snack, he could go back to sleep.

As he stepped out into the hall he saw a shadow of a figure standing at the door just down the hall. He could tell from the long straight hair that it is Onyx. He watched as she peered into the room where Finnick knew the girls were sleeping.

After a moment she turned and slowly made her way down the stairs. Finnick moved so he could see what she was doing. The Avox simply sat on the couch pulling her legs up under her. She looked down as she rubbed her belly.

Even when his stomach growled again he debated on whether he should go downstairs or if he should just go back to bed.

Movement down below drew his attention back to Onyx. She now had her head in one hand and was slowly rocking back and forth as she continued to hold her belly.

Finnick's heart overruled his stomach as he hurried quietly down the stairs and over to the couch. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly as he slowly sat down next to her. "Onyx," he said gently as he brushed a strand of hair back so he could see her better. He watched a tear trickle down her cheek and drop off her chin where it landed on her nightgown and slowly absorbed into the fabric. She let out a raged breath trying to stifle a sob as she brought her knee up to her chest.

"Hey, hey," he whispered as he gently pulled her into his arms. She leaned into him and her hand lowered from her face to take hold of his upper arm. He didn't know what to do as he could feel her body begin to tremble in his arms, so he just held her tight.

Finnick didn't let go until she released her hold of his arm and she lifted her head to gaze up at him. Her eyes were like large shiny orbs in the darkness. "We can talk if you want," he whispered. She blinked and slowly shrugged her shoulders, so Finnick reached for the screen setting in its usual place on the coffee table. He turned it on then handed it to her.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Finnick asked as he lifted his hand and gently wiped the tears from her cheek. Onyx bit at her lip and looked down at the screen before she slowly typed:

_I'm scared. _

She paused so Finnick asked, "What are you scared about?"

_Having this baby. What if they…_

Onyx couldn't finish. Her hands began to tremble and a sob escaped her lips before she leaned over and buried her face in both hands this time. Her hands muffled her sobs.

Finnick understood without her finishing. He reached over and once again pulled the Avox into his arms. He closed his own moist eyes as he slowly rubbed her back. He wanted so badly to guarantee that it would not happen but he knew he couldn't. He knew first hand that the capitol had no problem with repeating the same horrible act over and over again if they deemed it necessary.

Finnick's thoughts turned to the secret meeting he had just attended at the beginning of this week. He knew the rebellion was planning something big during the games but he didn't really know what yet. He just knew he wanted to be a part of it. Plutarch, the new game maker, said they would have more information at the next meeting.

Finnick just silently prayed that maybe, just maybe, the rebellion could take over the capitol before Onyx gave birth. He knew very little of pregnancy except that it only took nine months for the baby to come and that certainly didn't give them much time.


	29. Chapter 29

Daniel came in from taking his shower. His pants sat low on his hips as always. Onyx stood at the mirror that leaned against the wall as she finished braiding her long dark hair. She had on black pants that were the same color as Daniel's. Daniel pulled a red shirt from his one drawer that also matched hers.

It was nearly 5:00 a.m., much earlier than they would normally be up. But today they were headed back to the big house. Most Avox knew this house well because this was the training place of any Avox that served the capitol. One day of each month they were required to return. It was the capitol's way of training new Avox; they would watch how the others worked. It was also a time to correct any bad habits that had been formed while out in the work force.

Before Daniel put on his shirt he glanced over at Onyx. He smiled tenderly as he admired the woman he loved so much. She was still at the mirror. She stood very tall. Daniel watched as she sucked in her tummy then let it out.

Her green eyes showed concern as her baby belly was beginning to show. With her normal clothes she was able to hide it, the "uniform" was tighter. When Onyx caught Daniel watching her she turned to look at him. Her eyes seemed to be asking, "What should I do?" Daniel's brows knit together in thought as Onyx turned back to the mirror and sucked in her stomach once more.

Before she saw Daniel in the mirror she felt his arms go around her as his hand reached for the hem of her shirt that sat on her hips. He took hold and began to pull it up to her waist, then up to her chest. Her eyes held questions but she understood enough that he was trying to remove it.

She shook her head but reached up and pulled the shirt off the rest of the way. Then she looked at his reflection in the mirror and cocked one brow as if to say, "Now what?" With that he held his hand over her shoulder. Hanging in front of her was Daniel's shirt. When she took hold of it he let go. She sighed as if not sure what difference it would make but pulled the shirt on anyways.

By the time she glanced in the mirror Daniel had also pulled her shirt on and was smiling at her. Onyx turned sideways in the mirror and glanced at her reflection. She noticed that this shirt hung slightly loose and her baby bump was not noticeable. She then felt Daniel's arms around her once more but this time he hugged her close and kissed her neck. The Avox woman smiled as she watched him in the mirror. When he breathed out it tickled her neck, causing her to scrunch up her shoulder and also giggle. At the sound of her giggle, she felt Daniel smile largely into her neck. He had seen her smile occasionally, but this was the first in a long while he had heard her giggle.

Daniel and his helper were just finishing hanging the clean curtains when they heard a commotion going on in the next room. They heard shouts of one of the "trainers", a loud thud on the wall, then a garbled scream.

Daniel dropped his side of the curtain rod and hurried out of the room. He pushed open the door that was mostly closed to see a blond woman pressing herself against the wall. Her golden eyes were wild with fear as she stared at the opposite wall.

Daniel glanced around the door and saw what she was staring at. A big man with the tan uniform of a "trainer" faced the corner. On the floor was a crumpled form. It only took seconds for Daniel to recognize the long black braid of Onyx.

"You stupid Avox, I'll show you what happens when you don't do as you're told."

The man reached back his foot as if to kick her again, when suddenly he was knocked to the floor himself. Onyx opened her eyes when she heard the thud. She scrambled further back when the man groaned. Daniel reached down to help Onyx to her feet. When she clutched her stomach, Daniel took hold of her shoulder. She looked into his face to see concern. She smiled weakly trying to assure him she was fine.

Both of their attention was drawn from each other when they heard a snarled voice, "You're going to pay for that, you filthy Avox." The man glared in Daniel's direction as he stood. Onyx began to pull on Daniel's hand trying in vain to get him to run away. Instead Daniel stood tall his icy blue eyes fixed on the offender making sure that he stayed between the man and Onyx. The man glared back at Daniel as he spoke into his communicator, "Send some back up. I have an Avox here that needs to be punished."

Soon there were two more men in tan uniforms. Daniel motioned to Onyx and she hurried to join the woman who was still standing in the corner with her hands up over her mouth. The man, who had attacked Onyx, cuffed Daniel's hands behind his back, then led the way out the door. One of the others gave Daniel a rough shove toward the door, and trailed him out into the hall. The last man gave Onyx a cruel glare before following too. A few seconds went by before Onyx hurried to the door.

Daniel stood in front of the basin, his hands still bound with two men flanked on either side of him. A large man in a navy blue uniform, who was obviously in charge, stalked around to the front. All the Avox in the house were gathered along the edges of the large room with trainers interspersed among them. Onyx stood with a group of women.

"You will all now see what happens when you interfere with another's training." Then he motioned to the man on Daniel's right. Without warning the man grabbed Daniel's hair and pushed his head down into the water. All heard Daniel's garbled cry and watched him struggle in the basin. Onyx gasped and tried to rush forward when she felt strong arms grab her waist and pull her back. She and the others watched as Daniel's head was raised from the basin. He began to gasp for breath but was quickly dunked back into the water. Onyx's nails clawed wildly at the arms that held her fast as she cried out wanting to help Daniel.

The dunking happened several more times. The last time the man forced Daniel's head under farther. He was held under until his body quit jerking and went still. Only then was he pulled out and simply discarded to the floor. Onyx strained against the arms that still held her. "Everyone back to work!" the man in charge commanded. With that both Avox and trainers began to file out of the room.

Onyx was finally released as the last of the trainers exited the room. She ran to Daniel's crumpled body. She rolled him to his back then cupped his face in her hands. His eyes were closed and he didn't move. She lightly patted his cheek as her vision quickly clouded with tears and quiet sobs escaped her lips. When he still didn't move, she let go of his face and began to shake his shoulders.

As the tears began to stream down her face, she caught sight of someone kneeling next to her. She jumped and caught a glimpse of a rather large man. She pushed herself back a ways as he met her eyes for only a second before he reached to feel Daniel's neck. He quickly leaned down over Daniel pinching his nose and breathing into his mouth. Onyx watched as he began pressing firmly on Daniel's chest several times then breathed into his mouth again. She sat back on her heels with her hand over her mouth as she watched the man continue the process several times.

After what seemed like an eternity, Daniel began to cough up water. The man rolled Daniel on his side for a moment so he would not choke before gently laying him on the floor. The man caught Onyx's gaze again, then stood and walked away.

Onyx didn't watch to see where he went, but quickly turned her attention back to Daniel who lay on the floor with his eyes wide open as he took in deep breaths. Onyx quickly moved next to Daniel. Her green eyes looked down into his blue ones as she combed her fingers through his wet blond hair as tears trickled down her face. Daniel reached up a shaky hand and gently brushed the tears away.

Onyx then lay her head down on Daniel's chest as her hand gripped the nape of his neck. She only lifted her head when she felt Daniel turn his head to the side. She looked to see the same large man who had just saved Daniel's life. Then she also noticed the large red scratches on his lower arms. She realized the same man who had saved Daniel had also been the one to hold her back. The man watched for a moment longer before ducking out the door. Onyx laid her head back onto Daniel's chest and closed her eyes feeling the deep rise and fall of his chest. She knew all too soon they would be required to get back to their work.

Later that night, when their long day of training was finally over and they were safe at home, Daniel crawled into bed next to Onyx. He scooted in close, mirroring her position, and reached around her waist to rest his hand against her. When he tightened his hold, intending to pull her closer, he felt her body jerk and heard her suck in her breath. He quickly released her and lay still.

When Onyx didn't move, Daniel decided maybe it had just surprised her so he tried to pull her against him again. This time her hand grabbed his to pull it away as her head turned into the pillow to stifle a whimper.

Daniel pulled his arm back and sat up in the bed. He got out of bed and turned on the light. Onyx rolled over to look at him. He could see the pain in her eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. She slowly reached down and began to lift her shirt. On her abdomen was a large bruise from where she had been kicked.

Daniel reached out, letting his fingers skim the surface of her skin. Her own hand reached to take his and she moved it down to her belly. The bruises reached even down there. He looked up at her to see a tear escape her eyes and slide down her face. Daniel knew from her look that she was worried about the baby.

Daniel knew there was nothing that could be done right now, so he turned off the light, and lay down next to her again. By now she had pulled her shirt down but was gently rubbing her belly. Daniel reached over to cup her face with his hand, causing her to look up at him. He leaned over and kissed her lovingly, then carefully pulled her in close. Onyx rolled onto her side and tucked her arms in against her and let her head rest under Daniel's chin. Daniel kissed the top of her head.

The next morning, Celeste took Onyx and Daniel to Dr. Matix' office to make sure everything was still ok with the baby. Onyx lay anxiously on the exam bed in Dr. Matix office. She tightly gripped Celeste's hand and Daniel's stump. Her eyes widened and her chest rose and fell in deep breaths as Dr. Matix wheeled in a machine.

"It's okay, Onyx," Celeste encouraged. She patted her arm trying to calm the scared Avox. "I had several sonograms with both my daughters." Onyx took her eyes off the doctor momentarily to look at Celeste, who smiled down at her. "This will make sure that the baby is okay, which I'm sure it is."

When Dr. Matix started to spread the cool gel on her belly, Onyx turned her attention back to him. "This just allows the probe to move more easily." Onyx seemed to calm some until Dr. Matix reached for the probe and pulled the machine closer.

Onyx's face froze in horror when he placed the probe on her belly and a little whimper escaped her lips. She turned to look at Daniel when she felt his hand cover hers. He could see the tears forming, so he cupped her cheek in his hand. He smiled and lovingly leaned down to kiss her.

Both were wrapped in each other's eyes until they heard Celeste ask, "Is that the baby's head?" Daniel and Onyx turned back to the monitor and saw a round blob on the screen.

"Yes, that's its head, body, and legs," Dr. Matix said pointing to different parts on the screen. Then he turned and smiled at both wide-eyed Avox. "It seems that your baby is doing quite well. There's no need to worry about it, though I would like to do an x-ray to make sure you don't have a broken rib."

The next week, Daniel sat next to Matthew at a large table, where plans for the rebellion were being formed. Haymitch, Plutarch, and Johanna had already been introduced to him. Soon a man with glasses came shuffling in, followed shortly by Finnick. "This is Beetee," Matthew gestured to the man in glasses that sat in the empty seat across the table, "And of course you already know Finnick." Finnick smiled and winked at Daniel, which caused Daniel to smile ever so slightly.

Once they were all seated Plutarch began to go over the plan. "We already know all this," huffed Johanna as she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair to prop her feet up on the table in front of her.

"Yes, but now we have an important part of our plan. Now that we know who is going into the arena, we need to make sure you have what you will need to not only survive but carry out the plan."

"And how are you going to do that?" Johanna seemed more interested, though she stayed in her relaxed position.

All looked at Johanna for a moment. "We have some one who actually transfers the items to the cornucopia in the arena."

Soon Beetee, Matthew, and Plutarch were back to discussing what all needed to be placed in the arena while Daniel, Finnick, and Johanna listened. After a moment Johanna let her feet drop noisily to the floor and leaned forward with her hands pressed on either side of her on top of the table. The men stopped talking to look at her. "So let me get this straight. Our whole plan is dependent on a stupid Avox?"

Before any of the others could reply, Finnick nearly flew out of his seat as he pointed his finger at Johanna, "Don't you dare call him stupid, Jo! Just because he's an Avox doesn't mean he's dumb." All eyes grew wide as they waited to see what Johanna would say.

The girl threw up her arms in surrender. "Whoa, hold on for a minute. I didn't really mean he was stupid." Finnick seemed to calm some. "I just meant can't we get some one who is a little more in charge, rather than just an Avox. I mean this is pretty important that we get the right stuff in the arena. Am I right?" Johanna looked at both Beetee and Haymitch for support.

"You are correct, Johanna," Beetee stated, "But unfortunately we do not have anyone high up that works in the area on our side."

Plutarch piped in also, "Right now, Daniel is our only chance to ensure you get the things you need."

Daniel turned to Matthew catching his eye. He then tapped the paper that sat between them. Matthew nodded and looked at the others who were adamantly talking amongst themselves. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

When they looked at Matthew, he sat a little taller in his chair. "We are all risking a lot to pull off this task for the rebellion. But I'm not sure you all know how great the risk is for an Avox to undermine his authority. Even without being linked to the rebellion, if Daniel were caught, it would mean severe punishment for him, possibly death even. For all we are asking of him, he has but one request, if we succeed in rescuing the victors." All eyes were on Matthew. "Daniel asks that his wife be taken to District 13 also."

Johanna's mouth dropped open but Plutarch, Beetee, and Haymitch all looked as if they were considering Daniel's request. Haymitch and Plutarch leaned in to privately talk amongst themselves for a moment then Plutarch nodded.

"If you help us and we are successful, we will do all that we can to get your wife safely to District 13. But you must realize we can make no guarantees." Plutarch focused on Daniel only, "Knowing the great risks you will be taking and the danger you will be putting yourself in, are you still willing to do this task for the rebellion?"

Daniel seemed content with this answer and nodded to Plutarch from his seat between Matthew and Finnick.


	30. Chapter 30

"Is it all right if I take the girls to see Finnick? They really want to see him before he goes into the games."

"You can try. I don't know if they will let you in the training center."

Celeste got the girls ready and they took a taxi to the center. The crowds around the building were thick. "Hold onto my hands and don't let go." Both girls nodded as Celeste got out of the taxi. She paid the driver then gripped each small hand tightly. They hurried over to the doors and were able to sneak inside when the peacekeepers were distracted by a mob of teens using spray paint to write "I love Peeta" on the wall.

Celeste quickly headed for the elevators. "You're not allowed in here," came a harsh female voice from behind them. Celeste turned around to see Johanna lounging on one of the sofas. Johanna looked at her suspiciously as she let her feet drop to the floor and sat up. "Do I know you?"

"I'm a friend of Finnick's. You had lunch with my husband and I a few years ago."

Johanna nodded slowly. "What are you doing here?" Johanna asked looking from Celeste to the girls.

"Momma brought us to see Finnick," answered Oceana.

"We brought cookies," included Stella holding up the bag for Johanna to see.

"Oh. Well, you won't be able to see him. Only certain people are allowed on the other floors." Johanna held up a key card hanging around her neck.

"Would you help us?" Celeste asked quietly. Johanna raised an eyebrow and stared at her with a look that clearly said "why should I?" Stella stared up at her mom and the gruff looking lady then piped up, "You can have a cookie."

Johanna continued to glare at Celeste until she heard the "zzzip" of the bag being opened then felt something being placed into her hand. She looked down to see a large chocolate chip cookie and an equally large smile on Stella's face. "Okay," she shrugged as she stood and headed to the elevator taking a large bite from the cookie. Celeste smiled down at her daughter and ruffled her hair.

Johanna rode with them to the 4th floor. When the door opened she gestured inside. "Do you want another?" spoke Stella as she shuffled off with her mom. Johanna just looked at her as if annoyed, but held out her hand. Stella placed another cookie in her hand. As the door closed Celeste noticed a small smile forming at the corner of Johanna's lips.

"Wow, this place is big," Oceana gasped as she stood in the center of the living space and twirled around.

"Come here. We don't want to disturb the other people."

All three heads turned when they heard a cough. Sitting in the chair by the window was a very old woman. She was watching them, but did not seem bothered. Celeste was just about to speak when Stella walked over to the old lady. "Are you Finnick's grandma?" she asked.

"Old enough." Mags looked down at the little girl. Stella shook her head, misunderstanding the statement as being a question. Celeste was about to reprimand her when Mags smiled her toothless grin. "Sure am?" she chuckled.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we were hoping to see Finnick."

Before Mags could reply Finnick came into the room. "Now who do we have here?" The girls shrieked and ran to give him a hug. Finnick scooped them both up into his arms.

Celeste smiled as she came over too. "The girls really wanted to see you before the games."

"Just the girls," Finnick said slyly as he meet Celeste's gaze. She just smiled back.

"We brought you cookies," Stella held up the bag still in her hand.

"That sounds wonderful," Finnick said putting the girls down and leading them over to the couch. Stella handed him the bag as he sat down. "Let's each have one," Finnick opened the bag and handed cookies to them all. "Can you give this one to Mags?" Finnick held out a cookie to Stella. The little girl quickly scooted off the couch and hurried over to the old woman who smiled at her. Then she hurried back over.

Finnick ate his cookie while he listened to Oceana chatter about different things. Stella would add her two cents every now and then. "Oh, I have something for the both of you."

"Really?" the girls said simultaneously.

"Wait right here while I get it."

"What is it, momma?" Oceana nearly squealed as Finnick headed down the hall.

"I don't know. You'll have to wait and find out," Celeste shrugged as both girls leaned over to watch down the hall.

"Close your eyes," Finnick instructed when he came back into the room. Both quickly obeyed covering their eyes with their hands. Finnick knelt down in front of them and smiled as they both wiggled with excitement. Celeste giggled as Finnick held out a small box in each hand. "Okay. You can look." Both pairs of eyes flew open wide. Finnick held the boxes closer, "Open them."

The girls each took a box and looked at their mother. "Go ahead," Celeste said eyeing the boxes.

They each lifted the lids carefully. Inside each box was a perfect little seashell on a chain. Their eyes twinkled as they looked at them. "Can you put it on?" Oceana asked as she carefully picked it up and held it out to Celeste. She smiled and clasped it around her neck.

"Me too!" Stella said holding up hers to Finnick. He put it on then smiled at the both of them.

"Do you like them?" Both girls nodded, their attentions still focused on the shells that hung around each of their necks.

Finnick played with the girls while Celeste watched them thoughtfully on the couch. She glanced to the side when she felt someone sit next to her. She smiled when she saw Mags looking at her with kind eyes. "Good friend," Mags spoke and squeezed Celeste's hand, who in turn patted her hand.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Celeste gazed at Finnick as he tickled Stella. She felt Mags squeeze her hand again.

When Celeste met her gaze, she muttered, "Like son," and looked back at Finnick. Celeste nodded in understanding. The two women shared a moments quiet until Finnick fell laughing into the spot next to Celeste.

"No fair. There's two of you," he said breathlessly as Stella and Oceana quickly scurried over to crawl into his lap. Celeste watched and smiled as the girls tried to tickle Finnick.

Soon the girls were nestled in Finnick's arms as they all sat quietly. He kissed them both on the top of the head. Celeste noticed the sadness in his eyes as he stared out across the room. Celeste wanted to say something to try to comfort him but she didn't know what to say especially with the girls around.

Soon Mags stood and looked at Finnick. "Girls see flowers," she muttered.

"What, Mags?" Finnick questioned, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Girls see flowers," the old woman said again pointing up.

"Oh, yes," he said a smile crossing his lips, "That's a wonderful idea." Both girls looked up at him, and he smiled down at them. "How would you both like to go see the greenhouse up on top of the roof? There are lots of beautiful flowers."

"Can we, momma?" asked Oceana as she scooted off Finnick's lap.

"Please," chimed in Stella.

"I guess," Celeste looked back at Finnick.

Finnick nodded, "Mags can take them."

Soon it was just Finnick and Celeste sitting on the couch. Finnick stared at his hands and Celeste looked at the elevator to where the girls and Mags had just disappeared. Slowly she turned to look at Finnick. "So…how are you doing?" she nearly whispered.

His stormy eyes lifted to meet hers, "Is it bad if I say I'm afraid?"

Celeste smiled a little and shook her head, "I don't think so. I'm sure even though you have done it before, it's still scary."

Finnick held her gaze as he spoke, "Good, because to tell you the truth, I'm terrified." Finnick continued as he turned to look back out the window, "I know most of the others that are going in from mentoring and some of them are tough. I know I'm a capital favorite, but that means nothing to the other victors."

"But you have alliances, don't you?"

Finnick nodded, "Some are already sure because of the plan, but both one and two aren't in on it and they're some of the toughest."

"Matthew wouldn't tell me much, but do you think the plan will work?"

Finnick shrugged, "I hope, but with it being the arena there are a lot of unknowns. Even though the rebellion has a lot of influence in many parts, there's still a lot they can't control."

Celeste nodded, watching Finnick. She was not really sure what more to say. When she noticed Finnick's hand shaking slightly she reached over and took hold it. Finnick glanced down at her hand then moved so he could entwine his fingers with hers. Celeste squeezed his hand then smiled weakly when he looked at her. Finnick didn't smile but simply tightened his grip a little more. Celeste moved a little closer so she could lean her head on his shoulder. She also reached her other hand up to hold his upper arm as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Finnick."

The silence was broken when the girls and Mags came back. Stella hurried over and climbed into her mother's lap. Oceana continued to hold onto Mags' hand as they strolled over to the couch and joined the others. "Did you see some pretty flowers?" Celeste asked.

"Uh-huh," Stella nodded.

"We also met some of the other victors. Look at the flower necklace one of them made me." Oceana held out the strand of flowers hung around her neck.

"That is beautiful," Celeste said reaching up to touch some of the petals.

"And Chaff gave me a piggyback ride," Stella added as she rocked in riding motion on her mom's lap.

"It sounds like you met some wonderful people." Oceana nodded as she looked up into Mags' wrinkled eyes then hugged the old woman. Mags hugged her back. Stella continued on talking about the different victors they had met.

"Mom?" Oceana finally spoke again as she leaned forward from her spot next to Mags.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Celeste leaned over to see Oceana with questions in her large blue eyes.

"Why is President Snow sending so many nice people into the hunger games?" Celeste looked to Finnick for help explaining but he simply shrugged his shoulders not sure how to answer the small girl.

"Snow bad," Mags finally said.

Oceana looked up into the old woman's face. "He must be to be so mean." Mags nodded in agreement.

That evening after the girls were in bed Matthew and Celeste sat on the couch. They watched the final interviews and then a recap of the individual scores for the tributes. Celeste was curled up against Matthew's side and held his hand in her lap. She didn't even realize she was gripping it so tight as she waited to hear Finnick's score until Matthew chuckled as he leaned over to kiss her forehead and squeezed her hand back gently. "Oh sorry," she said releasing his hand.

"It's okay," Matthew said watching her as Caesar Flickerman announced Finnick's score. As he moved on to the other victors Celeste turned to look at Matthew. "Do you think he'll make it?"

"I think he's got a good chance. He's a strong fighter and he'll be part of a good alliance."

"I hope he does," Celeste muttered as she snuggled closer to Matthew, and he wrapped his arms around her. Both were quiet for the rest of the scores.

Matthew flicked the TV off when the recap of the old games came on. "I think we should send the girls to stay with your father during the games. Frost can help Lilia watch them."

Celeste sat up a bit and her violet eyes met Matthew's, "Why would we send the girls away?"

Matthew cocked an eyebrow as he smiled lovingly down at his wife and stroked her cheek. "Because, my dear," he said softly as he reached in to kiss her lightly, "you will want to be glued to the screen to make sure Finnick is okay."

She blushed and smiled sheepishly as his face turned more serious, "And we both agree that Oceana and Stella are too young to watch the games."

Celeste nodded in agreement as she shivered slightly. "I would hate for them see all the violence. I had nightmares when I watched my first games."

Matthew nodded then spoke encouragingly, "Hopefully this will be the last games." Then he stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood too. "That would be very good," Celeste said walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I'll get the girls packed first thing in the morning," Celeste said as Matthew turned out the lights when they were both in bed. "Good. And I can drop them off before I go to the office."


	31. Chapter 31

Daniel was waiting on the porch when Onyx came out the door. He didn't seem to notice as she buttoned the last few buttons on her blouse. He simply smiled lovingly and kissed her cheek then took her hand. He nodded once and Onyx nodded in reply before they headed down the steps.

They walked down the mostly deserted street. Nearly every capital resident was watching the hunger games.

When they got to the training building Daniel entered his access code into the elevator then pushed a button for the lower level right below the basement. He hurried Onyx along the long hallway until they reached the end and stopped at the large door. Daniel punched in the code for this door also.

As the door slide open, they were hit with a gust of air. Inside were at least ten hovercrafts. Both Avox glanced around the large hanger for the moment before Daniel turned to motion to Onyx. He pointed to one of the hovercrafts with the tailgate lowered. Her eyes were full of fear but she nodded trusting that Daniel was right. They quickly made their way over to the hovercraft.

A soldier in a gray uniform with a small 13 embroidered on the sleeve was standing at the entrance. Daniel straightened his shoulders and met the guards steel gaze. The men stared at each other neither one backing down until both turned when a voice called from inside, "Let them on."

Daniel saw the man they called Haymitch standing a little off to the side. As they got to the top of the tailgate Daniel looked at Haymitch. "Daniel right?" The avox nodded. "And this must be the Mrs.?" Daniel nodded again squeezing Onyx's hand. "Welcome aboard. As soon as Plutarch gets here we should be leaving." Daniel and Onyx moved over to the side a bit. Both gazed around the small hull of the craft as Onyx nearly clung to Daniel's side.

Not long after there was gunfire directly in front to them. Onyx tightened her hold on Daniel as Haymitch and the soldier hurried down the ramp. There was more gunfire and yelling then silence. Daniel let go of Onyx hand and gently removed her other hand that had been clutching his upper arm.

Just as he was starting to make his way slowly down the ramp Haymitch, the soldier, and another man came hurrying in. "Start the engine! Go, go, go!" Haymitch yelled. The loud hum of the craft filled the air. "We need to get out of here. More peacekeepers will be coming any second."

Daniel hurried over to Haymitch and pointed out the hatch and over toward the door. "Is that the door lock?" Daniel nodded. "Can you set it?" Daniel nodded and took off down the ramp and toward the door.

When he was about twenty feet from the door it began to open and bullets whizzed past him. He winced when he felt one graze his side but he continued running. As he neared the door, bullets were coming from behind him as he charged to the button and pushed it.

The door closed with only one peacekeeper managing to fall through though he was gunned down immediately. "Come on. Get back here!" Haymitch ordered over the roar of the hovercraft and the banging on the other side of the door. Daniel stayed with his hand on the button and shook his head.

"Close the hatch!" barked the soldier. The hatch began to close slowly as Daniel watched Onyx's face turn from fear to terror as the realization set in. Daniel was sacrificing himself to save them. Onyx tried to run for the hatch even as the door was closing. Daniel watched as Haymitch grabbed her and pulled her back.

The avox shuddered as he heard the shouts from the other side, "Someone get this door open now!" He put more force on the button even though he knew it really didn't matter.

The last thing Daniel saw as the hatched closed completely was Onyx clawing at Haymitch's arms. He heard her screams even over the roar of the hovercraft as it lifted off the ground and rose to the opening in the ceiling. A tear slid down the side of his face as he watched the craft disappear.

Celeste and Matthew sat on the couch watching the games. Celeste had her legs pulled up to her chest as she watched the screen. Finnick stood about 30 feet from the tree as Beetee wrapped wire around the spear. "What are they doing?" she whispered to Matthew.

"Just watch and you'll see." Matthew took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. The screen switched to Johanna and Katniss running down the hill toward the beach. When the wire went taut and then broke free as Katniss pulled on it the screen switched to Brutus and Endora running in opposite directions. The screen switches to Katniss shooting her arrow up toward the sky. There is a loud explosion then the TV went black. "What happened?" Celeste turned to look at Matthew.

"I don't know. I don't think that was part of the plan."

"I hope Finnick is okay." The two sat on the couch staring at the blank screen waiting to see if it would come back on.

Ten minutes later there was a loud knocking on the door. Matthew stood and walked to the door. Celeste saw a peacekeeper standing on the front porch. Matthew and the peacekeeper spoke then Matthew turned around and put his hands behind his back. Celeste watched as the peacekeeper put cuffs on Matthew's wrists. "Matthew?" she said standing and walking closer.

"It's okay, Celeste. I'll be fine." Celeste stood at the door and watched the peacekeeper open the door to a black truck. Matthew ducked his head to get in then the peacekeeper shut the door. The peacekeeper pulled off his sunglasses and glanced up at Celeste once more before climbing into the truck. She watched it until it disappeared around the curve.

Celeste had fallen asleep on the couch. She was suddenly woken by a loud knock on the door. When she opened the door the same peacekeeper was standing there. "Can I help you?" Celeste asked as she stood at the door with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"We have some questions we would like to ask you." Celeste was loaded into a black truck. It may have been the same one that took Matthew away. Celeste watched out the window as the truck whizzed down the streets of the capitol. It stopped at a tall building Celeste had never really noticed before.

As the peacekeeper led her up the steps she glanced around. She caught sight of the training center next door. She noticed a rather large group of people being ushered out and over toward in her direction. "Where are you taking us?" shouted an older woman.

"Keep walking," shouted the peacekeeper.

"But we are victors. We have a right to know."

"Your rights went out the window when you pulled that stunt."

"What stunt?"

Instead of answering the peacekeeper struck the woman, "Shut up and just go where you are told."

Celeste gaped but was quickly ushered inside. She was put in a small gray room with windows or maybe one-way mirrors on both sides. Both sides appeared to be dark. "They'll be with you shortly," said the peacekeeper as he pulled the door shut.

When the door clicked Celeste turned to look at the door. Then she slowly turned back around. All that was in the small room was a table with a chair on either side. This is where they must interrogate people. Celeste slowly walked over to one of the chairs. She was just about to sit down when she heard the lock click. In walked a man dressed in a black suit. Two peacekeepers followed close behind.

Celeste kept her eyes on the man with the suit until he pointed toward one of the windows. She heard a click then voices from the other room. "I told you, that's all I know," came a labored voice. Celeste knew that voice instantly and turned quickly to see Matthew hunched over between two large peacekeepers. His right eye was nearly swollen shut and blood trickled from the corner of his busted lip.

Celeste's body began to tremble as she watched. A man also in a black suit nodded to one of the guards. A scream came out of Celeste's mouth when the peacekeepers punch Matthew repeatedly in the stomach. "No," she cried and slammed her fists against the window.

"If that is not enough to encourage you to answer our questions then maybe this will persuade you." The man standing before Matthew clicked a switch on the wall.

Matthew looked up toward the window. "Celeste," he slurred, "Please, she knows nothing. Don't hurt her."

Celeste tried to pull free when she felt strong hands grab both her arms. She was pulled back from the window. She was turned to the side a bit so she could still see what was happening to Matthew but now the man with the suit stood in front of her. "Tell us where they took the tributes?" the man asked with a calm voice.

Celeste shook her head, "I have no idea." She was slapped across the face by one of the guards.

"Where are the victors?" the man repeated in a harsher tone.

Celeste felt her eyes fill with tears. "I don't know," she whispered and immediately felt another smack on the other cheek.

As the tears spilled over she heard Matthew shout from the other room, "Leave her alone!"

"We'll quit when we get the answers we need," the man spoke coldly to Matthew.

The questions and beatings continued for what seemed like an eternity. Matthew was now down on his knees. His forehead was swollen and bleeding. Celeste could feel the welts on her back from where the leather belt had struck her repeatedly. She had stopped crying long ago and her screams only came out as rasps.

"I think we have all we are going to get from her," the man in the suit said to the peacekeeper holding Celeste. She was instantly dropped to the ground where she curled into a ball pulling her legs in and wrapping her arms around herself.

When the door clicked open Celeste didn't move. She listened to the footsteps scuffling in. She finally willed her swollen bloodshot eyes to open when she heard a thump of something dropping down next to her.

As she blinked to clear her vision she saw Matthew being dangling next to her with two peacekeepers holding his arms. She used the last of her strength to push herself up. "Matthew," she rasped as she reached out her hand to touch his cheek. Matthew only blinked back at her though she could see the pure love in his eyes and the sorrow for the pain he had caused her.

A bang and a scream filled the air as Matthew's body crumpled to the floor. The two peacekeepers stepped back. Before Celeste collapsed on top of her husband she caught a glimpse of the man in the black suit stepping out of the room. In his hand was a gun. She wrapped her arms around Matthew's neck and didn't try to suppress the uncontrollable sobs.

After a long while she lifted her head and brushed the hair back from his pale face. "Matthew," she whispered as her body trembled. She gently closed the eyelids over his vacant eyes. Celeste laid her head on his chest wishing she could hear his steady heartbeat once more.

**Is it sad when I got teary eyed while I wrote this chapter? I think this is the darkest I have ever written but I think it was true to the capitol's reaction to the rebellion. Hopefully more to come soon. **


	32. Chapter 32

The last thing Celeste could recall of that horrible night was lying on Matthew's chest. After an unknown amount of time she had heard what sounded like several people all around her speaking in hushed voices. She had felt a sharp prick on her neck then everything had faded into darkness.

The next morning she woke in her own bed. She was dressed in her pajamas. When the grogginess of sleep wore off she sat up and looked around the room. Celeste was really uncertain if maybe the whole thing had just been a horrible dream brought on by the games, the knowledge of Matthew's participation with the rebellion, and the fear of loosing Finnick.

Celeste pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed. She padded quietly down the hall to glance into the girls' room. When she found the room empty, panic began to rise and Celeste's heart began to pound until she remembered that the girls were with her father and Lilia.

She wandered back into her room but stopped in the doorway. Something just did not feel right. Something was different. Her eyes slowly scanned the room until they stopped on her dresser. She could see a small flower that had not been there before. She slowly made her way over until she was standing right in front of it. The flower turned out to be a white rose much like the ones she recalled President Snow always wearing. It was then that she also noticed the piece of paper underneath. She picked it up and carefully unfolded it. On the inside was written:

We are truly sorry for what has happened to your husband, but rebellions must be stopped to ensure the safety of all citizens of Panem.

Celeste put her other hand on the edge of the dresser to steady herself as she suddenly felt like her legs might give out on her. The note reassured her what she recalled of the night before had in fact occurred. Celeste stared at herself in mirror and squinted. It was as if the capital wanted to erase any trace of what happened to Matthew but also leave a warning that similar punishment would happen again if she stepped outside the line.

Celeste needed to sit down, as her head seemed to swim in a sea of unknown. The note slipped from her hand and slid under her dresser as she guided herself over to her side of the bed and slowly lowered herself down.

Celeste rolled over to face Matthew's side of the large bed. She reached out to pull his pillow into her chest then proceeded to slowly curl into a ball. Her face pressed into the pillow. Even though he never wore cologne she could still smell him. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her Matthew. When she closed her eyes she could see his loving smile. She could hear his laughter when he played with girls after he returned home after work. She could almost feel his lips pressed to hers when he would find her in the kitchen preparing supper.

The days to follow all blurred together. Celeste never left her bed except to stumble into the bathroom on occasion. She wasn't even sure how much time passed.

"Celeste, wake up. You need to get up," came a tender but firm voice. At first Celeste thought it was Matthew but then her mind quickly reminded her that Matthew was gone forever. She tried to roll over and turn away from the voice but strong hands took hold of her and held her in place. "Celeste, look at me." She finally opened her eyes and found the voice was her father's. "Lilia is bringing the girls home this afternoon. You need to get up."

Celeste's eyes filled with tears. "I can't, I can't go on without him."

The tall man with the graying hair reached down and firmly but gently pulled Celeste so she was sitting up. He held onto her arms and leaned in close, "Sweetheart, I know it's hard, but you have to do it for the girls." Celeste only stared into his brown eyes as the tears spilled over and cascaded down her cheeks. "Celeste, you can do it. Matthew would want you to." With that he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest until she felt the burden lift a little. She then slowly wrapped her arms around him.

The two stayed this way until he finally pulled away. Celeste brought her eyes to meet his as he took her chin in his fingers and spoke softly, "Lilia can stay with you as long as you need. The girls have wanted you since they knew the games were over. They need their mother." Celeste nodded slowly as a little sob escaped her lips. Her father reached in and kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you." Then he stood and walked out of the room. Celeste sat motionless even after she heard the front door close.

Celeste had managed to take a shower and get dressed. She halfheartedly ran a brush through her hair. Now she found herself sitting on the couch simply staring at the wall across the room.

She heard the girls' excited laughter even before they opened the door. "Momma!" shrieked Stella, as she ran over to the couch and threw herself onto her mother's lap.

"Hello, my princess," answered Celeste as she pulled the little girl up into a hug.

"I missed you too, momma," Oceana said as she joined in the hug. Celeste smiled as she looked up to see Lilia with a soft smile coming into the room. Behind her was Frost. She was slow but was able to walk with just a cane now.

"Did you have a good time with my father?"

"We did. He has an even bigger house than this."

"Yes, my father is very well off."

While Celeste talked to the girls, Lilia took the bags up to the girls' room, then headed into the kitchen. After a moment she returned to the living room with a tray of sandwiches. "That looks good, Lilia. Are you girls hungry?"

"Yes," answered Stella.

"We didn't have lunch since we had a late breakfast," Frost explained.

Celeste watched the girls dig into the sandwiches. She glanced to her right when she felt a hand on her arm. Lilia held up a sandwich to her and smiled at her tenderly. From the concern in the avox's eyes Celeste guessed that Lilia knew some of what had happened. "Thank you," Celeste spoke softly and took the sandwich and managed to take a small bite before setting it down in her lap.

The rest of the day was spent with Lilia unpacking and washing the girls' clothes, Celeste sat on the porch swing with Frost, and the girls played in the yard.

When it was time for bed Celeste read them a story. "Momma?" Stella spoke before Celeste could kiss her goodnight.

"Yes, darling."

"Where is daddy?"

Celeste's shoulders slumped as she sat on the bed. She could feel all four pairs of eyes on her as she felt the great sadness welling up inside her. With the girls around she thought she could fight it, but the pain was so much that she couldn't find any words to say. She bent her head and gripped the bedspread as she tried to fight off the sob that escaped her lips.

Celeste blinked back the tears and opened her eyes when she felt Stella crawl onto her lap. The little girl hugged her mom and whispered, "Why are you crying, momma?" Celeste wrapped her arms around her daughter and tried desperately to stifle her sobs.

"What's wrong?" Frost muttered as she and Oceana climbed from Oceana's bed and hurried over to Celeste. Lilia too came over to the bed.

It took a moment for Celeste to be able to speak, "Oh, girls, daddy loved you so much."

"Momma,…where is daddy?" Oceana spoke with a bit of hysteria creeping into her voice. Celeste looked over to see tears in the girl's eyes as she obviously figured out that something was terribly wrong.

Tears fell from Celeste's eyes as she held out her arms to Ocean. Then she pulled Oceana into her lap too. "Daddy was trying to help Finnick and the other victors get out of the games, but President Snow didn't like that."

"Is Matthew in prison?" Frost asked quietly.

Celeste sniffled and slowly shook her head. With a tremble in her voice, Celeste told them the truth. She knew it would be wrong to hide it from them. "Bad men took your daddy." She looked into the wide eyes of her daughters, "They…they killed him." Celeste began to sob again as she pulled her girls against her. She didn't know if Stella understood, but she could tell that she knew it was bad as the girl stayed silent and simply rest her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I want daddy back," Oceana insisted with a whisper but Celeste could hear the anger in her voice.

"We can't get daddy back," Celeste said as calmly as she could.

"I want him back!" Oceana said with more force as she lifted her head and began to push against her mother's chest as if trying to get down.

Celeste slid Stella off her lap where Lilia scooped her up. The mother then took hold of Oceana's wrists. "Oceana, listen to me. I wish we could get him back too, but we can't."

When Oceana lifted her eyes to her mother, there was hatred and deep hurt. "Why did you let them take him?" "I couldn't have stopped them." "You could have tried!" she sobbed and pulled against her mother's grip. Celeste held her daughter's wrists firmly as the girl continued to scream.

She glanced up momentarily when she felt the bed move. Lilia gave Celeste one last look before she hurried out the door with Stella in one arm as she hustled Frost out too.

Oceana's face turned crimson as she continued to scream, "I want my daddy!" With tears streaming down both faces Celeste simply did the only thing she could and held her daughter's wrists waiting for the rage to die down.

After a long time Oceana finally collapsed against her mother's chest out of sheer exhaustion. Celeste held her close, and gently smoothed back the brown hair that stuck to her damp brow. The young girl's chest rose and fell deeply. She lay motionless except for blinking as tears continued to trickle down her cheek that leaned against her mother. Celeste could feel her warm breath on her neck. The mother gently patted her back as she rocked back and forth slowly. "I love you, Oceana," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

When Celeste thought her daughter had finally drifted to asleep she got up and moved toward her bed. She carefully guided her head down to the pillow and pulled the blanket up around her. She leaned down to kiss her softly on the forehead. But when she went to stand back up she felt Oceana's arms go around her neck. "Momma, don't leave me," the young girl pleaded as fresh tears filled her eyes.

Celeste pulled back just a little so her violet eyes could look into Oceana's blue ones. "Do you want to sleep with me?" she whispered. Oceana nodded readily. "Okay," Celeste said lifting the girl into her arms once more. She carefully shuffled over toward the door and managed to open it.

Celeste was laying in bed with Oceana snuggled in close. She was just about to let sleep overtake her when she heard the door creak open and a small voice speak, "Can I sleep with you too?"

Celeste found herself smiling into the darkness, "Yes, there is plenty of room." She pulled back the covers inviting Stella.

"Come on," she heard Stella whisper. In the dark Celeste could see Stella's small silhouette. Then she could see her pulling another bigger form behind her.

"Is it okay for me too?" came Frost's timid voice.

"Yes, I think we can find room." Soon the other two were also snuggled in close.

When Frost whimpered in her sleep Celeste pushed herself up to a sitting position. She watched as Frost curled up against Stella, who in her sleep just rested her arm around the older girl's shoulder and patted her back.

Celeste was just about to try to wiggle her way back under the covers when something caught her eye. In the chair next to the bed was Lilia curled up with a blanket. "I guess no one wanted to sleep alone," Celeste thought to herself. She thought about trying to get out to wake Lilia so she could join them in the bed but she did not want to risk waking the girls.

In the morning Celeste woke to the smell of bacon. When she felt her stomach rumble, she wondered when the last time was that she had actually eaten. She stretched out her arms and legs then quickly pulled them back in. She was slightly surprised that she had not knocked into anyone, but when she opened her eyes she found she was the only one in the bed.

She pulled on her robe and padded down the hallway to the stairs. She could hear Stella talking as she came down the stairs.

As she pushed open the door to the kitchen she found Lilia standing at the stove adding eggs to the hot skillet. Stella was at the table busily drawing a picture. Oceana looked up from her spot at the table. The young girl sat with her arms on the table and her chin resting on her arms.

Celeste walked over to kiss both of the girls on the top of the head. Stella looked up from her drawing to give her mom a bright smile. Oceana didn't move. "Where is Frost?" Celeste asked. Lilia looked up from her eggs and then pointed toward the back door.

When Celeste opened the back door, she saw Frost sitting quietly on the porch swing. In the morning light, the sun glistened on the tearstains on her cheek. "What's wrong?" Celeste spoke gently as she sat down next to her.

Frost wiped at the tear on her cheek. "I miss Matthew…"

Celeste patted the girl's leg lightly, "We all do very much."

Frost turned to look at Celeste, "I was also thinking, do you think my parents are okay? I haven't seen them since we went to your father's house."

"I don't know, sweetheart, but I'm sure they are fine." Frost stared out into the yard and leaned against Celeste as the swing slowly swayed back and forth and the morning breeze slowly blew through the flowers in the yard.

**Sorry for another sad chapter. There might be a few more before things begin to get better. Hang in there.**


	33. Chapter 33

Daniel found himself carrying a tray of food to the guard's station. He passed dingy cell after cell. He heard groans, mumbles, and occasionally felt the weak pull on his pant leg. The first time he had made the mistake of looking down to see the emaciated face of some woman. She held up her nearly skeletal hand in hopes of some scrap of food. It had broken Daniel's heart to have to slowly shake his head and keep moving.

His own stomach gnawed something fierce when he set the tray down in front of the guards and pulled off the lid. There was enough food to easily feed five or more people. The two large men who sat in the comfy chairs watching the screens dug into the feast as Daniel slowly backed away. "Next time bring more cheese," one guard called as bits of food flew from his full mouth. Daniel only eyed them with distaste as he pulled the door closed once more.

It had been several days since he had watched the hovercraft carry Onyx away. As he sat on his cot, he almost felt a smile prick at the corners of his lips when he imagined her safe and sound in district 13. He had hoped to be there with her, but the soldiers' attack had foiled that plan, but it had been worth the sacrifice to make sure she and the baby would be safe.

He sat in the dimness for a moment. His mind wandered to thoughts of Frost. He had to assure himself that Matthew and Celeste would be keeping an ever-watchful eye on her.

Daniel curled into a ball as he covered his head with the thin blanket, trying desperately to block out what was going on in other parts of the dungeon. He badly wanted his thoughts to block out the ever-faint screams in the background but he doubted that was possible. He would have to rely on the exhaustion to over take him.

"Get over here!" hollered one of the peacekeepers as Daniel pushed around the mucky water with the mop. He had just finished "cleaning" an empty cell, not that it made much sense to clean up the cell for the next poor victim.

"You, I'm talking to you!" Daniel looked up just as the peacekeeper came storming toward him. He got only a few inches from Daniel's face and growled out, "There's a body that needs to be incinerated." Daniel held his breath so he didn't have to smell the foul liquor stench that came out of the man's mouth. He simply nodded and followed the large man down the hall.

There were moments Daniel thought the man might just fall over in the walkway as he stumbled around, but to his amazement he managed to make it. He finally stopped outside of one room and pointed a large fat finger in.

When the man lumbered down the hall and disappeared into the guards' room Daniel slowly turned and trudged into the room. Without looking he knew what kind of torture was done in this room. The moment he entered he felt the hairs on his head stand out.

Daniel stopped and gazed down to see the lifeless form of a woman. Her body lay crumpled next to the chair hooked up to many different sizes and colors of wires. Her body had red marks from where the wires had been stuck to her skin. He then noticed her fiery long red hair.

His heart nearly stopped when he noticed the Avox uniform. Daniel recognized the uniform as one worn when working in the training center serving the tributes, mentors, and stylists.

As he bent down to lift her into his arms he was thankful her eyes were closed. He hated seeing the lifelessness in the opened eyes of the dead.

Daniel jumped a bit when he heard a voice. "Is she gone?" came a rasp from behind him. Daniel nodded as he turned to see a blonde boy strapped in a chair only a few feet from him. The boy had tear-stained cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. Daniel noticed the small trickle of blood that ran down the arm of the chair where the boy's wrists were clamped in place.

"What are you doing with her?" came another rasping question. There was a slight tremble in the boy's voice this time. He glanced up and felt a shiver run up his spine when the boy's blue eyes almost mirrored his own. "I said, 'What are you going to do with her?'" Daniel could only look into the boy's eyes with pity. The boy looked rather unharmed now but Daniel could only imagine the things he would come to endure down here.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other until "Get him out of here!" came a gruff command and two guards hurried in. Daniel watched as they unhooked the boy and dragged him out of the room. "What are you staring at?" growled the man in charge.

Daniel quickly shook his head and hurried out of the room. He carried the body down the hall and to the large door with a fire sign on it. He reached down and turned the handle as he nudged the door open with his shoulder.

The wave of heat felt as if it would melt him as he forced himself to enter the room. He crossed the room to the large iron door with a small window. Daniel stood motionless as the flicker of the flames just beyond the door momentarily hypnotized him.

Daniel blinked several times to bring himself back when he heard shouts from the hall. He glanced toward the door to make sure no one was there then looked down at the lifeless form in his arms. While keeping his eyes on her he reached up his hand and opened the latch. Even as the heat filled the room he felt a coldness as he slowly leaned down and kissed the woman's forehead. As he slid her in, her hair blazed around her. Daniel felt a hot tear slide down his cheek as he watched the flames slowly engulf the body. It was likely that no one would even notice she was gone.

The day had seemed to drag on forever Daniel thought as he walked back down the long row toward his cell. His body ached and he thought he might crumble before he made it to his cot. He stopped mid step at the intersection when he heard screaming.

"Finnick! Finnick!" he heard over and over again. He turned to face where the screams were coming from. Although his own back and legs screamed for rest, Daniel took a few steps in the direction of the screams.

When he got closer he heard another voice, "Would you just shut up! He's not here. He's not coming to help you." This voice was an angry harsh voice.

"Finnick!" the first screamed again.

"Shut up, Annie!" growled the second.

"I don't like it here. I'm hungry and scared." This time the first voice was quiet.

By this time Daniel was almost to the cell where the first voice had come from. He stopped by the bars and looked down to see a woman with disheveled brown hair. Her eyes stared at the floor but when she noticed his shoes she slowly lifted her face. Large sea green eyes stared back up at him. "Do you know where Finnick is?" she asked as a ragged breath came out.

Daniel shook his head as he slowly sat on the floor next to her. Her face was streaked with dirt and tears. When he heard her stomach rumble he gave her the best friendly smile he could muster and held up his finger. He then reached into the pocket of his cargo pants.

When he held open his hand to Annie there was a small slightly bruised apple. Annie smiled as she brushed at her tears with her hand, which produced more dirty smudges across her cheeks. "I can have it?" she asked timidly.

Daniel nodded and reached his hand into the bars as he held out the apple. Annie smiled back shyly and held the apple close to her chest. Slowly she lifted the apple and her eyes glistened as she savored even just the sight of food. She finally took a small bite. "Thank you," she mumbled around the apple chucks as she chewed.

After a moment Daniel went to stand back up. "Oh, please stay. I don't want to be alone," Annie said as she reached out and grabbed his hand through the bar. Daniel looked down to see those large sea green eyes staring up at him. He sighed and squeezed her hand gently and gave her a tender smile as he sat back down.

Annie scooted right next to the bars so their shoulders were touching. She leaned her head against the bar as she took another bite of apple. "I like you. You are the only one down here that is kind to me."

Daniel's eyes traveled slowly from cell to cell as he listened to Annie continue to chatter on contentedly between bites of apple.

"Who are you talking to?" came the angry voice from before just on the other side of the wall that separated Annie's cell from the next row over.

Annie lifted her head and turned to wall to answer, "To the man that gave me an apple?"

Daniel could hear the skepticism in the retort, "Does he have some for the rest of us?"

Annie's green eyes turned back to Daniel to find out. Her eyes reminded him of a small child's. He sadly shook his head. "No, he doesn't, Johanna," called Annie as she turned to look at the wall.

"Of course he doesn't, because he's a figment of your imagination," her voice had nearly turned to a yell, "Now be quiet so the rest of us can try to get some sleep."

"Be nice, Johanna. At least she's not screaming," came a familiar voice. As Annie turned back to face Daniel he realized the last voice had been that blond haired boy he had seen earlier.

"Johanna can be mean," Annie spoke matter-of-factly, "but Finnick says its cause she has no one to love."

"I heard that," came a growl from the other side of the wall but it was definitely less harsh.

Daniel sat with Annie for a while longer. He thought she had fallen asleep until she lifted one of her thin fingers and began tracing some of his scars. "Did you get these from the games?" Annie asked as she lifted her head to look at Daniel. He shook his head. "Oh, this one is from the tree I climbed to get away from the water." She traced a scar on her own arm.

"What is going on?" Both heads shot up to see a guard standing at the corner of the cell. "You Avox, get back to your place!" Daniel hurried to his feet. He squeezed Annie's hand once before letting it go.

Daniel woke the next morning to cold water being splashed in his face. He sputtered and jerked to a sitting position. "Get to work," growled the guard as he ambled away. Daniel flicked his hand to rid it of the water he wiped from his face and neck.

As Daniel carried on about his work that morning he stopped to peer into one of the rooms. He watched as two peacekeepers strapped the blond haired boy from the day before into a chair. Dr. Samil walked over to the boy. In his hand was a syringe with green liquid. The boy's body tensed when the doctor injected the needle into his neck and pushed down on the syringe. Dr. Samil then nodded to one of the peacekeepers. He flicked a switch on the wall that lit up a TV on the wall. "Tell me what you see, Peeta," the doctor spoke quietly.

When the boy didn't answer right away one of the peacekeepers grabbed his hair and jerked his head to the side. "Answer him."

The boy's eyes were dilated and he blinked as if trying to comprehend what he was seeing. "I…I see bombs and fire," he finally spoke.

"That is district 12, Peeta. That is your home."

"What!? No, no, it's not," he stammered.

"Yes, it is. Now what do you see?" Daniel looked from Peeta's horrified face to the screen. There was a girl now with a bow and blazing arrows. She shot an arrow and the screen returned to the burning town. "She did it, Peeta. It is all Katniss's fault."

"No!" Peeta yelled. Sweat was dripping down his face, "She would never do something like that. She would never destroy our home."

Daniel watched as the doctor injected another syringe of green liquid into the boy's neck. Daniel caught sight of the girl with the burning arrows again before a large broad chest stood in his way. "What do you think you're doing?" came a snarl. Daniel looked up into the face of one of the peacekeepers glaring down at him. Before the peacekeeper could say more Daniel looked away and hurried down the hall.


	34. Chapter 34

Celeste carefully pulled her arm from underneath Stella's head. The little girl squirmed a bit but then rolled over and snuggled against Lilia. Celeste then crawled off the end of the bed. As she turned around, she smiled at the sight of all the girls sleeping in one bed. This is what every morning had looked like for the past few weeks.

Celeste slipped on her robe and headed for the door. "Momma, where are you going?" came a mumble from behind her.

Celeste turned around to see a sleepy Oceana sitting up in the rolls of blankets. "I'm just going down to get some coffee. Go back to sleep, sweetheart." Oceana didn't say anything but just stared at Celeste with glazed over eyes. Celeste smiled then left the room assuming Oceana would lay back down once she was out of the room.

"Momma?" she heard a desperate small voice call from the other side of the slightly ajar door. When Celeste opened the door and poked her head back in, she saw Oceana speedily crawling off the bed.

She knelt down as the girl hurried over to her. She smoothed back the ruffled hair on both sides of her head as she looked into the large scared eyes. "It's okay," she soothed as her daughter wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I don't want you to leave me." Celeste felt the ragged breaths on her neck as Oceana nestled her face into her mother's shoulder.

Her quiet sobs continued as Celeste held her close. "Oceana, it's okay. I'm not going to leave you."

When the girl finally stilled Celeste lowered her arms as the little girl lifted her head. She smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Do you want to come down with me? We can sit on the swing once I get my coffee." The little girl nodded her head as she used her small hand to brush away the tears. She lifted the girl into her arms and reached for the railing to help her get up.

Celeste walked to the kitchen and slowly lowered Oceana into the chair at the table. The little girl watched Celeste move around the kitchen putting the coffee in the machine then pulling a delicate blue crystal teacup from the cabinet. She stopped to rub the smooth edges of the cup she had chosen.

Celeste's eyes sparkled as she poured coffee into it and crossed over to the table. She smoothed back a few of Oceana's unruly curls before holding out her free hand to the small girl. Together they walked out onto the back porch and settled into the swing.

As Celeste slowly pushed the swing back and forth she sipped her coffee. She looked down at her daughter when she heard her quiet voice, "I like that cup, momma. It sparkles in the sun."

"Your father gave it to me after we got married." Celeste looked at the cup she held in her lap. "It was your grandmother's. I think she had a whole set but she let your dad give me this one."

Oceana leaned her head on her mother's arm and sighed, "I miss daddy."

"I do too, sweetheart," Celeste let her eyes wander to the sparkle of colors that shone on the porch as the sunlight passed through the crystal of the cup.

That afternoon Lilia and Celeste walked down the streets of shops. Celeste noticed several shops were closed that had once catered to the very wealthy. One door had a sign that read: _Closed till further shipments are made._ She knew that it would be a long while until they reopened, since she had heard that district 1 had been one of the first to join the rebellion.

Both women were nearly knocked over when a rather plump man came charging out of a shop. "It's mine," he growled as he glared at them then hurried to his car.

Just as he was speeding off, a woman came out of the shop shouting obscenities and shaking her fists. When she caught Celeste and Lilia staring at her with their mouths open she sputtered, "He stole the dresses I was going to buy right out of my changing room. They were the last ones with real diamonds in the bodice."

"I'm sorry," Celeste stuttered as the woman turned and stalked back into the store. Lilia shook her head in annoyance as they continued down the street.

They soon got to the small bakery that Celeste often visited. As they entered an old woman called from behind the counter, "Celeste, it is good to see you. What can I get for you today?"

Celeste and Lilia stood in front of the case gazing at the many types of bread. "I see the rebellion has not hurt your business much."

"No, no, we have a big supply in the back. My husband has a cousin that works the trains that go to the districts. He knew before they really started." Celeste and Lilia continued to look the loaves of bread over, trying to decide which to buy. "Where are my girls?" the old woman asked peering around the corner.

"They're spending time with their grandparents. It may take us a while to find what we need and they get bored after an hour or so."

The old woman nodded while pulling out and bagging up the five loaves of bread. "I put some treats in for them," she winked as she handed the bag to Lilia.

When they got to the grocery store Lilia shook her head as she noticed that several of the shelves were empty. "I know, but we'll just have to see what we can find. Why don't you go down those aisles and I'll do these." The avox nodded and pushed her cart down the intended aisles.

Lilia almost had her cart full when she found an aisle with shelves stocked full of boxes of cereal. She took several boxes before catching someone standing near her. "You're not allowed in here. Only paying customers and working avox can be in my store." Lilia shook her head and began to push her cart away.

The man followed her up to the front. Lilia sighed with relief when she saw Celeste already waiting for her. She pushed her cart over to the other woman. "Is this avox with you, ma'am?" called the man following after her.

"Yes, she is." The man glared at Lilia for a bit then huffed into his large mustache and headed down an aisle. "What is his problem?" Celeste wondered as she looked at the full cart. Lilia just shrugged it off. "I say we got a fair amount," she said as the young avox boy at the counter bagged up their items. "I'd like this to be delivered to my home. We have other shopping to do." The boy nodded and handed Celeste the screen to punch in her address along with the time she wanted it delivered.

It was nearly six o'clock by the time Celeste and Lilia got back to Matthew's parents' home. "Knock, knock," Celeste said as they walked into the foyer.

"We're in here," came a voice from the kitchen. Stella was sitting at the table playing matching with her Grandpa Kyle while Frost decorated cookies with Donna.

"Who's winning?" Celeste asked as she stepped up to the table.

"I believe Stella is. She has a much better memory than I do."

"Look, mom, I found the kittens," Stella said holding up two cards.

"Very good," Celeste encouraged as she ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Do you want to help us, Lilia?" called Frost from the counter. The young Avox nodded as she stepped up to the counter covered in cookies.

"What are we going to do with all these?" said the older woman as she pulled out the tray of cookies from the oven.

"Eat them, grandma," Stella called from her spot at the table. Celeste watched as the girl laughed when she found another match and her grandpa feigned surprise.

"Donna, Kyle, where is Oceana?" Celeste asked after a bit as Stella and Kyle shuffled the cards for another round of matching.

"She's sleeping in the girls' room," Donna answered giving Kyle a look.

"Why is she sleeping? She never takes naps at home."

Kyle pushed back from the table. "Lilia, I need to talk to Celeste. Would you like to play a game of matching with Stella?" The Avox nodded in understanding, and took his seat.

Celeste followed the older man into the living room. They both sat on the couch as the older man sighed. "Oceana was fine for a few hours, but after a while she started getting worried. When Donna tried to tell her you were just still shopping she got very upset."

"Is she alright?" Celeste spoke softly and gazed with concern at the kind man that looked much like an older Matthew.

He reached over and took her hands in his. "I took her into the bedroom when she started crying, so she wouldn't scare the other girls. She cried for a while before she finally fell asleep in my arms."

Celeste nodded as she looked away while wiping at the tear that rolled down her own cheek.

She felt Kyle squeezing her hand and looked up into his kind eyes. "We couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law. You're doing a fine job at taking care of the girls."

"But how do I help her? Matthew was the one who always knew the right thing to say."

The old man looked down at their hands together and patted hers then raised his face to hers and smiled tenderly. "Just keep loving her. It will take time, but she'll get better."

Celeste smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

He patted her hands once more then spoke softly, "You should probably wake her. It's nearly time for dinner."

When Celeste pushed open the door that lead into the large bedroom she glanced around. She looked at the flowing curtains, to the white dressers she knew were stuffed to gills with clothes, then to the two canopy beds. Although she and Matthew did not agree with both of their parents' extravagant living, she knew that his parents along with her father would do anything for her and the girls.

Celeste's eyes fell on the small girl sleeping in the mountain of fluffy pillows. She had rolled on her side and was clutching a pillow. Celeste quietly walked over to the bed and crawled up next to her daughter. She lay down and watched her sleep for a bit before reaching over and brushing a stray brown lock of hair behind her ear. The little girl began to stir and soon opened her blue eyes. "Momma?" she voice was scratchy from crying.

"I'm here, sweetheart," Celeste said as she gently ran her fingers over her cheek. The little girl scooted closer and snuggled against her mother.

"I thought you left us like daddy," the girl said softly. Celeste let her arms rest loosely around her daughter as she closed her eyes for a moment. "I won't leave, my dear," she whispered back as her throat tightened and she felt the tears threaten to come.

All were gathered around the large dining room table when Celeste and Oceana came downstairs. "We're having fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy," hollered Stella from her seat, "Then grandma said we could have cookies for dessert."

Celeste selected a piece of chicken for both her and Oceana from the platter that the Avox held out to her. "Thank you," she said as he kindly smiled back then hurried off into the kitchen.

The rest of the evening went well. After the driver dropped them off, they all went upstairs to get ready for bed. Soon all five were settled in for the night.


	35. Chapter 35

Daniel slowly made his way down the long row of cells until he came to the one where Annie crouched in the corner. He groaned slightly as he lowered down his tired, aching body.

When Annie caught sight of him she quickly crawled over. She instantly latched onto his arm that he slid through the bars. "I've missed you," she whispered as she nestled her head against his shoulder. "The guards were not nice. They kept poking me with an electric stick to make me scream." Daniel patted her hand and kissed her forehead gently.

They both jumped when they heard Peeta cry out, "No, no, I don't want to go. Please just leave me alone."

"Dr. Samil says you need another treatment," they heard a guard laugh as they heard Peeta whimper. There was a scuffle then shortly they heard his cell door clang shut.

"Poor Peeta," Annie muttered as she squeezed closer to Daniel, who nodded his head. The two sat in the quietness. Daniel smiled a little while he listened to Annie quietly hum.

"Get up!" screams a red faced guard, "You have work to do!"

Daniel managed to quickly get to his feet and move out of the way before the guard could take a swipe at him. This caused the guard to slam his hand into the bars.

Daniel hurried down the aisle as he heard the long string of curse words. Lucky for him the guard did not chase after him. The avox froze outside of one of the doors when there was a horrible cry, not quite human but not animal either.

"Please, he knows nothing," came a plea in response to the cry. Daniel moved to the left just a few inches so he could see through the crack of the door. He could see a man hanging from the ceiling by chains. He was completely stripped out of his clothes. He let out a much weaker cry as the guard jabbed his side with the tip that glowed blue with electricity.

"Answer the question!" bellowed the guard. The body now hung limp with his mop of red hair dripping sweat. Daniel jerked and had to cover his own mouth to stifle a cry as the guard brought the stick down hard on the man's shoulder. A small trickle of blood ran down from where the tip stuck. It ran down his arm to the nubs at the end of his hand. The man's body began to shake as the electric current continued to travel through him. Daniel clenched and unclenched his fists wishing he could jab the stick into the guard and show him what it felt like.

Daniel swallowed the bile that built up in his throat when the guard finally jerked the stick free. The guard then grabbed a hand full of red hair and pulled the limp head up. Daniel saw the man's eyes were closed. As Daniel turned to walk down the hall he half mourned for the loss of life but was partly glad that the man's suffering was over.

A few days later Daniel shuffled down the same hall. "You, get over here!" called a loud voice from the room Daniel had just passed. He turned and stood in the door way not really sure if they were speaking to him or someone else. "Yeah, you. Take her back to her cell."

Daniel looked down toward the form crumpled on the floor in a puddle of water. As he came closer he noticed her body twitch several times. He carefully hoisted her into his arms as strands of charred hair fell to the floor.

The young woman's face lolled to the side resting against his shoulder as he slowly made his way down the hall. Her body continued to twitch every so often, and a few times Daniel even twitched when he felt the slight shock pass into his body as well.

He finally made it to the cell near Annie's though he knew she wasn't there. He knew she had been taken for questioning for he had heard her screaming when they took her away. When he leaned over to lay the girl on the floor of her cell her lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes. As she blinked up at him, her face contorted in an almost confused look as she squinted into the dimness.

As Daniel removed his hand from under her head and went to turn to the side so he could stand he felt her hand grab his. Her face was in a grimace as she spoke in a voice very hoarse from screaming. "Do I know you?" she whispered. Daniel shook his head. "I do," she nodded weakly, "From somewhere. I never forget a face." Johanna's barely open eyes stayed fixed on Daniel.

He went to brush a small strand of hair from her face. When he did she winced in pain. He then noticed the slightly oozing sore right above her ear. He bit his lip in contemplation then stood and quickly shuffled out of the cell.

Daniel soon returned and knelt down next to her. He looked around nervously as he pulled a small white tube from his pocket. He squeezed a small dab of white paste onto his finger then gingerly smeared it on the sore. "What is that stuff?" the girl said, "I think my head is going numb."

When he smeared the paste on another sore his finger touched some hair and it simply crackled to the floor. Daniel looked at the hair then at Johanna. Her eyes turned to look at the hair then met his gaze again. "Too bad I was trying to grow that out," she muttered and somehow managed to quirk the corner of her mouth in an attempt to smile. Daniel sighed and slowly shook his head. "What, you don't think it's funny?" Daniel shook his head and reached up to run his finger along a strand of hair that still looked normal.

Suddenly Johanna tightened her brows. "Are you an Avox?" she questioned. Daniel nodded. "Do you know Finnick?" she spoke again. Daniel nodded again. Johanna raised a hand with scabs on the knuckled and pointed her finger at him, "You're the avox from the meeting. The one who got our weapons in the arena. That's how I know you." Daniel glanced up to make sure no one was around then turned back, his blue eyes widening just a bit as he nodded down at the now bone-thin girl. He thought back to that day and the snarky girl. His thought was interrupted when Johanna spoke again, "You wanted them to take your wife to 13." He nodded again and smiled lightly at the thought of Onyx. "Did she get out?"

He started to nod when he jerked to turn around. They both heard the guards loudly clattering down the hall. There was a groan and the sound of a loud thud, then a cell door being clanged shut. Daniel turned back to Johanna with a questioning look when they heard a low mutter from the side. "Katniss did it. She's a mutt. We must kill the mutt."

**Sorry, it's a little short. Next chapter will definitely be longer. Hoped you liked it.**


	36. Chapter 36

Daniel sat on his cot waiting for the guards to return with Annie. Her beatings had become more severe after the reported failed bombing on district 13. Obviously the peacekeepers felt the need to take it out on someone much weaker than themselves. Which he knew meant longer periods of screaming.

Daniel had large dark bruises on his shoulder from where he had pressed so hard against the bars in his attempts to reach her from her spot on the floor. Usually if he could manage to touch her cheek or even her hand she would meet his eyes and quiet some as she scurried over to latch onto his arm.

Peeta had become a jittery mess and always seemed to be muttering to himself under his breath. Sometimes he would hide in the corner and quietly cry but more often then not he would just begin yelling for no apparent reason.

Daniel always cringed at those outbursts because that would usually trigger another screaming fit from Annie that never ended until the guards had beaten them both senseless.

Daniel was almost more worried about Johanna than the other two, as they would at least resist the guards but she had simply given up fighting at all. Most of the time the once snarky victor just curled up into a ball on the floor of her cell. She didn't even make a sound when the guards would holler rude comments to her.

Daniel would sneak in after the guards left and sit next to her. Her now mostly bare scalp was covered with scabs along with a few patches of stubble. When Daniel tried to give her crusts of bread he had managed to save from the peacekeepers' scraps she would just shake her head and roll over ignoring him.

One day he sat next to her. After a moment longer he moved to get up. "Are you leaving?" Johanna rasped out turning to look up at him. Daniel looked down and shrugged his shoulders. He had figured she didn't care if he were there or not. "I've never told you, but I like when you stay," she said and closed her eyes again.

Daniel sighed as he managed to sit back down with only a minimal amount of pain from when he had been beaten earlier. The guards had caught him giving a sip of water to an older man.

Johanna rolled over to face him while placing a hand on his knee. She leaned forward so her forehead just barely touched his knee. "Sometimes I wish I could just die," she muttered as she closed her dull brown eyes. Daniel placed his hand on top of hers and stared down at the victor. In the silence he recalled cringing as he watched her rant about the capitol and wondered where that fire had gone.

Momma, Finnick's on TV!" shrieked Stella." Celeste poked her head out the kitchen door.

Oceana was running down the hall from the living room. "Come on," called the girl as she grabbed onto Celeste's hand.

As the woman was pulled into the room by her daughter her eyes focused on the screen. Sure enough Finnick was there. His sea green eyes were focused on the camera as he spoke. Celeste hurried to turn up the volume then sat on the couch next to Frost. She pulled Stella up onto her lap.

"What is he talking about?" Frost asked as he spoke.

"Shhh," Celeste said as she leaned forward and listened. Finnick was speaking of Snow and why he always wore the white roses.

When a woman spoke from off screen she asked about him always being in the capitol. "Yes, I had the unfortunate fate as several other victors before me. My work in the capitol didn't just include mentoring."

Finnick then spoke of the events that happened shortly after his victory ball. He told of Snow selling him off to the highest bidder. As Celeste realized what Finnick was leading up to she quickly muted the TV. "Why did you do that, momma?" Oceana questioned from where she stood by the couch. Celeste shook her head while meeting her daughter's eyes. "I want to hear Finnick."

"He's talking about what Snow did to him, honey. It's not something little girls need to hear."

"But I love Finnick," Stella said from her mother's lap.

Celeste smiled down at her daughter and stroked some curls from her face. "I know you do, but Finnick wouldn't want to you to hear about the mean things they did to him."

"Why?" Stella questioned as she looked back at the screen.

Oceana looked from her mom back at the screen also as Celeste spoke, "Because Finnick wouldn't want to make you sad."

"But I am sad, cause we never see him anymore."

Celeste wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her gently, "I'm sure we will see Finnick again. We just have to be patient and wait."

"I hope so," spoke Oceana softly as she watched the victor mouthing unknown words.

Celeste reached over for the remote and switched on the captions. She turned to see Frost staring as her eyes took in all the words. She reached over and took hold of the girl's hand. When Frost looked over at her she said softly, "Are you sure you want to know this kind of stuff?"

Frost nodded, "I was told so many lies by Dr. Samil. Now I want to know the truth."

Celeste nodded but then added, "Sometimes the truth can be hard to handle."

Several times during his interview Finnick would disappeared and Caesar Flickerman appeared or a recording of President Snow would show. Soon Finnick would return.

Finally the girls began to play on the floor as Celeste read the subtitles. Even Frost had lost interest after a while and had curled up on the couch with her head on Celeste's lap.

The woman silently wondered why now they had chosen to air out all of Finnick's dirty laundry. She was at least glad that he seemed strong and vibrant as he spoke. She had wondered how he was holding up, as word around was that Annie was still in the capitol's clutches along with a few other victors. She recalled the declining state of Peeta Mellark during his last interview.

Daniel and Annie both jumped when they heard the peacekeepers suddenly file out of their lounge room. They were all cursing under their breaths and cocking their guns as they hurried down the hall. They all disappeared out the large metal door that led to a hallway. When followed that hall would lead to the hovercraft hanger.

Even as the door closed they heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire. Annie looked at Daniel, who shrugged his shoulders. They both glanced over their shoulders when they heard Johanna mumble, "What's going on?" It was the first time she had spoken in a few days.

Before Annie could answer Johanna, the door the peacekeepers had left through began to slide open. A strange greenish smoke wafted in. Daniel struggled to his feet even now feeling a little light headed. Several unidentified soldiers in gray uniforms and gas masks stepped inside with their guns ready. Daniel stumbled back a few steps before falling into an empty cell that had just been cleared.

As he struggled to stay conscious he watched as one soldier moved to the door of Annie's cell. He used some sort of device to jam the lock and the door slid open. By now Annie had already retreated to the far corner, but when the soldier stepped toward her she began to scream. Daniel heard him say through the mask, "It's okay, Miss Cresta. We're here to get you out." It didn't take long for the gas to overtake Annie, so the soldier was able to easily lift her into his arms.

Before Daniel's eyes closed he saw another soldier wrapping a blanket around Annie and heading out the door. "Take her to the hovercraft, while we get the others."

When the soldiers opened Johanna's door the victor stared up at them. "Are you here to rescue us?" she groaned out from where she lay on the floor.

"Yes, ma'am," answered the large soldier as he removed his gas mask and leaned down to pick her up. Normally she would have protested not wanting to appear weak but she didn't think she could manage.

"It's about time," she managed to mutter as the man carried her toward the door. She closed her eyes and let her head lean against his shoulder. She opened her eyes when she heard yelling behind her.

"No, no I don't want another treatment!" wailed Peeta as two soldiers carried him by the arms.

"You're going to be okay, Peeta," one of them said, "It's me Gale. Katniss's friend."

Peeta quit struggling and they lifted him to his feet. "Katniss…are we going to see Katniss?"

"Yes, she's in district 13," Gale answered as he and the other soldier guided Peeta along with them.

"Katniss, Katniss is in 13," Peeta muttered quietly under his breath.

Johanna thought about warning them about Peeta but she figured they would figure it out on their own, plus as they passed through the still slightly smoky doorway she could feel the gas overtaking her. If she was honest she liked the feeling of weightlessness that unconsciousness brought on.

As the soldiers were partway down the hall, the door they had left through opened and two peacekeepers began to fire at them. The soldier bringing up the rear turned and fired back as the others carrying the wounded hurried on. Before he could hit either they both collapsed.

Behind the fallen peacekeepers stood Daniel with a pipe in his hand. "Come on!" hollered the soldier to Daniel, "The hovercraft can't wait for long."

Daniel crawled over the peacekeepers and began to follow until he heard a bang and felt a sharp pain in his leg as he stumbled to the floor. He glanced up and saw the soldier had already disappeared around the corner. Daniel struggled to get up and hobbled down the hall using the wall to keep his balance. He heard more shots and felt another even sharper pain in his shoulder. He looked over to see blood blossoming on his shirt. He grit his teeth as he struggled on.

Daniel was almost to the corner when the soldier appeared again firing past him at the peacekeepers now climbing over their fallen comrades. The soldier froze with his gun ready. His gun slowly slipped from his hand as a circle of red began to grow from a spot on his chest. He soon collapsed to the ground. Daniel dropped down next to him to try to help but knew just by looking he was already dead.

When he heard shooting and more gunfire he knew he didn't stand a chance, so rather then struggle on he let his body drop down onto the fallen soldier. He closed his eyes and listened as the peacekeepers ran past him. Daniel heard more gunfire and the sounds of hovercraft engines. He knew there was no way he could make it to the hovercraft even if he was able to get past the guards.

Instead Daniel turned and slowly crawled around the corner in the hall. Just on the other side he found what he was looking for: an air vent. He managed to use what little strength he had to pry the cover off. He had to pull his injured leg in close so he could scoot into the hole.

Just as he was about to pull the cover back on he saw the pipe he had used to clobber the peacekeepers. He decided it might be helpful to have some sort of weapon so he reached out and was just able to grab the pipe with his fingertips and pull it into the vent with him. He then pulled the cover back over the vent.

Daniel closed his eyes waiting for his heart to stop racing. He knew he just had to wait to let everything calm back down before he could sneak out. He knew Dr. Samil would be too busy dealing with the peacekeepers that had let the prisoners escape that he would most likely not notice one missing avox.

Even in the cramped space Daniel had almost succumbed to sleep until he moved to try to get more comfortable. He had to force himself to not cry out at the sharp pain that pulsed through his shoulder. When he instinctively covered his shoulder with his hand, he instantly felt a wet stickiness. Daniel closed his eyes and managed to fight through the unbearable pain hoping that he would not lose too much blood.

**I know, I know, poor Daniel is really having bad luck but I promise it will get better for him, just be patient. I hope the victors' actions and reactions were realistic, especially Johanna. I think she put on a tough mask but was maybe not as strong as she seemed. Let me know what you think. **


	37. Chapter 37

It had been three days since the rescue and Daniel was struggling. His only hope was to make it to Matthew and Celeste's house. He had traveled only when he thought it was safe which meant mostly at night or early morning before too many capitolites were awake.

His body was weak because of exhaustion and hunger, not to mention his injuries. Daniel really wasn't sure if he could make it. He didn't know how much more he could walk. His hand was shaking as he gripped the top of the pipe which he used as a crude cane. More blood was seeping through the makeshift bandage covering the palm of his hand as he pushed himself to take a few more steps.

The sun was just beginning to peek through the gap between the trees. When Daniel leaned against a fence to rest for a moment he let out a muffled gasp. He pressed against the spot on his shoulder where the bullet was still lodged and closed his eyes trying to shut out the pain.

As he rounded the corner, he felt a small surge of energy fill his tired body as he saw the house he had been so badly trying to reach. Daniel noticed many of the houses along the block had for sale signs in the yards of long overgrown grass. A few of the houses even had broken windows. He closed his eyes for a moment concentrating on the task at hand. He had to make it to Celeste's house.

When Daniel finally limped up the steps of the familiar porch he leaned against the house. His body slowly slumped down to the cold cement. His eyes traveled to the handle on the door. He reached for it longing with all his being for the door to open. His hand fell about four inches too short. Daniel let his hand sag onto his lap as his head rested against the door and his eyes began to droop closed. He was so exhausted he honestly didn't know if he could even will his hand to knock on the door.

When Lilia finished serving the girls their breakfast of oatmeal and brown sugar she waved to them all. She hurried to grab her bag, as she was late in heading over to Celeste's father's house. She knew the man would not care but she still hated to be late no matter where she was going. She slung her purse over her shoulder then opened the door.

Celeste came running when she heard the yelp that escaped the young Avox. When she looked down the hall she saw the girl knelt down on the floor. "Lilia, what's wrong?" she asked as she looked over the girl's shoulder. "Daniel," she gasped out dropping to the floor next to the avox girl. "Daniel," she repeated as she brushed back the matted blond hair from the man lying limp in Lilia's lap.

"Momma?" questioned Ocean poking her head out the kitchen door. Oceana pushed the door open more when her mother didn't answer. "Is that Daniel?" asked Oceana as the other girls looked out the door also.

"Yes, it is," answered Celeste before turning to Lilia. "Let's take him upstairs to the bedroom. We can clean him up there," Celeste spoke to the avox girl. Lilia nodded as she lowered his head gently to the floor before getting to her feet.

The man groaned when the two women lifted his body. Then he cried out in pain as Lilia moved his shoulder to try to get his arm around her. When she lowered his arm Celeste took a few steps back trying to balance her body against his weight.

"What happened to Daniel?" Stella asked when the three girls all came hurrying down the hall as the kitchen door swung shut.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but he needs our help."

"Daddy?" spoke Frost quietly. Daniel's eyes looked to his daughter as he tried to push his feet underneath himself. Celeste wrapped her arm around his waist as she pulled his uninjured arm around her shoulder. Lilia moved in close to his other side but was leery of his injuries. Daniel took a few deep breaths then moved his arm to go around Lilia's shoulder. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as the pain radiated from his shoulder.

The women were able to slowly make it up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. Once they had lowered Daniel to sit on the bed Celeste asked Lilia to get some water and towels. "I want to help too," said Frost from the door. Both Stella and Oceana looked around from both sides of the older girl.

Celeste nodded to Frost as she walked over, "You can get the first aid kit," then she knelt down to look at her own two little girls. "Momma needs to help Daniel. I want you two to go read books in the living room."

"But we want to help too," Oceana said glancing over her mom's shoulder to see Daniel slumped forward but his soft blue eyes stayed on the girls.

"The best way you can help is by being good. I'll let you come see Daniel soon." Both girls nodded and took another quick glance at Daniel before heading back down stairs.

Frost sat with Daniel leaning against her side as Lilia gently washed his leg. Although the wound was quite long the bullet had only grazed the skin. Celeste carefully unwrapped Daniel's hand. She sucked in her breath when she saw the round mark on his palm left from where he had pressed so hard against the top of the pipe. She cleaned it quickly.

By the time she was done Lilia was just putting ointment on Daniel's leg before covering it with gauze. "Now comes the worst. It might be easier if we take your shirt off, Daniel." Frost watched as Celeste helped Daniel remove his shirt. "Oh my," she gasped at the sight of his wound. Celeste sat on the edge of the bed behind him so she could get a good look, "Is the bullet still in there?" Daniel winced when she pressed on it and nodded solemly. "I think we should clean it up a little before trying to get it out."

"Why don't you just call Gavin? He's a doctor and he helped dad before."

"Because he left with some others and went to District 13."

Daniel sat hunched over with his eyes clamped shut and his hand gripping the cover so tight that his knuckles had turned white. "You're hurting him," Frost whimpered again, for what seemed to Celeste as the millionth time.

"Frost!" Celeste's voice came out very firm. The girl looked from the man's bent head to the woman's violet eyes. Her words had startled the girl as she had never heard Celeste raise her voice like that.

When she kept her eyes on the woman's face she noticed for the first time that Celeste's eyes were brimming with tears as she looked at her. "I know it is hurting Daniel, but I am neither a doctor or a nurse. I am doing the best that I can," her voice trembled as she continued, "Please…go downstairs with the others…now."

At first the girl straightened her back defiantly but then she caught Daniel's soft gaze as he too was now looking at her. He nodded and let go of the blanket to pat her hand lightly. "Okay," she whispered. Frost took one more look at her dad before leaving the room.

Once the door was closed Daniel readied himself for the next wave of pain but it didn't come. Instead he looked over his shoulder when he heard a ragged sob. He saw the tweezers drop from Celeste's shaking hand. The woman's head was bowed and she covered her face with her hand that was not covered in blood. "I…I can't do it. I don't know what I'm doing."

Danile slowly turned on the bed to face her. He reached over with his bandaged hand to take hers that was shaking in her lap.

When Celeste lifted her head tears streaked her face as she spoke softly, "I don't want to hurt you, Daniel." She watched as the avox carefully leaned down to retrieve the tweezers then placed them in her hand. He gently closed her fingers around them before catching her eyes with his and managing to smile weakly. "You really think I can do it?" she whispered. He nodded then turned back around so his exposed shoulder faced her. "I'll try," she said softly before letting her other hand rest lightly above his shoulder blade.

Celeste let out the breath she had been holding as she let the bullet drop onto the night table next to the bed. She then turned to look at Daniel. He still sat with his head bowed. Sweat trickled down his face. The muscles in his arm were protruding from being tense for so long.

"Daniel," Celeste spoke softly as she came to kneel in front of him. As he lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes, Celeste saw the glistening of tears on his cheek. "I'm so sorry," she said as she gently brushed them away, "I need to bandage up your shoulder then we'll be done." Daniel nodded as he slowly straightened his back. It took only minutes to finish.

As Celeste picked up the dirty towels and put all the items back in the first aid kit she noticed Daniel sitting motionless on the bed. His eyes seemed so sunk in and the skin on his back sagged over the bones of his spine. It was the first time she really noticed his thin body and his torn and bloody pants. She glanced over at the tattered shirt that had been discarded on the floor. Not really sure what to say she muttered, "I'll get you something to eat. Do you want to clean up first?" Daniel nodded slightly but didn't look up. "I'll find you some clothes you can wear."

Celeste disappeared out the door. She returned with a pile of clothes pushing the door open with her shoulder. "Here, these should fit you…" her sentence trailed off as her eyes fell on Daniel, who was curled up on the very edge of the bed. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell softly. Celeste smiled when she noticed his shoes hanging off the edge as if he were purposely trying to not get the bed dirty. Not wanting to wake him, she set the clothes in the chair by the night table then quietly left the room pulling the door closed.

"Where's Daniel?" Stella asked as soon as Celeste came down the stairs.

"He's resting."

"Did you get the bullet out?" Frost said looking up with a worried look.

"Yes," Celeste answered as she came over and sat down next to the girl, "He'll be alright, Frost. He'll just need time to heal."

Frost checked on Daniel several times during the day. Celeste even allowed Oceana a chance to peek in on him once or twice. Then she left for a while to pick up Lilia. "I want to see Daniel," pouted Stella as Frost slipped back into her spot between the couch and the coffee table.

"You can't because you're too noisy," Frost said looking at the girl with a slight air of coldness.

The little girl pouted with her arms over her chest and glared at the older girl. "I can be just as quiet as you," she huffed.

About an hour later Celeste came home. "Where is Stella?" she asked as she came into the living room with Lilia right behind her.

"I think she went to play in her room," Oceana shrugged.

When Celeste couldn't find her she began to look in the other rooms upstairs. Last was the room Daniel had been sleeping in. She carefully opened the door and peeked in. She smiled when she saw Stella kneeling next to the bed. Her arms rested on the edge as she silently watched the avox sleep. Celeste quietly slipped in and brushed some of Stella's curls from her forehead.

When the little girl looked up at her mother she expected to see a look of disapproval but instead mirrored the smile. "Let's get supper ready," Celeste whispered and held out a hand to the little girl. Stella nodded and took her hand.

The next morning all the girls were down in the living room. Celeste and Lilia were reading while the others were drawing pictures. Stella's head popped up when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "Daniel," she squealed and smiled instantly.

All eyes turned to see him slowly making his way down the stairs. Celeste noticed that he was limping slightly and had to depend on the railing, but his eyes were clear. His hair was damp and he wore the pair of Matthew's pants and shirt that Celeste had left for him. They were nearly hanging off his slim frame. Matthew had been larger to begin with but Celeste doubted his time in the prison had helped.

As soon as he was at the bottom of the stairs Stella ran over to give him a hug. He smiled and lifted the small girl into his arms. Only Celeste noticed the small wince.

"I missed you so much, dad!" Frost said as Daniel sat next to her and she curled up against his side. He gently kissed her forehead and gathered her into a hug.

Soon the girls were back to coloring. "How is your shoulder?" Celeste asked quietly, "Are you feeling better?" Daniel shook his hand back and forth but smiled. "Well, I'm sure it will take time to heal. I hope I took care of it right."

When all the girls were in bed, Celeste brought out a cup of hot chocolate for both Daniel and herself. Once comfortable on the couch next to Daniel she reached over for the screen on the coffee table and turned it on. Daniel was sure he could almost see the questions already forming in her mind. "Where have you been since the quell? And where is Onyx?"

Daniel took the screen and began to type. He wrote of the day Onyx escaped to 13. Then he told of his time down in the prison.

"You must know your way around there, so why didn't you just escape?"

_I thought about it but Annie was there. _

"Finnick's Annie?"

Yes, I couldn't leave her. I did what I could for her. I only hope that Finnick is doing the same and taking care of Onyx.

Daniel's blue eyes looked up at Celeste as if asking if she thought Finnick was. Celeste smiled, "I'm sure Onyx is doing fine. I know Finnick will look after her."

Both were quiet for a while before Celeste asked another question, "Why did you decide to leave the prison now?"

_District 13 rescued Annie and the others. There was no reason for me to stay_.

"Why didn't you go with them so you could be with Onyx?"

_I tried but the peacekeepers attacked and I couldn't make it_.

Another silence before Daniel typed a question for Celeste. _Where is Matthew?_

Celeste stared at the screen then let her eyes fall to her hands in her lap. "Matthew…Matthew…" she trailed off. When she didn't continue Daniel waited patiently for her to answer. Something inside of him said the answer was bad. As he watched her he saw a large tear rolled down her cheek. Soon her hands came up to cover her face as her body began to convulse with huge sobs.

Daniel pulled Celeste into his arms where she curled into a ball. He held her close and gently smoothed her hair. After she had calmed she slowly raised her head from his chest, her violet eyes shimmered with tears as she spoke softly, "They killed him because he helped the rebellion." Celeste laid her head back on his chest as she whispered, "I miss him so much." Daniel nodded in understanding as he closed his eyes. He felt a knot form in his own throat as he thought of how much he missed Onyx.

Daniel and Celeste walked down the sidewalk each carrying a bag of groceries. Daniel used the cane that Frost had used for while. As they neared the house Celeste noticed Missy sitting on her porch. The woman had her head bowed so that her blond curls frizzed out all around her. Her red sequined dress was torn and hanging loose from one shoulder. Celeste could see one of the heels on her ruby red shoes was broken. From the porch they could both hear her loud pitiful wails.

"I better go see what is wrong." Celeste set her bag on the porch and headed over. Daniel followed a few steps behind.

"Missy?" Celeste questioned as she neared the woman. She let out one more pitiful wail before lifting her head and wiping at her puffy eyes only succeeding in smearing her makeup even more. Celeste managed not to react at the almost clown like sight as she pulled a Kleenex from her purse and dabbed at her neighbor's eyes. "What happened? Are you alright?" Celeste asked as she sat down next to her on the porch.

Missy pooched out her large pink lips and shook her head as a huge tear rolled down her already streaked face. "I was attacked," she blubbered.

"Who attacked you?"

"Some…" Missy looked at Daniel before scooting closer to Celeste and continuing, "avoxs."

"How do you know they were avox?"

"They said they were. They tried to grab my purse. When I started to run away, they grabbed me. Then they said if I didn't give them my purse then they would cut out my tongue like the doctors did to them." By the time Missy finished her bottom lip was trembling and a few tears had trickled down her cheek.

"But Missy, Avox don't speak," Celeste said handing her another kleenex with which she loudly blew her nose.

"But these ones did," Missy insisted her voice coming out with a slight squeak.

Both women turned when a garbled string of sounds came from Daniel. "What did he say?" Missy said sitting up and turning back to Celeste.

"I'm not sure, but I think he's trying to show that is what an avox would sound like if they spoke to you."

Missy turned back to Daniel who nodded and held up hands while shrugging his shoulders. "Well, maybe they just pretended to be avox," Missy said softly as she picked at one of the sequins that hung from a string on her dress.

Celeste nodded patting Missy's hand, "I'm sure it is an easy mistake, and I'm sure your husband can just replace your purse." This sentence brought on another round of ear splitting wails from Missy.

Daniel looked over at Celeste with wide brown eyes. "I don't know," Celeste answered his obvious question as she leaned over to gather the sobbing mass of curls into her arms. Celeste patted the woman's back. After a while she had quieted to little sobs. "Missy, what's wrong?"

"Markus left me," she said dabbing at her eyes. Her expression went from pitiful to calloused in a matter of seconds, "Because of those despicable rebels I can't get my treatments. And without my treatments, Markus said he can't possibly love me anymore. So he ran off with that little secretary of his."

"Well…Markus doesn't know what he lost," Celeste said taking hold of Missy's hand and squeezing it gently, "And at least you still have the house." These words sent the woman into yet another fit of tears but this time to Celeste and Daniel's relief it was much quieter. "Now what's wrong?"

"He did leave me the house but I still have to pay rent," the woman sniffled.

"Well, maybe you can sell off some of your dresses or jewelry."

"That's what I had just done when those boys stole my purse."

Celeste sat quietly for a moment trying to think of a solution then she finally let out a long sigh, "Why don't you come stay with us, at least for a while."

"You would let me?"

"Sure, we have extra rooms."

"Okay." Missy seemed to cheer almost instantly. She stood and started to follow Celeste and Daniel. "You can have your avox bring my stuff over."

Celeste froze in her tracks. "Missy, I don't have avox servants."

"What about him," Missy said motioning to Daniel.

"He's staying with us as a guest just like you."

"Oh," Missy answered with her brows knit together as if trying to comprehend having an avox as a house guest.

Celeste sighed before answering. "I'm sure we can all make a few trips and get what you need."

A few hours and several trips later Daniel set down his last arm load of clothes. Celeste set down her own load onto the bed and flopped down next to it. Missy stumbled in almost tripping over the long blue gown that dragged on the floor. "I never realized I had so many clothes before. I still have three more closets."

Celeste let out a groan as she sat up and looked at the woman with the neon purple pants and jewel studded tank top, "Missy, you do realize you only have that closet and this room to put your stuff in."

The blond woman had her hands on her hips as her eyes traveled around the room, "Hmmm, I'll have to think about that."

Celeste just rolled her eyes as she stood and headed for the door, "I need to make supper and Daniel is going to mow the lawn." With that the two left.

**The more the merrier, right?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for hanging in there and waiting for the next chapter. I will try to do better next time. I hope you enjoy it.**

Missy and Celeste sat on the porch swing sipping their coffee as they watched Daniel play with the girls in the yard. "Where did you get this coffee? There hasn't been any in the stores for a long time."

"I know. I stocked up when I noticed the supply dwindling."

Stella ran past giggling with delight as Daniel chased after her. "Look at how much they love him?"

"Yes, they like Daniel a lot."

"It's a shame though, pretty soon they won't even remember Matthew."

Celeste was silent for a moment then spoke softly, "What do you mean they won't remember Matthew? Of course they will. He will always be their father."

"Well sure, but they'll forget." When Celeste didn't reply Missy continued, "I mean, look at me. My mother was married six times. I barely remember daddy #4 much less my real father. But it's no big deal, a father is a father, right?" Missy turned with a grand smile and looked at Celeste. She huffed at the woman as she stared out at Daniel playing with her daughters.

Later that day Celeste returned from checking on Mrs. Geraldine down on the corner. She was deep in thought as she passed the living room and headed into the kitchen. She startled a bit when she heard a giggle. "I love it when you brush my hair," she heard Oceana telling Daniel.

Celeste's eyes clouded with tears as she silently pushed past the kitchen door. She stifled a sob thinking of how Matthew would always carefully brush out all the tangles in the girls' hair after baths. Maybe the girls would forget Matthew. She wiped her cheek as another tear rolled down.

As she placed the empty container in the dishwasher, she heard the door creak open. "Momma, why are you crying?" came Stella's small voice.

Celeste sniffled and managed a smile for her daughter. "I'm okay, sweetheart. I was just missing daddy. That's all."

The little girl came over as Celeste sat down on the kitchen chair. "I miss daddy too," she said when Celeste lifted her onto her lap, then she leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.

Celeste kissed her forehead and noticed the paper in her little hand. "What's that?"

"It's a picture Daniel drew." She held it up for her mother to see. As Celeste gazed at the picture Stella continued, "Its you, daddy, and Finnick in the hospital when I was really sick."

Celeste nodded, "I remember, but why did Daniel draw this?"

"Cause I told him to draw another picture of daddy. I like to think about him."

Celeste hugged the girl tight, "He really loved you, didn't he?"

The little girl nodded her head, "And I love him too." Celeste held her daughter for a moment until she wiggled around too much. As Stella disappeared back into the living room Celeste sat in the chair. She smiled when she thought of how wrong Missy was, her girls would never forget their loving father.

She stared at the picture Stella had left on the table. How did Daniel know they had all been there like that? Had Daniel been there? Stella still talked about Daniel carrying her down a long dark hallway. And she said she remembered seeing Daniel in the night when she woke up.

Celeste walked down the sidewalk. She carried two bags of groceries. She had hoped for more but the things she had gotten would have to do. "Stop," she heard a voice call to her as she walked past an alley.

She stopped, "I don't have much money or jewelry."

"Just put the bags down and keep walking."

"Why?" she managed to stammer out.

There was silence for a moment before the voice spoke again, "Because I need them more than you." Celeste knelt down and set the bags on the sidewalk than slowly stood but did not walk away. Instead she started to turn around. "I…I said to keep walking."

Celeste came face to face with a boy. He was standing about eight feet behind her. She met his brown eyes. She guessed he was about 15 or 16. Her eyes traveled down to his dirty t-shirt, jeans with the knees ripped out, and finally worn out sneakers. He stood there with slightly hunched shoulders and hands formed into tight fists. "I don't want to hurt you, but I need that food."

"How do you know what's in my bags?"

"I've been watching you. Now turn back around." Celeste could see desperation in his eyes and heard his voice tremble a little.

"Alright, I don't want any trouble," she said softly and slowly turned around. She didn't leave but took a few steps away from the bags than silently stood still listening for noise behind her. She barely heard the boy step forward until she heard the crinkle of the paper bags. She waited for a few seconds. When she turned around she just caught a glimpse of the boy disappearing down the alley. Celeste quickly hurried to the corner and cautiously stuck her head around it.

She stayed back but followed the boy several blocks. She peered around a corner to see the boy glance down the street in both directions before disappearing into an apartment building.

A few seconds later she quietly pushed the door open. The air smelled stale and trash littered the small hallway. She glanced up when she heard a door shut just around the corner at the end of the hallway. She entered the building and slowly eased the door shut with a small click. As she made her way down the hall she passed several open doors. Each apartment was empty as if they were abandoned.

When she came around the corner the door was closed. Celeste leaned close to the door and listened. She could just hear the rustle of bags and thuds of items she assumed the boy was removing from the bags.

Her hand came to rest on the doorknob. Then she silently turned the knob and opened the door a few inches. She glanced through the crack to see the boy doing just as she thought. He seemed deep in his thoughts as he placed the various jars on the counter. He didn't even notice Celeste push the door open. The apartment was dingy with trash all over. The old couch and chair had several holes in them. Her small gasp gave her away even when her hand covered her mouth as she looked around the room.

"You followed me?"

Celeste looked over at the boy staring straight at her. "Do you live here?"

Before the boy could answer a small voice spoke from Celeste's left, "Who are you talking to Ty?" Standing in the hall was a small girl. She was wearing a dirty t-shirt and skirt with torn lace hanging off the hem. She looked to be about Oceana's age.

"Go back in the bedroom," the boy said firmly but there was gentleness too.

"Is that for us?" the girl said looking at the food sitting on the counter.

The boy's eyes shifted from the girl to Celeste then back to the girl as he answered, "No, it's not."

"Who is it for?"

"Her," he said softly and started putting the food back in the bags, "Now, go back in the room."

"But I'm hungry," the small girl protested.

"Please, go," the boy said pointing toward the open door.

The girl started to go but Celeste saw her eyes begin to water with tears. "Wait…when did you last eat?" Celeste said softly.

The girl turned slowly to face Celeste. "Last night, but I'm hungry again." Celeste couldn't help but smile gently as she nodded.

"And you?" she said looking up to meet the boy's steady gaze.

"It's not your problem," he answered keeping his eyes on her.

"Three days," came a small voice, "he always tells me to eat and says he's not hungry, but I think he is."

Celeste looked at the small girl then back at the boy. "Is that true?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer she was sure would not come she turned back to the little girl, "Where are your parents?"

The girl looked down at her small dirty hands and whispered, "Momma died when I was a baby…"

The girl opened her mouth to say more but the boy quickly cut her off, "Don't tell her anymore. It's not her business."

"But she seems really nice, Ty."

The boy looked at Celeste then hurried past her to scoop the girl up and carried her into the room. He pushed the door shut though it didn't quite close all the way. Celeste could hear him speaking. His voice sounded urgent, "You can't tell her anymore. They may take you away. I told dad I would take care of you. Now just stay in here."

When she heard movement Celeste stepped back from the door. "You can have your bags back," the boy muttered as he walked past with a dejected look. He walked back to the kitchen and placed the last jar back in the bag. "Just leave," he said as he pushed the bags to edge of the counter and fixed his eyes on Celeste.

Celeste stepped toward the counter just as she heard the door creak open. She looked to see the little girl watching her then turned back to look at the boy. She could see the hopelessness in his eyes. What would Matthew have done? She knew the answer: he would help them. Her eyes glanced down at the dirty floor as her mind worked quickly to try to come up with a plan. She looked up to find both children watching her.

"How about we make a deal? You both help me carry the bags to my home and you can eat dinner with me and my family."

"Are you going to cook something?" the girl asked, her eyes were large with hope.

"Yes, do you have a request?" Celeste inquired, a soft smile forming on her lips.

"How about lasagna and garlic bread?"

"I think I can handle that. What do you say?" she said meeting the boy's eyes.

"Pleeeeeease, Ty," the girl said.

The boy's eyes traveled from Celeste to his little sister, then back to Celeste. He sighed and quietly said, "You won't report me to the peacekeepers?"

Celeste shook her head, "No, not a word."

"Momma," came the squeal from Stella when she heard the door open. Her violet eyes widened as she stopped dead in her tracks in the hall. "Who are they?" she asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit. Can you tell everyone to come to the living room?" The girl looked at the visitors once more before nodding as she hurried from the room.

Soon seven people were sitting in various spots. Ty and his sister Tilly were sitting on the loveseat. Daniel and the girls sat on the couch. Missy sat in the overstuffed pink chair that Daniel had brought over from her house. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a scowl of displeasure crossed her face as she glared at the two untidy children.

Celeste glanced toward the kitchen when Lilia came in. "Is dinner in the oven?" The avox smiled and nodded. "Good." Celeste waited for Lilia to settle herself on the arm of the couch. "I want everyone to meet Ty and Tilly. They will be our guests for the evening."

All seemed fine until Missy spoke up, "Celeste, how can you allow this filth in your house. I won't allow it."

Celeste pressed her hands to her hips as she turned to look at Missy, "This is my home. You are my guest and so are they. If you don't like it you don't have to stay."

"Well," Missy huffed out turning to glare at the wall but not getting up to leave.

"Oceana, can you let Tilly wear one of your dresses?"

"Yes, momma," the girl nodded.

"Lilia, please go run a bath for her."

The avox stood and smiled as she took Oceana's hand then held one out for Tilly. Tilly looked at her brother who nodded hesitantly, "Go with her and get cleaned up."

"Daniel, will you find clothes for Ty and show him the other bathroom?" He nodded and stood. The avox walked up the stairs with the boy following behind.

"Why is he gobbling his food so fast?" Stella asked. Ty lowered his fork and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He slumped down in his chair when he noticed all eyes were in him.

"Sweetheart, he's just really hungry," Celeste ruffled her daughter's hair, "He hasn't eaten in a while." Ty started eating again but noticeably slower when everyone turned back to his or her own dinner.

"We need to get going," Ty said as he looked in the girls' room. Tilly was playing dolls with Stella and Oceana.

"Can't we stay a little longer? We're having fun."

"It's getting late and we need to get home before dark."

"You're welcome to stay the night." Ty turned around to see Celeste standing next to him.

"Can we, please?" Tilly looked up at Ty clasping her hands together.

"You can sleep with me in my bed," stated Stella smiling at her new friend.

Ty looked like he was about to protest when he noticed the girls ignoring him and talking excitedly.

"You can have the couch. It's quite comfortable."

"Only for one night," Ty muttered and turned to follow Celeste.

The girls were in bed, though considering the giggles she heard every now and then Celeste was sure they were not asleep. She came out of the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. She found Ty standing at the wall looking at the pictures. "Where is your father? I heard you say you were taking care of Tilly until he came back."

Ty wrapped his arms around himself and stayed with his eyes fixed on the picture with Matthew holding the girls one in each arm. "He's fighting in the rebellion. He's a peacekeeper."

"How long has he been gone?"

"A year and a half. He left when 11 started causing problems, but he's coming back. I know it," he added almost as if he were trying to reassure himself more than Celeste.

Celeste nodded, "I'm sure he misses you and would be proud of how well you take care of your sister." At that Ty just shrugged. "You and Tilly can stay as long as you like."

"Why are you doing all this? I tried to steal your stuff." Ty turned to look at Celeste.

"You looked like you needed help. Matthew, my husband and the girls' father, was always helping people and I want to teach the girls to do it too."

After a long silence Celeste turned to head upstairs. "Goodnight," she called over her shoulder.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Celeste came home about midmorning. She waved to Daniel a few houses down as he mowed the lawn of the elderly gentleman sitting on the porch swing. Both waved back as she disappeared into the house. She figured she better figure out what to fix for lunch. Daniel would always come home starved and would eat a hearty lunch after he took a shower. That man was willing to work so hard.

Celeste had just entered the kitchen and pulled a glass out of the cupboard when Tilly came wailing into the room. The little girl's cheeks were streaked with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. "Sweetheart, what is the matter?" Celeste questioned as she knelt before the girl. She instantly flung her arms around Celeste's neck and buried her face in her shoulder. The poor child wailed even harder. "Shhh, shhh," Celeste calmed as she stroked her tangled bed head hair.

When the girl's wails finally subsided to heaving breaths the woman pulled back a bit. "What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"My brother," the girl stammered out before burying her face in Celeste's chest.

"What about your brother?" she asked and waited for the sobs to stop.

"He…he left me," She managed before her wails returned.

"Tilly…Tilly…its okay." When the girl stopped and lifted her eyes Celeste brushed the hair from her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sure he's just helping Daniel with yard work."

The little girl's eyes brimmed with fresh tears and small sob escaped, "Do you think so?"

About that time Daniel came in the back door. Celeste rose with Tilly clinging to her neck and pushed open the door to the hall, "Have you seen Ty?" Daniel turned from where he stood on the third step and shook his head.

Just then a shrill scream came from upstairs. Both adults hurried up the stairs to find Missy standing in the doorway to Celeste's bedroom. Her eyes were huge as she turned to face them. "You've been robbed," she said and pointed into the room.

Celeste hurried to her room still holding Tilly in her arms. Sure enough the drawers of her dresser were pulled out and the contents was scattered on the floor. "Where are the others?"

"Frost said she, Stella, and Oceana were going with Lilia to your father's."

"Why did they leave Tilly alone?"

"She and her brother were still sleeping when I went to take my bubble bath," shrugged her shoulders that were slightly showing from under the purple bathrobe.

Celeste looked down at the small girl and tried to smile although the situation looked bad, "I'm sure your brother just had to go do something. Maybe he went back to your house to get some of your things."

"Shouldn't you call the peacekeepers about that?" Missy said as Celeste walked further into her room, stepping over scarves and socks.

"Not until I know if anything was taken." Celeste had just begun to pick things up off the floor when the door opened downstairs and they heard the girl's talking and laughing as they came in the house. Celeste rose and went to the stairs. "Frost have you seen Ty this morning?"

"When we left he was still sleeping on the couch, why?"

"He isn't here now and Tilly was worried," Celeste said calmly then spoke to the older girl, "Lilia, can you and the girls make lunch? I need to do some cleaning up." The avox nodded and headed to the kitchen without questioning and the others followed behind. "Tilly, you go help, okay? I'll check on your brother after lunch." The little girl nodded and left the room. "Do you think Ty did this?" Celeste questioned as she looked over at Daniel who stood nearby.

"I bet he did, the filthy thief," Missy muttered, pulling her robe tighter over her shoulders as if suddenly chilled at the thought. All of a sudden the woman gasped, "I better go check on my own things." With that, the purple fluffy robe swished out of the room and down the hall.

Celeste shook her head then leaned down to pick up a slip. Daniel started picking up other items that lay near his feet. "I can do this, Daniel. Why don't you go ahead and get cleaned up before lunch." The Avox nodded and placed the items on the bed.

Celeste followed the somewhat familiar street. She recognized the shop near the entrance to the alley where she had walked only yesterday. It felt like a dream as she peered around the same corner.

There were a few rough looking boys sitting on the steps to the building next door, but Celeste ignored their cat calls, as she pushed open the door that was still slightly ajar and hurried into the building. She walked along the dimly lit hallway, past the eerily silent apartments, till she came around the corner. This time the door was open. She stepped through and glanced around.

Celeste was just about to leave thinking the place was empty when she remembered the bedroom where Ty had taken Tilly. She slipped down the hall stepping over pieces of glass from broken picture frames that lay against the walls.

The door to the bedroom was open and inside a boy with tussled brown hair sat hunched over on the corner of the unmade bed facing the wall. "Ty?" she called softly. The boy stiffened but hunched over more.

When Celeste came over to the bed and sat down the teen turned so she couldn't see his face, "Just go away. I don't want you here."

"Your sister's very upset. She thinks you left her."

"Maybe I did," he mumbled but didn't look at her.

"Why…you said you were looking after her?"

"You can do a much a better job than me."

Celeste thought for a moment, "That's true, but I'm not her family." Ty didn't answer, just kept his head down. After a long silence Celeste asked, "Why did you steal from me? I said you could stay as long as you like."

"That's what they all say, but they don't really mean it," the teen said without looking up.

"What are you talking about?"

For the first time Ty turned to look at Celeste. His eye was black and blue and partly swollen shut and his lip was busted open, but it was the contempt that showed in every muscle on his face that she noticed. "You're not the first to promise to take care of us," Ty stated then wiped at the trickle of dried blood on his lip, "First it was family, friends, then neighbors, but it never lasts. They say I eat too much, that Tilly is too noisy, or money just gets too tight. It always ends the same."

Celeste nodded but spoke in almost a whisper, "But why didn't you take Tilly?"

The boy didn't answer at first, but turned back to stare down at his own clasped hands. "I guess I thought if it was just her, maybe you'd keep her. Take care of her, like I can't."

When Celeste reached over to place her hand on his, she felt him tense but he didn't pull away. He slowly turned to look at her. "Please," he whispered, as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Celeste shook her head but smiled tenderly, "I don't want just Tilly, I want to take care of both of you."

Ty kept his eyes on her a moment longer then quickly turned away and shook his own head, "I don't deserve it, not after taking your stuff."

"Then give them back…no harm done."

He shook his head, "I already sold them."

"Then we take the money and buy them back."

The boy slowly looked up again, "I don't have the money either." Celeste waited for him to tell more. "Some big guys took it from me." Celeste nodded now understanding were the black eye and busted lip had come from.

After a long silence, Celeste let go of Ty's hand and stood. Ty looked up at her and she shrugged her shoulders, "I only really care about one of those items. I'm not going home without it, so you're just going to have to take me to the place you sold them to." Ty stared at her but finally nodded when her look remained unwavering.

The walk to the pawnshop seemed agonizingly slow. When Ty stopped outside, Celeste stood a little taller and pushed open the door. The boy followed her in but stayed conveniently hidden behind her so he wouldn't have to meet the eyes of the storeowner. Celeste walked up to the counter and placed her hands on the mirrored glass.

"Can I help you find something, ma'am," came the smooth voice from the man with greasy green hair that almost looked like slime and had on a long black trench coat.

"Yes, I'm looking for a watch that was brought in earlier. I'd like to buy it back."

"Hmmm," the man hummed as his eyes traveled among items hid from view under the counter. He then lifted a gold watch with fancy flowers on it, "Here is the perfect watch to go on such a slender delicate wrist like yours," he almost purred as his long nail slid along her arm.

"No, that's not it," Celeste said and pulled her hand back. The man produced several other watches one at a time. Each one came with some witty compliment. Celeste breathed out a deep breath through her nose before speaking, "The watch I want is black with diamonds in place of numbers. Now let me see it."

"Ooooooh," the man feigned ignorance then fumbled around a bit before producing the exact watch.

Celeste placed her purse on the counter and began pulling out her wallet, "How much do you want for it?"

"$300," the man said with a glint in his eye.

"But you only gave me $20," Ty spoke up for the first time while watching the whole encounter.

"I have to make a profit, besides you never asked how much its worth," the man glared at Ty before turning back to give Celeste a big toothy smile.

His smile faltered when Celeste shook her head, "It's not worth that much. I'll give you $50."

"I could lower the price to say…$275," the man countered.

Celeste simply shook her head, "$100. That is more then generous and you know it."

"$200," the man said, "That is my final offer."

"Look here," Celeste said standing as tall as she could, "You can either give my the watch for $150 or I am sure I can find a peacekeeper who would love to know that you are selling stolen items. What is it going to be?"

Celeste fixed her eyes on the man behind the counter who had suddenly become very squirrelly. He licked his lips a few times and glanced around the otherwise empty shop before holding out his hand for the money. Celeste pulled the money from her wallet, placed it in his hand, and then took the watch from off the counter. "Thank you," she said curtly before turning and heading out the store with Ty hot on her heels.

When they got out side, Celeste plopped down on the edge of the curb. Ty was about to question why in the world she had given 'that snake' even that much money when he noticed the tear sliding down her cheek as she looked at the watch. "Why is that watch so important? I didn't think it was worth much." Ty asked softly.

Celeste swiped her cheek with the palm of her hand, "It's not the worth of the watch; it's who it came from." She ran her fingers along the smooth band then flipped it over to look at the back. "My husband Matthew gave me this watch on the day of our wedding."

Ty could see there was some sort of engraving on the back. When Celeste held it up for him he read it quietly:

You will be my bright sky, forever.

Love,

Matthew.

She looked over at him, "Some things are worth more because of what they mean to us."

Ty nodded then looked away as he suddenly felt ashamed for taking something that meant so much to her. "I'm sorry," he muttered not wanting to meet her eyes. He left her hand on his arm. When he glanced up she smiled even as another tear slid down her cheek.

It was growing dark when Celeste and Ty finally walked in the door. "We're home," called Celeste. She was greeted with smiles all around. Ty stayed hunched over and a few steps behind. Daniel was listening to Stella "read" a book. Frost sat motionless on the couch allowing Lilia to intricately braid her hair.

"You should try some of the cookies we made today," Missy called from the top of the stairs. Celeste caught sight of the bright pink towel twisted up in her hair as the woman disappeared into her room.

"She didn't make cookies," Frost muttered from her spot on the couch. "She complained the whole time. First she said we made too much mess. Then she complained that we were going to burn them all. The only thing she did was eat about five of them when we were finished."

Celeste giggled a little at the thought then spoke, "Just remember, Missy is not used to making anything for herself. She had Avox who did it all." Her violet eyes traveled around the room, "Where are Oceana and Tilly?"

"They were playing dolls upstairs," Frost said as her eyes darted to the closed door at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, and they said I was not playing right," interjected Stella as she looked up from her book. Daniel patted her knee lightly and reached down to kiss her forehead. The little girl smiled up at the avox, "I like Daniel better anyway. He always shares his cookie with me."

"That's very nice of him," Celeste said as she made her way up the stairs. She pushed open the door to the girls' room. "Oceana, Tilly, I'm home." Both girls came running over to give her a hug.

Celeste felt Tilly stiffen mid-hug. When she let go and turned toward the door, Celeste saw Ty standing at the top of the stairs looking in at them. Tilly's face went from happy to callous in seconds. "I don't like you anymore. You are not my brother!" she shouted and hurried over to slam the door on her brother.

"Tilly," Celeste scolded and watched the little girl run over to the bed and flop down on it. "Oceana, can I talk to Tilly alone?" The wide-eyed girl nodded slowly and quietly left. Celeste caught sight of Ty standing just outside the door as Oceana pulled the door closed. "Come sit with me on the bed, please. We need to have a little talk." Tilly nodded and came over. "You have a right to angry at your brother. He was wrong, but it is not okay to yell like that."

"But he left me. He doesn't love me," the girl looked at the door and scowled as if she knew her brother was there.

"Tilly, you're brother loves you very much. You may not understand but he was trying to make sure you would be taken care of."

The little girl's eyes filled with tears although her voice was still angry, "But he said he would take care of me."

"He was trying the best way he knew how."

"I still don't forgive him," pouted the little girl.

Celeste placed her hand on the girl's cheek and turned her face so they were eye to eye, "Think about how your brother feels." When the little girl just averted her eyes defiantly, Celeste stood. She spoke as she walked to the door, "Maybe you'll change your mind by morning. Family isn't something you can easily replace." With that she walked out of the room and left it open a crack.

Celeste found Ty sitting on the couch. The rest had by now gone upstairs to get ready for bed. The boy looked up at Celeste with a heavy heart as she walked over and sat next to him. "Your sister's very upset, and rightfully so. I know you were trying to do what you thought was best, but it really hurt her." Ty nodded and looked down at his hands. Celeste squeezed his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll forgive you, just give her time."

When Celeste sat up in bed, the cries came again. She pushed the covers off quickly and hurried out into the hall. Daniel was just coming out of his room also. He followed Celeste down the hall and to the girls' room.

Stella was sitting on her bed watching as Oceana crouched on the floor and tried to comfort Tilly. It was clear the poor girl had fallen out of bed. She was now shivering as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Did you have a bad dream?" The girl nodded. Celeste got down and sat next to her as she pulled her into her lap. "It's alright," she said pulling the blanket up for her to hold. After the girl had quieted, Celeste asked gently, "Do you want me to stay with you for a while longer?"

The little girl shook her head as she frowned and looked almost ready to cry again. "I want my brother," she whispered and stifled a small sob.

When Daniel turned to go get Ty he found the boy already standing at the door. Daniel smiled and moved so Ty could come in. His sister nearly pounced into his arms before he could even sit down all the way.

"I'm sorry I left you, Tilly," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"I forgive you," she said as she nestled her head under his chin, "Just don't ever do it again."

"I won't. I promise."

"Why don't you two come sleep with mommy?" said Celeste as she held out her hands to her daughters. She smiled contentedly as her own girls curled up against her as she imagined brother and sister doing the same next door.

**I hope the story does not feel like I am just wasting time. I could end it quick but I was thinking of what might be happening in the capitol while Finnick and Onyx are in 13. Let me know your thoughts.**


	40. Chapter 40

Everyone was sitting in the living room doing his or her own activities when all of a sudden the TV flickered on. All looked at the screen as the volume slowly turned up. "What is going on?" Missy said as she put another layer of pink polish on her nails, "Look at all those drab clothes."

"I don't know but it looks like a very big gathering," said Celeste as she watched as the picture panned around the crowds of people.

"Who are they?" Oceana inquired but was never answered as music began to play.

All of a sudden Stella burst out, "It's Finnick!" Sure enough there was Finnick dressed in a suit. In the background were children singing. Soon the camera angled to a door, and Annie stepped into the room. She was wearing a beautiful green gown. She stood frozen in place as she scanned the room of strangers until she suddenly caught sight of Finnick. A huge smile suddenly lit up her whole face and she ran to Finnick. He was almost knocked over by the sheer force of their bodies colliding. Two young teens wrapped them in a fishingnet while an older gentleman conducted the ceremony.

"Are they married now?" Frost said as Finnick gently yet forcefully kissed Annie.

"Yes, I guess so," answered Celeste as she wiped at her eyes.

"Why are you crying, mommy?" Stella said as she hurried over to climb into her mother's lap.

"They're happy tears, sweetheart, because I know this is what Finnick has wanted for a long time."

The three little girls danced around the living room floor as they listened to the lively fiddle music. On the screen several people were dancing to the music also. As the music stopped between songs, they all stopped and everyone looked at the screen to see if there was going to be more.

Daniel let out what sounded like a small grunt, when off to the edge of the screen appeared Onyx. She blended in with the crowd with her gray shirt and pants, but Daniel would have found her green eyes and black hair anywhere. "Look, momma," Stella called out running up to the screen and tapping on it.

"Who is she?" Ty asked Lilia who was sitting next to him. The Avox pointed to Daniel then to her ring finger. "I didn't know Daniel had a wife?" She smiled and nodded.

"Look at her belly, momma. It got really big," Oceana commented.

"Yes, it did. That means she'll have her baby soon." Celeste glanced over at the silent man sitting on the couch with Frost by his side. Even through the great joy she felt for Finnick there was also the ache of pain she felt for Daniel. She watched the single tear slide down his cheek, and she understood the yearning he surely felt to be there by her side.

Soon the little girls were dancing again. They managed to get Frost and Lilia to join in too. Celeste watched the girls twirling around the floor. She blinked up as Daniel stood in front of her. Then he smiled a soft smile and bowed as he held out his hand to her. She smiled back in understanding and stood to her feet.

As Daniel placed his stub gently on her waist Celeste rested her own hand on his shoulder. She then reached up to take his hand. As they began to slowly sway to the music, Celeste couldn't help but giggle a little when she heard Stella, "Look, mom is dancing with Daniel." As a slow song began the couple easily transitioned so Celeste's head lay on Daniel's shoulder. She spoke softly, "Thank you, I haven't danced since Matthew's been gone." The Avox simply nodded and continued to guide her around.

When Lilia let go of Tilly's hands she turned to see everyone dancing except Ty, who was still sitting on the couch. She smiled as she walked over to his side. When he looked up to meet her gaze she smiled down at him and motioned for him to get up. He shook his head, "I don't dance." The avox put her hands on her hips and frowned a bit. "No," he said, "Besides I don't even know how."

Lilia reached down and took his hand and gave a light tug. Finally he reluctantly got up. "I don't even know where to begin," he muttered. The girl patiently took one hand and placed it on her hip, and then she took the other hand and clasped it in her own. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and took a step closer so they were only about six inches apart. Then she slowly began to sway to the music as she practically dragged him along with her.

At first he clumsily followed nearly tripping with every other step. The avox stopped and looked Ty in the eyes. He looked at her until her eyes motioned down as she smiled. The boy glanced down then Lilia took one step away from him and pulled his arms with her. Ty took a step closer to her. Then she moved to the side. He slowly mirrored her steps for a while. When she didn't move he glanced up to see her smile. Then she stepped repositioned her hands to pull him closer.

When the music began again she stood still watching him. She gave him a look that seemed to say, "What are you waiting for?" "Do you want to keep dancing?" he said hesitantly. She smiled sweetly then nodded her head to the side. "Okay," Ty said as he swallowed nervously then began to slowly move to the music. Soon the two were moving in sync.

When the music stopped they all looked at the screen. "That cake is huge!" Stella commented as she stared at the towering sea blue cake covered with all sorts of sea life.

"It is beautiful," said Tilly with wide eyes. Finnick and Annie stepped up to the cake and each cut a small piece, which they fed to each other. Then several older women came to serve it to the entire crowd.

"Can we have cake too, momma?" asked Oceana from her seat on the floor near the screen.

"Maybe, we'll have to see if we have the ingredients."

"We could just buy one," stated Missy from her pink chair.

Celeste shook her head, "I'm afraid none of the bakeries are open. With the rebellion in the districts we aren't getting shipments in anymore."

"No more food?" Stella gasped as she looked at her mother.

All the kids eyes and Missy's were on Celeste. She smiled at their frantic faces. "Don't worry. Lilia and I have been storing some of our food away for the last several months. We may not always be able to eat what we want, but we have plenty to last for a long time."

"You are very smart, mommy," said Stella as she came over to climb into her mother's lap.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said hugging her daughter in tight.

Celeste heard a crash that sounded like glass. She jumped out of bed and threw open the door. She stood in the hall until she heard movement down stairs. She stared down into the darkness and could see trails of light bobbing around the room. "What are you doing here? Get out!" she heard Ty shout.

"Oh, we'll get out as soon as we collect a few thing," came an unfamiliar voice from the dark form standing next to the broken window.

"Get out!" Ty shouted again.

"Not until you show us where you got all that jewelry," came another voice from a boy with a mask covering his face.

"Thanks, by the way for the loan," snarled the boy next to Ty before he pushed him roughly to the couch.

Celeste was distracted from what was going on downstairs when she heard a quiet sound next to her, "Momma," came a whimper from her side.

"Go to your room and stay there until I come get you," she whispered to frightened Oceana.

After she watched her daughter obediently return to her room, Celeste reached for the vase that sat on the pedestal near the railing and then she started to slowly descend the stairs. By now her eyes were adjusted to the low lighting and she could clearly make out the five boys standing in her living room. The biggest was punching Ty in the stomach. "That's what you get for trying to be the hero," he growled and hit him again.

Celeste smashed the vase over the nearest boy's head. When the others heard the crash and the groan they all looked from Ty to Celeste. "Leave him alone!" she said standing as tall as possible. She kept an eye on each boy but also glanced around hoping to find another useful object.

"Who do you think you are?" said the largest boy as he took a step toward her.

"This my house."

"Well, this should make it easy then, instead of trashing the place you can lead us right to the good stuff." The boy pulled out a knife from his pocket and smiled a mischievous smile. He got right in Celeste's face, "Just be good and we won't hurt you." Celeste swallowed when she felt the blade of the knife run down the side of her cheek. "You will be good, won't you?" the boy whispered in her ear. She tried to move her head back as she nodded.

Suddenly from out of nowhere the boy flew across the floor and landed in the heap. Daniel stood with his back to Celeste. He must have been sleeping cause he wasn't wearing any shirt. She could only make out a few of his the many scars, before he lunged at the boy approaching. Celeste heard the crunch of bones as that boy too crumpled to the floor.

"You'll be sorry old man," a third boy said as he advanced with the end of a chain firmly gripped in each hand. The two circled each other not taking their eyes off one another. Daniel's fist was clenched. The boy pounced, but Daniel was able to dodge the attack. The boy tried several more times but failed. Instead Daniel's fist made contact a few times, first on the boy's shoulder and then his jaw. The boy spit a mouthful of blood on the carpet as they circled each other again.

Daniel's attention was drawn away from the boy when he heard a crash and a cry. Frost stood near the kitchen door, a shattered glass lay on the floor and a puddle of milk slowly spread across the floor. A sixth boy had somehow managed to sneak into the house while the others had been distracted. He was now almost to Frost with a lead pipe in his hand. "Just give me what I want," the boy said hitting the pipe against his free hand.

"What do you want?" stammered the frightened girl. Her body shivered as the boy advanced.

But before the boy could answer Daniel snatched the pipe from his hand. The boy whirled around to face Daniel. Daniel's blue eyes were ice cold as he held the pipe ready to strike.

Celeste let out a short scream as the boy behind Daniel whipped the chain around and managed to wrap it around Daniel's neck. The Avox clawed with both hands at the chain digging into his neck. "You won't make a fool of us," the boy laughed and pulled the chain tighter. Daniel was clearly struggling to keep it from choking him.

"Please, don't hurt him," pleaded Celeste. The avox staggered back several steps as he grunted against the force as the boy pulled him backwards.

"That will teach you to mess with…" the boy never finished because without warning Daniel threw his whole body back. Both the avox and the boy went crashing to the floor. Daniel rolled to the side, coughing as he caught his breath.

"Daniel, watch out!" Celeste managed to say before one of the boys pounced on Daniel. A garbled cry came from the avox as blood began to trickle down his arm. It was then that Celeste noticed the knife in the boy's hand. A cry echoed in the dark.

When Celeste looked to where the cry had come from she saw a cowering Stella staring into the face of the boy with the lead pipe advancing up the stairs toward her. "Mommy!" she cried not taking her tear-filled violet eyes off her attacker.

"No!" screamed Celeste, but before she could even make a move she saw Daniel nearly fly up the stairs he grabbed onto the shirt of the boy and dumped him over the side of the railing. The boy hit with a thud.

Celeste let out a momentary sigh of relief until she saw the biggest boy. He was at the bottom of the stairs when Daniel turned around. The avox's eyes focused on the boy advancing. When the boy was in range he grabbed the front of his shirt. Then with one powerful blow Daniel struck him in the chest with his stub. The boy doubled over and Daniel lifted him almost easily and carried him to the threshold of the door and tossed him outside.

The avox then proceeded to take each of the remaining boys and do the same until they were all gone. Then Daniel himself disappeared out the front door. Ty stood from his spot on the couch and hurried to the door. Celeste was hot on his heals. Both stood on the porch with wide eyes.

There had been several more boys outside who were now gathered around Daniel. The largest broke from the circle and stepped toward Daniel with a sneer on his face. "You'll be sorry you messed with us." Daniel's chest heaved with deep breaths as he lifted both his tightly clenched fist and his stub, readying himself for a fight.

The avox blocked the guy's fist and did a quick uppercut that connected to the guy's chin. The boy staggered back holding his jaw but then took another swing. Daniel tried to move but the boy's fist connected with his face causing blood to run from his nose. Daniel quickly wiped his hand across his upper lip but quickly centered himself.

With the next swing Daniel was able to dodge to the side. The avox quickly straightened his back and brought his elbow down using all of his weight to smash into the boy's shoulder. The boy crumpled to the ground with a loud thud.

Five others tried without much success to better Daniel. Three were only able to make a single hit before they fell with well-aimed blows from the Avox. The other two failed altogether.

After the sixth one fell and struggled to his feet, the boys that made up the broken circle began to slowly back away. Three took off at the sprint down the block while the others helped the fallen buddies to their feet.

Soon Daniel stood alone in the front yard watching the last boys trailing down the dimly lit street. Slowly he turned back to the house. Although dried blood smeared his face Celeste had never seen his eyes so intense. As he shook out his fist, she noticed his knuckles were bloody from the many punches he had delivered. Although the muscles in his body stayed tight his blues eyes softened almost instantly when they met hers. "Thank you," she whispered.

His eyes then moved to Ty who was still frozen near the door with his mouth gaping open. "How…how did you do that?" the boy questioned swinging his fists mimicking one of Daniel's moves, "That was amazing!"

Daniel quickly averted his eyes from the teen and he walked into the house. He passed through the house and disappeared out the back door.

"Is Daniel okay, mommy?" Stella questioned as Celeste scooped the little girl into her arms.

"He'll be alright. He just need to clean up a little," she assured quietly as Daniel returned with a board, hammer, and nails in his arms. He quietly set to work patching up the broken window.

"Can we come out?" came a soft call from upstairs. Celeste looked up to find Oceana, Tilly, and Lilia standing at the top of the stairs taking in the broken window.

"Yes, it's safe now, but be careful of broken glass."

Ty hurried over to help hold the board over the window as Daniel nailed it in place. "I didn't know you knew how to fight. Maybe you can teach me some of your moves." Celeste noticed Daniel's muscles continue to tighten more as Ty went on and on about the fight. "You have to teach me that elbow move."

When the last nail was in Daniel turned to the teen and glared into his eyes with an intense look. "What?" the boy said. Daniel narrowed his eyes and slowly shook his head. Then he turned quickly to toss the hammer and nails loudly into the toolbox before striding out the back door.

"What did I do?" questioned Ty as they all watched Daniel slump onto the edge of the porch.

"I don't know?" answered Celeste as she glanced out the door at the scarred back, "but let's clean up the rest of the room."

When everything was cleaned up the girls headed back up to their room, all that is except for Stella and Frost. "I want to sleep with you, mommy," the little girl said as her mom lifted her into her arms.

"Of course, sweetheart," Celeste said as she rubbed her daughters back, "Why don't you go crawl in bed? I'll be up in a bit." The little girl scurried up the stairs. "You look like you want to talk," remarked the woman to the girl that stood next to her. They both glanced out the back door at Daniel, who was still hunched over.

"Why is Dad so upset? He should teach Ty to fight so he can help if it happens again."

"I don't know why, but I am sure he has reasons. Maybe you should go talk to him, see if he is okay."

"What do I say?" the girl asked, "I never have the right things to say."

"Just sit with him. Show him you are concerned." Celeste quickly ducked into the kitchen and soon returned with a cloth and a small pail of water, "Maybe just take this, so he can clean up some." Frost took the items and turned to slowly walk to the back door. "Wait," called Celeste. She quickly retrieved the screen from the counter. "Take this in case you want to talk." The girl tucked it under her other arm.

Daniel looked up when Frost stood at his side. She sat down next to him and placed the screen beside her. She looked out at the dark empty yard for a while trying to come up with something to say. When she looked back Daniel he was rubbing at his bloody knuckles. "Oh, here. Celeste thought you might need this," she held out the small bucket.

When Daniel went to reach for it with his hand, he pulled his hand back at the sting of the soap in the cut. "Here let me help," Frost said and wrung out the cloth, then held out her other hand for his. Daniel held out his own hand. The dried blood couldn't cover all the scars. Frost gently rubbed the warm cloth over the cuts. "Do you want me to clean your arm too?" she said meeting his blue eyes. He looked down at the cut then back up at her and shrugged.

"Sorry," she whispered when he winced a bit. He just kept his eyes on her hand with the cloth as she carefully cleaned the large gash.

Once she was done, she set the bucket to the side. Both were still for a while until Frost looked up. "Can I ask you a question?" Daniel nodded once as he continued to look out into the yard. "Why won't you train Ty to fight?" Daniel rubbed at his hand with his stub without looking at Frost.

Finally he sighed as he glanced over and picked up the screen. He typed out a reply then handed it to Frost.

_Fighting is why I am like this. _

"I don't understand," she said handing it back.

_In my district, we made very little money. I had 5 sisters and 2 brothers. My father was crippled when I was young in a machine malfunction. To make ends meet, my older brother and I fought in an underground fighting club._

Daniel seemed to stare off into the distance as if his mind was taking him somewhere else. "Daniel," Frost spoke softly touching his shoulder. The avox took in a deep breath as he turned to face his daughter. "Will you tell me more?" He slowly nodded and reached for the screen.

_One time while my brother was fighting, he had beaten several boys already. The wagers kept getting higher and higher. Suddenly, a young peacekeeper stepped forward and announced that he would take on my brother as he tossed in more money then any of us had ever seen. Both fought hard but when my brother pinned the peacekeeper to the wall he pulled out a knife. Weapons were not allowed._

Daniel paused as he looked away from the screen. Frost could see his hand trembling. After a moment he continued.

_The peacekeeper easily slit my brother's throat.. He died as his blood pooled on the ground. I became enraged and pounced on the boy slinging my arm around his neck and holding him in a chokehold. It only took moments for him to lose consciousness. But my anger was too strong, even as other boys yelled for me to stop and I refused to let go until I knew he was dead. By that time other peacekeepers had arrived. I was taken away and never saw my family again. So nothing good has come from my fighting_.

Daniel watched Frost as she read what he had typed. When she finished, she placed the screen on the porch next to her but didn't say anything. After a while the girl looked up at her father with tears in her large eyes. "Aren't Mom and I good?" A large tear rolled down the side of her face as she continued, "If you hadn't become an avox you wouldn't have met mom, and I would never have been born." Tears pricked at Daniel's eyes as he smiled lovingly at the still frail girl. He brushed the tear from her cheek and pulled her in close. Frost sniffled back new tears as she curled into Daniel's side. The scarred man pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead before looking back out into the empty yard.

When Daniel started to get up, he found Frost had fallen asleep. He easily lifted the girl into his arms and carried her up the stairs. He gently lowered her into her bed. Frost blinked open her eyes. "Can I sleep with you, just in case those boys come back?" Daniel nodded and lifted the girl back up. Soon she was nestled close to her dad. He tenderly stroked her hair as he listened to her soft, even breathing.


	41. Chapter 41

Ty was pushing the lawn mower around the yard three houses down from Celeste's. His shirt lay discarded on the empty front porch. Sweat trickled down his back. This was fourth yard he had mowed this morning and it was probably the largest of them all.

Lilia waved to him from the sidewalk. He let go of the handle and the machine ground to a stop. The avox girl hurried over to hand the sweaty boy a glass of lemonade. "Thanks, mowing is hard work," he said after taking a huge swallow. Lilia nodded in agreement as she looked around the large yard that was almost finished.

"What time is it?" Lilia held up her wrist so the boy could see her watch. "Wow, 11:30 already. I better finish this yard before lunch."

Lilia smiled and walked over to the next yard where Daniel was weed whacking. She offered him the other glass she had been carrying. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief he had tucked in his pocket before accepting the glass with a thankful smile.

When Ty finished the yard he grabbed his shirt and headed for the house. Inside he found the three younger girls coloring at the coffee table. "You look gross," commented Tilly when she saw her brother passing through to head upstairs. He simply stuck out his tongue as he trudged up to the bathroom.

Once he was done with his shower he went to the kitchen. "I don't get why we have to mow all those other lawns. Why not just mow yours?" he said to Celeste as she cut a sandwich in half and handed the plate to Stella.

"Daniel does it to protect us."

"How is it protecting us?" he asked as he plopped down in the chair between Oceana and Lilia.

"Many abandoned homes and stores all over the capitol are being looted or being taken over by people much like those boys who attacked us a few nights ago. By keeping the yards looking nice the houses still look occupied."

Just then the back door opened and Daniel walked in. "Do you want to shower or eat first?" Before Daniel could answer, they all heard a loud growl.

"I think his tummy wants to eat," giggled Stella.

They all laughed as Daniel shrugged his shoulders and went to wash his hands then took the empty seat next to Frost. "Are you finished with all the yard work?" she asked passing him the bag of chips. He let out a long sigh and nodded as he took some chips and passed it along to Tilly.

"What are all those lines on your back and arms?" the girl asked looking up to Daniel's kind blue eyes. He smiled as he glanced over his shoulder even though he already knew what marks she was talking about. He ran his finger along a few he could reach. "This one is really long," Tilly said as her small finger reached up to trace a long one that ran all the way along his back from his shoulder to where it stopped near his waist.

The avox nodded and Celeste answered the girl's question. "Those are scars. Many avox are treated very badly. Daniel was probably whipped when they thought he did something wrong."

The small girl quickly pulled her finger away. "Did it hurt?" she asked as she looked up to Daniel with eyes that showed remorse. The man nodded. "Does it still hurt?" she asked again. Daniel smiled and shook his head as he fingered another scar.

Daniel and Celeste sat on the porch swing watching the girls running around the yard. Movement caught Daniel's attention and he glanced to the base of the large tree where the girl's tree house was. Ty was facing the tree and taking swings at it. The Avox could see the boy was trying to mimic some the moves he had used the other night. This was not the first time he had seen the boy doing this.

Daniel shook his head slightly as his mind clouded with memories of his brother and him practicing their moves before fights. "What is he doing?" Celeste asked but got no reply from the avox sitting next to her.

Stella came screeching over and threw herself into Celeste's lap, which caused the swing to sway violently. This in turn brought Daniel back to the present. He shook his head to clear the image of his brother lying still on the ground after losing that final fight.

"Are you okay?" Celeste asked the man when she felt a shiver pass through his arm that was touching hers. He nodded but still seemed as if his mind was elsewhere.

"I think Ty is trying to be like you, Daniel," Stella observed from her mother's lap. Daniel nodded as he watched the boy. Ty winced and shook out his hand that had just grazed the edge of the tree bark.

"Do you think, maybe, it would be good to teach him some moves?" asked Celeste. When Daniel turned to look at her, she could see resolve in his eyes. "I don't want him to fight either," the woman defended her question, "but with the lootings and other attacks that have been happening it might be good for him to be able to protect himself and the girls if we are not around."

"Where are you going, momma?" Stella whispered as her eyes opened wide, "Are those mean boys coming back?" Daniel noticed the little girl tighten her hold on her mother then he noticed the slight concern in Celeste's gaze as she looked down at her daughter.

"We aren't going anywhere," Celeste said and hugged her daughter tight.

"Good," the little girl sighed and rested her head on her mom's shoulder. They all watched Ty punching at the tree. Daniel sighed then slowly stood from the swing. Celeste and Stella watched as Daniel walked over to Ty.

When the boy saw him, he lowered his head as if he thought he would be scolded, until Daniel squatted next to him and held up his hands in a fighting stance. "Are you going to teach me to fight?"

Daniel shook his head then took Ty's hand and wrote out p-r-o-t-e-c-t. His blue eyes were focused on the boy's as if trying to make sure his point got across.

"I understand, Frost told me what happened." Daniel nodded once then moved back into fighting stance. Ty's eyes studied Daniel's body position before he attempted to mirror his stance as best he could. Daniel moved to position Ty's arms a bit, then squatted and moved to punch. Ty mirrored the man. This continued for a long while as the boy practiced each move several times.

Ty pressed his body up against the side of the shed. He could hear giggling as the girls "hid" from Lilia. He knew he couldn't move or she would be able to see him from the edge.

"I'll help you find the others," squealed Tilly. Ty rolled his eyes but smiled, his little sister had never been very good at staying silent and still when playing games like this.

The boy let his mind wander as he waited to be found. Images of the dark haired girl with the red high lights kept taking top priority. She had the most beautiful brown eyes. Her smile always made him want to smile back.

Ty was brought out of his daydream when he heard the shriek only a few feet away. He knew Lilia would find him soon as Oceana had been hiding inside the shed that he was hiding next to. Sure enough Lilia came around the corner and smiled at finding him.

Without thinking Ty reached up and pulled the thin avox girl into him. He leaned in so their lips collided just as he had heard his buddies tell. He had closed his eyes, but they popped open when he felt Lilia pulling against his grasp. He let go instantly when he saw her large eyes that seemed filled with fear.

The sudden release and the force she was using to pull away caused the girl to lose her balance. She hit the ground with a small thud and quickly scooted from behind the shed. Once she was where there was more room, she rolled to her hands and knees and rapidly jumped to her feet.

Without a second glance the girl sprinted across the yard with her raven hair flowing behind her. She was up on the porch, and through the back door before Ty could even come out of his hiding spot.

"Where is Lilia going?" questioned Frost as she came out from behind the bush.

"Aren't we playing anymore?" asked Stella from the tree house railing.

Ty shook his head as it spun from trying to understand what had just happened. "Games over!" he muttered as he hurried inside. He nearly knocked into Celeste in the hall.

"What happened?" she asked. The woman's eyes were full of concern as she glanced back over her shoulder to where Lilia must have gone.

"Nothing," the boy said as he hurried through the house and out the front door. He jogged quickly to the end of the block, only then did he stop to see that no one was following him. Once he was sure no one was, he hurried on down the road.

When the boy got to the bridge he scooted down the side of the embankment and stepped into the shadow of the nearly dry underpass. There was only a small stream trickling through.

Ty leaned against the brick wall and slid down until he was sitting with his knees tucked up against his chest. He replayed the moment in his mind several times trying to think of how it went wrong. Lilia did like him, didn't she? Surely she did, she was always smiling at him, she brought him drinks and snacks when he was working, she had even showed him how to dance. Had the kiss been that awful? He raked his fingers through his dirty blond hair. What did he do wrong?

Ty let out a slow breath as he leaned his head back against the cold cement wall letting his arms fall to his side. He closed his eyes letting images of the young avox dance through his head. Lilia was the first girl Ty had ever been sure he really liked. Sure there had been girls he thought were pretty and liked the way they looked. But whenever she was around he always got butterflies in his stomach and when their fingers brushed against each other, he felt those strange tingly feelings. His eyes opened and he stared at the stonewall across from him. Maybe she didn't feel the same way; maybe she was just being nice.

It was nearly dark when Ty slowly pushed open the door. He could hear the girls laughing as Celeste tucked them into their beds. As the dark haired woman came down the stairs she smiled kindly, "There's some leftover chicken in the fridge. I wondered when you would come home."

"I needed some time to think," Ty said under his breath.

Celeste nodded, "If you need someone to talk to…" she left off as she continued on into the kitchen. Ty stood at the bottom of the stairs. He looked around the large living room and foyer. He spotted Lilia curled up against Daniel as they listened to Frost read from her book.

The avox caught his eye then quickly looked away and huddled closer to Daniel's side. Daniel's attention was drawn to her momentarily and he wrapped his muscular arm around her and rubbed her arm a bit as if to warm her. He gave her a brief smile before watching his daughter read more.

Ty quickly turned and hurried into the kitchen. Clearly he had done something wrong, Lilia acted as if she were afraid of him.

Celeste was quietly humming to herself as she loaded the dishes in the washer and tidied up the kitchen counter. She looked up when she heard a loud sigh. Ty was slouching in one of the kitchen chairs as he watched her. "Is there something going on between you and Lilia?"

Ty didn't answer but simply stared at her for a moment before asking his own question, "You're a girl, right?"

Celeste chuckled a bit, "Last time I checked."

Not seeming to notice her amusement Ty went on, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeeees," Celeste answered as she came over to sit in the chair next to him.

The boy glanced down at his hands in his lap for a while before speaking again. He didn't look up as he spoke, "If a boy likes a girl and kisses her, what does it mean if the girl runs away?"

Slowly Ty lifted his head to meet Celeste's violet eyes. "Is that what happened this afternoon when Lilia came running inside?"

The boy's eyes quickly dropped back down to his hands as he slowly nodded. "Yes. Did I do something bad?" he mumbled, "I thought I was showing her how much I like her."

Ty slowly looked up when he felt Celeste's hand on his shoulder. A soft smile crossed her lips and her eyes seemed filled with understanding. "Ty, what you did was not wrong."

"Then why does it feel like it was, and why did she run away?"

Celeste looked down at her hands on the table and thoughtfully rubbed at the wedding ring she still wore as she spoke to the teen next to her. "You need to understand something about Lilia. The only time that I know of that a man tried to kiss Lilia was when he tried to take advantage of her."

"But that's not what I was doing," the boy answered frantically.

Celeste looked up to see a look of horror in Ty's eyes. "I know," she said reassuringly, "but that would explain why she was afraid when you kissed her."

Ty's eyes slowly lowered to the table as he thought of what Celeste had just explained. "So Lilia doesn't know I was just trying to say I really like her?" he asked slowly.

"No," Celeste answered quietly.

"What should I do? Should I go talk to her?" he said looking up.

Celeste smiled warmly, "I think that would help. Just let her know why you did what you did."

Ty pushed open the door that went from the kitchen into the living room. He silently walked over to the couch where Lilia, Daniel, and Frost sat. "Can I talk to you, please?" Lilia looked up at the boy but didn't move. Daniel's eyes passed between the two as he furrowed his brows together. "I just want to talk. We can sit on the back porch."

Finally the girl slowly stood and nodded. She followed a few steps behind. Ty sat on the back porch and glanced over his shoulder to see if Lilia was actually following him.

Soon the girl slid down next to him. Her large brown eyes fixed on him as if to ask, "What did you need to tell me?" Ty turned from her intense stare and looked at his hands that were folded in his lap. "Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you. I didn't mean to scare you."

Ty stared at his hands longer before running his fingers through his hair. "I would never hurt you, at least not on purpose." He took several deep breaths. "It's just that I really like you. I thought you liked me too, but if not …"

The boy's eyes widened as he tried to find the words to say but had no idea what to do. "You're just so pretty, and you smile at me all the time, and you're kind to Tilly, and…gah, I'm so stupid. Why can't I do anything right!" he muttered as he looked back down at his hands. He slowly shook his head and looked away, "Never mind, this was a bad idea. Why would you like me?"

Ty glanced down at his hand when he felt something touch it. Lilia's small hand had taken hold of his and she squeezed lightly. When he lifted his head the girl was smiling at him. Her large eyes twinkled in the moonlight. The side of his mouth quirked up as he smiled awkwardly back at her.

Then the avox did something that surprised him even more. She leaned in and quickly but sweetly pressed her lips to his cheek. Then she glanced away shyly. Ty looked away but still held her hand in his. "Does that mean you do like me?" he asked. In answer the black haired girl leaned against him and let her head rest on his shoulder. Ty smiled as the fireflies twinkled in the backyard.


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry for the super long wait. We moved then had lots of unpacking to do. I had a hard time staying motivated to finishing this chapter but I hope you enjoy it.**

"Can we go to the park, mommy?" Stella asked as she came into the kitchen for breakfast, "We haven't been there since daddy's been gone."

Celeste instantly felt a lump in her throat begin to form, but then she looked over at her smiling daughter. She glanced out the window, "It is a very nice day, isn't it?" The little girl with the unruly blonde curls nodded from her seat. "Well, let's ask everyone else when they come in."

"Do you want to go to the park?" Stella asked Oceana and Tilly when they came in.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Tilly perked up instantly. Everyone agreed to the outing.

After the chores were done around the house Celeste and Lilia packed up a lunch. "Is that all the apples we have?" Celeste asked as she glanced in the bag at the four red apples. Lilia nodded as she placed napkins and plates in another bag.

"Why do we have to walk? Can't we at least call a taxi?" Oceana complained as they walked another block, "My arm is getting tired." Daniel reached over and took the bag from the young girl.

"There are no taxis for now. I heard the capitol hasn't gotten gas for the last month. What we did have is being reserved for the hover crafts," Ty stated.

Stella let out a long exaggerated sigh, "When is this going to be over, mommy? We are running out of everything."

"I don't know, honey. But we aren't doing too bad if we can go to the park on such a nice day."

"Let's go on the merry-go-round!" shouted Tilly when they came around the corner. All three girls took off running. They stopped abruptly at the street corner, glanced both ways, and then charged across the road.

The three teens followed as Daniel and Celeste brought up the rear. "Oh my," Celeste said as she crossed the street. The once beautiful flowerbeds had only brown wilted remnants of plants and a few sparse weeds. "I guess the capitol has more important things to worry about then the upkeep of the flowers. It is a shame. Matthew and I used to just walk along the paths and enjoy all the colors, especially in the spring."

Her attention was pulled away from the sad sight when she heard several shrieks. She smiled at the sight of all five girls holding on tightly as Ty pushed the merry-go-round as fast as he could. "At least the equipment seems to be in working order." Daniel nodded as he shook out the blankets he was carrying and placed them under the shade of a nearby tree.

"Come and eat," Celeste called once she had organized the contents of each bag around her. Ty slowed the merry-go-round down. The three younger girls jumped off with glee. Ty held out his hand for Frost and then for Lilia. The Avox stepped down with a smile but did not let go of his hand once she was down. The two held hands as they slowly walked over to the blanket.

Once lunch was over and the trash had been thrown away everyone ventured off in different directions. "Where is everyone else?" Oceana said as she pumped her legs. Daniel shrugged as he gave her swing another push. He glanced around and caught sight of Tilly and Stella on the jungle gym. He smiled when he could hear Frost telling them to be careful as they swung from bar to bar like little monkeys. Celeste and Lilia were settled down on the blanket letting the sun warm them as they read books.

"Where is Ty? I haven't seen him in a long while," Celeste inquired as she stopped in front of the swings.

"He said he wanted to get something from our place. It isn't very far from here," Tilly said from her swing as Frost pushed her again.

"Maybe we should go check on him," Celeste said casting a sideways glance at Daniel. "Will you stay with the girls?" Celeste asked Lilia. The avox nodded and pushed Stella higher. "We won't be too long."

Daniel wrinkled his nose as they passed by an open door in the hallway. Obviously some leftover food had been left somewhere when the last tenants had moved out. "This way," Celeste said as she motioned to Daniel as she turned the corner.

The door to the apartment was wide open. Celeste carefully stepped over a bag of trash that sat in the doorway. Both the avox and Celeste looked at each other when they heard a loud thud and groan when they entered the apartment. "Ty?" called Celeste as she walked slowly past the empty kitchen. Another thud came from the slightly open door at the end of the hall. She knew it would lead to the bedroom.

Another couple thuds and a groan traveled down the hall. Daniel took hold of Celeste's shoulder. When their eyes met his were filled with concern. He nodded once then took the lead to head down the hall. The avox stopped at the door and tried to peek inside. "Do you see anyone?" Celeste mouthed. Daniel shook his head. The woman peeked through the crack but couldn't see anything either.

She jumped slightly when another thud was heard. The door swung wide when she pushed it open quickly half expecting a struggle to be going on even though they hadn't heard any voices. Instead they found Ty facing the wall. He was just thrusting his fist into the wall where a small bent had already been made.

"Ty?" Celeste called from the door as she stepped inside. The boy didn't answer but simply punched the wall again. "What's wrong?" she said taking another step closer. The boy hit the wall again this time leaving a small red smear. "Ty, stop!" Celeste commanded.

He froze for the moment as every muscle in his body seemed to tense. "Just go away," he muttered.

It was then that Celeste noticed the glisten in his brown eyes, as they stayed focused on the wall. "Ty?" her voice softened.

He didn't respond but stayed motionless. An envelope was clenched tightly in his left hand and a small trickle of blood ran across the knuckles of his right hand that was tightly balled into a fist. A few drops of blood dripped to the floor.

Ty's arm began to tremble from the pent up force of his muscles. Without warning he began to pummel the wall repeatedly. He let out several pained cries but did not let up his assault.

When Daniel glanced from the boy to Celeste he saw fear in her eyes as she stared wide eyed at the boy as if she could not take her eyes off of him. "Please stop," she managed but her words only came out in a whisper.

The boy was breathing hard but continued to strike the wall. He only stopped when suddenly two strong arms secured around his upper body. He began to twist and fight wildly but it did no good.

Though Daniel was several inches shorter then Ty his body was much more conditioned. He easily held the boy's arms at his side. "Let me go!" the boy spat out, but still the avox held him tightly.

Finally the boy's arms dropped to his side. Daniel loosened his hold slightly. "Please, tell us what's wrong," Celeste pleaded as she stepped a little closer but still keeping her distance.

"You want to know what the problem is?" the boy hissed. His voice was sharp as nails but Celeste also noticed the single tear that fell from the boy's jaw. "This is what's wrong!" Ty snapped as he cast the envelope down on the floor while still facing the wall.

Celeste leaned down to retrieve the envelope. Inside were two medals and an official note:

President Snow would like to sincerely thank the family of Officer Southerfield for his time of service to the capital. It is with great regret we wish to inform the family of his bravery in battle and that he gave his life to the betterment of Panem. Due to the rebellion there will not be a formal burial.

Celeste was silent a while reading the note over again. "I'm so sorry, Ty," Celeste said as she lowered the note and looked back at the boy.

Ty was trembling as he turned to face the two adults as a tear began to slowly slide down his cheek. "He promised he would come home," he uttered and bowed his head as if ashamed for crying, "he said he would be back."

As the boy angrily wiped at his wet cheeks, the same strong arms that had moments before restrained him pulled the boy close. Ty's own arms went around Daniel as he pressed his forehead into the man's shoulder. His whole body shook as he let out all his pent up sorrow.

Celeste hurried forward to rest her hand on Ty's shoulder and she leaned her head in to him. She felt her own tears roll down her cheek. She knew all too well the sorrow he was feeling.

When he finally lifted his head Celeste and Daniel each pulled away. "I need to tell Tilly," he whispered as he wiped at his cheek with the back of his hand.

"That would probably be best," Celeste nodded and managed a soft smile that she hoped was comforting.

"They're back!" hollered Stella as she ran over to her mother.

"Hello, beautiful," Celeste greeted quietly.

"What's wrong?" Stella said recognizing the tone in her mother's voice. The woman looked at Ty as the other four girls joined them.

"Ty, did something bad happen?" Tilly said softly as she touched her brother's hand and looked up into his eyes.

The boy sighed deeply and reached for the girl's hand before speaking, "I need to tell you something." He looked at Daniel who nodded and squeezed his shoulder. Ty took his sister a little ways off.

The two adults guided the other girls back to their picnic spot. "What happened?" Frost asked as she watched the two from the blanket.

"Their daddy is gone," Celeste whispered but continued to watch the two siblings. They could see the little girl's face change from questioning to surprise almost instantly as Ty spoke to Tilly. She shook her head trying to deny what he said was true. He put his hand on her shoulder and nodded his head. They watched her try to leave but he grabbed her and held her tight. Then she curled into a ball in his arms. Even from a distance they could hear her loud sobs.

"Momma, did their daddy die like ours?" Oceana said as she crawled into Celeste's lap. Celeste nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled her daughter in close.

The next several days were hard. Ty usually sat silently on the couch. He only responded when Tilly would crawl into his lap. Sometimes Lilia could manage to get him to eat a little soup or a few bites of a sandwich. Tilly would play with the girls but would easily become distraught over seemingly trivial things.

Celeste finally managed to coax Ty into sitting on the front porch while the girls played and Daniel mowed the lawn. Missy and Celeste sat in the chairs at the stained glass table they had brought over from her back porch. "It's nice to have a little more of home," Missy said as she sipped on her lemonade.

After swinging Stella around, Lilia came and sat next to Ty. She took his hand in hers and softly laid her head on his shoulder.

Celeste stood and walked down the driveway to meet the peacekeeper walking down the sidewalk. She had watched as he had made his way up the other side of the block stopping at each house to knock on the door. He had only gotten a response from the older gentleman next door and the three houses at the end of the block. Celeste knew the rest of the houses had been empty for a long time. "Can I help you, sir?" she questioned as he stopped a few feet from her.

"I need to speak to you and your husband?" Celeste noticed the man eyeing Daniel as he spoke. The Avox had stopped mowing and was walking toward them.

"He is not my husband, but you can speak with us both." The children had stopped playing and where all listening from the middle of the yard.

"I'm here to inform you that President Snow is requesting that all capital citizens move to the inner blocks surrounding the presidential mansion."

"Why does he want that?" Celeste asked.

"Our intelligence has warned us that the rebels may attack the capital soon."

A gasp came from Missy's pink lips. Neither the peacekeeper, Daniel, nor Celeste had even noticed when she had joined them. "Are we in danger?" she squeaked out.

"There will be strong peacekeeper forces within those city blocks. If you do as President Snow requests you will be adequately protected."

"What if we choose to stay here?"

"All electricity will be turned off except for that area as an attempt to conserve power to be used for our military forces. You will have no power by noon tomorrow."

"No power," Missy gasped, "that means no food, no warm water, no curling irons…"

"We understand," Celeste said touching the woman's shoulder.

Missy's large eyes met Celeste's. "What are we waiting for? We must get our things packed."

"You can go, but I would rather stay."

"If you stay you will have no protection from the peacekeepers. We will be staying near the presidential mansion, ma'am."

"Thank you for the warning, but I think we will be fine here."

"It is your choice but I strongly advise against it. If you need help moving there will be several trucks available. Just dial for the main office and give them your address."

"I don't like the dark, mommy," Stella protested as Celeste kissed each of the young girls who were tucked into bed. "You have your flashlight, plus Lilia is right over in that bed. Now go to sleep. It's late."

Celeste passed the room where Daniel had just closed the door. She glanced into the room that had been Finnick's when he had visited. She often wondered if she would see him again. When the rebellion ended and the train system was fixed maybe they would be able to visit him and Annie.

"Good night," she called from the door as she smiled at Ty. He already had to push his sister over to her side of the bed. Celeste could hardly understand how Tilly could fall asleep so fast. Plus she always seemed to instantly want to snuggle as close as possible.

Celeste had barely pulled the covers up when her door slowly swayed open. "Momma," called out a timid small voice.

"What?" Celeste answered with a slight chuckle.

Stella peeked around the door while holding her blanket over her mouth. "I want to sleep with you," came a muttered reply.

"You have your own bed," she countered trying to sound firm.

"I love you, momma." Celeste rolled her eyes but pulled back the blankets and beckoned the small girl in. As the blond curls tickled her neck when Stella snuggled in close a smile crossed the woman's face. Even her youngest knew exactly what to say to get what she wanted, but Celeste had to admit she would cherish those four simple words every time they were used.


	43. Chapter 43

Celeste was awakened by the loud pounding on the front door. A shiver passed through her body. Within the last week her home had been broken into several times. She carefully scooted Stella over, trying hard to not wake her. As she was shimmying out of the blankets while trying not to uncover Oceana on her other side she heard the loud pounding again.

Daniel stood next to his bed and was reaching for the bat that rested against the wall. Each time someone had broken in Daniel had been able to force that person out. "Who do you think it is?" Celeste whispered as she slipped on her robe. Daniel shook his head and headed out the bedroom door as another pounding came.

"I'm coming too," muttered Ty as he pulled off his own covers. Since the first attack everyone had come to sleep in the master bedroom.

"What's going on?" Tilly uttered as she squinted up at her brother and pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

"Someone's at the door."

"Who?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"We don't know but we're going to find out. Stay up here until I say its all clear." The little girl nodded as she pulled the cover all the way up to her nose.

Daniel readied for the door to open with his bat perched on his shoulder and his hand tightly gripping it. He stood about a foot back from the door giving himself ample room to fight back if the person came at him.

The Avox could hear Ty's heavy breathing to his side. Ty was ready to fling the door open and would be ready with his flashlight and his pipe. This gave the avox a little consolation knowing he would be able to see the person and there was a little more buffer between whoever was outside the door and Celeste along with the girls. He knew Celeste would be watching from the middle of the steps where she could either flee or fight depending on how things went down.

Daniel nodded once to Ty who quickly threw open the door and flicked on the flashlight. "Ahhh," called out as the light flashed in the person's eyes. The man quickly turned his head and squinted. "Celeste?" came an unsure response.

There was silence for a few seconds before a soft answer came from behind Daniel, "Finnick?"

A light from outside brightened both the area outside the door and came streaming in the doorway. Sure enough the familiar copper headed victor stood right outside the door. "We need help. Can we come in?" Finnick asked as he adjusted what he was holding. Daniel nodded as he looked down to see in the victor's arms another man wearing the same uniform as Finnick.

"Yes, yes, come in." Celeste hurried over to open the door wider. Ty stood frozen in place as several more soldiers entered the house. Two were supporting another who slumped between them.

"I'm sorry it's late, but we need a place to stop."

"No, I'm glad to see you again." Celeste smiled kindly as she motioned for Finnick to come to the couch. He carefully laid the man he was carrying down and moved over.

Another soldier silently stepped forward and started administering first-aid. "He'll be alright; he was just knocked out. He's got quite a goose egg though."

Finnick nodded then stood and turned to Celeste. His sea green eyes locked on hers. "It's good to see you again," he said as a smile crossed his dirt-streaked face. A smile flashed on hers as without another word she pulled him into an embrace.

A throat cleared that brought both back to what was going on around them. "Oh, I'm sorry," Celeste said as Finnick turned so they were both facing the rest of the group. "Please, sit wherever."

The soldiers filed around the room. Some sat on the floor while others continued helping the ones near them. "Momma, who are all these people?" came a voice from upstairs. Everyone's eyes turned to the group of girls standing at the top of the staircase.

Just when Celeste was about to answer another child's voice called out. "Finnick!" came the excited call. A small curly blond in a pink nightgown came flying down the stairs. The surprised victor barely had time to open his arms as she came springing at him. She buried her little face deep into the crook of his neck and squeezed him tight with both her arms and legs. "I missed you so much," she mumbled.

Finnick's strong arms embraced her against his chest as he buried his face into her curls. "I missed you too." He swallowed hard forcing himself to repress the tears of joy that threatened to come. Now was not the time for this emotion. "I need to help my friends," he softly whispered and pulled his head back.

Soon large violet eyes looked at him face to face then the small girl turned to look at the large group. Several were watching her. "You brought a lot of friends," she said as she still kept her arms around Finnick's neck. After a few chuckled, she smiled a shy sweet smile.

Finnick kissed her cheek to bring her attention back to him. "Do you want to help?" The small blond nodded her head and blinked waiting for instructions.

"Stella." The girl looked at her mother. "Can you go get blankets and pillows? Looks like we're having a big sleepover."

Once the girls had gone back up stairs Celeste surveyed the group. "Lilia, go find what bandages we have." The slender Avox nodded and headed into the kitchen.

Celeste washed carefully a burn from a woman's arm. She noticed the woman seemed to be watching her with suspicious eyes, but Celeste pretended not to notice. "How did it happen?" she asked as she rinsed out the washcloth for the third time.

"I'm sure you could guess." Celeste met the woman's cold brown eyes, but then looked back at the arm and touched the cool cloth to the irritated skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Snow didn't tell all of you about all his traps, all the pods his peacekeepers set."

Celeste could almost hear the disdain in the woman's voice, but she continued as she carefully started to bandage her arm, "No, I know nothing. Except we have no power. Our supplies are what I have saved over the past year, and my house has been broken into nearly every night from people scavenging."

No more was said as Celeste finished. As she stood to see who else she could help the woman spoke, "Thanks. You' re safer out here than in the center. One of the pods spewed out fire when we activated the trigger."

"Not all of us in the capitol are on President Snow's side," she spoke as she turned to walk away.

"Do you need any help?" Celeste asked as she knelt next to the man she learned went by the name Boggs. He was removing some torn material from a soldier's head.

"Some clean bandages would be good," Boggs said without looking at her. She hurried over to the bag where she had seen others pull out supplies.

A gasp escaped her lips and the bandages fell to the floor when she came back. A large wound covered the left side of the man's forehead. "He was hit by a stray bullet," Boggs said picking up the bandage beside him.

The large man turned when he heard Celeste bump into the side table. Her face was pale and her eyes were filled with fear. "Are you alright? You don't have to help." Her body began to tremble, as she couldn't seem to take her eyes off the wound even when Boggs stood and took hold of her shoulders. She blinked a few times when he moved to block her view. "Maybe you can get the other soldiers some food," he suggested as he felt her body trembling. She slightly nodded and Boggs let go of her. She shuddered as she took one more look then turned to hurry into the kitchen.

By the time Finnick came over near Boggs, he was nearly finished securing the bandage around the soldier's head. "You may want to check on your friend. She looked pretty frightened at the sight of his head wound."

"Where is she?" Finnick asked glancing around the room.

"I sent her into the kitchen to find food." Finnick nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

He pushed open the door and looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Celeste?" he called. When he got no reply he turned to look somewhere else. But before leaving he heard a soft sob. He walked around the counter to where the sound had come from.

On the floor leaning against the cabinet door was Celeste. Her hands covered her face, but he could still hear her sobs. She lifted her eyes when she heard him slide down next to her. She didn't try to say anything but squeezed her eyes shut as more tears streaked down her cheeks.

Finnick didn't ask but gently pulled her onto his lap where she leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her as she continued to cry. He rocked slowly back and forth as he ran his hand softly down her long hair. "Shhh, everything is alright," he whispered though he didn't think he believed it himself.

When her sobs quieted he continued to stroke her hair. Without looking up Celeste quietly spoke, "That's how they killed Matthew." When Finnick didn't speak she explained more. "When you blew up the arena, they came and took him away. They beat him up when he wouldn't tell them what they wanted."

Celeste fought back another sob before continuing. "When they were done…they shot him. I watched him die," she finished before covering her face and pressing her body back into Finnick's chest unable to hold back this new wave of tears. Her whole body trembled.

His arms tightened back around her as hot tears streaked down his own face. The victor now wished with all his heart he had been able to be here for his friend. "I'm sorry, Celeste. I'm so sorry." Without counting when Annie was captured by the capitol this was the closest he had ever come to wishing the rebellion had never happened.

Both looked up with tear streaked faces when the door to the kitchen opened and they heard the thud of boots coming around the counter. Celeste looked up to find a blonde haired boy watching them. "Boggs said to see if you needed help," he muttered as his blue eyes quickly moved from them to the floor in front of his feet.

Celeste quickly pushed out of Finnick's arms and stood up. "There is bread in the bread box over there," she said quietly then moved to another cabinet and began to pull out several cans.

Finnick stood and moved to join her. As they put together sandwiches Finnick introduced Celeste to the young blond, "This is Peeta."

"You were victor last year with that girl, right?"

"Yes, with Katniss. She's the real victor though. I wouldn't have survived without her."

"You also went back in with Finnick, didn't you?" The blond nodded as he placed the finished sandwiches on a large plate.

They were just about to pick up the plates of food to take out when they heard shouts from the living room. Finnick, Celeste, and Peeta hurried through the door. They found a younger soldier and Daniel holding back Ty by the arms. Another man was holding his bottom lip and glaring at the boy. "What happened?" Celeste ordered as she pushed past several other soldiers standing near.

The soldier who was holding Ty back spoke calmly, "I'm not sure, ma'am. Things were quiet when suddenly this one struck out and attacked Mitchell."

"Why would you do that?" Celeste sternly looked at Ty.

"Did you know these are all rebel soldiers?"

Celeste slowly nodded, "Yes, I did."

Ty glared at Celeste with sudden hate and distrust. "My father was killed by rebel soldiers," he spat in disgust.

"Ty, you don't know that. You don't know what happened for sure."

The boy wrenched his arms free of the men and angrily shoved his way through the crowd and nearly stumbled out the back door letting it slam shut.

Celeste's eyes lingered on the back door as she felt as if all eyes in the house were on her. She turned to the soldier with the busted lip, "I'm sorry for his outburst. His father left him to care for his sister on his own over a year ago with the promise that he would return. He found out a few weeks ago that his father was killed. He was a peacekeeper sent to district 2."

Mitchell nodded as another soldier brought a damp cloth for his lip. "We understand the hardship of losing family during war, ma'am," he answered in return.

Celeste turned to Finnick, "Why don't you and Peeta bring out the food for everyone? I should probably go talk to Ty." Finnick nodded and motioned Peeta to come back in the kitchen.

Celeste silently opened the back door and slipped out. Ty sat on the edge of the porch with his shoulders slumped over. When Celeste sat down next to him, he moved over about a foot. He glared over at her though she could clearly see there was more hurt than anger in his eyes. "You were on their side all along. You had me completely fooled."

"Ty, I was never trying to fool you about anything."

"You knew my dad was a peacekeeper. Why did you take us in in the first place?"

"Because I could see you were hurting and needed help. I wanted to show you I cared."

Ty shook his head as he pressed his hands into the sides of his head. "But you're the enemy; you're part of the wrong side." Celeste could hear the anguish in his voice as his mind tried to work through all he was thinking.

She scooted close and placed her hand lightly on his arm. His head jerked up and he looked at her with surprise. "Ty, those fighting in the rebellion are not your enemy, or your father's enemy. They simply don't agree with the way President Snow has treated the districts for so many years." The boy just kept his eyes on her but the anger seemed to be slipping away. "Do you know what it's like in the districts?"

Ty slowly shook his head, "How could I? I just know they want to destroy the capitol."

Celeste glanced up when she heard the back door open. A soldier who appeared to be only a few years older then Ty sat next to her and was the same one who had helped hold Ty back. He leaned over and his gray eyes looked at into Ty's. "It's bad in the districts. It was bad way before the rebellion though."

"How do you know? Aren't you all from district 13 and been hiding out all these years?"

"No, I'm Gale and I'm from district 12. We had to flee to 13 when Snow bombed us after the arena blew during the last games."

"They destroyed your home? I never knew that."

"A lot of what happens in the districts is never told in the capitol. We just want Panem to be better for everyone."

"Then you don't hate peacekeepers?"

The boy with brown hair shrugged his shoulders, "Let's just say, I don't mind them if they really are keeping the peace."

"Don't they all?" Ty asked with surprise in his voice.

"No, I was whipped by one for hunting in the woods and trying to sell it to make money for my family." Celeste watched as Ty continued to listen intently to Gale speak. He would ask questions and Gale would answer them. She smiled as she could tell he was really trying to understand.

"I think I need to think about things for a while," the boy answered softly.

Celeste nodded then stood. She patted him on the shoulder and smiled down at him gently, "Take all the time you need."

While Celeste was pouring more water into Peeta's cup she heard the back door open. She looked up and smiled at Ty. The boy passed through the crowded room with his eyes cast down to the floor not making any eye contact until he got to the soldier whom he had punched in the lip. Mitchell stopped talking to his friend and looked up at Ty. "I'm sorry I punched you. I guess I jumped to conclusions," he mumbled.

"It happens," Mitchell answered softly glancing over just long enough to catch Peeta's eye. "War is never easy no matter what side you're on."

Once everyone was fed and settled down for the night Celeste sat next to Finnick. Stella straddled his lap and had her head leaning on his shoulder. The small girl was nearly asleep.

Oceana came running over with a big smile. "Look at the picture he drew," she said pointing back to Peeta. "He's really good."

"I see," Celeste smiled. Oceana hurried back to her small group.

Ty was near the door talking quietly with Gale and Mitchell who were guarding the door. Tilly was next him with her head on a pillow. Daniel quietly stroked Frost's hair as she snuggled close. Lilia sat on his other side.

"How is Annie?" Celeste asked quietly into the darkness.

"She's doing good. I'm glad she's safe in 13."

"What about Onyx? Did she have her baby?" Celeste watched Finnick's face light up.

"I forgot about that until now." His sea green eyes twinkled at the thought. "I got to be there with her. She had a beautiful baby boy." His smile grew as he looked into Celeste's violet eyes.

"That's wonderful!" she said returning his smile, "You should tell Daniel."

Finnick's smile didn't fade as he stood. Celeste almost called out to Finnick when he headed to a small group of soldiers instead of over to Daniel, but instead she watched him talk to the same blonde boy who she remembered earlier from the kitchen. The boy nodded then stood. He followed Finnick over to where Daniel sat. "Daniel, this is Peeta. He met Onyx when she was in 13."

Finnick returned to sit next to Celeste. They sat and silently watched Peeta talk to Daniel. The avox seemed to hang on every word the boy spoke. Celeste knew the moment that Peeta told him about the baby. She couldn't help but smile at Daniel's wide grin.

In the morning Celeste woke and stretched. She glanced around the room then sat straight up. The room was empty except for her family. All the rebel soldiers were gone.

Celeste stood and quickly made her way to the front door and opened it. The group was just crossing the street a few houses down. Finnick was at the back of the group. "Wait," she called out.

When Finnick stopped to turn back, she sprinted across the street and threw her arms around him. She pressed her face into his chest. "Please, be careful," she whispered.

"I will," Finnick whispered back while returning the embrace.

Celeste pulled back and looked up into his serious face. She managed a small smile, "I know two small girls who expect to see you again."

"And a mom?" he questioned with a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Her smile vanished at the thought of the things they would probably encounter as they stormed the capitol and Snow's mansion. "And a mom," she repeated as her voice cracked. She squeezed tight as she hugged him close one more time. She fought back the tears as he gently kissed the top of her head, then turned to catch up with the rest of the group.


End file.
